Total Drama: Boney Island
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: Una nueva y salvaje temporada de Total Drama, donde los manipuladores, los nerds, los egos y los hambrientos de fama compiten por el gran premio en la isla mas misteriosa, salvaje y peligrosa de todas, ¡La Isla de los Huesos! ¿Cual de estos nuevos concursantes podrá ganar el millón y vivir para contarlo? Descubrelo en Total, Drama, ¡Boney Island! (¡Capitulo 9 subido!)
1. Introduccion e Inscripciones

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1: Introducción e Inscripciones**

* * *

El sol estaba poniéndose en algún lugar en el océano atlántico, en donde alguna vez se ubicaba el Campamento Wawanakwa. No muy lejos se encontraban un par de hombres, uno bajo y de piel clara, con cabello azabache, y otro de piel oscura, bastante alto y calvo, en un bote, intentando llegar a alguna orilla…

-¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestra primera temporada de All Stars…¿Genial, eh?-Pregunto Chris confiado, mientras el Chef intentaba poner en marcha el motor, que se había quedado atascado…-¿Podrías arrancar ya? Me estoy bronceando desproporcionadamente aquí…-

El Chef simplemente dejo salir un gruñido, mientras de un golpe ponía a poner en marcha el motor

-¿Tienes alguna idea para la sexta temporada?-Pregunto Chris, pensativo-Digo, como tu…ya sabes…¡Hundiste Wawanakwa!-

-Meh-Se excuso el cocinero, encogiéndose de hombros-Puedes encontrar un nuevo lugar, después de todo, lo que te mas te sobra es dinero…-

El presentador sintió un escalofrió con tan solo pensar en gastar el dinero que había reunido en los últimos años, así que decidió ignorar eso ultimo…

Mientras el bote seguía flotando lentamente, Chris tuvo la oportunidad de ver una pequeña isla, con una calavera tallada en una montaña, y rodeada de densos arboles y animales salvajes…e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea…

-¡Eso es!-Exclamo Chris emocionado, mientras dirigía el bote hacia la costa de dicha isla

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-Pregunto el Chef, entre sorprendido y enfadado

-Se me ocurrió una idea…-Dijo Chris mientras seguía navegando hacia la Isla de los Huesos-…Llama a los editores y diles que traigan a los concursantes, ¡Tendremos una sexta temporada!-

El Chef seguía confundido, pero aun así intento calmar al presentador-…Ehm, Chris, dudo que los viejos concursantes quieran seguir compitiendo luego de esta…-

-Ellos no-Corto Chris repentinamente-Necesito Concursantes nuevos, DRAMA NUEVO, ¿Entiendes?-

El Chef asintió, entendiendo lo que el presentador quería decir-Pero espero no pierdas la cabeza…otra vez-Añadió

-Si, si, como sea-Dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y cómo la llamaremos?-Pregunto el Chef, ya con el teléfono en la mano. Chris se quedo pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrió el nombre perfecto…o al menos eso creyó el…

-¡Ya se! Total Drama…¡Boney Island!-Exclamo el presentador emocionado. El Chef simplemente rodo los ojos ante el nombre tan poco original…

-Como sea-Dijo el Chef-¡Solo espero que esta vez me pagues la temporada entera! ¡Y que no traigas a tantos maniáticos esta vez! ¡No mas Izzys o Zoeys!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Dijo Chris, mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su espalda-¡Estaremos muy prontos de vuelta! ¿Qué drama nos traerá el nuevo elenco? ¿Y como se adaptaran ante la isla mas salvaje hasta ahora? Descúbranlo en Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!...-

-Ehm, Chris, no estamos al ai…-

-Cállate…-

…

…

* * *

**FICHA**

**Nombre completo:**

**Genero:**

**Esteriotipo:**

**Edad (15-18)**

**Orientacion Sexual:**

**Apariencia (Color de cabello, alto o bajo, color de piel, color de ojos, etc.):**

**Vestimenta Normal:**

**Traje de Dormir:**

**Traje de Baño**

**Personalidad (No acepto Mary sue's, o sea, el típico personaje perfecto que es amigo de todos y no tiene un solo defecto):**

**Hobbies y Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Personas con las que podrían entablar amistad:**

**Personas con las que podrían ser enemigos:**

**Tendrá Pareja?:**

**De ser así, ¿Qué tipo de persona seria su pareja?:**

**Habilidades:**

**Miedos y Debilidades:**

**Cinta de Audición (Obligatorio):**

**Algun dato que quieras agregar?:**

**Y aquí terminan la ficha. Estoy planeando que entren de 14 a 18 fichas, depende de cuantas entren y de cuanto tarden en llegar.**

**Se que no pude terminar DTJM, pero es que sencillamente llegue hasta un punto en que se me hizo dificil continuarlo, y decidi empezar de cero.**

**Bueno, ya dicho lo dicho, me despido y espero que envíen sus fichas. Nos vemos!**


	2. Uh, ¿Aquí nos quedaremos? Parte I

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 2: Uh…¿Aquí nos Quedaremos? Parte I**

**Disclaimer: Ni TD, ni los OC's me pertenecen, sino a Fresh TV y a sus autores respectivamente**

* * *

…

-¡Bienvenidos a otra temporada de Total Drama!-Anunciaba Chris, ubicado en una playa remotamente familiar-Después de cinco temporadas, hemos ido a la Isla Wawanakwa, a un set de películas, a un avión por el resto del mundo, y de nuevo a Wawanakwa…pero ha habido un lugar que hemos ignorado, y que, aun así, ha estado aquí todo este tiempo…¡La isla de los Huesos! Así es, la isla mas remota y salvaje sobre la faz de la tierra. Hoy, dieciséis adolecentes lo suficientemente valientes…

-O estúpidos-Agrego el Chef

-…llegaran a estas tierras para competir por nada mas ni nada menos que…¡Un millón de dólares!-Anunciaba Chris mientras el Chef mostraba el maletín, con los montones de billetes dentro…

-Seguro se están preguntando, ¿Dónde están los concursantes?-Pregunto Chris a la cámara-Pues…decidimos darle una bienvenida de "clase alta", si saben a lo que me refiero…¡Ahora denle la bienvenida a nuestros concursantes!-

La cámara empezó a enfocar al viejo dirigible de Chris, que estaba flotando lentamente, con dirección a la isla. Dentro de la cabina, había lo que parecía ser un mini-bar, con una mesa de pool, y varios muebles…

La cámara enfoco a una chica en patines, que paseaba rápidamente por el salón. Era bajita, delgada, con ojos verdes entrecerrados, cabello castaño rojizo con flequillo, que estaba amarrado en una coleta. La chica usaba una playera blanca, y encima de esta una sudadera azul, con un pantalón de mezclilla un poco holgado y unos tenis de color azul…

-Ella debe ser Kira-Dijo Chris inseguro, mientras la cámara seguía enfocándola. La chica siguió patinando, hasta chocar accidentalmente con un chico musculoso, de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos azules, que usaba una playera y converses grises, pantalones negros, y una chaqueta de cuero negro…-No me fije por donde iba, ups-

-No importa preciosa-Dijo el chico apoyándose en la mesa del mini-bar-¿Qué tal si te quedas aquí y te invito un trago, eh?-

-Este es nuestro mujeriego de la temporada…¡Jessie!-

El presentado rojo los ojos ante la presentación del conductor, y se enojo aun mas cuando noto que Kira se había ido

-Parece que alguien se gano el título de "Las presentaciones mas estúpidas del planeta"-Dijo un chico moreno, de estatura media, contextura bastante delgada, y cabello negro algo largo. Sus ojos eran de color verde, y usaba una camisa manga larga color negra con franjas rojas, unos jeans negros, y unas botas de cuero marrones. Además de todo esto, tenía un collar colgando del suelo, con un grabado de una serpiente-¿Podrías dejar los rodeos y hacer que empiece la competencia ya?-

-Oh, ¿Ansioso por ser eliminado, Lucas?-Pregunto Chris sarcástico. El mencionado solo se encogió en su asiento, mirando enfadado a la cámara-¡Ahora denle la bienvenida al aventurero Austin!-

La cámara se movió nuevamente, esta vez al a dirección de un chico bronceado, con cabello rubio algo sucio, y tenía ojos color negro. Usaba una camisa sin mangas color verde, un par de jeans rasgados color azul, y botas de cuero. También tenía un collar, pero este tenía varios dientes de cocodrilo

-…¡Y a nuestro friki de la temporada, Max!-Continuo Chris, mientras la cámara enfocaba a un chico algo bajito, con su cabello cortado en un pequeño mohicano de color azul. El chico tenia una tez blanca, y ojos verdes que parecían ser lentes de contacto. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con un estampado de sonic, unos zapatos vans de iron maiden, y unos lentes azules, que estaban apoyados en su cabeza en lugar de sus ojos…

-¿Qué hay viejo?-Saludo Austin enérgico

-Asombroso-Respondió Max, jugando en una consola portátil-Ya alcance el nivel 13, solo falta que le robe el diente al dragon y llevarlo al calabozo donde se encuentra la princesa-

-Oh…claro…-Dijo Austin algo incomodo

La cámara cambio de lugar nuevamente. Esta vez, a lo que parecía ser una pista de baile…

-Sigamos…¡Y aquí esta roque-Roxy!-Apodo Chris a la chica, que estaba bailando enérgica en la pista, sacudiendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música…

Roxy no era muy alta, tenia el pelo negro bastante despeinado, y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Su piel era pálida, y estaba cubierta de algunas pecas en su rostro. Estaba usando una sudadera morada, un top sin mangas blanco, y unos mini shorts de mezclilla azul marino y tenis negros…

-…¡Y a nuestro músico del underground, Sebastián!-

Sebastián tenia cabello marrón, y estaba tan despeinado como el de Roxy. Era de estatura algo baja, flaco, pálido, y sus ojos eran azules. Usaba una campera con capucha roja, pantalones azules con cinto marrón y championes. Además de eso, tenia un pendiente de plata colgando del cuello…

-Bailas bien-Dijo Sebastián a Roxy, que se detuvo al oír su cumplido

-Gracias viejo-Respondió Roxy, golpeando el hombro del chico-Bonita cadena-

-G-gracias…-Respondió Sebastián, adolorido por el golpe de la pelinegra…

-¡Y aquí esta Leaf!-Anuncio Chris. El mencionado simplemente miro a la cámara desde su asiento, sin soltar un pequeño libro en el cual estaba escribiendo. Tenia cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel morena y era de estatura media. Sus rodillas estaban algo lastimadas, ya que tenia algunas heridas en ellas. Usaba una chamarra negra, con algunos detalles rosas, y una camisa verde. Además, usaba pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros, con detalles rojos…

-Oye viejo, ¿Qué haces en esa libreta?-Pregunto un chico relajado. Era alto, con cabello café despeinado, ojos avellana y tez bronceada. Además, tiene algunos piercings en la oreja derecha, y usaba una remera blanca con cuello en V, jeans informales y unas deportivas azules…

-Nuestro "sujeto cool" Lowell-Anuncio Chris-Y nuestra pequeña e irritante amiga, Anwar-

-¡SHINY!-Grito una voz desde algún lado, pero ninguno podía ver de donde…

-Esta bien…Shiny…-Dijo Chris cansado, hasta el punto de seguirle el juego.

La chica salió de detrás del sola de donde estaban Leaf y Lowell, sobresaltándolos un poco…

Shiny tenia cabello café, atado a una coleta alta con varios mechones rubios. Tenia ojos celestes, tez clara con algunas pecas, y estatura promedio variando a baja, además de –según Jessie, que la observaba desde cierta distancia- buen cuerpo. Usaba una musculosa verde oliva, que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo, chaleco negro, shorts con costuras, botas marrones altas, y unas medias de estampado militar…

-¿De donde saliste? ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-Pregunto Leaf, sorprendido

-Solo desde que salimos…-

-…Eso fue hace tres horas-Dijo Lowell, algo asustado de la peli-café

-Oh…-

-Nuestra amante del océano, ¡Melody!-

La cámara enfoco a una de las ventanas del dirigible, en donde se encontraba Melody, observando el océano con expresión soñadora…

Melody tenia la piel bronceada, probablemente porque pasaba su tiempo libre en playas. Tenia cabello negro bastante largo, y amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules, y estatura media. Tenia puesta una polera larga color azul, que mostraba uno de sus hombros, jeans negros, converse azules, y un collar con una concha dorada. Además de esto, estaba usando unos auriculares azules, por lo que no se inmuto cuando la nombraron por los altavoces…

A un lado de ella estaba un chico, con cabello castaño largo que caía en sus hombros, piel trigueña, ojos azules, y un rasguño en su mejilla. Usaba una polera blanca, chaqueta negra, jeans, y botas negras. El chico miraba hipnotizado a Melody, la cual seguía mirando hipnotizado el océano. Cuando este volteo a mirar el agua, sintió como un escalofrió corria por su cuerpo…

-Y nuestro criminal de la temporada, James…-Dijo Chris por el altavoz-Ahora, nuestra loquita de atar…¡Ecna!-

La cámara enfoco a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos café claro, estatura normal, delgada, y de piel crema que estaba colgando de una de las lámparas del zepelín…

Estaba usando una camisa roja con rayas blancas, pantalones negros, y unas botas, y saludaba a la cámara alegremente…

-¡Whooo miren lo que estoy haciendo!-Saludo emocionada

-¿Puedes bajarte, por favor? Estoy intentando conseguir internet aquí y tal vez estes moviendo algunos cables-

-Oh, se me había olvidado a nuestro obsesionado con el internet, Eiran-Anuncio Chris

Eiran tenia el cabello rubio, y su estatura era algo alta, con contextura delgada. Su tez era clara, y tenia ojos azules. Usaba una playera negra manga larga, encima de una playera blanca, unos pantalones azules acompañados de unos vana negros…

-¡No estoy obsesionado con el internet!-Dijo Eiran enfadado, mientras volteaba a ver su computadora-¡Oh, alguien posteo un review! Uno mas y llego a los setenta*…-

-¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunto una voz femenina. Se oia bastante cansada-Hemos durado HORAS en este condenado dirigible. Espero que el hotel que Chris nos prometió valga la pena…-

-Oh…aquí esta Kiara, nuestra chica con el corazón mas frio que un tempano…-

-Alegre de conocerte-Saludo Jessie entusiasmado, caminando hacia el sofá en donde estaba Kiara, la cual solo rodo los ojos…

Kiara tenia pelo negro, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, ojos grises azulados, y era algo alta y bien proporcionada de cuerpo. Usaba una blusa blanca sin mangas, un pantalón negro bastante ajustado, y un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla…

-…Y Mariana-

-¿No puedo tener una presentación decente?-Se pregunto la chica indignada, con un ligero acento cubano

Mariana tenia cabello castaño, lacio y largo, hasta las rodillas. Su estatura es bastante baja, sus ojos son negros, y su tez es clara. Su ropa consistía en una camisa verde pasto sin mangas, algo rasgada, y pantalones verde militar, botas negras, y un collar…

-Y, ya que son todos-Siguió Chris, con la cámara enfocándolo de nuevo-Es hora de…"calentar" la competencia…-

Chris y el Chef intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, antes de que el cocinero sacara un control de su bolsillo, y oprimiera un botón rojo…

Segundos después, el lujoso dirigible había explotado en mil pedazos, y los dieciséis concursantes habían caído al mar que rodeaba la isla…

-…¿¡LISTOS PARA SU DESAFÍO DE INTRODUCCION, CHICOS!?-Grito Chris por un megáfono, mientras los concursantes observaban atentos, haciendo lo posible para no ahogarse

-¿Estas demente?-Grito Mariana sorprendida-¿Qué acabas de hacerle al dirigible?-

-Deberíamos esperar mas de esto-Dijo Sebastián indiferente-Es Chris del que estamos hablando. ¿Acaso no han visto Total Drama? Esto solo va a empeorar…-

-Que positivo-Dijo Austin arcástico

-¡AHORA DEBERÁN NADAR HASTA LA COSTA, ASÍ DECIDIREMOS LOS EQUIPOS! ¿OK?-

-Suena bien para mi-Dijo Kiara indiferente, mientras comenzaba a nadar hacia la costa…

-Espera preciosa, pueden haber tiburones…-Dijo Jessie nadando hacia la pelinegra…

-Perfecto, así podría usarte como carnada…-Respondió Kiara agriamente. Jessie sonrió maliciosamente ante la respuesta…

-Hmm…eres dura…me gusta-Dijo Jessie sonriendo. Kiara lo ignoro, y siguió nadando…

…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Lucas, viendo que Kira se estaba ahogando

-N-no…estoy bien…s-solo debo…mantener mi cabeza en la superficie…-Respondió Kira con nerviosismo

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Lucas, preocupado-Porque estas aguas son profundas…podrías ahogarte…o peor…-

-Estoy bien-Respondió la oji-verde, fingiendo seguridad…

-¿Eeeeeeeenseeeeeeeeeeriiiiiiiio?-Pregunto Lucas de nuevo

-¡Esta bien, si necesito ayuda!-Dijo Kira rindiéndose, mientras Lucas sonreía con malicia…

-Lastima…no soy salvavidas-Dijo agriamente el pelinegro, mientras se alejaba nadando, dejando a la chica sola en el mar…

-¡Espera!-Grito Kira intentando alcanzarlo, pero ya se había alejado bastante-Diablos…¿Y ahora que hago?-

…

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Leaf, flotando en un trozo de madera, y remando hacia la costa. La pregunta se dirigió a Mariana, que seguía en el agua

-Si…puedo sola…-Dijo Mariana intentando nadar, pero Leaf la ayudo a subir a su improvisada balsa…

-Me lo agradecerás después…-Dijo Leaf mientras bajaba de la balsa, y comenzaba a empujarla nadando-…Por ahora debemos ganar esta cosa…-

-¿Necesitas ayuda para llevar a la dama?-Pregunto Austin, al lado de Leaf

-No necesito ayuda-Dijo Mariana cruzada de brazos. Austin negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no dejas que los caballeros te ayudemos, preciosa?-Pregunto Austin a Mariana, que rodo los ojos, y comenzó a nadar por su cuenta…

-Gracias por la ayuda, viejo-Dijo Leaf sarcástico. Austin se encogió de hombros

(De vuelta a la costa)

-¿Porque se tardan tanto?-Pregunto Chris, fastidiado-¡Son solo un par de metros!, ¿Cierto?-

El Chef se encogió de hombros, y siguió bebiendo de su coco

-¡Oh, aquí esta nuestra primera competidora en llegar!-Dijo Chris corriendo a la costa, donde se encontraba Melody, flotando de espaldas en el agua…

-Fue divertido-Dijo Melody relajada

-Señorita granola, tu eres la primera miembro del equipo A-Anuncio Chris. Melody se levanto entusiasmada, aplaudiendo alegremente con sus manos

-Te gane, linda-Dijo Jessie, llegando a la costa-Y también parece que ambos estaremos en el equipo A…-

-Como sea-Dijo Kiara, enfadada. La pelinegra le dio un vistazo rápido a la isla, y su cara de enfado rápidamente cambio a una de asco-Uh…¿Aquí nos quedaremos?-

-Eso es un no y un si-Dijo Chris, a ambos chicos-Jessie Shore, tu estarás en el equipo B, y Kiara en el A-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Jessie frustrado. Kiara sonreía victoriosa-¡Debes estar bromeando!-

-Y allí llega tu nuevo compañero, Jess-Dijo Chris señalando a Lucas, que nadaba agotado hasta la costa…

-Ugh…parece que Miss Eco-lunatica, Reina de la emoción y el señor testosterona llegaron antes que yo…¡Yupi!-Exclamo Lucas sarcástico, mientras le sacaba un cangrejo a su zapato

-Lucas, equipo B-

-Como sea-Dijo el chico rodando los ojos…

-¡Otra vez!-Exclamo Ecna emocionada-¡Esto fue ASOMBROSO!

-Lunatica, equipo A-

-Viejo, eso fue extremo-Dijo Roxy, nadando hasta la costa, intentando ayudar a Max a levantarse

-Si…genial…solo espero que mi Game-Guy no se haya mojado-Dijo Max sacando su consola del bolsillo…desgraciadamente, estaba empapada-Diablos…-

-Roxy Vicious, equipo B. Tecno-Punk Friki, equipo A-Dijo Chris indiferente

-Bueno, supongo que es un hasta luego, ¿No?-Dijo Roxy relajada, mientras Max le daba la mano. Roxy choco su mano con el, dejando a Max algo adolorido…

-C-con un a-adios me b-bastaba-Dijo Max sujetando su mano…

-Ya puedes bajar…-Dijo Lowell, que había cargado a Shiny hasta la costa-¿Supongo que voy al equipo B cierto?-Dijo indiferente, pero Chris no lo noto

-Stalker 2.0, equipo B-Dijo Chris señalando a Shiny, que sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¡Nos vemos Lowell!-Dijo Shiny con ojos enamoradizos

-¿Qué? Viejo, yo llegue primero-Dijo Lowell enfadado

-Con permiso-Dijo Mariana empujando a Lowell a un lado

-Princesa Actitud, equipo A-Ordeno Chris-Chico-no-tan-cool-como-parece, equipo B…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lowell, bastante irritado-P-p-pero…yo no quería…¡AHHHH!-

Chris rio silenciosamente, mientras seguía anotando a los concursantes en sus respectivos equipos…

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! Creo que me trague un calamar en el camino pero ¡ESTOY BIEN!-Dijo Eiran, nadando con su laptop en su mano, evitando que la más mínima gota de agua le cayera encima…

-Mr. Fanyaoy, equipo A-

-¡AYUUUUUDA!-Grito Kira saliendo del agua. Tenía un calamar succionando su cara, por lo que no sabia precisamente donde estaba yendo. La chica corrió hacia donde estaba el equipo B, donde Lucas le metió el pie, haciéndola caer de cara en la arena. El impacto fue suficiente para que el calamar se soltara…

-Y la asombrosa acróbata Kiratlana va al equipo B-Dijo Chris sarcástico

-¿Q-que?-Pregunto Kira algo aterrada

-Parece que vamos al mismo equipo, preciosa-Dijo Lucas con una sonrisa malvada. Kira solo lo miro enfadada-¿Qué? Deberías agradecerme por quitarte esa cosa de la cabeza…-

-¿Y por dejarme en el agua a que me ahogara? Si, ¡GRACIAS!-Dijo Kira enfadada. Lucas solo rodo los ojos

-Debo…seguir…n-nadando…-Dijo Sebastián agotado, mientras caía al suelo del cansancio…

-Chico indie, equipo B…-Ordeno Chris-Bien, ya estamos todos…o espera, falta el dúo dinámico…-

-¿Ves? Te dije que llegaríamos rápido-Dijo Austin confiado, llegando a la costa lentamente encima de su balsa-Ahora ve a buscar a tu chica…-

-No es mi chica-Dijo Leaf algo irritado por el rubio, mientras se bajaba de la balsa tranquilo

-Oye, debes admitir que tuvimos suerte por tener esa balsa a la mano-Dijo Austin a Leaf, intentando calmarlo

-Si…tienen razón…-Dijo Leaf sonriendo, mientras volvia a mirar a Mariana-…Lastima que mi suerte no me haya ayudado con otras cosas…-

-Suficiente romeo…-Dijo Chris cortando la conversación-…Tu y Austin Stevens van en el equipo A…-

-¡Asombroso viejo!-Dijo Austin enérgico, mientras chocaba los cinco con Leaf…

-Me da la impresión de que falta alguien…-Dijo Chris pensativo, hasta que un chico de cabello largo salía del agua, en posición fetal, y temblando de terror-…Oh, si, nuestro "Criminal rudo y malo", Jim-

-Mar…agua…tiburones…horror…-Dijo Jim temblando de terror, aun en posición fetal

-Tu vas al equipo B, como sea-Dijo Chris ignorándolo

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Melody al chico, que rápidamente recupero la compostura

-¿Melody? Heh, que haces aquí…-Dijo Jim sobreactuando, dejando obvio que sabía que Melody estaría en el show…

-¿La pregunta es que haces tu aquí?-Dijo Melody emocionada

-¿La pregunta es, cuanto tiempo perderemos tiempo en ustedes dos?-Pregunto Chris con sarcasmo, hasta que reunía al grupo en un circulo…-Ahora, los nombres de los equipos. Desde ahora en adelante, el equipo A, o sea, Jessie, Jim, Kira, Lucas, Lowell, Roxy, Sebastián y Shiny, serán conocidos como…¡Los Castores Chillones!-

Decía mientras aparecía un logo de un castor gritando, color naranja…

…

…

…

-Debes…-

-…Estar…-

-…"%&$...-

-…Bromeando-Dijeron Jessie, Lucas, Lowell y Roxy ante el nombre. Chris simplemente rio

-¿Qué? Es una tradición de Total Drama. Ustedes serán el equipo "Chillón" en referencia a los Topos Chillones-Explico Chris como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo…

-¡Pero el nombre apesta!-Dijo Lucas enfadado-¡Un castor no es amenazante! ¡DEBEMOS SONAR AMENAZANTES!

-Como sea…-Siguió Chris, ignorando el berrinche de Lucas-…Ustedes, equipo A, o sea, Austin, Ecna, Eiran, Leaf, Kiara, Mariana, Melody y Max serán conocidos como…¡Los Gansos Asesinos!-

De nuevo apareció un logo, esta vez de un ganso –obviamente-, en pose amenazadora, color purpura

-¿Cómo se supone que un ganso es asesino?-Cuestiono Max

-Cierto Chris, los gansos son las criaturas mas tiernas del mundo…-Dijo Melody sonriente

-Pues a eso iba a llegar…síganme-Dijo Chris, mientras el grupo lo seguía al bosque, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieran totalmente rodeados por arboles…

…

-Como verán campistas…-Dijo Chris, mientras el grupo lo seguía por el bosque-…Despues de que termino All Stars, y el Campamento Wawanakwa fue destruido, me vi en la prioridad de conseguir la forma de hacer una nueva temporada rápido, para que mi cheque siguiera fluyendo, o me enfrentaría a un gran problema…-

-¿Qué? ¿La cárcel?-Pregunto Lowell

-¿Bancarrota?-Pregunto esta vez Max

-Peor…-Siguió Chris-…No podría pagar mis días de Spa semanales…-

La mayoría de los concursantes se quejaron, bufaron o rodaron los ojos ante el melodrama del presentador, pero callaron cuando vieron que seguiría explicando…

-…Así que decidí hallar el lugar mas barato posible para hacer una temporada…y ese es la Isla de los Huesos. Pero se me había olvidado que este lugar es mucho…MUCHO mas peligroso que Wawanakwa. Entre la fauna del lugar están los castores lanudos con colmillos, gansos gigantes carnívoros, y cientos de alimañas capaces de dejarte en estado de coma…-

-Asombroso-Dijo Austin emocionado

-…Pero los productores dijeron que debía darles una recompensa para que todo fuera menos duro, así que…¡Aquí esta!-Dijo señalando una gigantesca cabaña –si es que se le podía llamar así- con aire acondicionado, un jacuzzi en el exterior, y parecía tener varias habitaciones…

-¿Dormiremos ahí?-Pregunto Kira ilusionada

-Eh…no-Corto Chris-…Ya que este lugar es estrictamente para ganadores. El equipo perdedor deberá irse allá-Dijo señalando una vieja cabaña –mucho mas pequeña y cutre- al lado de la lujosa. La felicidad de los concursantes se desvaneció casi tan rápido como llego, al saber que debían trabajar duro para ganarse la mansión…

-Allá esta el comedor grupal, donde el Chef les servirá lo-que-sea-que-planee-cocinarles-Dijo Chris señalando una cabaña mas grande, donde el Chef miraba con rabia a los campistas…

-Espero que sirvan comida vegetariana-Dijo Melody esperanzada

-Espero que sirvan Alitas picantes-Dijo Lucas sonriendo-Como adoro esas cosas…-

-Ehm…¿Enserio quieren decirle a ese sujeto que hacer?-Pregunto Roxy, señalando a el Chef, que le hacia una señal de 'te estoy observando' a Lucas y Melody. Ambos tragaron saliva nerviosos…

-Además, nuestros productores lograron salvar el Confesionario de la isla y lo trajeron aquí, en caso de que quieran desahogarse, pasar tiempo a solas o simplemente insultar a sus compañeros a sus espaldas…-

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kira-**__¡Asombroso! Mi primer Confesionario de Total Drama…ehm…¿Qué puedo decir? Yo…una vez fui a…¡Oh, mis primos fueron hace…¡Oh olvídenlo!_

_**Austin-**__Total Drama…¡Finalmente un lugar donde puedo poner mis habilidades a prueba! ¿Saben que? Estoy seguro que ganare. Tengo la…_

_**Jessie-**__…Fuerza-Dijo señalando sus músculos-Y un millón no me caería nada mal. Además, las chicas no están nada mal…_

_**Lowell-**__Mi primer confesionario…cool…-Dijo apoyándose en el asiento del inodoro-Aunque este lugar tampoco es la gran cosa. No se porque Chris dice esas idioteces de la mansión, es obvio que ganara mi equipo, es decir…¿Qué no ven a quien tienen? Solo espero que nadie lo arruine...Digo, ¿Han visto a mis compañeros? ¡Son unos completos idiotas!-Dijo apoyando sus piernas sobre el lavamanos, el cual se rompió y lo empapo de agua. Lowell intento recomponerse, mientras miraba a la cámara nervioso-…¿Cortaran eso, cierto?-_

* * *

-Ahora que ya les mostré sus instalaciones…es hora del desafío. Espero hayan empacado sus trajes de baño…-Dijo Chris, mientras la mayoría caminaba a los baños comunales a cambiarse

-¿Qué crees que nos pondrá Chris?-Pregunto Jim a Austin

-No lo se hermano-Se encogió de hombros-¿Pero que nos podría poner en nuestro primer día? Apuesto a que es algo sencillo y seguro…-

…

Minutos después, los concursantes estaban al borde de un acantilado, mirando hacia abajo al mar, del cual saltaron un par de tiburones, que nadaban libremente donde se suponía que ELLOS debían saltar…

-¿Listos para buscar su tesoro, marinos?-Dijo Chris vestido de pirata, mirando a los concursantes con una sonrisa…

-Si…-Dijo Lucas, sarcástico-…¡Sencillo y MUY seguro!-

…

…

…

**Equipos:**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Austin; Ecna; Eiran; Leaf; Kiara; Mariana; Melody; Max**

…

**Castores Chillones**

**Jessie; Jim; Kira; Lowell; Lucas; Roxy; Sebastián; Shiny,**

…

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el primer episodio! Apuesto a que no esperaban a que lo subiera tan rápido, pero quise despedirme del 2013 con mi primera actualización de este Fic. Como ven, incluí a todos los personajes que me enviaron, 16 en total. ¿Que les pareció la introducción? ¿Y como les parecieron los personajes debutantes? ¿Ya tienen algún favorito aparte de su OC? Se que no hubo mucho dialogo ni nada por ser el primer capítulo, pero prometo que en los siguientes habrá mas interacción…**

**Bueno. A diferencia de DTJM, este Fic será mucho, mucho más rápido que aquel...y me refiero en tanto a eliminaciones. Habrá eliminaciones cada capítulo a partir del siguiente, lo que significa que cada capítulo tendremos que despedirnos de uno de los OC's hasta llegar a los dos finales…un poco duro, pero de esa manera será mas fácil para mi lograr completar el Fic, y no quedarme estancado como en DTJM…**

**Espero les haya gustado el primer cap, y no se preocupen que actualizare lo mas pronto que puedan (Siempre y cuando los reviews vayan llegando…)**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Uh, ¿Aqui nos quedaremos? Parte II

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 3: Uh…¿Aquí nos Quedaremos? Parte II**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Lo mismo con los OC's…**

-…Anteriormente en Total Drama: Boney Island…

…Nuestro nuevo cast recibió una EXPLOSIVA bienvenida que los mando volando por los aires…¡Literalmente! Debido a que el Chef hizo explotar el dirigible en el que iban, haciendo que tuvieran que nadar hasta la isla…

Allí se decidieron los equipos: Los Gansos Asesinos y los Castores Chillones…y debo decir que algunos no estuvieron muy felices con su equipo…

Jim y Jessie están en el equipo contrario de sus no-novias, Melody y Kiara…

Mientras que Kira haría lo que fuera por estar lo más lejos posible de Lucas…

Creo que diría lo mismo de Lowell y Shiny…

Al…¿Final? Los dejamos esperando en el comienzo del desafío…¡Una búsqueda del tesoro submarina! ¿Cómo se desempeñaran ambos equipos en su primer desafío? ¿Quién tendrá tres días en la mansión? ¿Y quien será el primero en probar nuestro nuevo sistema de eliminación? Descúbranlo aquí y ahora en Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!...

…

-Debes estar bromeando…-Dijo Leaf asustado

La mayoría de los concursantes estaba al borde del precipicio, con sus trajes de baño ya puestos, mirando aterrados el agua…

Sebastián llevaba unos shorts azules, Kiara un bikini negro con detalles blancos (El cual Jessie no disimulo en admirar), Leaf tenia puesto unos pantalones de boxeador color verde, mientras que Mariana llevaba un sostén y unos shorts cafes. Roxy llevaba un bañador de una pieza color morado, Kira un bikini gris combinado con unos shorts del mismo color. Lucas usaba simplemente unas bermudas rojas, y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Austin usaba unos shorts de jean azules, y Lowell estaba usando unas bermudas deportivas color beige, y unas sandalias cafés (A la vez que intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Shiny no lo dejaba de observar fijamente, lo cual era bastante difícil).

La susodicha llevaba un bikini azul marino, mientras que Melody llevana uno del mismo color, solo que con franjas celestes. Ecna llevaba un bikini morado, Eiran un bañador completo color naranja, y Jessie usaba unos shorts azul oscuro, que dejaban su pecho musculoso al descubierto (Para el deleite de las chicas…y el Chef). Max usaba unos lentes de visión, y unos shorts con estampado de palmeras verdes y una playera negra con rayas verdes. Finalmente, Jim solo estaba usando unos bóxers azules, aunque casi nadie lo notaba, ya que estaba ocultándose detrás de una gran piedra, intentando evitar mirar al agua…

-Su primer desafío es muy sencillo…-Explico Chris-...Deberán sumergirse en esas aguas infestadas de inofensivos tiburones, y desenterrar un cofre del tesoro de la arena. Recuerden, el tesoro es lo más valioso que hay en esta isla…así que será fácil diferenciarlo de los demás cofres del tesoro que escondí para confundirlos. Deberán saltar al agua por turnos, por lo que no podrán saltar ambos a la vez, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Parece sencillo…ya sabes, si no hubieran…¡Tiburones ahí!-Dijo Sebastián entre enfadado y asustado…

-Recuerden, el ganador gana el tiempo en la mansión, mientras que el perdedor obtiene una explosiva eliminación. En sus marcas, listos…¡Fuera!-

-Vamos Max, ¡Sera divertido!-Dijo Ecna empujando a Max hacia el borde del precipicio-Solo debes concentrarte…-

-¡Pero hay tiburones ahí dentro!-Se excuso Max, intentando volver a tierra, pero Ecna era bastante fuerte…

-Piensa positivo Max, ¡Podemos hacerlo!-Dijo dándole un empujón a Max, el cual gritaba todo el camino hasta el chapuzón, cayendo de panzazo al agua…

-Ouch-Exclamo Eiran, mirando con algo de dolor ajeno el aterrizaje de Max…

-¡Se nos están adelantando!-Dijo Roxy apresurada-¡Rápido, que alguien se lance!-

-Yo ofrezco a Kira como voluntaria-Dijo Lucas, alzando la mano de la castaña, que la retiro de inmediato

-¿Estás loco? ¡No sé nadar!-Dijo Kira enfadada

-Oh, oh, ¿Puedo saltar yo?-Pregunto Shiny emocionada

-¿Y morir en un estanque de tiburones? Como quieras-Dijo Lucas sarcástico. Shiny salió corriendo, ansiosa de saltar, pero accidentalmente se resbalo con Kira, la cual cayo sobre Lucas, y lo hizo caer por el borde del precipicio…

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Gritaba el de tez mate, mientras caía al agua estrepitosamente

-Ups, he-he-Dijo Shiny, rascándose la nuca nerviosa…

-¡La tengo chicos!-Dijo Max saliendo del agua, con un cofre en la mano. Al abrirlo, sin embargo, estaba vacio…-¡Oh por el amor de Zel…!-

-Calma Max, encontraremos otro-Dijo Leaf, intentando calmar al chico

-¡AUXILIO!-Grito Lucas aterrado, mientras nadaba hacia la costa lo mas rápido que sus escuálidos brazos le permitían. Detrás del moreno habían tres tiburones, todos hambrientos por devorarse al pobre chico…

Finalmente pudo llegar a la costa, respirando pesadamente…

-¡Ha! ¡En su cara, tiburones!-Dijo Lucas cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba arrogante a Max-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo así, geek?-

-D-d-d-detrás de t-ti…-Dijo Max aterrado, mientras señalaba hacia la espalda del pelinegro, que lo miro confundido

-¿De que hablas? No se si te diste cuenta pero…los tiburones no pueden salir del agua…-Dijo Lucas sarcástico, pero al sentir que alguien respiraba detrás de el, se volteo lentamente…para ver a un tiburón con cuatro extremidades mirándolo con una sonrisa hambrienta…

-Olvide mencionar que…tal vez haya traído a Colmillo de la isla…-Dijo Chris con falsa inocencia, mientras sonreía sádicamente al ver a Max y a Lucas huir desesperadamente del tiburón mutante…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Max-**__Un tiburón mutante…¡Radical! Lástima que haya querido, ya saben…comerme…_

…

-¡AAHHHHHH!-Grito Max, mientras se escondía detrás de Melody

-¡Habrán paso perdedores!-Dijo Lucas, intentando perder de vista al tiburón, que no paraba de perseguirlo. Finalmente, Austin le puso un alto…noqueando a Colmillo de un puñetazo…

-Parece que es cierto lo que dicen…Tiburón que ladra, no muerde…-Dijo Austin sonriente

-¿Quién demonios dice eso?-Pregunto Lucas, aun sobresaltado por lo que acababa de pasar…

-Pobrecito…solo quería algo de cariño…-Dijo Melody, acariciando al tiburón en el suelo. El resto la miraba como si estuviera loca

-¿Qué no hay alguien normal aquí?-Pregunto Lucas, cansado de las locuras de sus compañeros…

-Me toca-Dijo Jessie, tocando a Lucas, y saltando luego al agua…

Max toco luego a Mariana, que salto también al agua…

-Vas les vale no tocarme un pelo, o los hare pasta de pescado…-Amenazo Mariana, mientras caía al agua…

-¡Vamos Jess!-Apoyaban Roxy y Sebastián, mientras el mecánico se sumergía en busca del tesoro…

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kira casualmente a Max, que volteo a verla-Ya sabes…por los tiburones y eso…-

-Estoy bien. Fue como en "Búsqueda Profunda XL", solo que…mas real, hehe-Dijo Max, riendo nerviosamente-¿Miedo de saltar?-

-Aterrada-Dijo Kira riendo con nerviosismo

-¡Te toca-Dijo Jessie, saliendo del agua, y tocando a Kira en el agua

-Suerte-Dijo Max a la chica, que sonrió de vuelta…

-¡Vamos loquilla!-Dijo Mariana, tocando a Ecna, que salto energética al agua…

-¡WHOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Ecna sin preocupación, mientras aterrizaba rodeada de tiburones…

-¡Vamos Kira, perdemos tiempo!-Apuro Lucas a la chica, que todavía no se atrevía a entrar al agua

-P-pero…¡Yo no se nadar!-

-Entonces déjamelo a mi-Dijo Sebastián intentando tocar a Kira, pero Chris lo detuvo

-Uh uh, solo pueden tocar una vez. La persona que toquen, la persona que salta…-

-¡Pero!-

-Sin peros…ahora salta…-

-Fantástico-Dijo Kira sarcástica. La chica cerró los ojos unos segundos, antes de saltar al agua gritando todo el camino hacia abajo…

…

-¡AYUDA!-Grito Kira, que estaba colgando de una rama que se había atascado en su bikini. Su equipo corrió al precipicio a ver que pasaba, pero no pudieron evitar soltar algunas risas…

-¡Haha, bien hecho Kira!-Dijo Lucas riendo

-¡CÁLLATE Y AYUDAME!-Grito la castaña, harta del molesto oji-verde…

-¡Debes quitártelo, así podrás bajar!-Grito Jessie a la chica, sonriendo pervertidamente junto con Lucas y Lowell

-¡Ni loca!-Dijo Kira, sus mejillas ahora teñidas de un color rojizo…

-¡Miren chicos, miren lo que encontré!-Dijo Ecna saliendo del agua. Su equipo soltó un suspiro de emoción, que se desvaneció al ver que solo era una roca…

-¡Ecna! ¡Solo es una estúpida roca!-Dijo Kiara molesta

-No es solo una roca…¡Es una roca que se parece a Rupert Pattinson!-Exclamo Ecna emocionada

-¡Ya olvida la tonta roca y sube!-Grito Mariana, también desesperada por la hiperactiva chica

-¡Pero con ella completaría mi colección de rocas que se parecen a celebridades!-Dijo Ecna emocionada. La mayoría de su equipo rodo los ojos

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__…Estoy rodeada de lunáticos…_

…

-¡CHICOS! ¡No es gracioso!-Dijo Kira enfadada, mientras hacia lo posible por zafarse de la rama

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Max desde el tope del precipicio

-¡Hey! Ella esta en el otro equipo, ¿Recuerdas?-Le dijo Leaf al chico, que solo se rasco la nuca apenado

-P-pero…-

-¡AHHHH!-Grito Kira, finalmente bajando de la rama, y aterrizando a salvo en el agua. Miro alrededor por si los tiburones iban a atacarla, pero noto que Ecna los estaba persiguiendo por haberle robado su roca de Rupert Pattinson…

-¡Hey Kira!-Pregunto Lowell, muerto de la risa, al igual que Lucas y Jessie-¡Creo que perdiste algo!-

La castaña miro al chico con confusión, hasta que logro notar que la parte superior de su bikini seguía enganchada en la rama. La chica rápidamente intento sumergir todo su cuerpo en el agua, para evitar que los chicos lograran verla…

**(CONFESIONARIO**

_**Kira-**__(Hundiendo su cara entre ambos brazos para poder disimular su sonrojo)-¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi? ¿¡PORQUE!?..._

…

-¡Kira!-Dijo Max, bajando del precipicio hasta el borde de la playa. El peliazul miro a Kira, con el agua en el cuello, mirándolo apenada…

-Heh, h-hola Max…-

-Toma-Dijo Max, quitándose su playera negra, y lanzándola al agua-Creo que la necesitas más que yo, heh-heh…

-Ugh, aguafiestas…-Murmuro Lucas, enfadado…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Lucas-**__No sé que se trae Max con Kira…pero más vale que no intente sacarle ventaja si sabe lo que le conviene…_

…

Finalmente, Max y Kira subieron al precipicio de nuevo, el primero recibiendo miradas reprobatorias de su equipo, y la ultima intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía por el anterior accidente. Kira toco a Roxy, que salto enérgica al agua, aterrizando sobre un tiburón, y hundiéndolo bajo el agua…

-¡Te toca!-Dijo Ecna enérgica, tocando a Eiran…

-Oh…asombroso-Dijo Eiran nervioso, mirando hacia el agua. El chico salto con gran impulso, pero fue demasiado y aterrizo en una roca de la cosa…-¡O-ouch!-

-¡La tengo!-Dijo Roxy, sacando un cofre del agua, pero al abrirlo solo había un montón de ropa sucia. La chica roquera miro la ropa sonriendo maliciosamente, y saco un tanga color negra del montón…

-¡Suelta eso!-Dijo el Chef, quitándole la tanga de la mano, y guardándola del bolsillo-E-eso es…ehm…de Chris. Si eso-

-Como digas Chef, como digas…-Dijo Roxy, burlándose del cocinero

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Eiran, parado en la roca sobre la que había aterrizado, alrededor de la cual estaban nadando varios tiburones-¡N-necesito ayuda!-

-¡Salta! ¡No te preocupes Eiran, puedes hacerlo! Ellos no te harán ningún daño-Apoyo Melody al rubio

-¿Segura?-Pregunto Eiran, inseguro

-Segura-Confirmo Melody. El rubio dio un largo salto hacia la costa, pero en tanto toco el agua, los tiburones nadaron hacia el, hundiéndolo bajo la superficie…

-…Aunque los tiburones suelen ser muy bipolares-Dijo Melody, apenada por el pobre chico-

Los tiburones finalmente escupieron a Eiran en la arena de la playa, y este intento subir hacia el precipicio nuevamente. Roxy ya había llegado allá, y decidió tocar a Shiny. Cuando Eiran llego, toco a Leaf, y ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo…

-¿Podrían darse prisa? Este programa dura media hora, y aun debemos cubrir la eliminación…-Dijo Chris impaciente

-¡Vamos Shiny, consigue el maldito cofre!-Dijo Lucas, cansado de esperar…

Shiny comenzó a buscar lentamente por el agua, debido a que no era muy buena nadando. La chica comenzó a mirar los distintos cofres que había ahí, pero antes de que pudiera subir uno, noto que un tiburón se le acercaba, pero decidió darle un puñetazo antes de que siquiera se le acercase. Segundos después, una horda de tiburones intentaba atacarla, pero Shiny tomo uno de los cofres y comenzó a golpearlos con el…

Leaf tomo ventaja de esto y siguió buscando, alejado de Shiny y los tiburones. Finalmente consiguió uno, pero al abrirlo noto que estaba vacío. El chico maldijo por lo bajo, mientras salía del agua, y corría a tocar a Melody, la cual salto relajada al agua…

-¡Oye viejo enserio! Tienes que salir de ahí-Le dijo Roxy a Jim, que seguía oculto detrás de las rocas

-¡No! Yo no saltare con esos tiburones ahí abajo-Dijo Jim, temblando de terror- Roxy rodo los ojos, mientras veía como Shiny salía del agua, sin un rasguño, y corría a tocar a Lowell…

-Suerte amor-Dijo Shiny sonriente, mientras tocaba a Lowell en el hombro-¿Abrazo de buena suerte?-

-Ehm…-

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Shiny ya le había dado un fuerte abrazo, hasta el punto que estaba casi asfixiando al chico. Finalmente lo soltó, y el chico camino algo mareado hasta el precipicio, antes de saltar sin miedo al agua…

Melody había caído suavemente al mar, nadando para encontrar uno de los cofres, hasta que noto que Colmillo había despertado, y estaba en el agua intentando atacarla. La chica intento defenderse del tiburón, pero este comenzó a perseguirla…

-Calma pequeñín…-Dijo Melody, intentando calmar a Colmillo-…Se que es…difícil, ser un tiburón mutante y eso. ¡Pero devorar a la gente no te va a llevar a ningún lado! Sé que solo necesitas un poco de cariño y ya…pero si quieres cariño, debes dar cariño, ¿Entiendes?-

Colmillo simplemente miro a Melody fijamente, antes de soltar una lagrima y darle un fuerte abrazo…

-Tranquilo pequeño…¿Qué tal si me ayudas a buscar unos cofres, uh?-Pregunto Melody emocionada. Colmillo asintió, y dejo que Melody se montara en su espalda para ayudarla a buscar…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Melody-**__Digamos que tengo una…habilidad con las criaturas marinas. Solo debes tratarlas sin temor y ellas van aceptarte. Colmillo no es la excepción, el pobre bebe ha estado solo mucho tiempo…_

-¡Vamos Lowell! Puedes hacerlo, debes darle la victoria a tu equipo. Tu no tienes miedo, eres un tigre, un tig…¡AHHHHHHH!-Grito Lowell aterrado, saliendo corriendo del agua. Melody salió pocos momentos después, montada sobre Colmillo…

-¡Adiós pequeñín! Prometo visitarte más tarde-Dijo Melody despidiéndose del tiburón. Colmillo la despidió de vuelta, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lowell finalmente llego al acantilado, junto con Melody. La chica bronceada toco a Austin, mientras que Lowell –junto con el resto del equipo- intentaba empujar a Jim al agua…

-¡ENTRA!-Grito Lowell, sujetando las piernas del chico junto con Jessie, e intentándolo forzar a entrar al agua…

-¡NUNCA! ¡Voy a morir ahí dentro!-Grito Jim aterrado. Jessie y Lowell soltaron un bufido de enojo

-¡Si llegamos a perder por tu culpa, serás TU a quien eliminemos!-Amenazo Jessie al chico

Lucas miro pensativo al chico, antes de que sonriera de manera malvada al ocurrírsele una idea…

-Que lastima, parece que esta será la última vez que veras a Melody…y la imagen que tendrá de ti es la de un cobarde…-Dijo Lucas con veneno en su voz. Jim de repente dejo de forcejear, y camino lentamente al borde del precipicio, temblando de terror…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Jim-**__L-le tengo t-terror a los tiburones…-Dijo temblando en el asiento-…P-pero no puedo dejar la competencia y a Mel solo por eso…a-así q-que c-creo que t-tengo que s-s-saltar…_

…

-¡Adiós dingos!-Dijo Austin saltando al agua. Jim todavía no se atrevía a saltar, así que Lucas le dio una palmada de buena suerte…y con palmada de buena suerte, me refiero a empujón, y con buena suerte me refiero a muerte, ya que el chico cayo directamente en la boca de Colmillo…

-¡Lo tengo chicos!-Dijo Austin, cargando con un cofre del tesoro. Dentro de el, se podían ver varias monedas de oro, diamantes, y otros tesoros. Sin embargo, el rubio se detuvo a ver que Jim hacia todo lo posible para salir de la boca de Colmillo, mirando con culpa al chico…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Austin-**__Cuando papa me dio el puesto de salvavidas, me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que nadie saliera herido en una playa…y esta no es la excepción…_

…

El rubio salto nuevamente al agua, y sujeto a Colmillo con ambos brazos a través de su estomago, forzándolo a vomitar…

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Mariana, algo molesta-¡El cofre!-

Finalmente, Austin logro hacer que Colmillo vomitara a Jim, que salió volando hasta la costa…

-Mi turno-Dijo Jessie, tocando al inconsciente Jim, y saltando nuevamente al agua. Cuando salió, tenía otro cofre en la mano…

-¡Vamos Austin, corre!-

-¡Jessie, no te atrevas a perder!-

-Ambos chicos corrieron hacia donde estaba Chris, ambos bastante cerca de su rival. Finalmente, Austin logro tomar la delantera, y soltó su cofre en frente de su presentador, dejando caer todas las joyas a sus pies…

Chris miro el cofre pensativo, y esbozo una sonrisa. La mayoría del equipo comenzó a festejar enloquecidos…

-¡En tu cara, Jess!-Se burlo Kiara a Jessie, que solo se cruzo de brazos-¿Quién es la perdedora ahora?-

-Oh Kiara. Puedes ser dura conmigo, pero se lo que sientes dentro…-Dijo Jessie de manera seductiva. Kiara solo rodo los ojos…

-Entonces…¿A quién eliminamos?-Pregunto Kira, bastante deprimida…

-A nadie-Aclaro Chris-Porque este no es el tesoro…-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron los Gansos Asesinos al unisonó

-Sip, este no es el tesoro-Dijo Chris-Espero que los Castores lo hayan encontrado, o ambos irán a eliminación…-

Jessie abrió el cofre, mientras revisaba su contenido, pero estaba vacio…bueno casi, ya que solo había una fotografía dentro. Chris la saco, y dio un pulgar en alto…

-¡Y los Castores Chillones ganan el desafío!-Anuncio el presentador, mientras el equipo festejaba

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Austin, incrédulo-¿Por qué?-

-Les dije que buscaran lo más valioso en la isla…¡Y eso soy YO!-Dijo mostrando la fotografía, que solo era un retrato de Chris…

-¡Oh diablos!-Maldijo Leaf-¿Debemos expulsar a alguien?-

-Eso es, Leaf. Castores, la mansión es suya, mientras que veré a los Gansos en la fogata. ¡Hasta la noche chicos!-Se despidió el presentador, mientras ambos equipos caminaban a las cabañas…

…

-Buenas noches, perdedores-Saludo Chris, con los Gansos ya sentados en unos troncos, ubicados en una colina en medio del bosque. Chris tenia un plato con siete Hot Dogs en una mano, y miraba al equipo pensativos-Como verán, acaban de perder el desafío de hoy, y, consecuentemente, deberán expulsar a alguien hoy…-

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Austin-**__Yo voto por Mariana. Sencillamente no soporto su actitud…_

_**Kiara-**__Una palabra: Max. El chico parece que tiene algo por la chica del otro equipo, y esto es Drama Total, no Amor Total…_

_**Mariana-**__Voto por Austin. Si no hubiera perdido tiempo salvando a Jim quizá hubiera encontrado el tesoro correcto…_

_**Max-**__Yo…no se realmente por quien votar. Quizá por…¿Austin? Mariana me convenció por hacerlo…pero no estoy seguro…_

…

-¿Listos para quedar shockeados?-Pregunto Chris al grupo, sonriendo maliciosos

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-Señalo Max a los Castores, que estaban sentados en unas gradas cercanas a la fogata.

-Oh, digamos que traje algunas cosas de All Stars. Las eliminaciones siempre dan mas drama si todos están observando, ¿No?-Explico Chris-Ahora a la eliminación. Los votos ya están contados, y el jugador que no reciba un Hot Dog deberá tomar el Cañón de la Vergüenza, y no podrá volver…¡Jamás!-

-Espera, ¿Cañón de la vergüenza?-Pregunto Kiara, Melody, asustada

-Así es. Melody, el primer Hot Dog es para ti-Dijo lanzándole un Hot Dog, aunque la chica, por ser vegetariana, lo tiraba al suelo asqueada…

-También están a salvo Kiara, Leaf, Eiran y Ecna-Dijo lanzándoles sus respectivos Hot Dogs. Mariana, Max y Austin todavía quedaban sentados en los troncos, esperando sus respectivos Hot Dogs…

…

…

-¡Mariana!-Llamo Chris, lanzándole un Hot Dog. La cubana dio un mordisco, sonriente por el hecho de seguir en el juego-Austin. Max. Ambos están en riesgo, pero solo uno podrá quedarse en el juego, así que el ultimo Hot Dog es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡MAX!-Exclamo Chris, lanzándole el Hot Dog a Max, que lo golpeo directamente en la cara…

-¡Caliente!-Dijo Max, quitándose el pan caliente de la cara…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Austin, incrédulo-¡No es posible!-

-Lo siento Austin, bueno en realidad no. Es hora de que tomes el Cañón de la Vergüenza…-Dijo Chris, guiando al rubio a el tope de la colina…

-¡No puede ser! ¿A mi? ¿Sobre Max? ¡Yo tengo las habilidades! ¡Yo podría ayudarlos a ganar!-

-Lo siento viejo, voto de grupo-Se excuso Leaf

-Bueno…supongo que la mayoría tiene la razón, ¿No?-Dijo Austin rindiéndose, mientras Chris le colocaba un casco-¿Y esto?-

-No querrás tomar el Cañón de la Vergüenza sin protección, amigo. Eso seria bastante doloroso…-Dijo Chris, apoyándose en un cañón con el símbolo de TDBI al lado. Austin suspiro derrotando, y se metió en el cañón incomodo…

-¿Algunas ultimas palabras?-Pregunto Chris

-Si: Gansos, algún día ustedes…-

Austin fue cortado por un ruidoso "¡BOOM!", y lo último que pudieron ver sus compañeros fue la silueta del chico volando por los aires, hasta caer en algún punto del océano…

-¿Crees que este bien?-Pregunto Max, preocupado por el rubio

-Meh, no es de mi interés-Dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros-Ahora. Castores, necesito un voluntario bastante fuerte aquí a mi lado…-

-¡Yo!-Dijo Jessie, mostrando sus músculos, y bajando de las gradas hacia donde estaba Chris

-Cada semana, el equipo ganador deberá enviar a un voluntario para el exilio en la "Zona de Juegos"-Dijo Chris riendo maliciosamente, mientras el Chef llevaba una pantalla plana hacia donde estaba el presentador, que mostraba imágenes del lugar-Como verán, La Zona de Juegos es el lugar mas mortal de la isla, con cientos de animales y plantas mutantes lo vuelve toda una pesadilla para los turistas…-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Jessie arrepentido-¡Viejo, ni pienses que iré allá!-

-Peeeeeero, al igual que en las anteriores dos temporadas, hay una estatua de la invencibilidad escondida en algún lado, y ese algún lado es La Zona de Juegos. Tendrás hasta el amanecer para encontrarla…¡Chef!-

De nuevo, el Chef apareció, manejando su pequeño Jeep. Jessie subió confiado al Jeep…

-¡Hasta mañana viejos!-Se despidió Jessie, mientras su equipo se despedía de la misma manera de el…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Max-**__¡Whoof! Estuvo cerca. Por poco creí que me iría…supongo que tendré que esforzarme mejor la próxima vez. Solo espero que mi equipo no este molesto conmigo…digo, Kira es linda y todo pero si mi equipo llega a enterarse de que me gusta yo…-De repente, el chico se detuvo, mirando nervioso a la cámara-¿A-a-acaso d-dije e-eso al aire?-_

_**Kira-**__(Sentada en el Confesionario, mientras miraba la camisa que anteriormente era de Max)-Hmm…parece que las cosas van a cambiar…¡Y para bien esta vez!-Dijo confiada, antes de resbalarse en el baño y accidentalmente dejar caer la camisa en el inodoro-Oh diablos…-_

_**Lucas-**__Hmm…¿Así que hay que ganar para encontrar esa estúpida estatua? Pues, me asegurare que YO sea el que vaya haya la próxima vez. Y cuando encuentre esa estatua…mi equipo no sabrá que los golpeo…Y en cuanto a Kira…-Dijo mirando a la cámara de forma amenazante-…No diría que le quede mucho tiempo en el juego…ya que poco a poco, todos irán cavando su propia tumba…_

_..._

-Parece que al fin encontramos a nuestro villano…creo-Dijo Chris sonriente, mientras veía los Confesionarios por una pantalla-¿Crees que este a la altura de Alejandro, Heather o Scott…?-

El Chef solo se encogió de hombros, mientras bebía una taza de Café

-Se supone que debes apoyarme con los comentarios viejo-Dijo Chris irritado-Ejem...¿Podrán los Castores ganar de nuevo, o los Gansos tendrán una probadita de la sopa de la victoria? ¿Podrá Max recuperar la confianza de sus compañeros? ¿Y que pasara con él y Kira? ¿Jessie lograra sobrevivir a la Zona de Juegos? Permítanme dudarlo pero…¡Descúbranlo en Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!...

…

…

**Equipos**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Ecna; Eiran; Leaf; Kiara; Mariana; Melody; Max**

…

**Castores Chillones**

**Jessie; Jim; Kira; Lowell; Lucas; Roxy; Sebastián; Shiny,**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Austin**

…

…

**¡Y aquí esta otra actualización apresurada para el inicio del 2014! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Realmente me siento mal por expulsar a Austin…tenia bastante potencial, pero sencillamente, salió su numero, y tuve que eliminarlo…pero bueno. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo…**

**Y ahora, quiero probar algo nuevo…¡Responder Reviews!**

**Kia000: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y en tanto a ambos…son increíbles personajes, y el hecho de que estén en diferentes equipos te aseguro que hará su relación aun mas interesante…solo espera a que pasen los epis. Espero que no te haya afectado la eliminación de Austin, que aparentemente era bastante popular…**

**AlexLopezGua: Apuesto a que no te esperabas a que actualizara hoy, ¿No? Tienes razón en tanto al favoritismo, siempre que apoyas a alguien ese alguien es eliminado en el siguiente episodio. Me gusto que captaras la referencia a DTJM, y que genial que te haya gustado el epi.**

**ScaleneCandy: Sip, ahora son dos actualizaciones instantáneas, tales como me gustan. A mi también me encanto el nuevo cast, son TAN variados que se me hace difícil eliminarlos sin pensar que tuvieron que tener más tiempo. Parece que ya tienes una favorita…seria terrible si fuera expulsada en el siguiente episodio (Se frota las manos maliciosamente). Las eliminaciones rapidas fueron una decisión difícil. Me gusta el desarrollo de personajes, pero no me gustaría que esto terminara como TDA, con tantos episodios de relleno, así que tuve que hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado el epi**

**GothicgirlGXD: ¿Cómo no aceptarlos? Estan asombrosos los dos. Debo admitir que casi no aceptaba a Jim, pero era porque en el momento en que me llego su Ficha, ya estaba subiendo el cap 1, así que tuve que incluirlo en algunas escenas de ultimo momento (Por eso es que su participación era casi mínima, pero prometo darle mas participación luego) Melody también es un personaje interesante, que tal vez se quede un tiempo por aquí…**

**Shadowcat-Riot: De nuevo, ¿Cómo no aceptarla? Es un personaje genial, y bastante potencial en la comedia (Aunque esto precisamente no le agrade mucho XD) Desgraciadamente, parece estar en el punto de mira de Lucas. ****Me alegra que este manejando bien a tu OC, espero ver que te parece su relación con Max y Lucas, te aseguro que dara bastante drama…y después de todo, ¿Qué seria Drama Total si no tuviera Drama?. Oh, y en cuanto a las eliminaciones...es un poco de ambas: Son al azar, pero ya las tengo preparadas. De esa manera evito algun problema respecto al arco argumental de un personaje (P.J.: X se enamora de Y pero es eliminado antes de que se desarrolle su relacion apropiadamente)**

**Relfter1800: Lastima que no hayas llegado a tiempo. Al principio iba a aceptar 18 OC's, pero decidí dejarlo a 16 por el tiempo. Quizá la próxima vez…**

**Leaf161298: Parece que tu también tuviste a Austin en tus favoritos…lastima que se haya ido, ¿No?. Espero te haya gustado el epi, a pesar de la poca participación de algunos personajes en comparación a otros…**

**Fakiucreeper: Me gusta saber que estoy manejando bien tu personaje. Al igual que ya tengas tus favoritos (Me estoy dando cuenta que Kira y Melody son bastante populares). Lo de los apodos fue algo improvisado que añadí al ultimo minuto como referencia a "Bigger, Badder, Brutaler", por lo que me agrada que haya quedado bien.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegan las respuestas. Intentare subir el capitulo 4 cuando pueda, cuyo titulo es "Huevos, Tocino, y una Pizca de Gansos Salvajes"…Supongo que ya se van haciendo una idea. El que adivine de que se trata el reto se ganara un adelanto por PM…**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el epi. Dejen Review, que siempre me ayudan a actualizar mas rápido. Nos vemos!**

**P.D.: Feliz 2014!**


	4. Huevos, Tocino, y Gansos Salvajes

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 4: Huevos, Tocino, y una Pizca de Gansos Salvajes**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, al igual que los OC's**

-Previamente en Total Drama: Boney Island…

…Nuestro nuevo cast se enfrento a su primer desafío: Una búsqueda del tesoro submarina. Ya divididos en equipos, tuvieron que enfrentarse al agua infestada de tiburones, e incluso a sus propios compañeros. Uno por uno, todos fueron saltando, y nos regalaron un par de momentos bastante memorables. Al final, fueron los Gansos los que perdieron, debido a que no saben reconocer un tesoro cuando lo ven, y decidieron expulsar a Austin por salvar a Jim de Colmillo…duro. Finalmente, probamos nuestro nuevo sistema de eliminación: El Cañón de la Vergüenza, y pudimos decirle Au Revoir a Austin…

¿Qué drama nos espera esta semana? ¿Qué peligroso reto tendrán que enfrentar ambos equipos? ¿Y quién será el siguiente en irse? Descúbranlo en este emocionante episodio de Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!...

…

…

-¡Esto apesta!-Dijo Mariana pesimista, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor…

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…-Opino Eiran, intentando verle el lado positivo-…Veámosle el lado positivo-

-¿Cuál lado positivo?-Pregunto Kiara, igual de cansada que Mariana

-Podemos aprender de esta experiencia para lograr concentrarnos mejor en el siguiente desafío…-Dijo sabiamente Melody, mientras meditaba en una de las sillas del comedor…

-Hmm…es cierto Melody. Hemos estado bastante separados. ¡Debemos unirnos si queremos ganar! ¿Quién esta conmigo?-Dijo Leaf enérgico, mientras ponía la mano en el centro de la mesa. Mariana sonrió y puso su mano encima de la de el. Melody y Max también se unieron. Ecna y Eiran se miraron entre si, pero luego se unieron también, mientras que Kiara miraba con fastidio a su equipo…

-Ugh…de acuerdo…-Dijo Kiara rodando los ojos…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__No puedo creer que hayamos perdido, ¡Nosotros hayamos el tesoro! Solo porque Chris sea un egocéntrico no significa que puede hacer con el concurso lo que le pegue la gana…bueno, en realidad sí. Como sea, es hora de poner mi plan en acción. Solo necesito encontrar a las personas adecuadas para mi alianza. El problema es…todos en mi equipo son unos idiotas…_

…

Mientras tanto, los Castores Chillones estaban desayunando en la mansión. La mayoría estaba bastante alegre, después de todo, había ganado su primer desafío, y tenían una mansión que satisfacía todos sus caprichos. Pero por el lado negativo, Jessie seguía en la "Zona de Juegos", y la mayoría tenía miedo de que saliera herido de ahí. También tenían miedo de perder el siguiente desafío, y de esa forma, perder la recién ganada mansión…

-¡Oh por dios, esto esta delicioso!-Dijo Kira enérgica, mientras se comía unas tostadas francesas con jugo de manzana, acompañado de ensalada de frutas-¡Este lugar es asombroso! ¡La comida es asombrosa, el jacuzzi es asombroso! ¿Qué podía ser mejor?-

De pronto, apareció un mayordomo con un pastel de chocolate en la mano, y lo sirvió al frente de la castaña. Kira sonrió como un niño en una tienda de dulces, antes de comenzar a devorar el pastel…

-Cálmate hermana, no es para tanto…-Dijo Lowell con indiferencia, mientras inclinaba la silla para atrás para intentar parecer cool, pero solo gano que la silla se cayera hacia atrás, ganándose las burlas de Lucas y Roxy

-¿Estás bien amor?-Dijo Shiny, ayudándolo a levantarse

-Ehm…si…dijo Lowell, incomodo-…Pero no me digas amor, ¿Si?-

-De acuerdo amor…-Dijo Shiny asintiendo, a pesar de que obviamente no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo

-Me pregunto cómo estará Jessie…-Dijo Roxy pensativa, mientras ponía un pollo fentero en su plato, y comenzaba a comer-…Tres días rodeado de animales mutantes no parece algo fácil-

-Phuegh yhop pihenco qhep emtahra bhen-Dijo Kira, con la boca totalmente llena, haciendo casi imposible entender lo que decía

-Pues lo mejor que le puede pasar es ser devorado por un oso…-Opino Lucas agriamente, recibiendo miradas de sus compañeros de equipo-¿Qué?-

-Nada viejo, solo es que eres demasiado agradable-Dijo Sebastián con sarcasmo evidente

-Viejo, no es por ser odioso, ¿Pero acaso no has visto los músculos de ese sujeto? Quizá sea una ayuda en este momento, ¡Pero cuando llegue a la fusión va a ser imparable! Debemos deshacernos de el mientras podamos…-

-Como sea…-Dijo Sebastián, intentando ignorar al chico-…Tengo cosas que hacer, y cuando Sebastián vuelva le hare saber que es lo que piensas a sus espaldas…-

-Chismosa-Dijo Lucas rodando los ojos ante Sebastián, que simplemente caminaba a su habitación, evitando contacto visual con Lucas…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Sebastián-**__Se que no conozco a Jessie muy bien que digamos, pero sencillamente no soporto a esos que se dedican a abusar a otros. He visto como Lucas molestaba a Kira, y no dejare que ese sociópata siga hablando basura de mis compañeros...Hmmm…me pregunto que estará haciendo Jessie en la Zona de Juegos…_

…

'Vamos Jessie…puedes hacerlo…' Pensaba el moreno, mientras escalaba uno de los arboles del lugar, en busca del ídolo de inmunidad. En cambio, oyo unos rugidos desde uno de los hoyos del árbol, lo que hizo que sintiera un ligero escalofrió…

Al menos hasta que noto que solo era una ardilla sin pelo, que salió de dicho hoyo, mirando al mecánico fijamente…

-¡Ohh mírate! Eres la cosa mas preciosa de todo el mundo y…no me interesa-Dijo empujando a la ardilla con la mano, haciéndola caer de la rama, mientras seguía subiendo el árbol. La ardilla cayó bruscamente al suelo, y volteo a mirar al mujeriego con odio-¿Qué me vas a hacer ardillita? ¿Morderme los dedos de los pies con tus dientecitos?-

La ardilla simplemente dio un parpadeo, y al segundo siguiente, un par de rayos amarillos salieron de sus ojos, y los disparo a la rama en donde estaba Jessie, rompiendo dicha rama y haciéndolo caer al suelo. El chico cayó bruscamente al suelo, pero intento disimularlo…

-¡Ha! Tendrás que hacer algo mas que romper tontas ramas si quieres hacerle daño a este cuerpo-Dijo besando sus bíceps. La ardilla simplemente señalo el área debajo de donde había caído, y el chico noto que en realidad había aterrizado en el caparazón de una tortuga mutante…

-Vamos Jess, no tienes miedo, no tienes miedo, no tien-¡AHHHHHHH!-Grito corriendo en pánico, mientras era perseguido por una tortuga mutante. Finalmente, el Chef apareció con un rifle paralizante, y le disparo un dardo a la tortuga y otro "accidentalmente" a Jessie. Ambos cayeron dormidos

-Termino tu exilio, niño lindo-Dijo el Chef, llevándose al somnoliento Jessie en su hombro, hasta la salida de la Zona de Juegos…

,,,

-¡ATENCION CAMPISTAS!-Llamo el Chef desde los altavoces, sobresaltando a los campistas en pleno desayuno-¡Suelten sus platos ahora mismo, es hora del desafío!-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Roxy, que ya había devorado el pollo que se había servido momentos atrás, y solo quedaban sus huesos

-¡Ya me oyeron, muevan sus traseros al bosque AHORA! Cambio…-Termino el Chef, mientras varios concursantes gruñían por lo bajo…

…

-¿Qué crees que Chris tenga preparado?-Pregunto Mariana a Leaf, que esbozo una sonrisa de lado

-Seguramente…algo doloroso-Dijo Leaf, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero debemos ganar si no queremos expulsar a alguien mas…-

-Tienes razón…-Dijo Mariana, mirando al suelo

-Fuiste algo dura con Austin, sabes…-Dijo Leaf, mirando a Mariana a los ojos

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Mariana, confundida

-El solo quería ayudar…además, recuerda que, si no fuera por el, Jim probablemente estaría muerto ahora mismo…-Opino el chico, mientras Mariana lo miraba pensativa

-Como sea…-Dijo Mariana, mientras sacaba su yoyo del bolsillo, y comenzaba a jugar con el-…Tu sabes tanto como yo que este juego es duro. Así que seria mejor si tuvieras a alguien de tu lado…-

-¿Uh?-Esta vez fue Leaf el que pregunto. Mariana lo miro con una sonrisa

-Digo que deberíamos aliarnos. De ese modo, podríamos cuidarnos las espaldas, y durar aun mas en el juego. ¿Qué dices?-

Leaf se quedo pensativo por un segundo, antes de asentir sonriente. Mariana sonrió al ver que estaba de acuerdo, y apretó al chico en un abrazo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba observando a sus espaldas…

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Mariana-**__Ahora que tengo a Leaf de mi lado, tengo que convencer a alguien más de entrar a mi alianza…-Dijo mientras afilaba una rama incesantemente con su navaja-…Hmm…Kiara esta fuera, debido a que no confió en ella. Max es una carga, y Ecna…está loca, así que eso nos deja Eiran o Melody…Hmm…de tin, marin…_

…

-¡Ugh, mis pies me están matando!-Decía Max, mientras se sentaba a descansar…

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Kiara con cierto tono de preocupación, lo que era anormal en ella…

-Si, si, solo…estoy algo cansado…por caminar…tanto-Dijo Max, respirando con dificultad…

-Toma-Dijo dándole una botella de agua al peliazul, que la bebió completamente de un sorbo…

-Uff, gracias Kiara…-Dijo Max, mientras se secaba algo de sudor de la frente-…Que gracioso, tu nombre se parece al de mi amiga Kir…errr…Kirerly-

Kiara arqueo una ceja confundida, pero decidió seguirle el juego al gamer…

-Oh, asombroso-Dijo con su voz volviendo al tono de indiferencia que tenia antes-Sabes, no debería decirte esto pero…Mariana…ella planea eliminarte esta noche-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Max sorprendido-¡Pero yo le hice caso anoche y vote por Austin como ella me dijo!-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…aparentemente piensa que eres muy distraído como para seguir en nuestro equipo. Dice que saboteara el desafío de hoy para eliminarte-Mintió de nuevo Kiara, mirando a Max convencida. Max simplemente observo el suelo algo nervioso…

-¿Y que puedo hacer?-

-Si ambos votamos por ella, tal vez podamos expulsarla hoy. Pero necesitamos convencer a dos personas más si quieres que esto funcione, ¿Capicci?-

-Capi…err…lo que tu dijiste-Dijo Max, mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Como sea…-Dijo Kiara, alejándose de Max disimuladamente-…Si alguien pregunta, esta conversación nunca ocurrió, ¿Ok?-

De nuevo, Max asintió, mientras Kiara sonreía maliciosamente…

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__No soy una persona mentirosa, pero necesito el voto de Max. Mariana es una competidora formidable, así que intentare eliminarla cuando tenga oportunidad…-Dijo la chica fríamente-…Nada personal, así es el juego amiga-_

…

-¡Buenos días, campistas!-Saludo Chris, parado en el medio del bosque. Los concursantes finalmente tomaron un descanso de su larga caminata, y miraron al presentador con fastidio…-¿Listos para su desafío?-

-Ehm, diría que no, pero tendré que hacerlo de todos modos-Dijo Lucas encogiéndose de hombros

-Como sea. Antes de comenzar, ¡Denle la bienvenida a nuestro primer exiliado, Jessie!-

El Chef apareció con el chico todavía cargado en su hombro, y lo soltó al suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado. Jessie se levanto inmediatamente al notar que todos lo estaban viendo, y puso una sonrisa que decía claramente 'No se preocupen, estoy bien'

-¿Cómo te fue en el exilio, Jess?-Pregunto Jim al chico, que ponía su mejor sonrisa de comercial…

El chico volteo a ver a Kiara, y suspiro-…Digamos que el pensar en cierta persona me ayudo a que todo fuera mucho mejor-

-¡Aww, que tierno!-Dijo Shiny, mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Lowell-¿Oíste eso Lowell? ¿No crees que fue muy, muy tierno?-

-Eh, si, si, como digas-Dijo Lowell, intentando salir del agarre de la chica del flequillo rubio, que apretaba la cara del chico en su pecho, sin posibilidad de escapar-¿Me devuelves mi cara, por favor?-

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas, viejo-Bromeo Jessie pervertidamente

-¡EHEM!…-Corto Chris la conversación, mientras la cámara lo enfocaba a el de nuevo-…Gracias. Como verán, les tengo un desafío muy…'Extrahuevordinario' para ustedes…-

Chris paro para oír el coro de quejidos por el pésimo juego de palabras que había hecho, antes de poder continuar…

-Su desafío: Deberán recolectar diez huevos intactos y traerlos a estos contenedores que tengo aquí…-

-¿Huevos? ¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Eiran, sorprendido-¡Esto es pan comido!-

-No tan rápido, Eiran…-Dijo Chris, mientras callaba al rubio poniéndole un dedo en la boca-…Porque los huevos que deberán buscar serán los gigantescos huevos de los Gansos Salvajes de la Isla de los Huesos…-

-¿Son muy grandes?-Pregunto Jessie, mirando a Lowell con una sonrisa pervertida

-¿Grandes? ¡Son huevos ENORMES!-Dijo Chris, haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Jessie y Lowell inmediatamente soltaron una carcajada. Chris inmediatamente frunció el seño, y miro a ambos adolecentes con fastidio-Haha, muy graciosos…-

-Viejo, por supuesto que lo somos-Dijo Jessie, apoyándose en un árbol. Lowell intento hacer lo mismo, pero no noto que el árbol del cual se apoyo tenia cientos de hormigas, las cuales no dudaron en atacar al peli-café…

-Como sea. Busquen los huevos, y tráiganlos aquí. El primero en traer los diez gana, blah blah blah…-Dijo Chris, cansado de la inmadurez de ambos chicos…-¡En sus marcas, listos, FUERA!-

Ambos equipos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible, buscando lo más rápido posible cualquier cosa parecida a un huevo…

…

-¿Esto es un huevo de ganso?-Pregunto Ecna, sacando un objeto de un árbol…

-No Ecna, eso es una roca-Exclamo Max, mientras buscaba debajo de un par de rocas…

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto de nuevo

-Una rama-Dijo Max, algo cansado de las preguntas de la chica

-¿Y esto?-

-Eso es…¡Un panal de abejas!-Dijo Max en pánico, mientras comenzaba a huir de las abejas que comenzaban a perseguirlo…

-Oh…¿Y estas?-Pregunto Ecna, mientras un montón de abejas se posaban en su cuerpo-He-heh, besitos…-

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Max-**__(Cubierto con picaduras de abejas)-¿Enserio, que le pasa a esta chica?-_

_**Ecna-**__(Cubierta de ABEJAS)-…A ti te llamare Mandy, y a ti te voy a llamar Mindy, y ti, pequeña traviesa, tú serás María Antonieta Nieves Decimo Tercera…_

…

-Gracias por dejarme venir contigo, Kira-Dijo Shiny entusiasmada, mientras daba saltitos acompañada de su 'nueva amiga'-Quería ir con Lowell, pero él me dijo que tú querías conocerme mejor…-

-Si…conocerte mejor-Dijo Kira sarcástica, mientras sentía un rugido proviniendo de su estomago-Ugh…no debí comer tanto pastel esta mañana…avísame si ves algo…-

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Ahí hay un árbol, y allá unas nubes, y allí hay un…-

-Mejor no-Dijo Kira, empezando a impacientar. De pronto, sintió como resbalaba, y caía en un profundo agujero-¡Auch! ¡Shiny!-

-Kira…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Kira, algo adolorida

-…Y allí hay un agujero…-Dijo señalando el hoyo en el cual había caído la castaña…

-¡Oh, y allí veo unas sanguijuelas!-Dijo Shiny, emocionándose

-¿Sanguijuelas? ¡AHHHH!-Grito Kira de pronto, mientras salía corriendo del agujero, cubierta de sanguijuelas…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Shiny-**__Por alguna razón…creo que Kira este molesta conmigo…me pregunto porque…_

_**Kira-**__(Cubierta de sanguijuelas)-Saben…no es tan doloroso como parece…de hecho es relajante…se siente como…cientos de diminutos besitos…-Decía algo mareada la castaña, antes de caer al suelo desmayada…_

…

Mientras tanto, Jessie, Jim y Lowell habían comenzado a buscar por su lado. Finalmente habían encontrado tres huevos, pero estaban en el tope de un alto árbol…

-¿Alguna idea, caballeros?-Pregunto Jessie al grupo, mientras ambos chicos miraban nerviosos a los lados…

-Ni creas que subiré ahí-Dijo Lowell con cobardía-Tengo un…err…problema de salud. No puedo estar a más de treinta metros sobre el nivel del mar o mi hígado podría explotar…-

-Hmmm…-Dijo Jessie pensativo-…Bueno, eso suena lógico. ¿Jim?-

-Que mas da-Dijo Jim, mientras miraba al árbol-Supongo que con eso podre reponer lo del salto con tiburones…-

-Esa es la actitud-Dijo Jessie, sonriendo-Y no te preocupes, que no hay ningún tiburón aquí…-

-Ya, deja de molestar…-Dijo Jim mientras trepaba el árbol, intentando ignorar la burla de su amigo. Finalmente pudo llegar al tope, pero noto que un ganso salvaje estaba cuidando el nido, sobresaltando a Jim. El chico puso su mejor expresión amenazante, mientras intentaba asustar al ganso-¡Aléjate, pájaro tonto! ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-

Finalmente, el ganso se alejo volando, mientras Jim se robaba sus tres huevos, que tenían el tamaño de una cabeza…

-¡Ha! Sencillo…-Dijo confiado. Desgraciadamente –y como Jim es de todo menos suertudo- tres gansos mas llegaron, mirando a Jim con odio…

-Ohh…chicos…-

-¡Salta viejo, salta y protege los huevos al caer!-Grito Jessie,

-¡Y nos referimos a los de los gansos!...Aunque tampoco es mala idea…-Añadió Lowell, aunque Jim ya había saltado para entonces, golpeándose con todas las ramas posibles hasta caer a tierra…

-¡Auch! Creo que oí un crujido…y no fueron los huevos…-Dijo Jim en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor…

-Tomaremos esto si no te molesta, hermano, ¡Cuidate de los gansos!-Dijo Jessie, que tomaba los tres huevos de las manos del chico, antes de salir corriendo junto a Lowell. Jim quiso quejarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr cuando noto que los tres gansos de antes comenzaron a perseguirlo…

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Jim-**__(Cubierto de plumas de aves)-…Odio a los gansos…_

…

-¡Y van 3-0, a favor de los Castores!-Anuncio Chris, mientras Jessie dejaba los huevos en un pequeño cesto con el logo de su equipo

-Viejo, deberías quedarte a cuidar los huevos-Dijo Jessie a Lowell, que arqueo una ceja confundido-Ya sabes, por si los Gansos quieren robarlos…-

-Oh, ya lo capte hermano-Dijo Lowell, sonriendo arrogante. Jessie simplemente volvió a correr hacia el bosque, dejando a Lowell solo…

-¡Encontré uno chicos!-Dijo Max, con un par de huevos en sus manos, y soltándolos en el cesto…

-¡Oh, oh, y yo encontré tocino!-Dijo Ecna, soltando a un pobre cerdo en el cesto-¡Vamos Chef, comienza a cocinar!-

-¡Ecna! No meteremos a este cerdito aquí-Dijo Max, apiadándose del pobre cerdo y dejándolo salir del cesto…

-¡Pero hace siglos que no como unas rebanadas de tocino!-Se excuso Ecna. Max simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza-…Okis. ¡Entonces iré a buscar un batido de chocolate! Me pregunto donde podre encontrar leche…-

Ecna se quedo pensativa un minuto, antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque nuevamente-…¡Ven, vaquita, vaquita, vaquita…!-

Max se golpeo a si mismo con la mano, mientras se quedaba vigilando el cesto…

-Tal vez…no sea mala idea jugar un rato con el viejo Mario…para pasar el tiempo…-Dijo sacando su DS, y comenzando a jugar, apoyándose del cesto…

-Nerd-Comento Lowell agriamente al ver a Max, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando con indiferencia al bosque-Espero que mi equipo no tarde tanto, porque no me quedare aquí más de un par de minutos…-

-¡Piensa rápido!-Grito Jessie, lanzándole otro huevo a Lowell, que lo golpeo directamente en la cara, derribándolo al suelo…

-¡Y van 4-2, a favor de los Castores!-

-Ouch…-Murmuro Lowell, tirado en el suelo-Post data: Debería tomar en cuenta una reconstrucción de mi cara al terminar la temporada…-

…

-¿Conseguiste algo?-Pregunto Kiara a Eiran, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el…

-Nada…¡Whoops!-Dijo cayéndose de un árbol, aterrizando de cabeza en el suelo. Kiara simplemente observo aburrida como Eiran se levantaba, para volver a hablarle

-Tengo que decirte algo…-

-Si es sobre tu y Jessie, ya lo se-Dijo Eiran ignorando a la chica, que se ponía roja de la ira, pero intento controlarlo…

-Ni pienses en hablarme de el…-Dijo Kiara enfadada

-Vamos, es obvio que lo amas-Dijo Eiran, sonriéndole tontamente a la chica, que se cruzaba de brazos-Por lo menos admite que te gusta, ya que el tampoco está nada mal…-

-Estas demente, ¿Lo sabes?-Dijo Kiara, enfadada por lo que acababa de decir el rubio-Como sea, vengo a hablarte de algo serio. Necesito que entre a una alianza conmigo y Max-

-¿Alianza? Ohh…Tu sabes que las alianzas en Drama Total nunca duran, ¿No?-Pregunto Eiran, mientras comenzaba a escalar otro árbol

-No necesito que dure, en cuanto pueda deshacerme de Mariana, estoy bien-Dijo Kiara indiferente. Eiran simplemente la miro confundido

-¿Y que te ha hecho ella a ti?-

-Nada-Respondió Kiara de inmediato-Pero es una amenaza. Además, Leaf y ella son muy unidos, así que debemos asegurarnos de cortarle las alas antes de que se vayan demasiado altos como para detenerlos…-

-Uh, cruel…-Respondió Eiran, sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica

-Entonces…¿Estas dentro? Porque puedo preguntarle a alguien más cuando quiera…-Dijo Kiara encogiéndose de hombros. Eiran se mordió el labio nervioso, antes de asentir con la cabeza-Excelente. Nos vemos en la mansión…-

-Si es que ganamos…-Dijo Eiran algo pesimista. Cuando volteo a ver, Kiara ya se había ido…

El chico sintió un ligero escalofrió, intento nuevamente subir el árbol que había probado minutos atrás. Finalmente, logro encontrar un par de huevos ahí dentro…

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Eiran-**__Como dije antes, las alianzas nunca duran en D.T., pero tal vez esta me ayude a durar un poco más en el juego…-Dijo mientras tecleaba incesantemente en su computadora-…Oh, y por cierto, hice una encuesta, y el 67% de los votantes creen que a Kiara SI le gusta Jessie, y que deberían estar en una relación, así que…¿Quién esta demente ahora, ah? ¿¡QUIÉN!?_

…

-Vamos…un poco mas…-Se repetía Sebastián, que estaba a punto de alcanzar un huevo que se encontraba atascado en una rama. Finalmente, sus dedos rosaron el huevo, pero un resbalo hizo que cayera al suelo, y que, el huevo que antes estaba en la rama, se estrellara contra su cabeza-…Fantástico, simplemente fantástico…-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Roxy, riendo ante el liquido pegajoso que el chico ahora tenía en su cabello

-No gracias, ya casi alcanzo-Dijo intentando alcanzar la rama, en la que todavía quedaba un huevo en pie. Sin embargo, noto que alguien mas lo agarro segundos antes de alcanzarlo, y ese alguien ya había subido al árbol. Sebastián subió la mirada y noto que Roxy estaba allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa infantil…

-Pues…creo que si necesitas ayuda-Dijo en tono burlón, mientras le sacudía el cabello al chico, despeinándolo-Si necesitas ayuda luego al tomar las galletas de la alacena, solo dime, ¿Si?-

-Haha, muy graciosa-Dijo Sebastián, rodando los ojos-¿Dónde encontraste tus chistes? ¿En los clasificados del periódico?-

-¿Dónde encontraste los tuyos?-Pregunto Roxy, aun con su sonrisa infantil en su rostro-Vamos, llevemos a nuestro bebe a Chris…tal vez deje nos deje conservarlo para poder hacer una familia…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sebastián, algo incomodo por lo que Roxy acababa de decir…

-¡Es broma! Solo corre-Dijo Roxy, comenzando a correr enérgica, Sebastián comenzó a seguirla, intentando llevarle el ritmo…

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Sebastián-**__Hmmm…parece que no todos en esta isla son unos completos antipáticos después de todos...-Dijo sonriendo ligeramente…_

…

-¡Y van 5-4! Los Castores siguen a la cabeza-Dijo Chris, mirando como Eiran, Roxy y Sebastián guardaban los huevos en sus respectivos cestos…

-Viejo, ¿Quieres vigilar un rato?-Pregunto Max, algo aburrido de haberse quedado vigilando el cesto

-No hay problema amigo-Dijo Eiran, dándole una palmada al chico, mientras Max salía corriendo al bosque…

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos charlando un rato? Así le daremos a Lowell un cambio de turno-Dijo Roxy a Sebastián, que asintió…

-Gracias hermana-Dijo Lowell, mientras comenzaba a correr al bosque-¡Suerte con ella, Sebastián!...La necesitaras…-

-¡Hey!-Dijo Sebastián, irritado por el comentario de su compañero de equipo. Roxy solo reía ante la reacción de Sebastián, pero aun así se quedo cuidando los huevos…

…

-¿Tu no crees que sea obsesiva, no Kira?-Pregunto Shiny, mirando a Kira con una sonrisa de cachorrito-Porque una vez Lowell me dijo que lo era, ¡Solo porque lo ayudaba a doblar su ropa interior!...¿Sabías que usa calzones de pingüinitos? ¡Son taaaan tiernos!-

-Heh-heh, ¿Enserio?-Dijo Kira, riéndose del secreto del de ojos avellana

-¡Si! Y todos los días antes de dormir el va al baño a…-

-¡NOOO!-Grito Lowell, corriendo desesperadamente hacia Shiny, y callándola con su mano-Quiero decir…¿Y que hacen aquí chicas, uh?-

-Buscábamos los huevos-Dijo Kira, aun riendo levemente

-¿Te molesta si me la llevo un minuto?-Pregunto Lowell, mientras arrastraba a Shiny lejos de Kira…

-De acuerdo…¡Espero tengas cuidado con los gansos salvajes, no querrás manchar tus pingüinos!-

-¡Cállate!-Grito Lowell a lo lejos, mientras Kira reía incesantemente…

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Lowell-**__¿Cómo se supone que ella sabe todo eso? ¿Qué acaso me filma mientras duermo o que?_

_**Shiny-**__(Con una cámara en su mano)-Esta grabación es de Lowell quedándose dormido en el asiento del baño, ¡Se ve taaan lindo! Oh, y esta otra es de…_

…

-Hmm…huevos…huevos…ugh-Dijo Kira, sujetándose nuevamente el estomago, que le seguía gruñendo sin para-…Sabia que n-no debía comer todo el pastel de chocolate, pero nunca escuchas, ¿No Kira?-

La castaña siguió hasta encontrar un árbol, en donde se encontraban dos huevos ubicados en una rama. Kira sonrió para si misma, mientras comenzaba a subir la rama…

-¡Hola Kira! ¿Q-que haces allá arriba?-Pregunto Max, observándola desde abajo del árbol. Kira volteo sorprendida, mientras saludaba a Max…

-¡Hey Max! S-sabes…ahora no es un buen mo-momento…-Dijo Kira, sintiéndose algo mareada de pronto. Max simplemente arqueo una ceja confundido

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás ocupada? Porque si estas ocupada yo…-

-N-no es eso…e-eso solo que no me siento m-muy bien…-Dijo Kira, intentando contener las nauseas que la estaban matando en ese momento, la chica se quedo pensativa, concentrándose en que podría hacer en ese momento '¿Qué hago? ¿¡QUÉ DIGO!? Hola Max, lo siento, pero debes irte ahora mismo, tengo un resfriado…Hey Max, puedes darme un momento y voltearte, necesito soledad para mirar el atardecer…¡Max! Necesito que corras inmediatamente, ¡Este lugar va a explotar!...No, esas excusas son estúpidas, necesito…'

-¿En serio porque puedo…?-Max fue callado cuando un extraño liquido le cayó encima. Kira se cubrió la boca avergonzada, bajando del árbol lo mas rápido posible…

-¡Lo siento Max! Fue un accid-d-d-¡Nos vemos luego!-Dijo nuevamente Kira, mientras salía corriendo hacia unos arbustos, dejando a Max solo, oyéndola vomitar a la distancia…

…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kira-**__(Golpeándose la cabeza contra el lavamanos)-¡Estúpida, estúpida!..._

_**Max-**__Lo triste es…que esta no ha sido la primera vez que una chica me ha vomitado…ni la segunda…ni la tercera…ni la…_

…

-Oigan chicos, encontré estos huevos hace un rato-Dijo Max desanimado, mientras dejaba dos huevos en el cesto. Eiran, Sebastián y Roxy lo miraron algo asqueados, antes de que Roxy se atreviera a preguntar…

-¿Estas cubierto de…vomito?-Pregunto Roxy incomoda. Max se rasco la nuca nervioso…

-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo Max, evitando contacto visual con el trió…

-¡Encontré la leche!-Dijo Ecna, apareciendo de –quien-sabe-donde y soltando un balde repleto de leche al lado del cesto…

-¡Y ahora la puntuación cambia 5-6 a favor de los Gansos! Puntos extra por traer leche-Anuncio Chris por el altavoz

-¡Que sean 5-8!-Dijo Mariana, entrando con Leaf, y cargando un huevo cada uno, dejándolo en el cesto-¿Qué te paso amigo? Pareciera que alguien te hubiera vomitado encima…-

-¡Porque todos preguntan eso!-Dijo Max histérico, mientras corría desesperado al bosque…

-Yo…¿Acaso dije algo malo?-Pregunto Mariana, al oír los sollozos del friki a la distancia

-Ni idea-Dijo Leaf encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Dónde se suponen que ponen huevos estas estúpidas aves?-Maldijo Kiara, mientras caminaba de vuelta a donde se encontraba su equipo

-Parece que alguien lo está haciendo muy bien en el desafío…-Comento Mariana sarcástica. Kiara solo le dedico una mirada de odio, antes de cruzarse de brazos…

-Por lo menos no expulse a la persona que nos seria útil en este momento-Dijo Kiara enfadada

-Creo que yo…me iré a buscar más huevos…-Dijo Leaf, incomodo por la situación en la que se encontraba…

-No te vayas Leaf-Dijo Mariana, tomando a Leaf de la mano y halándolo de vuelta-¡El ayudo al otro equipo, y tu votaste por el también!-

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Yo vote por Max! Sabía que Austin seria útil tarde o temprano…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo Mariana enfadada-¡Solo estas usando eso como excusa para echarme!-

-Chicas, ¿Recuerdan que hablamos esta mañana? Ya saben, eso de permanecer unidos y…-

-¡Cállate Leaf!-Ordeno Kiara al chico, que se estremeció en su lugar, callándose de inmediato

-¡No le vuelvas a decir que se calle!-Dijo Mariana, derribando a la chica al suelo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que las dos chicas empezaron a pelear…

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?-Grito Lucas, visiblemente molesto, cargando un par de huevos en sus manos. Sin embargo, su enojo no duro mucho, ya que rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa ansiosa-¿Y porque no me avisaron cuando empezó? ¡Vamos Kiara, acaba con ella!-

El moreno recibió una palmada en la nuca de parte de Sebastián-¿Qué? Estas oportunidades aparecen una vez en la vida-

Sebastián rodo los ojos ante la inmadurez del oji-verde, para luego comenzar a intentar separar a las chicas

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!-Grito Sebastián. Las dos chicas pararon inmediatamente, y miraron a Sebastián con una mezcla de odio y confusión. El chico inmediatamente callo su boca con ambas manos, mirando nervioso a las féminas-Q-q-quiero decir…¿Por qué estaban peleando?-

-Eso no te incumbe-Dijo Kiara fríamente. Mariana soltó un suspiro, mientras ambas chicas caminaban en direcciones opuestas, haciendo lo posible por no encontrarse…

-¿De que me perdi?-Pregunto Jessie, entrando junto con Lowell y Shiny a la escena. Lowell y Jessie llevaban ambos un huevo, mientras que Shiny llevaba cargado a Lowell (El cual acepto la ayuda solo por estar cansado de haber caminado tanto)

-Nada, solo que Kiara y Mariana casi se sacan los ojos…-Dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos-Por suerte pude separarlas y…¡Auch!-

El músico se toco la cabeza adolorido, debido a que Jessie le había dado una palmada en la nuca

-¿Qué?-

-Viejo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Las peleas de gatas solo aparecen como una vez en la vida-Dijo Jessie, enfadado con el chico

-¡Fue lo que yo le dije!-Reclamo Lucas

-¿Qué acaso todos los chicos aquí son cerdos?-Pregunto Roxy en voz alta, ofendida

-Permíteme responderte esa pregunta: Si-Dijo Leaf sarcástico-Por lo menos de tu equipo, supongo-

-Como sea-Dijo Lucas, que junto a Lowell y Jessie dejaban los huevos que encontraron en el cesto

-¡Y es un cerrado 9-8!-Anuncio Chris por el altavoz-¡Si los Castores encuentran un huevo mas, ganaran el desafío!...Ehm, ¿Me perdí de algo?-

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Mariana-**__(Con unas vendas en la frente)-No puedo creer que esa…_

_**Kiara-**__(Con el brazo en un yeso)…¡Demente se haya atrevido a golpearme! ¿Quién se cree que es? Me asegurare que…_

_**Mariana-**__…Todo el equipo vote por ella esta noche_

…

-¿Cómo estas amiguita?-Dijo Melody, mientras miraba a un pequeño ganso sentado a la orilla de la playa-¿Cómo están tus bebes? ¿Puedes creer que Chris nos dijo que te quitáramos a tus niños? ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!-

-¡Melody!-Dijo Jim, corriendo hacia la chica, que lo saludaba con un abrazo-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo…quise pasar un rato en la playa. No me gusta la idea de robarle los bebes a los pobres gansos, ¡Es inaceptable!-

-Pero…con un par de huevos mas…quizá ganes-Dijo Jim a Melody, la cual se cruzo de brazos

-¿Quieres que le robe sus niños a los pobres gansos?-Pregunto Melody, ofendida

-¡No no no no no!-Corto Jim, intentando remediar la situación-Solo los…tomaremos prestado. Se los devolverás cuando el reto termine, ¡Pero debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo!-

Melody se quedo estática por unos momentos, mirando los huevos que el ganso tenía en su nido, bastante indecisa…

-¿Prometes que los devolveremos?-Pregunto Melody, preocupada

-¡Lo prometo!-Dijo Jim sonriendo. Melody asintió, mientras le murmuraba algo al ganso. Este luego se hecho a un lado, permitiendo a Melody tomar sus huevos

-¡Ahora vamos, vamos, vamos!-Dijo Jim, cargando todos los huevos que podía, al igual que Melody, y comenzaron a correr frenéticamente hacia los cestos…

…

-¡Lo tengo!-Dijo Kira, cayéndose de un árbol estrepitosamente, con un huevo en la mano, para luego intentar escapar de los gansos que lo perseguían…

-¡Allá viene!-Dijo Roxy emocionada, al ver a Kira correr con el huevo a la distancia-¡Date prisa Kira!-

-Ya rindámonos, perdimos…-Dijo Max pesimista

-¿Qué no es esa Melody?-Dijo Eiran, señalando a la chica que corría lo mas rápido que sus frágiles piernas le permitían, junto con Jim

-¿Y que hace es delincuente con ella?-Pregunto Lucas enfadado-¡Kira, mas vale que te des prisa o te juro que yo mismo te lanzare por el cañón de la vergüenza!

Tanto Kira como Melody y Jim comenzaron a correr más rápido. Ambos equipos sintieron como sus corazones parecían salirse de su pecho, al ver que seguían cabeza a cabeza. Desgraciadamente, Kira tropezó con uno de los baldes que Ecna había traído, y dejo caer el huevo, que comenzó a volar por los aires…

…

…

Hasta caer sobre el cesto, aun en una pieza…

-¡Y los Castores Chillones vuelven a ganar!-Anuncio Chris por el altavoz, mientras dicho equipo comenzaba a festejar…

-¡NO!-Grito Kiara dramáticamente, mientras su equipo comenzaba a quejarse

-Los veo en la eliminación Gansos…otra vez-Dijo Chris por el altavoz, mientras su equipo comenzaba a caminar cansinamente hacia las cabañas…

…

Ambos equipos ya estaban en la ceremonia de eliminación, mientras que los Castores estaban sentados en las gradas, los Gansos estaban en los troncos, esperando impacientemente al presentador…

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Pregunto Jessie, caminando hacia el tronco en donde estaba Kiara, la cual hacia lo posible por ignorar al chico-Te traje un paño empapado con agua…-

-Eso es para la fiebre, idiota-Dijo Kiara enfadada, mientras apartaba el paño de un manotazo

-Ohh..bueno. ¿Cómo estas del brazo?-

-¿Te molestaría largarte?-Dijo Kiara agriamente, mientras amenazaba a Jessie mostrando su puño sano en frente de su cara-A no ser que tu quieras ser el que esta herido del brazo-

-Ya, ya, tranquila…-Dijo Jessie algo sobresaltado por la agresividad de Kiara, mientras volvía a sentarse en las gradas…

-Te traje hielo-Dijo Leaf, mientras le ponía la bolsa de hielo a Mariana en la frente

-Grac...gracias…-Dijo Mariana, sintiendo como el frio del hielo calmaba el dolor de sus moretones. En vez de un 'De nada', Mariana sintió como Leaf le besaba ligeramente la mejilla, sintiendo como su cara se enrojecía de pronto…

-¿Adivinen que hora es?-Pregunto Chris, entusiasta

-¿Hora de aventura?-Pregunto Max emocionado

-Nop, mejor aun: ¡Hora de eliminación! Pero antes de que empecemos…Castores, ¿Cuál de ustedes, pobres diablos se ofrece para el exilio en la Zona-de-todo-menos-Juegos?

-…Yo me o…-

-¡Yo me ofrezco!-Dijo Lowell, cortando a Lucas, que lo observaba con odio

-Como sea…-Dijo Lucas, sentándose de nuevo en su puesto…

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Chris. Lowell asintió-Como sea, ¡Suerte con los mutantes ahí dentro, viejo!-

El Chef apareció nuevamente, manejando su Jeep. Lowell intento entrar al Jeep, pero alguien se lo evito…

-¡No vayas amor! ¡TE PUEDES HACER DAÑO AHÍ DENTRO!-

-Ehm, pues te aseguro que estaré bien, cariño-Dijo Lowell, intentando quitarse a la stalker de encima. Shiny sonrió de oreja a oreja, antes de abrazar nuevamente a Lowell, levantando al chico en el proceso…

-¡Oh dios mio, no puedo creerlo, M-M-ME DI-DIJISTE C-C-CA-CA-CA…!-

-Si, te dijo caca-Bromeo Lucas, mientras Jessie reía ante el chiste

-Ehem, ¡Media hora!-Exclamo Chris, señalando su reloj. Finalmente, Shiny dejo ir a Lowell, que se fue con el Chef en el Jeep, camino a la Zona de Juegos…

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Lowell-**__Finalmente, podre librarme de esa loca por algunos días…digo, un día con animales mutantes no puede ser peor que un día con Shiny, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto mirando a la cámara, su expresión de calma cambiando a una de preocupación-¿C-c-cierto?-_

-Como sea-Dijo Chris, mientras unos pasantes ayudaban a poner a Shiny en su asiento-Gansos, ustedes perdieron el desafío. Como ustedes saben, deberán eliminar a alguien esta noche…y ese alguien será el que no reciba un Hot Dog…y no podrá regresar…¡Jam…-

-Si, si, ya lo sabemos, ¡Date prisa que empieza la novela de las ocho!-Dijo Lucas apurado, mientras su equipo lo miraba confundido-¿Qué? Mary finalmente sabrá si la persona con la que se caso es Dave o su hermanos gemelo…David…-

-¡Como iba diciendo!-Grito Chris, callando al pelinegro-Eiran, Max y Ecna están a salvo-

Los tres atraparon sus Hot Dogs, mientras Chris continuaba el proceso de eliminación, tardándose apropósito con tal de crear drama…

-¡Max y Melody también están a salvo!-Dijo mientras le lanzaba uno a cada uno. Desgraciadamente, Max no pudo atrapar su Hot Dog, que termino aterrizando en su entrepierna…

-¡AHHHHH CALIENTE!-Grito el chico quitándose el Hot Dog de su regazo. Chris volteo a ver a las dos chicas que quedaban sin un Hot Dog, y sonrió al ver que ambas se miraban con profunda ira…

-Mariana, Kiara…ambas tuvieron MUCHOS votos….de hecho, todos los votos se dividieron entre ustedes dos, excepto por Ecna que voto por el cerdo, aunque eso no cuenta como voto…-

-¡ESE CERDO ES MALVADO!-Grito Ecna como loca-¡No confíen en el, NO CONFIEN EN EL!-

-Como iba diciendo, y espero no me interrumpan mas…-Dijo Chris, harto ya de las interrupciones-…El ultimo Hot Dog es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…-¡KIARA!-

-¿¡Qué!?-Preguntaron Leaf y Mariana al unisonó, petrificados cuando Kiara recibió el ultimo Hot Dog…

-En tu cara…-Murmuro Kiara a Mariana, que le dirigía una mirada de odio…

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo Mariana, mientras Chris le ponía su casco a la chica…

-Te sugiero que te lo pongas, no querrás golpear la cabeza…bueno, una vez mas…-

-¡No lo acepto, no lo acepto! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Ella comenzó la pelea, YO NO!-Gritaba Mariana, mientras unos internos la metían en el Cañón de la Vergüenza…

-¡Debe ser un error!-Dijo Leaf, intentando evitar que Chris disparara el cañón

-Nop, yo no cometo errores. Es decir, ¡Soy perfecto!-Dijo Chris, sonriendo a la cámara-¿Ultimas palabras?-

-Si. Leaf, ¡Debes ganar este juego, gana por nosotros! ¡Y debes sacarla a ELLA!-Dijo señalando a Kiara, que seguía igual de indiferente y fría que siempre. Mariana saco su collar del cuello, y lo puso en las manos de Leaf-¡Vas a pagar! ¿Oíste Kiara? ¡Tu eres una completa P…..AHHHHHHHHH!-

-Lo siento, este es un show familiar-Dijo Chris, mirando con una sonrisa al ver como Mariana salía volando por los aires-¿Seguirán los Gansos su racha de derrotas? ¿O podrán ganar un desafío alguna vez?...Enserio, ¿¡Sera que ganan un desafío!? Ehem…¿Y quien será el siguiente perdedor en ser disparado por el cañón de la vergüenza? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Boney Island!...

…

…

**Equipos**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Ecna; Eiran; Leaf; Kiara; Melody; Max**

…

**Castores Chillones**

**Jessie; Jim; Kira; Lowell; Lucas; Roxy; Sebastián; Shiny,**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Austin (Gansos Asesinos); Mariana (Gansos Asesinos)**

…

**Y aquí está el episodio 4…Vaya, tres epis en tres días…nuevo record personal…Odie eliminar a Mariana. Es decir, su conflicto con Kiara y su relación con Leaf pudieron haber dado para mas, pero no voy eliminar a los OCs dependiendo de cuanto me gusten…así que tuvimos que despedirnos de Mariana esta vez…**

**Ahora…¡A responder reviews!**

**AlexLopezGua: Tienes razón en cuanto a la competencia, esta bastante dura en mi opinión. Esta temporada será MUY parecida a TDRI o TDAS, debido a que todo pasara muy rápido. Lastima que me tenga que despedir de tantos personajes en tan poco tiempo. Me alegra te haya gustado el epi, y espero que este te guste también.**

**Kiar000: Como ves, ¡Jessie llego sano y salvo! Y pudimos ver un poco mas de interacción de ambos al final…Lastima que Kiara no haya sido muy abierta en cuanto a su ayuda. P.D. Se me había olvidado hacer que Kiara saltara…recién me vengo a dar cuenta cuando leo tu review. Supongo que entre tantos OCs, ella se me paso de largo. Bueno, espero te haya gustado este cap también!**

**Fakuicreeper: La pareja de KiraXMax (Mari? :D) fue algo inesperada hasta para mi, pero decidí de ultimo minuto que harian una tierna pareja juntos…lastima que en este episodio Kira haya…bueno…le haya dado mas de Kira a Max del que podía soportar. En tanto al reto…originalmente iba a ser una combinación de este y un reto de cocina, ¡Pero iba a ser demasiado largo! Así que tuve que recortarlo a la mitad, y tuve que incluir solo esta parte. Aun así espero te haya gustado el desafío…**

**GothicgirlGXD: Me alegra que hayas amado el cap. Tienes razón en cuanto a Jim, creo que los tres caps en la competencia no han sido nada de su agrado. Primero un tiburón y ahora lo atacan un montón de gansos . Y no te preocupes, hare todo lo posible por tomar en cuenta esas referencias, solo dame algo de tiempo. En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap**

**Shadowcat-Riot: Jeje, intentare subir los caps lo mas rápido posible…al menos hasta que comiencen las clases, y todo se haga mucho, MUCHO mas difícil. Como dije en el cap anterior, una de las cosas que me gusta de Kira es su potencial para crear risas…pero intentare también enfocar el lado serio (?) del personaje, ya sabes, para que no se convierta en un personaje tan unidimensional (cofcofOwencofcof). Lo de la Zona de Juegos lo saque de TDAS, debido a que haya era donde se encontraba el ídolo de inmunidad. Las reglas son casi las misma, ya que cualquier voluntario del equipo ganador podrá ir cuantas veces quiera, pero deberá permanecer ahí hasta el siguien desafío. Y no te preocupes si el review es demasiado largo, ya que me encantan los reviews largos. Son divertidos de leer.**

**Maite453: Me alegra te haya gustado el cap. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Sable 343: Lastima que no haya podido entrar. Quizá la próxima vez, cuando termine este fic. De todo modos me gusta que estes siguiendo el fic**

**Narushitzu4ever: No te preocupes por la tardanza, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No? Que bien que este manejando bien a Roxy, mi peor duda es no saber si estoy manejando a un OC correctamente, así que me gusta saber que si lo estoy haciendo. Me alegro saber que te pude causar un par de risas, y espero este cap te hubiera parecido igual de agradable!**

**P.D.: Gracias por ositos de goma**

**ScaleneCandy: Así que finalmente reconociste a Kira como tu favorita…pero lo que me sorprende mas es que Austin haya sido tu favorito de los chicos (Que mala suerte que lo expulse en el cap anterior, el condenado es mas popular de lo que creía). Debo decir que tus OCs son muy divertidos de escribir. En especial Shiny, que tiene esa esencia hiperactiva-obsesiva-stalker-violadora-demente que la hace tan divertida para escribir. Aunque no se quien es mas loca entre ella y Sierra. Espero que esta eliminación no te haya dolido tanto, pero si la eliminación de Austin te dolio…pues supongo que las que vienen tampoco serán de tu agrado. Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que este no haya quedado tan mal…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegan las respuestas (A no ser que me llegue un review en este mismo segundo). Espero hayan disfrutado este cap tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Nos vemos!**

**P.D.: Dejen reviews o les voy a halar los pies mientras duermen…**


	5. En El Bosque

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 5: En El Bosque…**

**Disclaimer: Ni TD ni los OC's en este fic me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores**

-En el episodio anterior de Total Drama: Boney Island…

Nuestros quince concursantes restantes tomaron algo de aire libre en una competencia de búsqueda de huevos de pascua…solo que estos huevos eran en realidad de nuestros no-tan-pacíficos gansos salvajes de la isla de los huesos…

En la competencia, vimos algo de tensión entre Kiara y Mariana, que mas tarde se convirtieron en enemigas mortales, haciendo alianzas secretas con el propósito de votarla del juego…

Vimos un poco más de la relación entre Melody y Jim, que finalmente tuvieron unos momentos para hablar, e, increíblemente, entre Sebastián y Roxy, que parece que se llevan un poco mejor que lo normal…

Oh, y también entre Max y Kira…hasta que ella le vomitara encima…

Al final, los Castores ganaron el desafío de nuevo, y pudimos ver que las alianzas de Kiara dieron frutos, ya que Mariana fue eliminada para siempre del juego…

Estoy seguro que Leaf no se tomara esto muy bien…

Además, Lowell se ofreció al exilio en la zona de juegos solo para escapar de Shiny…¿Desesperado, no?

Catorce concursantes, un millón de dólares, y un desafío que les pondrá los pelos de punta…

Después de todo, ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar en el oscuro, solitario, y peligroso bosque de la salvaje isla de los huesos?...

Descúbranlo en el mas episodio con mas suspenso hasta ahora en Total…Drama…¡Boney Island, Muahahahaha!...

…

…

-Hmmm…papa, ¿Lograste demoler el parque del que te hable? Esos niños son…fastidiosos…-Dijo Lucas, hablando dormido. El chico estaba usando una camisa blanca y unos shorts rojos. Sebastián usaba una piyama azul, mientras que Jim y Jessie dormían sencillamente en bóxers, rojos para el delincuente mientras que los del mujeriego eran negros…

Un ruido los despertó a los cuatro. El sonido era como si algunas ratas revisaran sus cosas. Lucas fue el primero en despertarse, el cual cayo sorprendió al suelo. Encima de el cayo Jim, luego Sebastián, y de ultimo Jessie, que estaba en la litera superior…

-P-p-podrían…q-quitarse d-de encima…-Dijo Lucas, adolorido-…Discúlpenme por no disfrutar el hecho de que tres chicos estén encima de mi-

-Lo siento viejo-Dijo Jessie

-Shhh-Callo Lucas a los cuatro, mientras intentaba averiguar de dónde salía el ruido

-Creo que viene de nuestros armarios…-Dijo Sebastián silencioso

-Deberíamos tomarnos de las manos…-Sugirió Jim. Los tres miraron al chico con cara de 'WTF'-…Ya saben…por seguridad…-

-Déjame pensarlo…no-Dijo Lucas rodando los ojos, mientras los cuatro caminaban lentamente al armario, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible…hasta abrirlo rápidamente. Desgraciadamente, solo encontraron su ropa revuelta en el suelo…

-¡Hola chicos!-

-¡AHHHH!-Gritaron los cuatro al unisonó, mientras Lucas se montaba en los brazos de Jessie. Al voltearse, notaron que solo se trataba de Shiny, que sonreía de oreja a oreja-…Iba a preguntar que estaban haciendo, pero creo que es obvio-

-¡Shiny!-Grito Sebastián, algo enfadado-¿Q-q-que haces aquí? ¿En el cuarto de los chicos?-

-Estaba revisando la ropa de Lowell, su cepillo de dientes, sus fotografías, sus zapatos, sus…-

-Si, si, ya entendimos-Corto Jim

-…Pero luego me quede para verlos dormir. ¡Son taaaan lindos cuando están dormidos! No tanto como Lowell, ¡Pero de todos modos!-Exclamo Shiny sonriendo de manera psicótica

-Ehm…Lucas…-Dijo Jessie incomodo

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-Pregunto Lucas relajado

-…Ya puedes bajarte-

-Oh-Dijo el italiano algo incomodo-Oye…¿Podrías llevarme al baño un momento? Creo que tengo que cambiarme después de lo que paso aquí…-

La única respuesta de Jessie fue soltarlo, haciendo que el moreno cayera al suelo

-¡Auch!-

-Ehm, Shiny, no es que me moleste tu presencia pero…¿Podrías irte para que podamos dormir?-Pregunto Jim, mientras se ponía unos pantalones cafés para evitar que Shiny siguiera observando sus bóxers rojos

-Pero…¡Extraño taaaaaaaaaanto a Lowell!-Dijo Shiny dramáticamente

-¡Solo has pasado cinco horas sin el!-Dijo Lucas sorprendido

-¡Pero han sido unas cinco horas MUY LARGAS!-

-Déjenla viejos, no estaría mal que durmiera aquí…después de todo, Chris no nos deja meter a las chicas aquí, ¿Así que porque no aprovechar la oportunidad?-Dijo Jessie pervertida mente

-¡Gracias Jessie!-Dijo Shiny, inconsciente de las verdaderas intenciones del chico-¿Dónde esta la cama de Lowell?-

-Allá arriba-Señalo Sebastián, aunque Shiny ya había subido antes de que el uruguayo terminara la oración, y había comenzado a oler la cama incesantemente…

-¡Oooh…aun huele como el!-Dijo Shiny sonriendo maniáticamente. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si nerviosamente, asustados ante la actitud obsesiva de la castaña…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Jim-**__Empiezo a entender porque Lowell le tiene tanto miedo a Shiny…_

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos perdido DOS veces seguidas!-Se quejo Kiara, despertando en el proceso a Ecna y a Melody…

-¿Pasa algo Kiara?-Pregunto Melody amablemente, mientras se frotaba sus ojos cansada. La chica tenia puesto una polera que le quedaba algo grande, y unos shorts rojos…

-¡Si! Me he esforzado bastante todos estos días como para que sigamos perdiendo…-Dijo Kiara algo triste

-¡Estoy segura que el señor cerdo tiene algo que ver!-Dijo Ecna –usando un polo y unos pantalones pequeños de color crema- mientras colgaba boca abajo de la litera-¡Ese cerdo es malvado! ¡Ya lo sabrán, ALGUN DÍA EL MUNDO LO SABRÁ!-

-Ehm…claro-Dijo Kiara, sin saber realmente como responder a eso. Melody le puso una mano en el hombro, en un intento para calmarla

-Lo lamento Kiara…si te hace sentir, hare todo lo posible para que ganemos la próxima vez…-

-¡Y yo mantendré vigilado al señor cerdo para que no nos sabotee de nuevo!-Dijo Ecna, sonriéndole a Kiara

-Gracias chicas, eso significa mucho…-Dijo Kiara, no prestándole realmente atención a lo que decían, debido a que estaba concentrada en unas piedras que golpeaban la ventana-…¿Pueden disculparme? Necesito ir al baño…-

-Okis-Dijo Melody sonriente

-¡Pero cuidado con el cerdo!-Aviso Ecna antes de que saliera. Kiara simplemente rodo los ojos, hasta encontrarse con cierta persona afuera...

-Creí que nunca saldrías-Dijo la silueta, que estaba escondida en la oscuridad. Kiara sonrió con malicia, antes de acercársele un poco mas…

-Debemos ir a un lugar más privado…aquí podrían oír nuestro plan…-Dijo Kiara cautelosa, mientras se alejaban poco a poco de la cabaña, intentando hacer el menor ruido…

…

-¡DESPIERTENSE CAMPISTAS, HORA DEL DESAFÍO!-Anuncio Chris con un megáfono, despertando a los campistas que seguían durmiendo-Haha, adoro hacer eso…-

-¡Chris! Estábamos durmiendo-Se quejo Roxy, aun en sus mini shorts morados y su camiseta manga corta blanca, ropa que usaba diariamente para dormir

-Pues váyanse a poner algo decente ya que…¡Chan chan chan!...Es hora del desafío-

-¡Son las tres de la mañana!-Se quejo Jim, con unas enormes ojeras…

-¡NO ME INTERESA!-Dijo Chris por el megáfono, aturdiendo al pobre Jim-¡AHORA VAYAN, VAYAN, VAYAN!-

…

-Ahora, ¿Preparados para el desafío de hoy?-Pregunto Chris a los concursantes, que seguían tan o más cansados que antes

-Al grano-Dijo Sebastián sin mucho humor-¿Qué tortura nos tienes preparados para hoy?-

-Oh, ¿Tortura? Yo lo llamaría una aventura rodeada de peligro y altas probabilidades de heridas…-

-Dulce…-Comento el castaño sarcásticamente

-Pero antes de comenzar…¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Lowell?-Pregunto Chris, mientras Chris traía al mencionado cargado en sus brazos. Lowell estaba bastante sucio, con varias hojas, ramas y lodo en su ropa, y el chico todavía seguía durmiendo…

-¡LOWELLY!-Grito Shiny, mientras le quitaba al chico de las manos del Chef, y le daba un gran abrazo-¡Creí que no te volvería a ver!-

-¿Mama?-Pregunto Lowell, aun durmiendo-Cinco minutos más mama, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela…-

-¡Pero te prepare tu cereal de dinosaurios tal y como te gusta, bebe!-Dijo Lucas –con una voz femenina- al chico, que sonreía al oír esto, pero seguía sin despertar

-¿Con malvaviscos en el?-Pregunto Lowell emocionado, mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, desilusionado al ver que su mama no estaba ahí, sino su antipático compañero-¡NOOOO!...¿Entonces nunca hubieron malvaviscos? ¡AHHHHH!-

Lowell intento salir del agarre de Shiny, aterrado de haber despertado en sus brazos, pero Shiny era bastante fuerte, y no lo dejaba escapar

-Aww nene, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Shiny, pellizcándole una mejilla al chico-Estas todo sucio y lastimado. Tendré que ponerte unas vendas, alimentarte, arreglarte, bañarte…-

-¿Qué dijiste de ultimo?-Pregunto Lowell, aterrado por lo ultimo

-Oh…arreglarte-Dijo Shiny sonriente como siempre

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Lowell-**__Saben…no se que es peor, morir devorado en la zona de juegos…o tener que soportar a la psicótica de Shiny todos los días…_

* * *

-De acuerdo, concursantes…necesito que me escuchen ahora-Dijo Chris, en un tono preocupantemente serio-El desafío que tendrán esta noche será el más peligroso, escalofriante y mortal hasta ahora…-

Los concursantes comenzaron a intercambiar miradas en ese momento. No era el hecho de que Chris les decía que era peligroso lo que les asustaba…era el tono serio y estoico con el que lo decía

-Y como no quiero un montón de abogados detrás de mi, quejándose por los padres cuyos hijos murieron en Drama Total, les daré un par de medidas de seguridad-Dijo Chris, mientras les daba un radio y una brújula a cada equipo-Su desafío será el siguiente: Deberán encontrar tres pedazos de mapa, los cuales, unidos, les mostrara el camino hacia un antiguo templo, en donde los nativos de la isla solían hacer sus rituales…-

-Whoa, ¿Qué? ¿Nativos?-Pregunto Leaf incrédulo

-Exacto. Esta isla solía ser hogar de una tribu desconocida hace cientos de años. Se cree que todavía merodean por ahí…así que cuidado, son muy peligrosos, y atacaran Y comerán todo lo que encuentren…incluso personas…-

-¿P-personas?-Pregunto Kira, tragando saliva nerviosa

-Correctamundo. En cada pedazo del mapa, habrá una pista al otro lado, que les servirá para encontrar la siguiente. Cuando tengan el mapa completo deberán sacar cualquier objeto valioso del templo, y traérselo a su servidor. Les advierto que serán penalizados por cada jugador que se haya muer…errr…perdido, así que más les vale tener al equipo completo antes de llegar…-

-Fantástico-Dijo Lucas, sonriendo de manera malévola mientras volteaba a ver a su equipo-…Simplemente fantástico-

-Espera…¿Tendremos que ir ahora mismo? ¿En la…oscuridad?-Pregunto Kira, poniéndose cada vez mas y mas nerviosa. Chris solo asintió

-¿Por qué? Acaso a la bebita le da miedo la oscuridad…-Se burlo Lucas

-¡P-por supuesto que no!-Exclamo Kira al chico, intentando parecer valiente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar temblar un poco al decirlo…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kira-**__E-está bien…tal vez le tenga algo de miedo a la o-oscuridad pero…eso no tiene que ser un problema con el desafío, ¿No? Tal vez pueda enfrentar mi miedo y ayudar a mi equipo a ganar, ¿No?...(Se apaga la luz del Confesionario)…¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

* * *

-Ahora. Su primera pista esta en el estanque al sur del bosque. En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!-

Los concursantes comenzaron a correr frenéticamente hacia el bosque, sin saber realmente donde estaba el estanque, pero de todos modos sabían que lo mejor sería correr hasta encontrarlo…

…

-¡Esperen viejos! Uff, creo que me va a dar un infarto…-Dijo Max, intentando seguirle el ritmo a su equipo

-Vamos Max, no queremos volver a esa apestosa cabaña, ¿No?-Dijo Kiara, intentando animar al friki, que respiraba agitado

-Si claro-Dijo Leaf sarcástico-Estoy seguro que quieres perder, así podrás eliminar a alguien más de nuestro equipo-

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Kiara, mirando al oji-verde con desgano

-Tú sabes de que hablo…-Dijo Leaf, evitando mirar a la estratega al rostro. Kiara solo rodo los ojos, y siguió corriendo hacia el estanque, sin tomar siquiera un segundo de descanso…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__¿Qué diablos le sucede a Leaf? Oh…ya recuerdo, olvide que el y la Señorita Mandona tenían algo…supongo que tendré que echarle un ojo…por si acaso…_

_**Leaf-**__¿Cómo es que esta tan tranquila después de echar a Mariana sin razón alguna? Esa chica va a caer…_

* * *

-¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunto Shiny, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a un somnoliento Lowell-Creo que mi bebe necesita descansar…-

-Ya casi…-Dijo Roxy, ignorando lo ultimo-…Creo que si seguimos corriendo en esta dirección, encontraremos el estanque-

-Si claro-Dijo Lucas escéptico. Minutos después, lograron ver un pequeño estanque de agua, con una fuente en el medio que era, básicamente, una estatua de Chris desnudo escupiendo agua…

-Agh, ¡Eso es un poco mas de Chris que el que deberíamos ver!-Se quejo Sebastián, cubriendo sus ojos asqueado. Kira, Lowell y Lucas hicieron lo mismo…

-Saben…no me parece tan mal-Dijo Shiny, sin dejar de mirar la estatua

-¿Y dónde está la pista?-Pregunto Jessie

-Hmm…allá-Señalo Roxy un pequeño cofre, encima de la cabeza de la estatua de Chris, rodeada del agua del estanque

-Yo iré-Dijo Jim, sacando pecho-Es lo mínimo que debo hacer después de…ya saben…-

-¿Ayudar a Melody a casi ganar el desafío?-Pregunto Lucas con odio en su voz. Jim le dio una mirada amenazante, pero Lucas no se inmuto ante esto

-Eso…-Dijo Jim, caminando sin miedo al estanque. Ante su primer paso, noto que el agua le llegaba a sus rodillas, y que no sería mucho problema-Hey viejo…no es tan profundo…-

El chico siguió caminando, hasta que piso algo bajo el agua, y ese 'algo' comenzó a moverse. Jim sintió un escalofrió, pero, al ver que lo seguían observando, intento ser valiente…

-¿Qué quieres tu…cosa submarina?-Pregunto Jim amenazante-¡Ven aquí y da la cara!-

Inmediatamente, ese 'algo' salió del agua…que resulto ser Colmillo, el cual observo a Jim hambriento. El chico soltó un grito, antes de salir corriendo fuera del agua, con el tiburón mutante pisándole los talones

-Gracias, oh nuestro gran héroe-Dijo Lucas sarcástico, caminando hacia el estanque indiferente. Finalmente llego hasta el pequeño cofre, metiendo su mano dentro de el, buscando la dichosa pista…pero se encontró algo diferente…

-¡AUCH!-Grito el moreno, sujetando su mano adolorido, de la cual colgaba una tortuga, que la mordía firmemente. Lucas simplemente observo a la tortuga con rabia, antes de agitar la mano rápidamente, haciendo que la tortuga cayera en el estanque estrepitosamente-¡Ha! Chris, necesitaras algo más que una tortuga para detenerme…-

De pronto, decenas de tortugas salieron de bajo el agua, todas mirando hambrientas a Lucas…

-¡Oh mier…AHHHHHH!-Grito el oji-verde, con varias tortugas mordiendo técnicamente todo su cuerpo. El chico comenzó a correr en círculos, hasta caer en la orilla del estanque, con la pista en su mano…

-¿Estás bien viejo?-Pregunto Jessie, algo preocupado por el moreno

-Si solo…tengo mordeduras de tortugas en el 80% de mi cuerpo pero aparte de eso…si, estoy bien-Dijo Lucas sarcástico. Sebastián simplemente se agacho, y tomo la pista de la mano del antipático muchacho, antes de leerla en voz alta…

-Donde el sol se oculta…ahí estará su pista…cuidado con sus sangrientos habitantes…la oscuridad hará que desistan…-Leyó Sebastián en voz alta. El chico dejo salir un quejido, algo confundido por la pista-…Si, esto será MUY sencillo…-

-El sol se oculta por el oeste, idiotas…-Dijo Lucas, con un hilo de voz

-Y la parte de la oscuridad podría ser una cueva, ¿No?-Opino Kira-Porque, después de todo, nunca es suficiente oscuridad en este show…-

-Y los 'sangrientos habitantes' podrían ser murciélagos…-Dijo Roxy, pensativa…

-¡Lo tengo!-Dijo Sebastián, antes de salir corriendo. Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero decidieron seguirlo aun sin saber a dónde iba…

-Ya voy chicos…creo que me torcí un tobillo…-Dijo Lucas, que se había quedado atrás. El chico se detuvo en seco, y comenzó a dibujar una flecha en el suelo que indicaba a donde iban, antes de seguir al resto del grupo-….Perfecto-

…

-¡Oigan chicos!-Grito Jim, en el tope de un árbol. Debajo de el se encontraba Colmillo, esperando pacientemente a que el chico bajara mientras hacia un crucigrama-¿Puedes dejarme bajar? ¡Necesito seguir con el desafío!-

El tiburón mutante negó con la cabeza, mientras continuaba con su crucigrama. Jim dejo escapar un quejido, mientras se apoyaba cansado en las ramas del árbol. De pronto, una flecha aterrizo a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Colmillo, clavándose en el árbol. El tiburón mutante salió corriendo aterrado, dejando vía libre para que Jim escapara…

-¡Fantástico!-Dijo Jim, bajando del árbol. Desgraciadamente para el, alguien estaba esperando a que hiciera eso. El chico sintió como un dardo se clavaba en su cuello, y se sintió cada vez mas y mas cansado, hasta caer desmayado. Una sombra recogió al inconsciente Jim, y se lo llevo entre los arbustos…

…

-Ya…llegamos…-Dijo Max, dejándose caer en el suelo

-Y parece que aquí esta nuestra primera pista-Dijo Melody, observando el estanque. La pelinegra se agacho en el estanque, y le susurro un par de palabras a las tortugas, las cuales les respondieron-Y también parece que alguien ya la encontró. Shellby me dice que fue un chico algo grosero, y que la lanzo al agua sin ninguna razón…-

-Lucas…-Dijo Kiara sonriendo con malicia. La chica busco alrededor del estanque, hasta encontrarse con la flecha que había dejado el moreno-¡Por aquí!-

-¿Pero y la pista?-Pregunto Eiran confundido

-Olviden la pista…sé dónde encontrar el próximo pedazo-Dijo Kiara sonriendo de manera triunfante. Leaf la miro con sospecha, pero el resto del equipo decidió seguirla…

En plena carrera, Max noto unos ruidos desde los arboles, y se detuvo en seco, mirando a su alrededor paranoico…

-Creo que solo fue una alucinación…supongo que jugar cuatro horas seguidas de 'Call of Trudy' no fue buena idea, ¿No Melody?-Pregunto el gamer a la amante de la naturaleza, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El chico miro a su alrededor, paranoico, hasta ver una figura de una chica con una lanza, que lo miraba con una expresión hambrienta. Max salió corriendo aterrado, mientras la chica de la lanza comenzaba a perseguirlo…-¡Chicos, ESPERENME!-

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Max-**__Estoy seguro que lo que vi no fue una alucinación…aunque no lo crean, mis sentidos se han agudizado por los videojuegos. Soy más atento, mas rápido, ¡Mas alerta!...(Alguien entra al Confesionario, y Max le da una bofetada ninja, dejándolo K.O.)-¡WAAAAA!...Oh, lo siento Chef, heh-heh…_

* * *

-Aquí es. ¿Quién entra primero?-Dijo Sebastián, observando la oscura cueva-No todos a la vez, por favor…-

-¿Qué tal nosotros? Así encontraremos la pista mas rápido…-Dijo Kiara sarcástica

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-Pregunto Roxy incrédula-¡Y sin ninguna pista!-

-Oh, añade eso a tu lista de preguntas sin respuestas, querida-Dijo la estratega encogiéndose de hombros-…Deberías agregarle "¿Por qué soy tan tarada a la hora de hacer preguntas"?

-¡Hey!-Defendió Sebastián a Roxy, bastante enfadado-¡Controla lo que dices! ¿De acuerdo?-

-Cómo sea-Dijo Kiara encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente, antes de entrar sin miedo alguno a la cueva, seguida del resto de su equipo-¡Nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación!-

-¿Qué demonios le viste?-Pregunto Sebastián cruzado de brazos

-¿Qué no lo ves?-Preguntaron Lucas y Jessie al unisonó. Poco después, ambos se miraron entre si enfadados…

-Meh, quédatela viejo. Ella es demasiado gruñona-Se rindió Lucas. Jessie sonrió al oír esto

-¡Hey!-Grito Roxy, interrumpiendo al grupo-¿Acaso quieren perder? ¡Caminen!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Dijo Lucas, poniendo sus manos en alto a la defensiva

-¿De que me perdí, eh?-Pregunto Lowell, finalmente despertándose. El chico noto que Shiny lo seguía cargando, y soltó un quejido-Aparentemente…no de mucho-

-Shiny, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con Kira? Así no estará sola y tampoco deberá entrar a la cueva…-Sugirió Lucas, mientras Shiny lo miraba enfadada

-¡Ni creas que dejare a Lowell sin vigilancia!-

-Cálmate, estará bien. Además, solo habrán chicos ahí dentro…y Roxy, pero ella tampoco es muy femenina que digamos-

-Oh…bueno, ¡Pero más te vale que regrese sin un rasguño y con la ropa puesta! ¿Oíste?-

-Promesa-Dijo Lucas levantando su mano dramáticamente. Shiny dejo escapar a Lowell, el cual se unió al grupo en la búsqueda de la pista…

-Te debo una viejo…-Dijo Lowell, dándole un abrazo a Lucas

-Ehm…si, como digas…pero suéltame antes de que Shiny nos vea y venga a castrarme con sus propias manos, ¿Quieres?-Pregunto Lucas sarcástico. Lowell simplemente lo soltó, algo incomodo

…

-¿Encontraste la pista?-Pregunto Kiara impaciente

-Nop-Dijo Ecna, mientras olfateaba la pared-Pero estoy buscando…-

-No creo que la pista este en esta cueva-Opino Eiran-¿Estas segura que esta es la correcta?-

-Por supuesto, nosotros…-

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Max corriendo desesperado-¡Melody! ¡Cosa! ¡Secuestro!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Leaf confundido

-¡Una cosa secuestro a Melody!-Termino de decir Max

-¿Estás seguro que no has jugado demasiado últimamente, Max?-Pregunto Kiara, intentando calmarlo

-¡No!-Respondió el chico-¡Hablo en serio!-

-Como sea…¡Aquí esta!-Dijo Kiara, sacando la isla de un hoyo en la cueva-…Somos tu reflejo, debajo de tu piel, tallado en una montaña, tu estas a nuestros pies…-

-Eso me suena como el monte de los huesos…ya sabes, esa calavera tallada en la montaña-Explico Leaf

-¡Eso es!-Dijo Kiara-¡Debe ser la calavera tallada en la montaña!-

-¿Qué? Oye yo dije eso…-Se quejo Leaf

-Shhh…¿Dónde esta Ecna?-Pregunto Max preocupado

-¿Y Eiran?-Continuo Leaf

-¡Oh no! ¡La cosa los secuestro a ellos también!-Dijo Max, entrando en pánico

-Calma viejo, seguramente están buscando en otra parte…-Dijo Leaf, intentando calmar al peliazul

-Como sea, debemos movernos-Dijo Kiara fríamente-Sino, tal vez los Castores comiencen a seguirnos…-

-¿Y qué pasa con Ecna y Eiran?-Pregunto Max

-Si Kiara, ¿Qué pasa con Ecna y Eiran?-Pregunto Leaf, sonriendo al ver que Kiara intentaba buscar algo desesperada una excusa…

-Nosotros…ehm…vendremos a buscarlos luego, ¿Si? Pero tenemos que encontrar la ultima pista o sino NOSOTROS tendremos que decirle adiós a alguien…de verdad-Dijo Kiara seria. Max asintió algo nervioso, mientras que Leaf rodo los ojos…

…

Mientras tanto, los Castores se habían adentrado aun mas en la cueva, en busca de una pista. Jessie, Lowell y Lucas buscaban por una parte, mientras que Sebastián y Roxy buscaban en otra. Estos últimos estaban conversando animadamente, casi olvidando el hecho de que estaban en un desafío…

-No Sebastián, sinceramente creo que el último álbum de Explosión Masiva no fue tan asombroso como los anteriores-Dijo Roxy, revisando entre algunas rocas

-¿Qué? ¡Admite que hicieron bien en contratar a Jeff Bolt como guitarrista!-Dijo Sebastián, cruzándose de brazos

-Claro, pero aun así…-

Un par de gritos femeninos saco a ambos de sus casillas, y ambos corrieron hacia la salida de la cueva. Cuando llegaron, solo encontraron un trozo de tela azul, que correspondía a la sudadera de Kira…

-Oh no…-Dijo Roxy preocupada-¿Dónde están?-

-¿Crees que esos nativos de los que hablo Chris se las hayan llevado?-Pregunto Sebastián, mientras levantaba una flecha que estaba clavada en el suelo

-E-entonces…¿Chris hablaba en s-serio?-Pregunto Roxy, con algunos escalofríos-Entonces…¿Qué paso con Kira y Shiny?-

-¿Oyeron eso?-Pregunto Jessie, saliendo de la cueva acompañado de Lowell y Lucas…

-¿Los gritos de terror? No, ¿Como creen?-Dijo Sebastián sarcástico

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto Roxy enfadada-¡Y porque no hicieron algo!-

-Habíamos caído en una extraña caja de madera-Conto Lowell-Y, por alguna razón, la caja se trabo cuando intentamos salir. Pero afortunadamente Ecna pudo abrirnos la puerta y dejarnos escapar…-

-Si…afortunadamente…-Dijo Lucas con fastidio en su voz

-¿Ahora a donde debemos ir?-Pregunto Roxy, algo desesperada-¡Los Gansos tienen la pista!-

-No necesitamos una pista…-Dijo Sebastián pensativo, mientras observaba las huellas que habían dejado los Gansos-…Podemos seguir estas huellas-

-Eso es…¡Brillante!-Dijo Roxy emocionada, dándole un corto abrazo a Sebastián-¡Vamos chicos, aun podemos ganar!-

-¡Yupi!-Dijo Lucas, ya ni siquiera intentaba parecer entusiasmado. Sebastián se quedo atrás del grupo, sonriendo levemente después del abrazo de Roxy, pero al ver que se alejaban, corrió para no perderles el rastro…

…

-Aquí es-Dijo Max, parado debajo de la gigantesca calavera en la montaña

-¿Alguno tiene idea de cómo subir?-Pregunto Kiara mirando a ambos chicos. Cuando ninguno respondió, la chica soltó un suspiro de fastidio-Agh…esta bien…yo lo hare…-

-Asombroso nena, así tendré una mejor vista de ti cuando intente subir…-Dijo Jessie pervertido. Kiara soltó otro bufido de fastidio, harta del coqueteo del mecánico…

-Ugh, solo faltabas tu para hacer que este día apestara mas…-Dijo Kiara sarcástica

-Un momento, ¿Dónde esta Kira?-Pregunto Max algo nervioso

-Posiblemente en el estomago de un nativo en este momento…-Dijo Lucas sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la reacción de pánico de Max. El chico dejo de molestar a Max no por voluntad, sino porque cierta estratega lo había arrastrado a su lado…

-¿Qué no recuerdas el plan?-Pregunto Kiara enfadada-¡Estamos cabeza a cabeza! ¿Qué paso con todo eso de…-

-Estoy en eso…-Susurro el chico, haciendo lo posible para que sus compañeros no notaran con quien estaba hablando

-Está bien chicos, supongo que tendré que sub…ir…-Kiara observo satisfecha como Leaf subía la montaña por su cuenta, en busca de la pista-Bien hecho Leaf, parece que si eres bueno para algo…-

El chico ni siquiera le contesto, simplemente contuvo su enojo dentro de si, y siguió subiendo la montaña, esta vez mucho más rápido…

-¿Quién se supone que sube?-Pregunto Sebastián

-Yo sufro de vértigo…-Dijo Lucas-…Así que esta vez paso-

-Que sorpresa-Dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos

-Yo lo hare-Dijo Jessie con expresión de valentía-Creo que es hora de que gane un desafío por mi equipo…otra vez-

-Si, si, niño lindo, ¡Ahora sube!-Dijo Lucas dándole un empujón al moreno, que comenzaba a escalar la montaña…

-Vamos Jessie…-Dijo Roxy, cruzando los dedos nerviosa

-¡Tu puedes viejo!-Apoyo Lowell a su amigo

-¡No se preocupen hermanos, lo tengo controlado!-Dijo Jessie, dándole una señal de 'Ok' a su equipo

-Creo que tenemos que recurrir al plan B…-Susurro Lucas a Kiara, que simplemente se golpeaba la frente frustrada…

-Está bien…-Dijo Kiara, tomándose un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir, hasta que se le ocurrió lo indicado-…¡Tienes razón Roxy, el trasero de Jessie se ve ARDIENTE desde aquí!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Roxy confundida-Yo no dije e…-

-¿¡Ves que no es difícil admitirlo!?-Dijo Jessie arrogante, mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Kiara, y comenzaba a flexionar sus músculos-¡Si quieres puedes ver algo más de esto!-

Mientras Jessie seguía posando para Kiara, Lucas tomo una roca del suelo, y la lanzo algunos metros arriba de donde estaba Jessie. Segundos después se oyó un crujido, y varias rocas comenzaron a caer a donde estaba el mecánico, que hacia lo que podía para esquivarlas…

Lucas sonrió con satisfacción, antes de buscar otra roca para lanzar, pero desgraciadamente noto que Sebastián lo estaba observando…

-¡Whoa! Seb, ¿Qué haces aquí, uh? Heh, creí que estabas con Rox…-

-¿Crees que no vi nada, cierto?-Pregunto Sebastián, mirando al chico totalmente serio-…Sabia que eras malas noticias…-

-Si, como sea-Dijo Lucas, rodando los ojos-No es como si todos fueran a creerte de todos modos…es decir, ¿No tienes pruebas, cierto?-

El uruguayo se quedo pensativo un minuto, antes de soltar un suspiro. Lucas sonrió maliciosamente al ver esto

-Eso creí…así que no tengo nada que temer...-Dijo volviendo a donde estaba el equipo, y pudo ver que Jessie seguía lidiando con la avalancha, y que Leaf ya había encontrado la pista

-¡Ya está, ahora vámonos!-Dijo Leaf indiferente, cayendo suavemente en el suelo, mientras él y Max unían los dos trozos del mapa, que indicaban el final y la mitad del camino, pero le faltaba el comienzo. Aun así, eso le pareció suficiente a los Gansos…

-Hmm…¡Eso es! Síganme-Dijo Kiara, mientras el grupo corría nuevamente hacia el bosque

-¡Hay que seguirlos!-Dijo Lucas corriendo hacia donde iban los Gansos

-¡No nos iremos sin Jessie!-Dijo Sebastián firme

-Oh claro, mejor quedarnos y perder el desafío, ¿No?-Respondió Lucas con sarcasmo evidente

-Viejo, tenemos que ir o perderemos-Apoyo Lowell al moreno

-De todos modos el podrá seguirnos el rastro luego-Dijo Lucas, mientras el y Lowell corrían hacia el bosque

-No, no nos iremos sin Jessie-Apoyo Roxy a Sebastián, mientras lo tomaba del hombro, acercándolo hacia ella-Seba y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que baje…-

-Como digan perdedores…-Comento Lucas agriamente-…¡Au revoir!-

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia el bosque, siguiendo el rastro que dejaban el trió de los Gansos al pasar. Roxy y Sebastián se quedaron al pie de la montaña, esperando a que Jessie bajara…

-Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a Lucas, ¿Sabes?-Dijo Roxy, dándole una sonrisa de lado al músico

-Oh, heh, sí, eso…gracias…-Comento Sebastián tímidamente, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos algo nervioso

-Sabes, hoy pasaran un concierto de Radiohouse en TV…tal vez podamos verlo si ganamos el desafío-Comento Roxy emocionada-No es igual que en vivo, pero será genial…-

-Cuenta conmigo…-Dijo Sebastián, chocando puños con Roxy. Un siseo llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, sintieron como alguien les daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una vara. Una silueta salió de los arbustos, y arrastro ambos cuerpos, escondiéndolos detrás de una roca…

-¡Ya esta viejos! Uff, creí que no lo lograría…-Dijo Jessie, finalmente bajando de la montaña-¿Viejos? Se que están ahí…¡Esto no es gracioso Lucas! ¿Roxy? ¿Seb? ¿L-L-Lowell? ¡HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!-

El mecánico siguió gritando, esperando a que alguien le respondiera. El chico empezó a temblar un poco, incomodo de estar totalmente solo…

Finalmente, sintió como un dardo era disparado, pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo. El chico luego comenzó a salir corriendo, intentando escapar de lo-que-sea-que-lo-persiguiera, pero la criatura fue mas veloz, y logro derribar al joven al suelo…

La criatura tomo un lanzadardos, y volvió a dispararle al chico, esta vez acertando. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Jessie cayera dormido…

…

-Y aquí estamos…-Dijo Max, mirando un viejo templo, bastante maltratado con el tiempo

-Hora de terminar el desafío…-Dijo Leaf determinado, dispuesto a dar el primer pasó…Pero justo ahí llegaron Lowell y Lucas…

-¡Oigan perdedores!-Dijo Lowell arrogante-Prepárense para perder contra el dúo de Low-Luck-

-¿Y ellos son…?-Pregunto Lucas confundido. Lowell rodo los ojos

-¡Viejos somos nosotros! Nos puse sobrenombres para vernos cool…-

-Oh, si, como digas hermano-Dijo Lucas, algo fastidiado-Pero no es buena idea que nos llames Low-Luck ya que en ingles eso significa 'Baja' y 'Suerte…tu has los cálculos…-

-¡Hermano!-Se quejo Lowell-¡Acabas de arruinar los nom…-

-¡LOWI! ¿ESTAS AHÍ BEBE?-

-¡AHHH! ¿Dónde está? ¿D-d-donde esta?-Pregunto Lowell paranoico

-Creo que el sonido proviene de adentro del templo…-Dijo Max pensativo

-¡Debemos ayudarlos!-Dijo Lowell

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lucas, sorprendido

-¡Podrían estar en problemas! Debemos sacarlos…quizá no a Shiny...¡Pero al resto si!-Respondió Lowell, caminando al interior del templo. Lucas aprovecho el momento para meterle el pie al chico, que cayo estrepitosamente al piso, activando una red que atrapo a ambos chico, los arrastro por gran parte del templo, hasta dejarlos colgando sobre una gigantesca olla…

-Oops-Dijo Lucas con desgano-¡Que horror, perderemos, oh que mal!-

-¡Lowell! ¡Viniste a salvarnos!-Dijo Shiny sonriente-¡Miren amigos, llego Lowell, ESTAMOS A SALVO!-

-Shiny, no quiero romper tu burbuja pero…seguimos en la red-Dijo Eiran a la hiperactiva chica, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció al instante

-Oh, he-heh, cierto…¡AAAAAAUXIILIIIIIIO!-

-¡Kira!-Dijo Max sonriente, al ver que Kira estaba –junto al resto- colgando de la red-¡Espera un minuto, ya te bajare…-

-¡Silencio!-Grito Shiny al gamer-¡OH VA A OIRTE!-

-Si fuera a oír a alguien fuera a ti, ¿Sabes?-Comento Sebastián descaradamente

-Espera…¿Quién va a oírnos exactamente?-Pregunto Kiara confundida, hasta que alguien le disparo un dardo a la chica, que cayo inconsciente. Leaf y Max se dieron media vuelta, para ver un lujoso trono de espaldas. Poco a poco, el torno se fue dando vuelta, y dejo ver a una figura similar en el…un cerdo…

-¡SABIA QUE ESE CERDO ERA MALVADO!-Dijo Ecna, sonriendo como psicópata-¡LO SABIA, SIEMPRE LO SUPE, HAHAHAHA!-

-El cerdo no lo hizo-Dijo una voz alegre, proveniente del techo. Cuando Max y Leaf miraron arriba, notaron que una chica con ropa tribal y una máscara de payaso los observaba con una sonrisa psicótica-¡YO LO HICE! ¡HAHAHAA!-

-Ehm…creo que en este programa hay más psicóticos del que mi doctor me recomienda…-Dijo Lucas sarcástico. El chico volteo a ver a Lowell, que hacia lo posible por salir de la red-¿Qué haces?-

-Esto-Dijo mientras abría un agujero lo bastante grande para salir por el, y caía estrepitosamente en la olla. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que saliera de esta, gritando adolorido-¡AHHH CALIENTE!-

-¡Bien hecho Lowell!-Felicito Jessie al chico-Ahora traerle la prueba a Chris, ¡AHORA!-

-¡MAX! ¡LEAF! ¡NO SE ATREVAN A DEJAR QUE ESE IDIOTA GANE!-Grito Kiara desesperada

-¿A quién le llamas idiota?-Pregunto Shiny enfadada-¡No te atrevas a llamar a mi novio idiota otra vez porque te juro que te sacare los ojos con mis propias manos!-

-Viejo, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!-Ordeno Lucas a Lowell, que tomo una pequeña estatua y corrió hacia el exterior. Max Y Leaf hicieron lo mismo, mientras que la chica de la máscara comenzaba a perseguirlos…

-¡Regresen! ¡TENGO SOPA DE POLLO!-Dijo la chica frenética. Finalmente, Max, Leaf y Lowell salieron del templo, ambos con un objeto antiguo en sus manos. Chris estaba afuera, leyendo tranquilamente un periódico, cuando los tres chicos comenzaron a alertarlo frenéticos…

-¡CHRIS!-Dijeron los tres al unisonó, cuando el presentador bajo el periódico, notando a la chica que los perseguía a los tres…-¡HAZ ALGO!-

-¡Mira Izzy, ahí esta el Chef!-Dijo Chris, señalando la Cocinero, que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café. La chica se quito la mascara, mostrando su rizado cabello pelirrojo, y salto hacia el Chef dándole una patada voladora, dejándolo tirado en en suelo…

-¡Hahaha, yo gano Chefcito!-Dijo Izzy energética

-¡CHRIS! ¿Qué hablamos acerca de no traerla de nuevo?-Dijo el Chef adolorido. Los tres chicos se miraron incrédulos entre si…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Max-**__Al final solo era Izzy fingiendo ser una aborigen-caníbal-psicópata…bueno, lo de psicópata no debe fingirlo pero…es bueno saber que no hubo nada que temer después de todo…_

* * *

-Y parece que ambos equipos llegaron al mismo tiempo…-Dijo Chris –ignorando el sufrimiento del Chef- y volteando a mirar a los dos equipos

-No, yo llegue antes-Dijo Lowell arrogante-Así que supongo que ganamos, ¿No?-

-Hmm…no. Si recuerdan bien, dije que cada jugador menos seria una penalización. Castores, ustedes perdieron siete, mientras que los Gansos solo cuatro, así que…¡Los Gansos Asesinos ganan el desafío!-

-¡SI!-Exclamaron Max y Leaf, chocando cinco…

-Pero…¿Qué? ¡No es justo!-Se quejo Lowell

-La vida no es justa, viejo-Dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros-Castores, los veo en la eliminación…-

Lowell dio un suspiro, mientras seguía a Chris hacia el campamento…

…

-¿Y quién nos va a bajar de aquí?-Pregunto Eiran, aun atrapado en la red junto al resto del cast…

…

-Bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación, Castores. Como ven, han metido la pata en grande…-Dijo Chris, mientras veía a los Castores con una sonrisa sádica-…Lowell y Lucas, decidieron dejar atrás a sus compañeros. Kira, tu miedo a la oscuridad hizo que tu y Shiny fueran atrapadas. Jessie, tu enamoramiento con Kiara saboteo tu rendimiento en la montaña. Jim, tu miedo a colmillo hizo que fueras la primera víctima, y Sebastián y Roxy, tal vez hayan hecho lo correcto al volver a esperar a Jessie, pero debieron estar un poco mas atentos…-

-¡Oh púdrete Mclean!-Dijo Sebastián, cansado de que Chris remarcara cada uno de sus errores

-Como sea-Dijo Chris, ignorando las palabras del músico-Hora de votar…-

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Lucas-**__(Mostrando su voto, que era para Lowell)-Nada personal viejo, solo es lo que me dijo Kiara…_

_**Lowell-**__Shiny, sin dudarlo…_

_**Sebastián-**__Lucas esta fuera…_

_**Roxy-**__No estoy muy segura de por quien votar…Lowell y Lucas nos dejaron atrás, pero Lucas sería más fácil de votar luego así que…_

_**Shiny-**__¡KIARA! ¡KIARA DEBE MORIR POR INSULTAR A MI LOWELL!..._

* * *

-Los votos están contados-Dijo Chris-Y Shiny, por ultima vez…¡DEBES VOTAR A ALGUIEN DE TU EQUIPO!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Dijo Shiny encogiéndose de hombros-¡Pero esa Kiara me pone tan…-

-Ahora haremos algo diferente. Como Izzy esta torturando al Chef en el comedor, obligándolo a comer su propia comida…-

-Ya era hora-Dijo Jim-El sujeto merecía saber lo que sufrimos nosotros…-

-…Voy a contar los votos-Termino Chris. La mayoría parecían nerviosos. Los Gansos miraron pacientemente, hasta que Chris comenzó a nombrar-…Un voto para Shiny. Un voto para Lucas. Otro voto para Lucas…un voto para Lowell, otro voto para Lowell…un voto para…¿Kiara? ¡SHINY!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shiny-¡Le tache la 'A', ahora dice Kira-

-¡Oye!-Se quejo Kira

-Lo siento amiga, es que la tinta era indeleble y solo tenia un papel…-Se excuso Shiny ante la castaña…

-Seguimos…Dijo Chris-…Un voto para Lowell, y el ultimo voto de la semana es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡LOWELL!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lowell sorprendido-¡No puede ser! ¿Hermano?-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lucas, al ver que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia el-Oh, claro…lo lamento viejo, pero ellos me convencieron-

-No es verdad-Dijo Sebastián enfadado

-Espera…¿Lowell s-s-se va?-Pregunto Shiny, con lagrimas en sus ojos-¡N-NO PUEDE SER! E-e-el n-n-no puede irse aun…-

-Un momento…si soy eliminado, eso significa que…¡Soy libre! ¡WHOOOO!-Dijo Lowell, corriendo entusiasmado hacia la Catapulta de la Vergüenza-¡Adiós Shiny, espero que no nos veamos otra vez!-

-Calma tu caballo, viejo-Dijo Chris, sacando al chico de la catapulta-Tu no iras a ningún lado. Tal vez hayas sido eliminado, pero tu no te iras del juego…-

-¿Ah no?-Pregunto Lowell confundido

-Nop. En cambio hare algo mejor…¡Te iras a los Gansos Asesinos!-

-¿¡QUE!?-Preguntaron Shiny, Lucas y Kiara al unisonó

-Así es. De ahora en adelante, tu serás un miembro de los Gansos. Tal vez los ayudes a ganar mas seguido…espero…-

-¡Asombroso!-Dijo Lowell, sonriendo al ver que estaría en el equipo contrario de Shiny

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL DEBE SEGUIR EN NUESTRO EQUIPO!-Decía Shiny totalmente en pánico

-Cálmate Shiny, no querrás que llame al psiquiatra y te saque de la competencia por demencia, ¿No?-Pregunto Chris. La chica se quedo callada luego-Y ahora…¿Gansos? ¿Algún valiente que se atreva a ir a la Zona de Juegos?-

-Yo iré-Dijo Leaf indiferente, levantándose del asiento dramáticamente-¿Qué más da? Ya no hay nadie aquí con el que pueda quedarme de todos modos…-

-De acuerdo…ehm…llamaría al Chef para que te llevara, pero seguro que Izzy sigue jugando con el. ¿Te molestaría que te lleváramos mas tarde?-

Leaf rodo los ojos, antes de sentarse de nuevo en el asiento, arruinando todo el drama que había creado antes…

-¡Y otro episodio ha acabado! ¿Cómo se adaptara Lowell a su nuevo equipo? ¿Qué drama le tendrán preparados los Gansos como bienvenida? ¿Y como estarán los Castores sin Lowell? Bastante bien, supongo…-

-¡OYE!-Grito Lowell, ofendido

-…¿Y Quién será el siguiente en irse? Descúbranlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total…Drama…¡Boney Island…

…

…

**Equipos**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Ecna; Eiran; Leaf; Lowell; Kiara; Melody; Max**

…

**Castores Chillones**

**Jessie; Jim; Kira; Lucas; Roxy; Sebastián; Shiny,**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Austin (Gansos Asesinos); Mariana (Gansos Asesinos)**

…

…

* * *

**Y…¡Lamento la tardanza! (Bueno, ni tanta, ya que hay fics que ni actualizan, ¡Así que denme un respiro!...¿Si?) Pero realmente tuve problemas con este cap. Para empezar…no estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado (Y eso que los Caps de Suspenso/Horror son mis favoritos, tanto de ver y leer como escribir) Pero dejare que ustedes lo juzguen. ¿Que les pareció el cambio de equipo de Lowell? Se que no hubo eliminación en este cap, así que es un alivio para algunos, ¿No? Ahora…¡A responder Reviews!:**

**Relfter1800: Me encanta que te este gustando el Fic, y que ya tengas un favorito! Además del hecho de que intentes mejorar tu forma de escribir (Yo suelo ser muy maniático en cuanto a eso, pero bueh) Espero te haya gustado este cap**

**Kia000: ¿Ves? ¡Jessie esta entero!...Aunque no por mucho, muahahahaha…Nah, mentira. Kiara ha sido un personaje muy interesante de escribir, mas que todo por el rol de antagonista que comparte con Lucas (Ustedes digan, ¿Quién es más malo? ¿Lucas o Kiara? Luego lo veremos…) Y la pelea de ella con Mariana fue algo que me hubiera gustado tener por varios episodios…lastima que solo duro uno. Pero bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión. Y en cuanto a Kiara eliminada…esa es una de las partes que mas me gusta de los episodios: La tensión de una eliminación, y me alegra saber que te mantuve al borde del asiento por unos momentos…**

**Fakiucreeper: Me alegra te haya gustado el cap anterior, y lamento no haber sido igual de rápido en esta actualización. ¡Es que un cap por día es demasiado difícil! Aun así intentare actualizar regularmente, prometo no dejar este fic en el olvido…**

**Leaf161298: A mí también me molesta que Mariana y Austin hayan sido eliminados, pero desgraciadamente así es el juego, ¿No? Tal vez Leaf tenga suerte y encuentre la estatuilla. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que este te haya gustado también (A pesar de ser, cofcofregularcofcof…**

**Narushitzu4ever: Jeje, ese iba a ser mi segundo titulo para el cap! (?) Pero iba a dar spoilers así que… El capitulo en si fue bastante dramático en comparación el resto, sobre todo la rivalidad Kiara/Mariana. En tanto a Roxy y Sebastián…que bien que te gusto la pareja, igual que el Max/Kira (De ahora en adelante se llamara Mari, ok? Bueno, no es oficial hasta que Eiran lo diga…lo que hará en el siguiente episodio, obvio) fue algo inesperado, y que no planee antes de comenzar la temporada (Que fueron como…dos días, ¿Mas o menos?) pero al final me gusto esa 'improvisación'. Aquí tuvieron algo mas de protagonismo ambos, pero todavía faltan varios episodios así que…tal vez veamos algo mas de ambos como pareja muy pronto**

**ScaleneCandy: ¿Enserio te pareció el cap épico? ¡Asombroso! Me encanto que captaras la referencia a U.S.M., debo admitir que ese chiste fue bastante épico. Y en cuanto las alianzas, nada bueno podía salir de ahí, pero el punto era que la eliminación de Mariana no saliera del aire, sino que tuviera una explicación. En cuanto a Kira…si, de pana que se excede de mala suerte. Supongo que este cap fue como un descanzo para ella, ¿No? Bueno…aparte de la oscuridad…y de ser secuestrada por Izzy…descanso total. Ecna también es un personaje muy divertido de escribir, pero aun no ha tenido el protagonismo que merece, ¡Pero por lo menos descubrió que el Señor Cerdo era malvado! ¿Eso cuenta como protagonismo, no? En fin, me encanta que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado**

**GothicgirlGXD: Esos dos merecían por lo menos una escena juntos, ¿No? Pero eso no es nada en comparación con las que tendrán en el siguiente cap. Me gusto que captaras la referencia a Hora de Aventura (H.A. ROCKS!), al igual que te haya gustado el cap. También me sentí mal respecto a eliminar a Mariana, pero bueno…así es el juego, ¿No?**

**Shadowcat-riot: Como dije antes, Shiny y Ecna con MUY divertidas de escribir, aunque supongo que Shiny no se tomara el cambio de equipo de Lowell muy bien que digamos. También tienes razón en cuanto a Lucas, el chico es mas pervertido de lo que aparenta…y eso no es nada con lo que hare en el siguiente cap (Se frota las manos maliciosamente). Curiosamente, adivinaste que los Castores perderían este desafío. Pero como ves, no hubo nada de que preocuparse, ya que solo hubo un cambio de equipo. El siguiente cap en cambio…solo voy a decir que la eliminación se me hizo bastante dolorosa…**

**Sable343: Tienes razón, una loca-violadora siempre es bienvenida (Sonrie pervertidamente) ¿Me pregunto como lidiaran con Shiny ahora que Lowell esta con los Gansos?...**

**AlexLopezGua: Jeje, me temo que el cerdo se quedara en la competencia por un largo, laaaargo tiempo (?). Que bien que te haya gustado el cap**

**The Hazel-Eyed Bookworm: Me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja, al igual que la pelea entre Kiara y Mariana. Y en cuanto al fic…En un rato de envio un par de OC's…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí las respuestas…Uff, no puedo creer que el capitulo anterior haya tenido 11 REVIEWS! (Eso es mucho, ¿Cierto?...¿Cierto?) Tal vez deba tardarme mas con las actualizaciones para tener mas reviews (Ok no)**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente se titulara "Los Sueños de Chris Costeau"…El que sepa de que se trata ganara…¡Una cita con el cerdo! Oh, y quizá le envié la primera parte del siguiente cap, depende de cuando lo tenga listo y si adivinan de que se trata…**

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	6. Los Bufones de la Mesa Redonda

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 6: Los Bufones de la Mesa Redonda…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo con los OC's…**

-La semana pasada en Total Drama: Boney Island…

Nuestros catorce concursantes siguieron un rastro de pistas a través del peligroso bosque de la Isla de los Huesos…

Lo que ellos no sabían era que ellos estaban siendo cazados por nuestra nativa caníbal favorita: ¡Izzy!

Uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo, hasta dejar a Max y Leaf por los Gansos y a Lowell y Lucas por los Castores…grave error. Debido a que el sujeto nunca planeo ganar, simplemente quería sacar a Lowell del juego…lo que casi logro…

Pero gracias a que soy el mejor presentador en la TV, decidí escuchar mi corazón y cambiar al chico a los Gansos, así podría tener otra oportunidad por el millón, y así tener mejor vida…nah, mentira, lo hice para ver si Shiny enloquece o no…

¡Todavía quedan catorce concursantes! Y esta noche si o si hay eliminación, la cual será –les aseguro- la mas dramática hasta ahora…

¡Justo aquí y ahora en Total…Drama…BONEY ISLAND!

…

…

-¡Esta es la vida!-Dijo Lowell, dándole un mordisco a su pierna de pavo

-Bien dicho, viejo-Dijo Max sonriendo al chico. Los Gansos –Excepto Leaf y Kiara- estaban desayunando en ese momento, y si que estaban desayunando…

El mayordomo comenzó a traerles unas tostadas francesas con huevos benedictinos para Lowell y Max, una ensalada de frutas para Melody, un pastel con tocino para Ecna, y una laptop con conexión a internet para Eiran, el cual se encontraba blogueando incesantemente…

-¿Les molesta si les tomo una foto, chicos? Es que necesito actualizar mi blog llamado "Mis días en Drama Total"-Dijo Eiran entusiasmado. Los chicos se miraron entre si, para luego encogerse de hombros

-Claro viejo-Dijo Lowell sonriendo. Eiran tomo su teléfono, y le tomo una foto al grupo, que sonrió a la cámara…

En ese momento, el teléfono de Melody comenzó a sonar, y la chica lo atendió algo fastidiada…

-¿Papa? No, estoy bien…si, ya hice algunos amigos aquí…¿Por qué piensas eso? ¡Ellos no son como los otros, papa!-Dijo Melody al teléfono, ganándose miradas extrañas de sus compañeros-Ehm…¿Me disculpan un momento?-

Melody se alejo de la mesa, todavía hablando por teléfono, mientras se oían dos voces por el otro lado de la línea, y una irritada Melody caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Melody-**__¿Por qué mi papa tiene que llamar a estas horas? Digo…ugh, esta bien…mi papa es el alcalde de la ciudad a donde vivo, y digamos que nuestra familia tiene 'ciertos lujos'…¡Pero debo mantenerlo en secreto! ¿Tienen idea de cómo me trataran mis compañeros si supieran eso? Así que debo ser cautelosa por cuando llaman, solo espero que ni Jim ni los demás se enteren…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kiara se había tomado un tiempo para revisar las instalaciones de la mansión…y por 'la mansión' quiero decir el cuarto de sus compañeras. La chica miro las maletas de sus compañeras, buscando algo que pudiera usar a su favor. Inmediatamente ignoro la maleta de Ecna, ya que lo único que pudo ver fueron un par de lagartos salir de ella, y con eso le bastaba, así que decidió ir por la de Melody…

-Hmm…conchas marinas, pantalones…de pésima calidad podría añadir…fotos de sus, ¿Mascotas? ¿Quién tiene tantos animales?...Oh, esto si esta interesante-…-Dijo sacando una hoja de la maleta, la cual tenia la foto de la pelinegra, seguida de información como su edad, familia, lugar de residencia, etc.-Whoa…así que la señorita hippie no es tan hippie después de todo…de hecho, aparentemente se pudre en plata…¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?-

La chica se levanto al oír unos pasos acercándose, guardo la nota en su bolsillo, y acomodo todo tal como estaba. Max camino hacia el cuarto, mirando extrañado a Kiara…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Este es el cuarto de las chicas, ¿No?-Pregunto Kiara fríamente. Max solo la miro confundida

-Pero…creí que almorzarías con nosotros…ya sabes, como equipo-Dijo Max sonriéndole a la chica, la cual rodo los ojos, fastidiado de tener que comer con el resto del equipo…

-Oh claro…lo olvide-Dijo la estratega, sin siquiera intentar disimular su fastidio. La chica se unió al gamer, caminando tranquila hacia el comedor, con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__Me pregunto porque Melody se esforzó tanto en ocultar esto…¿Debería contárselo a Lucas?...Nah, ¿Para que? El tarado ni siquiera pudo sacar a Lowell del juego. Pero más vale tenerlo de mi lado por el momento…necesito a alguien que me pase información de los Castores Chillones…pero cuando no me siga siendo útil…¡Adiós, adiós…!_

* * *

La chica salió del Confesionario, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, y sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba espiándola todo el tiempo

-Bien pensado Kiara…-Dijo Lucas sonriendo, mientras soltaba el vaso que momentos antes estaba en su oreja-…Pero todo lo que tu hagas, yo lo hago mejor-

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Lucas-**__Así que Kiara planea algo a mis espaldas…bueno, dos pueden jugar a ese juego…_

* * *

-¡Ugh, viejo, esto apesta!-Se quejo Jessie, golpeando su frente contra la mesa del comedor

-¡Oye, cállate y sigue comiendo!-Dijo el Chef enojado, mientras seguía preparando su 'Pure especial'…

-¿De que hablas Jess? ¡Esto esta delicioso!-Dijo Roxy con la boca llena, mientras probaba otros bocados del platillo del Chef-¡Hey Chef! ¿Qué tal si me das otra ronda, uh?-

-Oh, como quieras linda-Dijo el Chef sonriendo, mientras le llenaba el plato a la roquera con el asqueroso puré, el cual Roxy comía con una sonrisa en su rostro, para el horror de sus compañeros…

-Ya te has comido seis de esos…¿Y no has vomitado aun? ¿¡Como lo haces!?-Pregunto Kira sorprendida

-Meh, tiene sabor a hogar…-Dijo Roxy encogiéndose de hombros-…Dulce…salado sabor a hogar…-

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Roxy-**__¿Saben? Aunque no lo crean…me gusta la comida del Chef. No sé porque esos quisquillosos de los gansos se estaban quejando, ¡Esto esta delicioso!_

* * *

-¿Ven? No es difícil apreciar la buena comida…-Dijo el Chef sonriendo a Roxy, la cual le respondió con un pulgar en alto

-Si con 'buena comida' te refieres a esa porquería pues…si, no lo es-Dijo Sebastián sarcástico. El Chef solo respondió con servirle la olla completa en la cabeza, llenando al chico del puré. Roxy no pudo aguantar la tentación, y agarro una porción de puré del cuerpo de Sebastián…

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?-Pregunto Roxy al chico, mientras seguía comiendo el puré que tenía el joven encima

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el Punk ese…Jim?-Pregunto el Chef, mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos…

-Meh, debe estar con Melody. Lo vi saliendo con ella hace un rato-Respondió Jessie

-¿Saben? Ese chico me empieza a preocupar…-Dijo Lucas –que acababa de llegar- uniéndose a la conversación-Digo, ¿Se dan cuenta que esta enamorado de alguien del OTRO equipo?-

El moreno miro a Kira fijamente, lo cual comenzaba a incomodarla

-Digo…¿Qué acaso eso no podría afectarnos? Es decir, el chico ese de la temporada dos saboteo a su equipo para dejar a su novia ganar…¿Qué nos dice que no hará el lo mismo?-

El grupo se miro entre si, pensativos ante lo que acababa de decir el oji-verde. Sebastián rodo los ojos, frustrado ante la atención que su equipo le tenia a Lucas…

-¿Es enserio estamos tomando en cuenta eso?-Pregunto Sebastián en voz alta-¡Esta planeando eliminar a Jim y ustedes no hacen nada!-

-Sebastián…yo nunca dije eso…-Dijo Lucas, callando al chico-…Lo que digo es que debemos hallar una manera de hacer que Jim se concentre en el juego, y no en la vendedora de galletas de granola. ¿Recuerdan el desafío de los huevos? ¡El prácticamente la estaba ayudando a ganar!-

-Por más interesante que eso suene…tenemos otro problema-Dijo Jessie, señalando a una esquina del comedor, en donde se encontraba Shiny llorando, con un gigantesco balde repleto de helado. Lucas miro sorprendido la escena…

-¿Desde…cuanto tiempo esta así?-

-Desde que se fue Lowell-Dijo Kira, frotándose los ojos-¡No pude dormir toda la noche!-

-Oh, qué mal cariño…-Dijo Lucas sarcástico-…Tu dulce carita no se ve tan preciosa con esas bolsas en tus ojos…-

Kira rodo los ojos ante el sarcasmo del pelinegro, y siguió comiendo desganada tu comida…

-¡Atención concursantes, su desafío está a punto de empezar! Por favor, diríjanse a la playa ahora mismo…-Anuncio Chris por el altavoz. Los concursantes soltaron sus platos, y comenzaron a caminar cansados hacia la playa…

-¡Mas te vale hacer mas puré cuando vuelva, Chef!-Dijo Roxy al cocinero, que sonreía ante la muchacha

-Por supuesto, Roxy-Dijo Chef, comenzando a cocinar-Ahh…me encanta esa muchacha…-

…

Mientras tanto, Leaf estaba en la Zona de Juegos, en busca de la estatuilla. El chico estaba revisando entre unos arbustos, buscando el dichoso ídolo, pero solo encontró a una cabra escupe-fuego, que no dudo en intentar carbonizar al chico. Leaf se lanzo al suelo, cubriéndose de las llamas, mientras se arrastraba poco a poco, escapando del mutante…

-Uff, estuvo cerca…-Dijo Leaf aliviado-¡Oh demonios! A este paso no encontrare nunca el ídolo de inmunidad…y estoy seguro de que Kiara intentare expulsarme hoy…¡Y ahora para el colmo de los colmos, estoy tan solo que hablo solo!-

El chico se oculto detrás de un árbol, sentándose en el suelo frustrado. De pronto, el chico miro un objeto en el suelo, que llamo bastante su atención…

-Hmmm…creo que tengo una idea…-Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras ponía el objeto en su bolsillo…-

-¡Se acabo el tiempo!-Dijo el Chef, llevándose al joven en los hombros hasta las afueras de la Zona de Juegos…

…

Los concursantes –a excepción de Leaf, y por alguna razón Jim y Melody- habían llegado a la playa, donde Chris sonreía de oreja a oreja, parado enfrente de varios pilares, alrededor de los cuales habían varios profundos pozos…

-¿Listos para la batalla mis valientes?-Pregunto Chris, haciendo una pésima imitación de acento de caballero-¡Pero antes, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro exiliado Leaf!-

-¡Hey viejos!-Dijo Leaf, bajando del Jeep del Chef, que había tomado la libertad de traerlo a la playa…-¿Me extrañaron?-

-No tanto como tu piensas…-Dijo Kiara sarcástica. La chica fijo su atención ante algo que tenía en su bolsillo, formando un bulto a su costado-…¿Qué traes en tu bolsillo?-

-Nada, solo un par de recuerdos de la Zona de Juegos-Dijo Leaf, con falsa inocencia, mientras silbaba hasta ponerse al lado de sus compañeros…

-Ahora si podemos comenzar con el desa…err, ¿Dónde están Jim y Melody?-

-Aquí-Dijo Melody, caminando junto a Jim hacia sus respectivos equipos-Estábamos pasando un rato en la playa…ya sabes, recolectando basura para mantenerla limpia…-

-Que romántico-Dijo Sebastián sarcástico. Jim golpeo al chico con el codo, lo cual hizo que se callara

-Y bien Chris, ¿Qué tortura nos tienes preparado?-Pregunto Lucas pesimista

-Oh, les tengo un desafío que pondrá a prueba su fuerza, su agilidad, y su determinación…-

-Oh, viejo, ¿No puedes hacer un desafío que no sea físico? ¿Por lo menos una vez?-Pregunto Max algo frustrado

-Ehm…si, podría, pero ver a ustedes siendo lastimados físicamente es mas divertido-Dijo Chris descaradamente-¡Ahora! Como ven detrás de ustedes, hay ocho pilares: Cuatro naranjas para los Castores y cuatro purpuras para los Gansos. Su objetivo será subir allá arriba e intentar derribar a su oponente con bates de goma-

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Lowell confundido-¿Dónde están las arañas gigantes, o las plantas carnívoras?-

-No, eso es todo…-Dijo Chris, para el alivio de los concursantes-…Oh, espera, se me había olvidado. Debajo de ustedes hay un pozo, el cual –para que sea más divertido- tiene una sorpresa. Ni siquiera yo se cual es, así que no piensen que podrán verlo venir-

Los concursantes soltaron un quejido ante esto, dejando a Chris satisfecho…

-De acuerdo. Ahora viene la parte interesante. ¿Quién sube a la muralla y quien se baja?-

-Ehm, son pilares…no murallas…-Señalo Lowell, rodando los ojos

-¡Y Lowell se anota!-Anuncio Chris, mientras un interno le daba un bate de goma al chico…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lowell sorprendido-¡Pero…-

-Sin peros. ¿Ahora? ¿Castores Chillones?-

-Yo voy-Dijo Lucas, dando un paso adelante-Necesitamos a alguien con determinación…y yo soy ese alguien-

-Yo también voy-Dijo Kira

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Lucas, riendo-¿Enserio quieres hacerlo? Podrías dañarte el cutis si lo haces…-

La chica respondió empujando al chico hacia uno de los pozos, mientras unos gritos de parte de Lucas se oían luego…

-Whoa…parece que la chica torpe no es tan torpe…-Dijo Chris sorprendido por lo que Kira acababa de hacer. La chica sonrió arrogante

-¿Ven? Me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta-Dijo intentando apoyarse en los pilares, pero, desgraciadamente, cayó junto con Lucas al pozo…

-¡AHH! ¡ALGO ME MORDIO MI PIE!-Dijo Kira entrando en pánico

-Oh espera, ese fui yo-Respondió Lucas

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué mordiste mi pie?-

-Ehm…me gustan los pies-Se excuso el moreno, antes de que salieran ambos del pozo

-Creo que ese no tenía nada-Dijo Jessie, señalando al pozo. Momentos después, Kira dio un grito, y reviso dentro de su playera, y encontró a un cangrejo ahí…

-Retiro lo dicho…-Dijo Jessie, sonriendo-…Cangrejo suertudo…-

-Como sea-Dijo Chris, ignorando las payasadas de los Castores-¡Dense prisa que este programa dura media hora solamente!-

-Yo iré-Dijo Kiara, sonriendo maliciosamente-Será divertido golpear a alguien con varas…-

-Si ella va, yo voy…-Dijo Jessie, dándose un puñetazo a su pecho, intentando parecer masculino

-Supongo que lo hare…-Dijo Melody, uniéndose, mientras chocaba cinco con Max-¡Por el equipo!

-Adorable. Y van Lowell, Kiara y Max para los Gansos, y Lucas, Kira y Jessie para los Castores-Dijo Chris por el altavoz-Aun quedan puestos para dos más…-

-¡Parece divertido!-Dijo Roxy entusiasta-¡Anótame Chris!-

-Supongo que yo voy también…-Dijo Eiran, encogiéndose de hombros…

-Perfecto…-Dijo Chris, sonriendo maliciosamente-¡Que comience el juego!

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__Espero que cualquier perdedor que se enfrente conmigo tenga seguro medico…(Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amenazante)-…Ya que soy cinta negra en Kung Fu, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, y otras técnicas que ni siquiera se considerarían legales…¡Este desafío es mío!_

_**Kira-**__Espero que me toque alguien débil…ya saben, como Eiran o Melody…(Dijo nerviosamente a la cámara)-…I-incluso con Max estaría bien…pero por favor, que no me toque…_

* * *

-¡Y la primera ronda! ¡Kiara VS Kira!-Dijo Chris por el altavoz, con ambas chicas ya encima de ambos pilares…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kira-**__K-Kiara…_

* * *

-¿Listas para pelear por quien es la mejor "K"?-Pregunto Chris por los altavoces. Kiara rodo los ojos, mientras que Kira simplemente se quedo parada, temblando de terror…

-En sus marcas…listos…¡DERRIBENSE!-Grito Chris, mientras ambas chicas se preparaban para pelear, tomando sus bates de goma con fuerza, y mirándose una a la otra fijamente…hasta que Kiara derribo a Kira de un solo golpe, haciéndola caer en el pozo, aterrizando en un estanque con pirañas…

-¡AHHHHHH!-

-Triste…-Dijo Chris, decepcionado por la corta 'pelea'-Como sea, ¡Kiara es la ganadora!-

La pelinegra festejo poniendo su bate en alto, y sonriendo a la cámara…

-Ahora la segunda ronda…¡Melody VS Lucas! Esto será interesante…espero-Dijo Chris, mientras la cámara cortaba a los dos chicos, ya encima de los pilares…

Melody miro a su oponente calmada, mientras le ofrecía la mano al pelinegro…

-Que el mejor campista gane, ¿No?-

-Eso planeo…-Dijo Lucas, evitando estrechar la mano de la pelinegra. Melody solo suspiro ante la inmadurez del moreno, antes de que Chris diera la señal…

-En sus marcas…listos…¡Peleen!-Grito Chris por el altavoz, aturdiendo a ambos campistas, que casi resbalaban de los pilares…

Lucas logro mantener el equilibrio, y no pensó dos veces antes de intentar golpear a Melody con el bate, sin éxito. El moreno intento hacerla tropezar atacando sus pies, pero Melody se le adelanto con un salto…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lucas incrédulo, mientras Melody sonreía al chico

-¡Eso es Mel! ¡Sigue así! ¡Derribalo!-Dijo Jim emocionado, recibiendo un par de miradas de Jessie y Sebastián-¿Qué? No pienso decirle a Lucas que golpee a una chica, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Por qué no te quedas quieta?-Preguntaba Lucas, que ya se estaba cansando de intentar golpear a Melody, sin éxito en ninguna ocasión. Finalmente Melody decidió atacar, golpeando a Lucas en la mandíbula. El chico se recompuso rápidamente, y golpeo a Melody dos veces en el estomago, dejándola sin aire…-Al fin…creí que esto duraría siglos…-

Melody intento contraatacar nuevamente, pero Lucas la golpeo otra vez contra el bate, esta vez directamente en la cara, y la derribo del pilar…

-¡AHH!-Grito Melody, aterrizando en el pozo. La chica no tuvo problemas, ya que las hormigas que estaban ahí no quisieron atacarla…

-¡Y Lucas gana por los Castores!-Dijo Chris por el altavoz-¡Siguiente ronda: Jessie contra Lowell!

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Jim, intentando ayudar a Melody a salir del pozo

-Si…estoy bien…solo son unos pequeños golpes, heh-heh-Dijo nerviosa. Jim la ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras la pelinegra se sacudía un poco el polvo…

-¿Qué tal si te busco una bolsa de hielo?…ya sabes, para ese moretón-Dijo señalando su frente, que tenía un moretón resultado del golpe que Lucas le había dado…

-G-gracias…-Dijo Melody apenada, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían-…Pero e-estoy bien, enserio-

El chico sonrió al escuchar esto, y se sentó junto a ella en un viejo tronco, no sin antes darle una mirada de 'estas muerto' a Lucas…

El mecánico subió al pilar, mirando arrogante al 'publico'. Enfrente de el estaba Lowell, mirando a Jessie algo nervioso…

-¡Vamos Lowell!-Animo Shiny desde debajo de los pilares, con un uniforme de porrista-¡Tu puedes Lowell! ¡Qué rima con Lowell! ¡Denme una L, que tiene de Lindo! ¡Denme una O, que tiene de Obstinado! ¡Denme la W de…Wuen compañero! ¡Denme la E, porque el es una Estrella! ¡Denme una L, que tiene de Lindísimo! ¡Y la otra L, la L de…Lindisisisimo!-

-Realmente no se si alegrarme o vomitar-Dijo Lowell, mirando asqueado la 'porra' de Shiny

-Y en sus tres…dos…¡Peleen!-Grito Chris por su altavoz, mientras ambos chicos se preparaban para pelear. El primero en atacar fue Lowell, intentando hacer lo posible por derribar a Jessie, pero este ni se inmuto por los golpes del de ojos avellana. Finalmente, cansado de esperar a que Lowell se esforzara más, Jessie le dio un golpe seco con su bate, derribándolo al pozo…

-¡Lowell!-Grito Shiny, saltando al pozo a salvarlo. Cuando ambos salieron, estaban cubiertos de sanguijuelas…

-Ouch…-Murmuro Lowell

-¡No te preocupes Lowell, ya estas a salvo conmigo!-Dijo Shiny abrazando al chico

-¡Ejem! ¿Diferentes equipos, recuerdas?-Pregunto Kiara irritada, mientras Shiny soltaba a Lowell deprimida, y volteaba a ver a Kiara enfadada…

-¡Y Jessie gana esta ronda! Vaya sorpresa…-Dijo Chris sarcástico-¡Eiran, tu momento de brillar ha llegado! Si pierdes contra Roxy, entonces los Castores tendrán la ventaja, si no, habrá un desempate…-

-¡Vamos Eiran, puedes hacerlo!-Dijo Leaf, dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico. Eiran subió confiado al pilar, intentando mantener el equilibrio con el largo bate de goma en sus manos…

Roxy también comenzó a subir, pero esta estaba algo menos segura debido a que su estomago crujía incesantemente. Finalmente Roxy pudo subir, pero tuvo problemas para mantenerse en pie…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Roxy**__-(Sosteniéndose el estomago)-Oh…estoy empezando a pensar que comer ocho platos del puré del Chef fue mala idea…_

* * *

-Y tres…dos…¡Pel…-

Chris fue cortado por un fuerte crujido, proveniente del pilar debajo de Roxy. Antes de que la roquera pudiera hacer algo, el enorme pilar bajo ella se agrieto, hasta quebrarse por el peso, haciendo que Roxy cayera en el pozo…

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Roxy dentro del pozo-Digo…¿¡ES ENSERIO!?-

-Eso fue rápido…-Dijo Chris decepcionado-…Y supongo que iremos al desempate…Síganme mis valientes caballeros…-

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Sebastián

-A su desempate, obviamente-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras el grupo comenzaba a seguirlo…

…

-¡Bienvenidos al desafío de desempate!-Anuncio Chris por su altavoz, mientras los concursantes se hallaban parados en algo parecido a una cancha, y era separada a la mitad por una línea blanca…

-¿Jugaremos futbol?-Pregunto Jessie emocionado-¿Oh rugby? ¿Oh basquetbol? ¿O…-

-No, no jugaremos nada de eso-Corto Chris, impacientándose por el mujeriego-Su desafío será mucho mas interesante. Como ven, a cada lado de la cancha hay dos tronos, cada uno con un altavoz y una corona. Cada equipo deberá elegir una reina o rey, el cual le dará ordenes a sus súbditos de donde se encuentran las piezas de un rompecabezas. Cuando encuentren las siete piezas, deberán comenzar a resolverlo, y el primer equipo con su rompecabezas listo gana-

-Suena sencillo-Dijo Lowell confiado

-No, no lo es. La cancha de juego esta llena de dolorosas pero divertidas trampas, y, como plus extra, todos menos el rey o la reina deberán tener una venda en los ojos…-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron varios, incrédulos

-Sí, así es. Su rey o reina se encargara de darle las instrucciones por el altavoz. Tienen cinco minutos para decidirse por su líder…-

-Asombroso-Dijo Kiara sonriente. La chica volteo a donde estaba Melody, y le dio una ligera sonrisa-Melody, ¿Me permites un minuto?-

-Oh…por supuesto…-Dijo Melody confundida, mientras ella y Kiara caminaban hacia detrás de unos arbustos, hasta estar lejos de ser oídas por los demás concursantes-¿Y de que quieres hablar? ¿Ropa? ¿Lugares? ¿Conejos?...-

-Se tu secreto-Dijo Kiara cortante, sacando los papeles de identificación de la chica. Melody paro de inmediato-Y se que, por alguna extraña razón, no quieres que nadie lo sepa…-

-¿No le dijiste a nadie, cierto?-Dijo Melody, algo asustada-¡Tienes idea de cómo me tratarían si lo supieran!-

-Como una diosa…oh, qué mal-Dijo Kiara con sarcasmo

-No…me tratarían diferente…-Dijo Melody, con tono algo triste en su voz-…Solo vendrían a mi por el dinero…por eso y nada mas…así era en casa, por eso vine aquí a Drama Total, ¡Para pasar tiempo con amigos de verdad!...¿Entiendes lo que digo?-

Kiara se quedo pensativa un minuto…antes de que sonriera ante la pelinegra…

-Hmm…tienes razón Melody. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que amigos de verdad?-Dijo Kiara, con falsa inocencia-¡Oh espera! Ya sé que…una aliada…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Melody confundida

-Si prometes aliarte conmigo para poder eliminar a Leaf, prometo no mostrar estos papeles…si no, pues…supongo que Jim no te tratara del mismo modo al saber que le has mentido este tiempo-Dijo Kiara con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Kiara…¿Tu no harías eso, o si?-Pregunto Melody, preocupada

-Es tu elección Mel-Dijo Kiara encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le daba la mano a Melody, la cual no se atrevía a tocarla. Melody se quedo pensativa un minuto, antes de aceptar el trato, agitando la mano de la estratega…-¡Asombroso! Sabía que no te negarías…oh, y por cierto…mas te vale no seguir viendo al punk…si sabes lo que te conviene…-

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Melody-**__Oh dios…¿Cómo es que ella encontró esos papeles? Estaban guardados en mis maletas, y la única hora que no las tenía a la vista era a…¡El desayuno! ¡Agh! Sabía que Kiara estaba haciendo algo, es decir, ¿Cómo se podría perder el desayuno en la mansión?...Supongo que debo 'seguirle el juego' hasta que pueda recuperar esos papeles de vuelta…_

_**Kiara-**__Con Melody de mi lado, ya no hay nada que Leaf pueda hacer para salvarse…¡Adiós perdedor!_

* * *

Ambas chicas regresaron al sitio de juego, donde sus compañeros seguían discutiendo por quien sería el líder…

-¡Calma chicos! Melody propone que ella será la líder-Dijo Kiara, dándole la corona a Melody

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Melody confundida

-Por mi está bien-Dijo Leaf encogiéndose de hombros

-Si, solo espero no perdamos el desafío por ti, Mel-Dijo Lowell apoyándose en una pared. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, e hicieron que Melody se sentara en el trono, ya con el altavoz en la mano…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__Se que se preguntan porque deje que Melody fuera la líder en vez de mi…era tentador pero decidí alejarme de ese riesgo. ¿Qué pasaría si perdiéramos? Seguro me votarían del juego, pero ahora que Melody esta a cargo, estoy fuera de peligro…por el momento…_

* * *

-¡Yo seré el líder!-Dijo Jim, quitándole la corona de las manos

-Uh uh, yo seré el líder-Dijo Lucas, quitándole la corona al delincuente

-A mi me da igual con tal de que no sea este tipo-Dijo Sebastián, señalando a Lucas con desprecio

-Calma viejos, calma-Dijo Jessie, haciendo de mediador-Ya no estamos en el siglo veinticuatro…nosotros tenemos democracia-

-Ehm, Jessie, lamento decírtelo pero el siglo veinticuatro aun no ha llegado-Dijo Lucas sarcástico

-Hagamos algo-Dijo Sebastián, harto de la discusión entre Jim y Lucas-Voy a lanzar la corona, y el que salte más alto y la atrape gana-

-Suena justo-Dijo Jim

-Que mas da-Dijo Lucas. Sebastián sujeto la corona, listo para lanzar. Justo cuando la tiro al aire, Lucas le dio una patada al delincuente en la pierna, para luego atrapar la corona en el aire…

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo-Dijo Jim, sujetándose su pierna con dolor

-Lo siento Jim, parece que yo seré sus ojos-Dijo Lucas riendo, mientras subía al trono arrogante

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Jim-**__(Tallando una madera con una navaja)-Lucas es todo un engreído. Sujetos como el no sobrevivirían ni un segundo en la correccional, ¿Saben?_

_**Lucas-**__Me alegra ser el líder del equipo, es donde merezco estar. Al frente…Pero Jim y Sebastián arruinan mi liderazgo. Solo debo asegurarme de encontrar la estatuilla esta noche, y será adiós-adiós a Sebastián…o a Jim, no puedo decidirme…_

* * *

-¡En sus marcas!-Dijo Chris, con los concursantes –a excepción de Lucas y Melody- con sus vendas puestas, obstruyendo su visión-Listos…¡Fuera!-

-¡Jessie! ¡Camina cinco pasos a la izquierda!-Anuncio Lucas por el altavoz

-¿Cuál? ¿La tuya o la mía?-Pregunto el mujeriego. Lucas solo rodo los ojos

-¡Es igual! La mía…-

-¿Y porque la tuya, ah?-

-¡ENTONCES TU DERECHA!-

-Ok-Respondió Jessie, dando los pasos que el moreno le indico

-Ahora quiero que doce pasos adelante, y otros cuatro a tu derecha…-Anuncio Lucas. El mecánico se rasco la cabeza, confundido…

-…¿Cuál? ¿La tuya o la mía?-

-¡AAAGHHH!-

…

-¡Vamos Eiran, ya casi llegas!-Dijo Melody, animando al blogger. Eiran dio un par de pasos adelante, algo nervioso, y encontró la primera pieza del rompecabezas-¡Eso es! Ahora toma la pieza y da once pasos hacia atrás…-

-De acuerdo…-Respondió Eiran, caminando lentamente hacia atrás con la pieza en sus manos. Desgraciadamente para el, una trampa se activo en el camino, haciendo que el chico fuera catapultado hacia el otro lado del campo…-¡AAHHHHHHH!-

-¡Kira! Quédate justo donde estas…-Dijo Lucas, riendo malicioso. La chica se detuvo en seco, aunque algo confundido

-¿Para que?-Pregunto la castaña, hasta que Eiran cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, aterrizando sobre la castaña. Ambos chicos intentaron levantarse, algo adoloridos por el choque…

-¡Para eso!-Dijo Lucas, riendo histéricamente

-¡Agh! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO!-Murmuraba Kira, intentando recuperarse del golpe, hasta que encontró una pieza-¡Lucas! Tengo una pieza…-

-Asombroso-Dijo Lucas sarcástico-¡Ahora traerla de vuelta! Camina once pasos hacia tu derecha…-

-Por aquí…-Dijo Kira, caminando por el camino indicado, solo para caer en una fosa llena de hormigas en ella-¡AHHHHH!-

-Si, por ahí-Dijo Lucas, sonriendo ante el dolor físico de su compañera…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kira-**__(Cubierta de mordeduras de hormigas)-¡LO ODIO TANTO!-_

* * *

-¡Ahora unos cuatro pasos a la izquierda!-Grito Melody, mientras Max y Ecna traían dos piezas-¡Eso es, ahora Lowell, cuatro pasos hacia adelante-

El peli-café obedeció, dando dichos pasos al frente. Desgraciadamente, la arena bajo el cedió, haciéndolo caer en un hoyo…

-¡Oh vamos!-Grito Lowell frustrado-¡Melody!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que no lo vi…-Se excuso la pelinegra

-¡Ha! Buen trabajo hundiendo a tu equipo, Melody-Dijo Lucas en tono de burla. El chico ya había reunido cuatro de las siete piezas, mientras que Melody solo dos…

-¡No lo escuches Melody, solo quiere entrar en tu cabeza…-Dijo Jim, defendiéndola. Lucas rodo los ojos, mientras tomaba el altavoz nuevamente

-Como digas enamorado, ¡Da ocho pasos adelante!-

El delincuente rodo los ojos, mientras comenzaba a caminar a dicha dirección, sin darse cuenta que caminaba hacia una trampa…-

-¡Detente!-Grito Melody, y Jim se detuvo en seco-¡Es una trampa!-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Jim confundido. El chico se dio vuelta, mirando a Lucas (O al menos eso creía) y grito enfadado-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Querías que cayera en esa trampa?-

-No…quería probar tu confianza. Y aparentemente si confías en mi. ¡Yipee!-Dijo Lucas rodando los ojos-¡Jessie, ocho pasos a tu derecha!-

El mujeriego hizo lo indicado, encontrando una pieza ahí

-¡Y van cinco a dos a favor de los Castores!-Anuncio Chris, sentado relajado en una silla playera-Gansos, deberían darse prisa si no quieren tener que eliminar a alguien esta noche…-

-¡Leaf, siete pasos a tu izquierda!-

-¿Aquí?-Pregunto el chico, mientras conseguía una pieza

-¡Perfecto! Ahora Kiara, Lowell, caminen seis pasos adelante y nueve a su izquierda…-

Ambos chicos hicieron lo indicado, para conseguirse otras dos piezas

-¡Shiny, camina tres pasos a tu izquierda!-Señalo Lucas. La stalker obedeció, y se encontró una pieza ahí…

-¿La encontré? ¡La encontré! ¡LA ENCONTRÉ!-Dijo emocionada, mientras comenzaba a saltar de la emoción

-Si, si, si ahora Roxy, camina a tu izquierda y detente al tocar la pieza-

Roxy se encogió de hombros, y comenzó caminar lentamente, hasta que se tropezó con la pista…

-¡La encontré!-Dijo Roxy entusiasta, mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¡Eiran, trae la última pieza, rápido!-Dijo Melody desesperada, mientras el rubio apilaba la pieza en el montón, casi al mismo tiempo que Roxy lo hacía…

-¡Quítense las vendas!-Señalo Chris, mientras los concursantes obedecían, quitando sus vendas de los ojos-¡Ahora, Lucas, Melody, bajen y ayuden a sus compañeros!-

-Ugh-Dijo Lucas rodando los ojos, mientras comenzaba a bajar del trono, al igual que Melody…

-¡Cuidado con el…!-

-No necesito que una nerd me advierta por donde voy-Dijo Lucas, callando a Kira, mientras se bajaba del trono. Tan pronto toco el suelo, el chico salió volando, aterrizando dolorosamente unos metros adelante…

-…Explosivo-Termino Kira, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Rápido, terminemos esto!-Dijo Kiara, mientras miraba la pila de piezas pensativa-¿Qué creen que sea?-

-Oh, oh, ¡Tal vez debamos reconstruir una casa!-Dijo Ecna emocionada-Debería tener una TV de plasma, una piscina al exterior, y cuarto de películas, y una…-

-Ahora cualquiera menos Ecna-Dijo Kiara, frotándose las sienes…

-Oh, yo suelo jugar diversos puzles. Esto es pan comido-Dijo Max, comenzando a armar el rompecabezas gigante. Kiara sonrió ante esto, sorprendida…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Max-**__Le voy a demostrar a mi equipo que soy mucho mas útil de lo que parezco…Y ahora que finalmente Chris puso un desafío a mi medida, ¡Es imposible perder!_

* * *

-¡Vamos, encaja!-Gruñía Roxy, que intentaba poner la pesada pieza en su lugar, pero esta se caía

-¿Qué creen que sea? Parece una especie de…tiburón, o algo así-Dijo Jim, pensativo…

-Hmmm…¡Lo tengo!-Dijo Kira, comenzando a acomodar las piezas en su lugar-¡Solo acomoden como les diga, ya sé que es lo que haremos!-

La mayoría se miro confundida, pero comenzaron a hacer lo que Kira les decía, haciendo todo lo posible por no confundir sus comandos…

Shiny era la única que no estaba haciendo nada, ya que se había quedado observando a Lowell con unos binoculares. Lucas se irrito con eso, y camino hacia la chica algo enfadado…

-¡Shiny! ¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar ayu…-

-¿Crees que alguna vez se fije en mi?-Corto la stalker, sin despegar la vista de los binoculares

-¿Uh?-

-Lowell. ¿Crees que alguna vez se fije en mí? Ya han pasado dos semanas y todavía no me hace caso…más bien, parece querer evitarme-Dijo la chica algo triste. Lucas rodo los ojos

-Shiny, tu eres una chica muy…-'Loca, psicótica, obsesiva…'Pensó el chico, pero luego noto que esas palabras no serian de mucha ayuda. Finalmente, se le ocurrió una que podría ayudarla, y que era relativamente verdadera-…Especial. Y aunque Lowell no se dé cuenta de eso, no significa que no sea cierto…-

Shiny soltó los binoculares, y dirigió su atención a Lucas, que puso su mano en el hombro de la chica…

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Shiny, poniendo unos ojos de cachorrito. Lucas le sonrió sincero, mirando a la chica tranquilo…

-Por supuesto-Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros-Y no deberías perder tu tiempo con Lowell sabiendo que él no te aprecia. Ahora ven, tal vez logremos resolver este rompecabezas a tiempo…-

Shiny se quedo estática un minuto. Volteo a mirar a Lowell, que, como siempre, intento esconderse de ella. No paso mucho hasta que caminara hasta donde estaban sus compañeros, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Shiny-**__¿Creen que todo lo que dijo Lucas sea cierto? ¿Enserio Lowell no es indicado para mí?-Dijo algo confundida, mientras sacaba una foto de Lowell de su bolsillo, y la olfateaba un poco-…¿Por qué…será que pienso que tal vez sea cierto? Es obvio que Lowell y yo somos el uno para el otro, pero…todavía tengo esa extraña sensación después de esta tarde que me dice que tal vez…solo tal vez…en una probabilidad dentro de un millón…pueda estar equivocada…_

* * *

-Parece que Shiny finalmente te dejo en paz-Bromeo Leaf, volteando a ver a Lowell

-Tú no la conoces-Dijo Lowell, algo paranoico-Cuando crees que se ha ido, ¡BAM! Entra a tu y te toma un montón de fotos dormido para luego editarlas y subirlas al Facebook, haciendo parecer que somos 'pareja'…ugh-

-Si…supongo que no la conozco tan bien como tu-Dijo Leaf, algo perturbado

-¡ESTO NO ESTA BIEN!-Oyeron ambos, corrieron hacia su equipo, solo para encontrar a Kiara histérica-¿Por qué a este topo le falta su cola?-

-No lo sé…creí que estaban las siete piezas completas-Dijo Max, encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces Melody conto mas las piezas-Dijo Kiara, mirando a Melody amenazante-Mas te vale arreglar esto, a menos que quiera que yo…-

-¡P-pero ya recogimos las piezas en toda nuestra mitad! No. Hay. Mas. Piezas-Replico Melody, algo enfadada por el hecho de que la estaba inculpando

-Ehm…tal vez una pieza haya…caído al otro lado, por error-Dijo Eiran, rascándose la nuca nervioso-Cuando pise la trampa que me llevo a la otra mitad, la pieza cayo conmigo…y-y me dio miedo buscarla en caso de que los otros pensaran que les estaba robando…-

-¡Eiran!-Dijo Kiara enfadada

-Está bien, podemos solucionarlo-Dijo Eiran, intentando defender a su amigo de la furia de la pelinegra-¡Solo debemos mandar a alguien a buscar la pieza faltante y listo!-

-Yo iré-Dijo Max, casi al instante-Digo…por mi equipo, claro-

-No funcionara, seguramente ya escondieron la otra pieza-Dijo Kiara pesimista-Es decir, ¡Es el trasero de un topo! ¿Qué tan idiotas pueden ser para confundirlos con una de sus piezas?

…

-Algo aquí no está bien-Dijo Jessie, observando su estatua. Dicha estatua era la de un bagre gigante, pero tenía el trasero de un topo en el lugar en el que debería ir la cabeza, además de que la mayoría de sus piezas estaban mal puestas-Pero no estoy seguro que es…-

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Pregunto Roxy, cruzándose de brazos-¡Pegaste de manera pésima las piezas! Hay que comenzar de nuevo-

-De acuerdo bebe, no me pegues-Bromeo Jessie, mientras comenzaba a des-construir la estatua

-¿Podrían darse prisa? Los demás ya deben estar por acabar…-Decía Lucas, mirando impaciente su reloj. El chico pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo a alguien acercándose, y le hizo señas a Jessie para que fuera con él a investigar…

-Ya casi...-Dijo Max, caminando sigilosamente al otro lado de la línea. El chico miro a su alrededor, temeroso de que alguien lo encontró, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo…o eso creyó el…

-Parece que tenemos a una rata por aquí, ¿Uh, Jessie?-Dijo Lucas, apareciendo detrás de Max, con Jessie a su lado. Max intento correr, pero Jessie rápidamente lo sujeto de su camiseta, levantándolo del suelo-¿Cómo crees que nos podamos deshacer de esta rata?-

-Hmm…podríamos mostrarle que es lo que le pasa a los tramposos-Dijo Jessie, enseñando su puño en frente del rostro de Max

-Asombroso-Dijo Lucas, sonriendo sádicamente

-¡Viejos, y-y-yo solo pase a buscar una pieza que era de mi e-equipo!-Se excuso Max, mientras Lucas y Jessie se miraban entre sí, sonriendo sádicamente ante el temor del peliazul…

-Claaaaro-Dijo Jessie, riendo

-Como sea. Más vale que te largues de aquí ahora mismo, o sino yo mismo me encargare de…¡AUCH!-

Lucas cayó al suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Al lado de el estaba una pieza, que parecía ser una cabeza. Tanto Max como Jessie voltearon a ver quien había tirado la pieza, y ahí estaba Kira, mirando a Jessie amenázate. El chico simplemente soltó a Max, antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo…

-¿Estás bien? Espero que no te hayan hecho daño, Jessie y Lucas son unos completos idiotas…-Dijo Kira, algo apenada por la situación en la que se había encontrado Max…

-Estoy bien, tranquila…-Dijo Max, sonriéndole a Kira-No es como si fuera la primera vez que me encuentro a sujetos como ellos…-

-Aquí tienes tu pieza-Dijo Kira, alcanzándole la pieza de su equipo. Max miro a la chica, algo confundido…

-Pero…¿Qué no quieres ganar?-

-Nah, ganar es genial…pero no por eso voy a caer tan bajo como arrebatarle la pieza a tu equipo-Dijo Kira, encogiéndose de hombros. Max sonrió, antes de caminar de vuelta a su equipo, pero justo en ese momento, Kira lo detuvo-¡Espera!-

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Max, deteniéndose

-Toma-Kira le paso una camiseta a sus manos, específicamente la camiseta que Max le había prestado dos semanas atrás, en su primer día en la isla-Huele un poco más, es que se me cayó al inodoro…tres veces. ¡Pero me asegure de lavarla para que no apestara tanto! Aunque después de eso se mancho con algo de jugo de uva y…-

-Quédatela-Interrumpió Max, devolviéndole su camiseta-Tal vez así tengas algo con lo que me recuerdes, ya sabes, si me llegan a eliminar o algo así…-

Kira simplemente sonrió tontamente, con su cara sonrojándose un poco, al igual que la de Max…

-Gracias-Respondió Kira. Max simplemente se despidió, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su equipo…

-¿Qué diablos paso allá?-Pregunto Roxy, señalando el sonrojo de Kira-¿Y porque diablos estas tan roja?-

-N-n-nada yo solo…intente devolverle un favor a un amigo-Dijo Kira nerviosa. Roxy simplemente esbozo una sonrisa de reconocimiento, sabiendo que el asunto no era exactamente ese…

-Si claro-

-¡Creo que ya esta!-Dijo Sebastián, acomodando la penúltima pieza-Ahora solo falta la cabeza…-

-¿La cabeza?-Pregunto Kira nerviosa-¿Cuál cabeza?-

-La cabeza que está aquí…hey…¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto Jim confundido. Kira se rasco la nuca, nerviosa

-¡Iré a buscarla!-Dijo Kira entrando en pánico, mientras corría hacia el borde del área…

-¡Oigan chicos, encontré la pieza!-Dijo Max, mientras corría con la pieza en la mano. Los Gansos lo observaron, impacientes, esperando a que llegara a tiempo. Mientras tanto, Kira seguía buscando la pieza, aun sin éxito. Finalmente, la encontró, justo al lado del aun inconsciente Lucas, y miro a la estatua de su equipo. Volteo un minuto a ver a Max, que aun no había llegado a donde estaba su equipo, y miro a los ojos a Roxy, que parecía saber en lo que estaba pensando, ya que asintió con la cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kira lanzo la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas…rogando a que no fallara a Roxy…

-¡Oigan chicos, la encontré!-Dijo Max, llegando hasta donde estaba su estatua. Rápidamente, los Gansos comenzaron a acomodarla, pero para cuando terminaron, notaron que la estatua de los Castores ya estaba completa…

-¡Oh por el amor de…-

-¡Y los Castores Chillones ganan el desafío!-Dijo Chris emocionado, mientras los siete Castores comenzaban a festejar…

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡LO HICIMOS!-Decía Shiny emocionada

-¿Hicimos?-Pregunto Sebastián, sarcástico. Roxy le respondió golpeando su hombro, callándolo

-¿De qué m-me perdí?-Pregunto Lucas, despertando-¿Ganamos?-

-¡Así es, Luck!-Dijo Shiny, dándole un asfixiante abrazo al moreno. Lucas no tenia fuerza suficiente para apartarse, y a pesar de que intento zafarse del agarre al principio, luego se rindió y dejo que Shiny disfrutara el momento. Mientras tanto, Lowell observaba a ambos, algo confundido…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Lowell-**__¿Lucas y Shiny? Nah, solo está buscando un sustituto, pero pronto aprenderá que soy imposible de sustituir…-Dijo arrogante, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-…Espera, ¿Por qué demonios me importa con quien ande Shiny? ¡Ella era una pesadilla! Y ahora que al fin me libre de ella, voy a tener lo que más anhelo desde hacer dos semanas: ¡LIBERTAD! Eso es bueno, ¿No?...¿No?_

* * *

-Gansos, parece que han vuelto a perder-Dijo Chris al grupo, que suspiraba derrotado-Los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación…-

-¡Bien hecho Max!-Espeto Kiara, enfadada

-¡No fue mi culpa!-Se excuso el chico

-Ya veremos en la ceremonia de eliminación…-Dijo Kiara, mirando al chico enfadada, mientras el grupo caminaba de vuelta al campamento…

…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Espeto Kiara, ya en su ropa de dormir, la cual consistía en una blusa de tirantes negra, unos shorts cortos negros, y un antifaz. La chica se recostó sobre las escaleras de la cabaña, bastante frustrada-¡Debemos dormir de nuevo en estas apestosas cabañas!-

-Calma, seguramente ganaremos muy pronto-Dijo Eiran, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica. El chico estaba usando una piyama azul, además de unas pantuflas de conejitos-No tienes que preocuparte por eso…-

-No hubiéramos perdido si no hubiera sido por el-Dijo Kiara, señalando a Max, el cual se sobresalto al ser señalado. El chico ya se había puesto en su ropa de dormir, que consistía en una playera y un pantalón holgados con estampado de hora de aventura…-¡Tu! Tu estuviste distrayéndote todo el día con esa…¡Esa perdedora de los Castores!-

-¡Oye!-Respondió Max ofendido-¡Por lo menos pude conseguir la pieza!-

-Chicos, cálmense-Dijo Leaf, haciendo de mediador. El chico estaba usando unos pantalones azules, con una camisa café. Kiara noto que todavía tenia ese bulto en su bolsillo, que le parecía demasiado similar…-¿Recuerdan que prometimos estar unidos?-

-¡Yo lo recuerdo!-Dijo Ecna, que colgaba de cabeza del techo de la cabaña-¡Lo recuerdo tan claro como cuando acompañe a Jhon Lennon a la luna!-

-Aja-Dijo Kiara, ignorando a la chica mientras seguía observando los bolsillos de Leaf…

* * *

**(CONFESIONARIO)**

_**Kiara-**__Yo se como luce un ídolo de inmunidad en un bolsillo Leaf, no soy tonta…_

* * *

-¿Y dónde diablos esta Melody? ¡Ya debería haber estado aquí hace horas!-

-Parece que los perdedores perdieron a su hippie-Dijo Lucas, que estaba apoyándose en un árbol, mirando con desprecio a Max, que le devolvía la mirada. El chico estaba también en su ropa de dormir, y tenia una venda en la cabeza, producto del golpe que Kira le había dado antes

-¿Por qué no te largas, Lucas?-Pregunto Max, enfadado

-¿Porque no me obligas?-Contraataco el chico. Max rodo los ojos

-¿Podrías decirnos porque estás aquí?-Pregunto Leaf, intentando mantener el control. No es que odiara al oji-verde, pero sinceramente, Lucas sabia como sacar lo peor de cada campista, y Leaf no quería que su equipo comenzara una guerra civil por su culpa…

-Nah…quería sugerirles algo…-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras volteaba a ver al resto-…Deberían reconsiderar mantener a Melody en el juego-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Max, ofendido-¿Primero nos insultas y luego nos dices por quién votar?-

-¡Si no te callas ahora serás tu el que salga por ese cañón! ¿De acuerdo?-Amenazo Lucas. Max sintió un ligero escalofrió, pero siguió observando al pelinegro con odio

-¿Y porque crees eso?-Pregunto Leaf, desconfiado

-Porque…como verán, su equipo esta obviamente debilitado por su presencia. Sencillamente no puede concentrarse en el juego debido a que esta ocupada ligando con Jimmy-diota-Dijo Lucas, intentando convencer al grupo

-No lo se…-Dijo Leaf, indeciso-…No creo que este distraída-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Lucas, retóricamente-¿Quieres saber donde esta ahora?-

El grupo se miro entre si, curiosos. Lucas sonrió con malicia, antes de guiar al grupo a la mansión…

…

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Melody, con sus ojos tapados por Jim, que la guiaba por la mansión…

-Te tengo algo especial…ya me encargue de que nadie estuviera aquí, así que no te preocupes-Dijo Jim, sonriéndole a la chica. Siguieron caminando un rato, hasta llegar al comedor, en donde estaban dos platos, y varias velas en el. Finalmente, Jim dejo ver a Melody, la cual miro sorprendida todo lo que el chico tenia preparado…

-J-Jim…-

-¿Genial, no? Pero debemos darnos prisa…Roxy regresa de su carrera nocturna en una hora-Dijo el chico, mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a sentarse, para luego ponerse en su puesto-¡No te preocupes, todo es vegetariano, tal como te gusta!-

-G-gracias…-Dijo Melody, sin poder evitar su sonrojo

-¡Hey! Quería hacerte algo especial, y aprovechar los pocos momentos libres que tenemos. Sé que no es como la casa de playa de tus padres, pero podemos acampar mañana en la playa si quieres…-Dijo Jim, sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica-Realmente apesta que nos hayan puesto en diferentes equipos, ¿No?-

-Bastante-Dijo Melody, revolviendo su ensalada nerviosa-Sabes…t-tengo que decirte algo…-

-Sip, dilo-Dijo Jim, apoyándose en su asiento relajado…

-Pues, Kiara me ha molestado todo el día con eso, así que prefiero decírtelo antes de que alguien más lo haga…-Dijo Melody, mientras se mordía la lengua nerviosa-…Veras, mis pa…-

-¿Enserio pusiste cebollas en su ensalada?-Pregunto Lucas, apoyado en la puerta, con el resto de los Gansos Asesinos detrás de el-Viejo, mal, mal…¿Cómo llegaras a segunda base si a ella le apesta el aliento?-

-¿¡Q-que hacen aquí!?-Pregunto Melody, nerviosa

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Pregunto Kiara enfadada

-La pregunta es, ¿Quién hace ensaladas sin siquiera algo de carne? Por lo menos algo de queso no estaría mal, ¿Pero eso? Es repugnante-Opino Lucas, arruinando la tensión del momento…

-P-puedo explicarlo…Jim y yo…bueno…-Melody seguía tartamudeando, sin hallar realmente que decir

-¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí?-Pregunto Lowell, algo enfadado-¿Acaso vienes todos los días o que?-

-Solo desde…la semana pasada-Dijo Melody, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente

-¡Fue mi idea!-Dijo Jim, intentando asumir la culpa

-Eso no lo justifica-Continuo Kiara-¿Tu has estado en la mansión siete días seguidos mientras que nosotros nos tuvimos que romper el trasero para ganar el desafío anterior, y así finalmente tener un poquito de lujo?-

-Heh-heh, dijo trasero-Rio Lucas. El resto le dio una mirada que claramente decía 'cállate', y el chico decidió hacer silencio…

-Yo…-

-¡Gansos, los estoy esperando en la ceremonia de eliminación! ¡Así que muevan sus traseros de una vez!-Anuncio Chris por los altavoces. Kiara sonrió al oír esto, y camino hacia la colina…

-Estas muerta-Murmuro Kiara. Melody sintió un ligero escalofrió, mientras que Jim miraba a Lucas con ira asesina…

-¿Qué? Iba a hacer una fiesta con los Gansos, pero no sabia que tu y tu novia estaría aquí-Se excuso Lucas. Jim solo rodo los ojos, y camino junto con Melody, hasta la ceremonia de eliminación…

…

-¡Atención, Gansos Asesinos!-Anuncio Chris por el altavoz, sujetando un plato con seis hot dogs-Seis de ustedes se quedaran en el juego, mientras que uno deberá tomar el cañón de la vergüenza…y no podrá volver…¡Jamás!-

-Si, si, como sea, ¡Continua con eso!-Dijo Lucas exasperado, con palomitas de maíz en su mano-¡Que empiece la función!-

-Pero antes…¿Algún voluntario a la zona de juegos?-Pregunto Chris

-¡Yo, yo, YO Y QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A LEVANTARSE!-Dijo Lucas paranoico, mientras corría hacia donde estaba Chris, pero fue detenido por Shiny…

-¿Por qué no te quedas a disfrutar de la mansión?-Dijo la chica algo triste-¡Hice sándwiches de mantecado!-

-Lo siento Shy, pero debo cumplir mi objetivo, ¡Ese ídolo puede estar en cualquier lado! ¡Siamo carino!-Dijo Lucas despidiéndose, mientras estiraba sus brazos, dejando que el Chef lo cargara hacia el Jeep, y lo llevara hacia la Zona de Juegos…

-Y ahí va otro pobre diablo…-Dijo Chris, mirando al Jeep alejarse-…Como sea. El primer hot dog va para…Lowell-

El chico agarro su hot dog, dándole un mordisco…

-Hmm…primera vez que pruebo uno de estos-Dijo sonriendo

-Los otros a salvo son…Ecna, Eiran y Leaf-

Ambos chicos agarraron sus hot dog. Eiran le dio un mordisco mientras que Ecna se lo puso en la cabeza, haciendo de sombrero…

-Kiara también está a salvo-Dijo Chris, lanzándole el hot dog a la estratega, que sonreía arrogante. Los únicos que quedaban eran Max y Melody…

-Max…Melody…ambos tuvieron la mayor cantidad de votos…y uno de ustedes deberá tomar el cañón de la vergüenza…el ultimo a salvo es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Max!-

El chico sonrió al oír que estaba a salvo, sonrisa que se borro cuando Chris lanzo el hot dog a su camisa, manchándola de salsa…

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron Melody y Jim al unisonó-¿T-todos votaron por mi?-

-No todos-Dijo Max, confortando a la chica-Yo intente votar por Kiara…-

-Pero si la mayoría-Continuo Lowell

-Supongo que a nadie le gusto el hecho de que te estuvieras escapando con Jim todos los días-Dijo Kiara sarcástica-Y no te preocupes…yo mantendré tu secreto a salvo. Tal vez tengas suerte y el Señor Sea le pague a Chris para que te deje volver al juego…-

-Eso no estaría mal-Dijo Chris sonriente-Melody, es hora de ser disparada…-

La pelinegra camino rendida, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, y se monto en el cañón, lista para ser disparada…

-¡Espera!-Cortó Jim, corriendo al cañón-¿Crees que nos podremos volver a ver? Ya sabes…en un lugar más adecuado-

Melody rio nerviosamente, intentando no deprimirse por tener que despedirse de Jim. La chica luego sintió los labios de Jim siendo presionados contra los suyos, antes de que luego de unos segundos el chico se separara…

-Supongo que esa es mi manera de decir adiós-Dijo Jim sonriente, mirando enamoradizo a la sonrojada Melody…-Te amo…-

-Y yo a…

¡BOOM!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Melody, siendo disparada por los aires. Chris reía ante esto, mientras volteaba a la cámara-Una mas fuera, quedan trece. ¿Quién será el siguiente en tomar el cañón de la vergüenza? ¿Podrá Jim superar la partida de Melody? ¿Y qué jugosos planes nos tendrán nuestros dos genios malvados?...-

-Espera…¿De quienes hablas?-Pregunto Max

-…¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total…Drama…¡BONEY ISLAND!-

-¡Oh vamos Chris! ¡DINOS YA!-…

…

…

**Equipos**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Ecna; Eiran; Leaf; Lowell; Kiara; Max**

…

**Castores Chillones**

**Jessie; Jim; Kira; Lucas; Roxy; Sebastián; Shiny,**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Austin (Gansos Asesinos); Mariana (Gansos Asesinos); Melody (Gansos Asesinos)**

…

…

**¡y aquí'ta el sexto epi! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les dolió la partida de Melody? ¿Qué les pareció el desafío? Se que cambien por COMPLETO el titulo, pero decidí dejar a "Los Sueños de Chris Costeau" para el episodio 9…ya verán porque…**

**Ahora, a responder reviews!**

**AlexLopezGua: En tanto al capitulo anterior, tampoco sentí el terror que me gusta añadirle a algunos de mis fics. Personalmente, creo que "En el Bosque" ha sido mi peor capitulo hasta ahora. Pero bueno, eso es solo una opinión personal…**

**ScaleneCandy: Jeje, parece que Shiny no se tomo la partida de Lowell muy bien que digamos. Por lo menos su equipo no la expulso…aun, y puede que su 'amistad' con Lucas la salve un tiempo mas…¿Será real o solo una de sus estrategias? En tanto al cameo de Marcos…supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando intentas continuar DTJM al mismo tiempo que haces un capitulo de otro fic. Además, Jessie y Marcos tienen muchas cosas en común. ¡Y llego el cameo de Izzy! Junto al de Marcos son dos, ¿No? Así que no pueden pedir mas. Espero te haya gustado el cap, y esperes pacientemente el siguiente (Que tal vez tarde un poco mas en venir, lamentablemente)**

**GothicgirlGXD: Jajaja, parece que para Colmillo, Jim es el nuevo Scott. Solo esperemos a que no termine igual que el pelirrojo. Y parece que el secreto de Melody no estará a salvo por mucho tiempo, además de que Lucas logro sacarla del juego. Debo decir que esta eliminación me dolió un poco, ya que me hubiera gustado que Melody durara mas…lamentablemente no fue el caso. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap**

**Maite453: Jeje, que bien que te haya gustado el cap. Y ya tienes a tus favoritos, genial! Espero te haya gustado este cap también, nos vemos!**

**Tommiboy: Gracias, y espero te haya gustado este cap también**

**Shadowcat-Riot: Originalmente, la escena con la sombra iba a ser mas larga…pero literalmente iba a spoilear la 'eliminacion' de Lowell así que decidí eliminarla. En cuando a la alianza de Lucas y Kiara, solo puedo decir que nada bueno saldrá de eso…absolutamente nada. Y parece que Shiny ya esta superando la 'partida' de Lowell. En cuanto a los cameos…no serán cada cap, sino de vez en cuando. Hay ocasiones en la que un cameo simplemente no quedaría bien, pero prometo que un par de concursantes mas harán cameo luego. Espero que no te haya dolido la partida de Melody tanto como a mi, realmente es un personaje interesante. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá vuelva en algún cap…después de todo, siempre alguien regresa en DT, ¿No?**

**PD: En cuanto a Marcos, es un OC de mi anterior Fic, DTJM**

**PD2: ¿Enserio los hiciste a ambos? ¡Asombroso! Me muero por verlos… **

**Kia000: Me alegra te haya encantado el cap, a pesar de que no fue mi cap mas fuerte. Jessie debería concentrarse para no caer en los engaños de Kiara. Por lo menos están en equipos distintos, ¿Imaginate que pasaría si estuvieran en el mismo equipo? La alianza de Lucas y Kiara será algo duradero, pero dudo que alguno de los dos planee llevar al otro a la final…será cuestión de saber quien apuñalara al otro por la espalda primero. ¿Será Kiara o será Lucas?**

**The Hazel-Eyed Bookworm: ¡Y…Aquí esta el cap! Tarde es mejor que nunca, ¿No? Espero te haya gustado este cap al igual que los anteriores…**

**Y esto es todo. ¡Dejen Reviews! Si no recibo más de doce en veinticuatro horas…¡Elimino el fic!...Nah mentira. Nos vemos!**


	7. Después de un Terrible Pastel…

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 7: Después de un Terrible Pastel…No Perdones al Anfitrión**

**Disclaimer: Ni TD ni los OC's me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores**

…

-Previamente en Total Drama: Boney Island…

Nuestros catorce restantes empezaron con una batalla en los pilares…

Kiara derribo a Kira de un golpe…

Mientras que Lucas no dudo en golpear a una chica, ya que Melody fue la siguiente en caer…

Jessie pudo derrotar a Lowell, aunque necesito algo de esfuerzo…

Y Roxy perdió contra Eiran…a pesar de que este ni siquiera la toco…

Decidí que la manera más justa de decidirlo sería un desempate, el cual fue un desafío de rompecabezas...¡A ciegas!

Al final, los Castores ganaron, pero lo interesante estaba por venir, ya que Lucas fue a 'charlar' con los Gansos, para luego delatar la cita de Melody y Jim, haciendo pensar a su equipo rival que Melody traería problemas…¡Drama!

En la ceremonia de eliminación, Melody fue la que tuvo que tomar el cañón de la vergüenza, mientras que Lucas se ofreció a ir a la Zona de Juegos, dejando a una Shiny bastante triste en el camino, y a un Lowell bastante curioso también…

¿Quién será el siguiente en ser disparado? ¿Y qué asombroso desafío les tendrá listo su servidor? ¡Descúbranlo aquí y ahora en Total…Drama…BONEY ISLAND!...

…

…

En la mansión de los Castores, Kira se estaba despertando después de una noche bastante reparadora después del desafío de hoy. La chica finalmente se despertó, y miro enamoradiza la camiseta de Max, la cual estaba usando como piyama. Kira tomo una parte de la camiseta, y respiro un poco de ella, sonriendo un poco al poder sentir algo del aroma de Max en ella. La chica comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, antes de que una de sus compañeras la notara, pero ya era algo tarde…

-Y dices que Shiny es la obsesiva-Dijo Roxy sonriendo pervertidamente, mientras una nerviosa Kira se ponía su blusa blanca, intentando disimular lo que había pasado, pero su compañera ya había visto lo suficiente. La roquera tenia puesta una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y nos mini shorts morados, y seguía mirando a la chica con una sonrisa

-¿D-de que hablas? Yo no soy obsesiva…solo…me gusta oler cosas-Dijo Kira, sonriendo nerviosa. Roxy solo rodo los ojos

-Si aja, y supongo que olfatear la ropa de otras personas es algo totalmente normal. Debería ocultar mi ropa interior por si acaso, no me gustaría que comenzaras a olfatearlas…-

-¡ROXY!-

-Hahaha, es broma hermana…-Dijo Roxy muerta de risa, al ver la cara de la chica roja como un tomate-Debiste ver tu cara…-

-Haha, muy graciosa-Dijo Kira enfadada. La roquera rodo los ojos, caminando entre sus maletas para buscar su guitarra eléctrica, y comenzar a practicar un poco. Kira se quedo en su cama, acostándose en el suave colchon, rogando por nunca separarse de el-Este lugar es asombroso, ¿No lo crees?-

-Si…aunque extrañare al puré del Chef-Dijo Roxy, acostándose en su cama. Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Shiny, que parecía estar más tranquila de lo normal, ya que solamente estaba mirando una fotografía de Lowell, pero sin la usual emoción que era normal en ella-¿Te pasa algo? Parece que unos aliens te hubieran abducido y te hubieran remplazado por un robot parecido a Shiny…-

-Si Shiny, ¿Por qué no estás acosando a Lowell como lo haces siempre?-Pregunto Kira curiosa. La chica simplemente se sentó en su cama, mirando a sus dos compañeras. Shiny tenía una remera manga larga, que parecía pertenecerle a un chico, que era de color roja y marrón, además de unos pantalones cortos color lila

-No lo sé…simplemente no me siento con ganas de hacer nada hoy…-Dijo recostándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a las dos féminas. Roxy y Kira se miraron entre si, incrédulas de lo que acababa de decir…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kira-**__Shiny…¿Sin ganas de hacer nada? Eso si es raro, tomando en cuenta que es la chica que se pone a contar los zapatos de otros a las tres de la mañana…_

* * *

En el cuarto de los chicos, todos seguían durmiendo todavía…bueno, todos menos Jim, el cual se había despertado temprano, y había comenzado a ejercitarse temprano. El chico había comenzado dichos ejercicios boxeando con una bolsa de arena, y dicha bolsa de arena tenía una fotografía de Lucas pegada en ella…

-¡Viejo! ¿Podrías parar, por favor? Son las cinco de la mañana…-Despertaba Sebastián, cubriendo su cara con una almohada…

-Si hermano, enserio, necesito dormir para conservar este cuerpo-Añadió Jessie, tapándose sus oídos por el golpeteo de Jim…

-Lo siento viejos, pero debo estar preparado para cuando Lucas llegue-Dijo mientras le daba un último puñetazo a la bolsa de arena, rompiéndola en dos-¡Oh diablos! Ahora debo conseguir otra…-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Esa rata de Lucas tiene suerte de haber ido a la Zona de Juegos…pero cuando regrese, ya pagara por haber eliminado a Melody…_

* * *

-¿Podría este lugar apestar más?-Se quejo Lowell, mientras se levantaba de su litera, tapándose la nariz. El chico usaba su camisa verde, con unos pantalones grises-¿Cómo es que ustedes soportan esto TODOS los días?-

-¡Hey! Nosotros no perdemos todos los días-Espeto Max-Solo…la mayor parte del tiempo…-

-¡AHHHH, NO SOPORTA A ESA PSICÓTICA!-Gritaba Kiara, entrando sin avisar al lado de la cabaña que les pertenecía a los chicos…

-Bonitos shorts…-Dijo Lowell, sonriéndole pervertido a Kiara, la cual se cruzaba de brazos

-Cállate-Espeto la pelinegra, sentándose al lado de Eiran

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Eiran, mirando a Kiara confundido

-¡ELLA fue lo que paso!-Dijo señalando afuera, donde estaba Ecna, bailando con una licuadora…

-¡Allá en el rancho, allá donde viviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Cantaba Ecna, bailando con la licuadora en sus brazos, para luego lanzarla contra el suelo-¡SOLO DE BATERIA…PAM DUM PZZ, DUM…!-

-¿Ven? Es insoportable-

-Ya veo…-Dijo Lowell pensativo

-¿Podrían dejarme dormir aquí? Digo, por el resto de la mañana. La loca de atar no me dejo dormir nada esta noche-Dijo Kiara, frotándose los ojos

-¿A ti? ¿Una chica? ¿Dormir aquí? ¿En la cabaña de los chicos?...Hmm, creo que podre soportarlo-Dijo Lowell sarcástico. Kiara solo rodaba los ojos

-¿Y cómo te va con Jessie?-Pregunto Eiran, tratando de romper el hielo. Kiara solo observo al chico como si estuviera loco…

-Eiran, ya hablamos de esto. Jessie y yo no tenemos o tendremos nada. NADA-Dijo Kiara, intentando acostarse en las duras camas, y poder dormir un rato…

-¿Enserio? Porque más de la mitad de los que votaron en mi…-

-Pues puedes decirle a tus cyber-amigos que no me interesa este mecánico sin cerebro. Además, todos saben que los fans tienen la impulsiva necesidad de emparejar a todos en Drama Total, así que mi relación con Jessie es tan real como la de Chris y el Chef…-

-¿Enserio? Porque tengo fotos que dicen lo contrario-Dijo Eiran, sonriente

-Vamos Kiara, relájate, ¿Qué tiene de malo Jessie?-Pregunto Lowell

-Es ruidoso, mujeriego, superficial, un deportista sin cerebro, y se interpone en mi camino cada vez que puede…-Enumero Kiara, enojándose cada vez que decía algo del chico-…Oh, y que siempre cree que YO estoy enamorada de el, ¿Pueden creerlo?-

-Si-Respondieron Max, Lowell y Eiran al unisonó. Kiara solo rodo los ojos

-Como sea, ahora déjenme dorm…-

-¡ATENCIÓN GUSANOS, DESPIERTEN AHORA MISMO! ¡Los quiero en el comedor para el desafío de hoy, y si no llegan en cinco minutos, YO MISMO los traeré a la fuerza!-Anuncio el Chef por el altavoz, sobresaltando a los Gansos…

-¡Whoa!-Grito Leaf, cayendo de su litera y aterrizando dolorosamente en el suelo-Mama…dame cinco minutos más…-

Los Gansos, a excepción de Leaf, soltaron un quejido al unisonó, antes de caminar como zombis hacia la puerta, camino al comedor…

…

-¿Entusiasmados por el desafío de hoy?-Pregunto Chris, que usaba un gorro de Chef. Al lado de el se encontraba el Chef Hatchet, y ambos presentadores sonreían emocionados, esperando la respuesta

-¿Por qué sigues preguntando si la respuesta más obvia será no?-Pregunto Sebastián sarcástico. Chris soltó una risa

-Porque es divertido ver sus caras cuando lo hago-Rio el presentador-En fin, nuestro desafío de hoy será el mas delicioso hasta ahora…-

-¿O sea…?-Pregunto Kiara, algo impaciente

-¡PASTELES!-

…

…

-¿Estas &/%$"(! bromeando?-Pregunto Jim, aun sin creérselo

-¿Dónde están los tiburones, o las bombas, o el gato tuerto que da miedo?-Pregunto Sebastián incrédulo

-Nop, no hay nada de eso. Decidimos hacer un homenaje a nuestro desafío de cocina del episodio diez de IDD, y con toques de "Come, Vomita y se Cauteloso" de La Venganza de la Isla….

-¿Entonces solo tenemos que cocinar? ¿Eso es todo? Suena sencillo-Dijo Kira confiada

-¡Pero hay algo más!…-Añadió Chris, hundiendo toda esperanza que tuvieran los campistas-…Desafortunadamente para ustedes, pero hilarantemente para mi, sus ingredientes no están aquí en el comedor, sino allá afuera, en distintas partes de la isla. Deberán buscar dichos ingredientes y traerlos aquí al comedor. Oh, y casi se me olvidaba…¡Lucas! ¡Ya puedes entrar!-

El moreno camino cansinamente al comedor, cubierto de mordeduras y rasguños, además de que su ropa estaba mayormente rasgada. Eiran, Leaf y Shiny se sintieron algo mas por el chico, pero la gran mayoría estaba riendo ante sus heridas, agradecidos de que el chico tuviera algo de karma finalmente…

-¡Oh dios! ¿Estás bien? Mírate, estas todo lastimado-Exclamo Shiny preocupada, mientras corría hacia el chico, chequeándolo para ver si estaba lastimado…

-¿Qué te paso viejo?-Pregunto Leaf consternado

-Nada…estoy perfectamente bien…-Dijo Lucas intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas dieron un crujido, y el chico cayó nuevamente al suelo…

-Oh, se me olvidaba…-Dijo Chris, dándole tres carritos de compra a los Gansos y otros tres a los Castores-…Tomen, ahí pondrán los ingredientes antes de volver. Cada uno viene con una lista con todos los ingredientes que tienen que buscar, la cual tiene el lugar en donde se encuentran. En sus marcas, listos…¡Fuera!-

…

-Hmm…seis huevos. ¿Eso suena sencillo, no?-Pregunto Shiny, que iba empujando su carrito, que tenia a Lucas sentado en el

-Solo debemos encontrar pájaros-Respondió Kira pensativa, que seguía el camino de la stalker

-¡Allá!-Señalo Lucas un nido, en el cual habían diez huevos. Shiny sonrió determinada, antes de detener el carrito súbitamente

-Ya vuelvo Lucky-Dijo Shiny, dándole un beso en la frente al chico, y subiendo sin dificultad por el árbol…

-¿Lucky?-Pregunto Kira, riendo

-¿Celosa?-Pregunto Lucas sonriente-No te preocupes, solo somos amigos, así que aun estoy disponible-

-Qué asco-Respondió Kira asqueada. Lucas rodo los ojos-Sin ofender Lucas, pero yo…te odio. Y mucho-

-El sentimiento es mutuo-Respondió Lucas, sin inmutarse-Pero lástima que nuestra hermosa relación de odio mutuo no dure mucho…-

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Kira confundida. Lucas sonrió ante su confusión

-¿No lo sabías? Los chicos están haciendo una alianza masculina para sacar a todas las chicas del juego. Roxy está a salvo porque es útil, al igual que Shiny, pero después del incidente del rompecabezas…no creo que tu lo estés-Dijo Lucas, con falsa preocupación en su voz

-¿Y porque debería creerte?-Pregunto Kira, intentando sonar lo más segura posible, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo por ser eliminada tan rápida del juego-Después de todo, tu no eres de fiar después de todo…

-Porque yo estoy en la alianza después de todo, y quiero traicionarlos a ELLOS uno a uno aliándome con todas chicas. Por eso es que mi amistad con Shiny es tan clave, al igual que por eso es que quiero aliarme contigo ¿Qué no crees que si quisiera eliminarte no te diría todo esto?-

La chica se quedo pensativa un rato, indecisa de si unírsele o no. Kira volteo a mirar al chico, que tenía su mano extendida, esperando a que la sacudiera…pero al final no lo hizo…

-Lo siento Lucas...pero mejor evito problemas-Dijo Kira, rechazando su oferta. Lucas miro a la chica con ira, pero decidió calmarse porque noto que Shiny venia en camino. Dicha chica salto directo desde el árbol al carrito de compras, aterrizando sobre Lucas, el cual solo pudo gemir de dolor…

-¡Los tengo!-Dijo Shiny emocionada, mientras mostraba los cuatro huevos que lograba equilibrar en sus brazos

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto Kira impresionada

-Hmm…digamos que tengo habilidades-Dijo Shiny sonriente

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Shiny-**__Vengo de una familia de policías, militares, y algunos oficiales de marina, así que digamos que soy bastante atlética (Dijo sonriente, mientras mostraba sus placas a la cámara) Digamos que en mi familia no eres uno de ellos sin antes completar el entrenamiento básico de la milicia o sin por lo menos completar la escuela de policías…_

_**Lucas-**__(Algo golpeado)-No puedo creer que Kira me rechazara…quiero decir a mi alianza, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Kira rechazo mi alianza! ¿Realmente cree que llegara a los tres finalistas sin mi ayuda? ¡Ha! Vaya ilusa…pero la necesito de mi lado. Si quiero hacer la alianza contra el resto de los chicos la necesito a ella y a Roxy de mi lado…en especial a ella…después de todo, siempre ha sido mi favorita…_

* * *

-Miren quienes están aquí…-Dijo Lowell, llegando junto con Max mientras empujaba el carrito, y mirando a Kira y Shiny con una sonrisa confiada-Mis dos ex-compañeras de equipo, Kira y Shiny...-

-¡Hey Lowell, Max!-Saludo Kira, sonriendo al ver que el friki acompañaba al 'chico cool'

-Hola Kira-Dijo Max, sonriendo tontamente

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Shiny, sin prestarle atención al castaño

-Buscamos huevos-Dijo Max, interrumpiendo a Lowell-Y la lista decía que el bosque era el lugar en donde los encontraríamos...tiene sentido, ya sabes, bosque, arboles, aves…huevos…-

-¿Y qué hacen las dos chicas solas en el bosque? ¿Qué acaso Lucas no quiso acompañarte hasta aquí?-Interrumpió Lowell, mirando a su alrededor en busca del oji-verde…

-Oh, el esta…¿Lucas? ¿LUCAS? ¿A dónde se fue?-Pregunto Shiny, buscando al chico. Un leve gruñido se escucho debajo de la del flequillo rubio, lo cual hizo que se levantara, dejando respirar al chico-¡Ahí estas!-

-Fantástico-Dijo Lowell sarcástico-Max, ¿Qué tal si vas a buscar algunos huevos, uh?-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Max, dejando solo al chico

-¿Te acompaño?-Pregunto Kira al chico, que solo se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué no?-

Ambos chicos se fueron alejando, dejando a Shiny, Lowell y Lucas solo, este último se había quedado dormido debido al cansancio que sufrió en la Zona de Juegos. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, hasta que Lowell decidió decir algo…

-¿Y bien…?-

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Shiny

-¿Cuándo terminara el acto?-Pregunto Lowell riendo. Shiny aun no comprendía

-No entiendo…-

-Oh vamos, se que todavía quieres acosarme. ¿Por qué actúas como si no lo quisieras?-

La chica miro al chico de manera extraña, antes de alejarse empujando su carrito. Lowell suspiro fastidiado…

Lowell suspiro fastidiado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lowell-**__¿Cómo es que de repente perdió interés en mi? No Lowell…ella esta actuando, quiere que pienses que te ignora para que le prestes atención, ¡Eso es lo que esta haciendo! Pero no caeré en su trampa, ¿Oyeron? ¡NO CAERE! (Dijo levantándose del inodoro, solo para resbalar momentos después, cayendo al suelo)_

* * *

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya yo?-Pregunto Max algo apenado, debido a que Kira se había ofrecido a buscar los huevos por su cuenta. La chica le hizo una seña de 'segura', mientras seguía subiendo las ramas del árbol, cautelosa de no resbalar…

-¡Aquí hay un nido!-Dijo Kira entusiasmada, subiendo a la rama en la cual estaba el nido. Desgraciadamente, un par de gansos se acercaron al nido, mirando a la chica amenazantemente-Oh oh…-

-¡Kira, salta!-Exclamo Max, preocupado. Kira intento prepararse para saltar, pero al final resbalo de la rama. Max corrió lo más rápido posible, y pudo atrapar a la castaña, pero el peso hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo…

-O-ouch…-

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Max

-S-si…gracias por la atrapada-Dijo Kira, algo avergonzada al estar tirada sobre Max, además de adolorida por la alta caída que había sufrido. Al chico no pareció importarle, y se quedo en el suelo, mirando fijamente los orbes verdes de la castaña…

-Oigan tortolos-Saludo Lowell, mirando a ambos chicos con una sonrisa. Ambos se separaron al instante, intentando disimular lo que había pasado, pero debido a su sonrojo era bastante difícil-¿Ya encontraron los…-

Lowell cayó al ver como un nido repleto de huevos caía en su carrito, todos intactos…

-¡Ha! Creo que es mi día de suerte…-Dijo Lowell sonriente. Su sonrisa no duro mucho, ya que los gansos que habían intentado atacar a Kira antes ahora iban en busca del castaño, que no dudo en salir corriendo…

-Supongo que debo evitar que devoren a Lowell, ¿No?-Pregunto Max a la chica, que solo asintió. El chico salió corriendo, con una vara en la mano para intentar salvar a su compañero, mientras Kira lo miraba con una sonrisa…

-Hmm…-Kira miro a sus pies, y consiguió un par de huevos. La chica los tomo, y camino hacia donde estaba su equipo, pero estos se le adelantaron…

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto Shiny a la chica, apareciendo de la nada-¿Y porque estas tan despeinada? ¿Y de donde sacaste esos huevos? ¿Y que estaban haciendo tu y Max allá solos? ¿Y porque estas tan roja en este momento?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Respondió Kira casi en un grito, algo irritada y/o avergonzada por las preguntas de la hiperactiva chica

-¿Paso algo allá?-Pregunto Lucas, que acababa de despertarse

-No no no, nada paso, solo buscaba huevos…solo eso. Lo siguiente en la lista son fresas, ¡Si fresas! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-Dijo Kira nerviosa, mientras empujaba el carrito intentando evitar la pregunta del moreno, que solo miro a Shiny confundido…

…

-¡Vamos Sebastián, mas rápido!-Dijo Roxy, que saltaba atléticamente sobre las rocas de un arroyo. Sebastián, sin embargo, se había quedado en la orilla…

-No…sé si sea buena idea-Dijo Sebastián, mirando el arroyo algo nervioso. Roxy solo se cruzo de brazos, mirando a Sebastián desafiante…

-Oh…entonces…¿El bebito tiene miedo de saltar un par de rocas, uh?-Pregunto Roxy juguetonamente. Sebastián solo rodo los ojos, soltando un sonoro 'Huh' mientras miraba hacia su derecha…

-No tengo miedo-

-Pues salta-

El chico miro las rocas algo pensativo, antes de decidir finalmente saltar…desgraciadamente, para él, no pudo mantener el equilibrio lo suficiente, y termino resbalando al arroyo…

-Oh fantástico…simplemente fantástico-Dijo Sebastián sarcástico, mientras hacia lo posible por mantenerse a flote. El chico vio para su desgracia que el arroyo seguía hasta unos rápidos, llenos de peligrosas rocas, y que EL era arrastrado hacia allá-¡R-Roxy…!-

-¿Qué pasa bebito?-Pregunto Roxy en tono de burla, hasta que vio que Sebastián había caído al agua, dirigiéndose a los rápidos. La chica miro aterrada al chico, antes de saltar de roca en roca hasta donde estaba, sujetándolo de la capucha segundos antes de caer en los rápidos. Roxy levanto al chico de su campera, hasta llevarlo sano y salvo a la orilla…

-Uff, estuvo cerca-Dijo Roxy tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado. La chica permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de soltar de manera infantil…-¿Una carrera a la cueva?-

-Debes estar bro…de acuerdo-Dijo Sebastián rendido, intentando ignorar el hecho de que casi se ahogaba minutos atrás…

…

Mientras tanto, Eiran y Leaf se habían agrupado para buscar el chocolate por su cuenta. Chris había dicho que estaba en la cueva, así que ahí era donde ambos se iban a dirigir. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de Eiran, Leaf no tuvo problema en ir con él a la cueva, de hecho, estaba pasando un buen rato, debido a que no había hablado prácticamente con nadie desde que Mariana se había ido…

-Hahaha, ¿Enserio? ¿De verdad emparejan a Lucas con Jessie?-Pregunto Leaf, sujetando su estomago adolorido por tanto reír

-Sí. Digamos que los videos que Chris subió de ellos dos hace unos días tampoco ayudaron a dispersar el rumor-Dijo Eiran riendo-Pero no hacen mala pareja, ¿Cierto? Bueno, si Jessie se olvidara de Kiara y Lucas de Kira…-

-¿No era Shiny?-Pregunto Leaf confundido

-Eso es lo que quiere hacernos creer…-Dijo Eiran convencido. Leaf solo se encogió de hombros. Los chicos siguieron caminando un buen rato, con Leaf empujando el carrito, hasta que ambos pudieron ver el exterior de la cueva. Ambos chicos corrieron emocionados hasta la entrada, aunque dicha emoción de desvaneció al ver que la cueva estaba totalmente oscura por dentro, y varios ojos brillantes los observaban desde el interior…

-Bueno…ya entramos una primera vez, ¿Porque no una segunda?-Pregunto Leaf, intentando mantener la calma

-¿Pero qué pasa si Izzy está adentro y quiere secuestrarme de nuevo?-Eiran sintió un escalofrió al tan solo recordar ese momento. Leaf miro a Eiran con una cara de '¿Hablas enserio?' la cual el rubio capto al instante-Esta bien, está bien, sé que es improbable, ¡Pero no imposible!-

-Entraremos a la cuenta de tres, ¿Ok?-Indico Leaf al chico, que asintió como respuesta-Uno…dos…¡TRES!-

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia la cueva, gritando todo el camino hacia adentro, hasta que estaban completamente rodeados de oscuridad. Leaf estaba calmado, Eiran, sin embargo…

-¡AHH! ¡Hay algo en mi espalda!-Dijo Eiran alarmado

-Calma, es solo un grillo…-

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡HAY UN GRILLO EN MI ESPALDA!-

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los gritos de Eiran despertaran a los murciélagos, los cuales no estaban muy contentos con ambos chicos adentro. Segundos después, Leaf y Eiran estaban afuera de la cueva, huyendo por sus vidas, con miles de murciélagos persiguiéndolos…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Leaf-**__¡Se supone que los murciélagos DUERMEN DE DÍA! ¡De noche no, DE DÍA!...Aunque, seguramente los gritos de niña de Eiran los despertaron…_

* * *

-Ya llegamos-Exclamo Jim, llegando al estanque. La estatua del Chris desnudo ya no estaba, en su lugar, había otra estatua de Chris hecha esta vez de mantequilla. Desgraciadamente, esta también no traía nada de ropa…-¿Qué diablos tiene Chris con sus estatuas desnudas, ah?-

-Tal vez solo le guste su cuerpo-Respondió Jessie, encogiéndose de hombros-Ahora busquemos algo de mantequilla antes de que se le derrita su 'cosita' a Chris…-

Jim no pudo evitar ante el chiste del mecánico, mientras tomaba un balde del carrito y caminaba a la estatua. Desgraciadamente –como Jim no puede pasar un episodio sin que le pase esto, debido a que tiene demasiado potencial de comedia para ser desperdiciado- Colmillo se encontraba al lado de la estatua, con una cadena que lo mantenía de guardián al pie de la estatua…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__¿Es en serio Chris? ¿¡ENSERIO!?_

* * *

-Vamos Jim, no seas miedoso, anda y trae algo de mantequilla-Dijo Jessie, dándole un empujón al chico, acercándolo al tiburón mutante…

-H-hey C-Colmillo…¿Cómo t-te trata la vida hermano?-Pregunto el delincuente aterrado. El tiburón solo le mostro una foto de Melody, señalando la foto con su dedo mientras esbozaba una expresión de molestia-¿Melody? M-Melody se fue viejo…ella f-fue eliminada del juego-

Colmillo soltó una lágrima al oír esto, secándosela con su brazo. El tiburón luego miro a Jim con ira absoluta, antes de romper la cadena, y comenzar a perseguir al chico. Jim comenzó a correr por su vida, ya que lo último que planeaba en su vida era ser devorado por un tiburón con piernas…

-¡Ya voy a ayudarte viejo!-Grito Jessie preocupado, preparándose para salvar a su compañero. Justo en ese momento llegaron Ecna y Kiara, haciendo que el espíritu heroico de Jessie se esfumara tan rápido como llego-Hey señoritas…¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-¡Buscamos mantequilla!-Grito Ecna enérgica, atormentando a Kiara, que estaba a pocos metros de ella

-No tienes que gritar-Dijo Kiara algo fastidiada

-¡LO SIENTO!-Grito Ecna de nuevo

-Ecna, ¿Porque no eres buena y nos traes algo de mantequilla, quieres?-Pregunto Kiara, intentando mantener la calma. La chica asintió, mientras corría emocionada hacia la gran estatua de mantequilla…

-Cocinar, ¿Uh? Sencillo, ¿No?-Pregunto Jessie, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. Kiara sonrió desafiante…

-Patético diría yo. Se nota que a Chris ya se le están acabando las ideas…-Dijo Kiara confiada-No importa. De todos modos mi equipo ganara este desafío-

-No estés tan confiada-Le corto Jessie-Yo solía hacerle varios platillos a varias de mis novias, y les encantaban-

-Oh, ¿Te refieres a esas chicas que fueron lo suficientemente idiotas para salir contigo? Claro, porque con esa inteligencia serian increíbles jueces…-Dijo Kiara sarcástica. Jessie bufo enfadado, algo irritado debido a que Kiara seguía resistiéndose a él…o al menos eso pensaba…

-Yo podría cocinar para ti algún día…-Dijo Jessie en tono seductor. Kiara rodo los ojos al oír esto, intentando ignorar completamente al mecánico a su lado, que le sonreía de manera seductora, aun cuando Kiara se había limitado a ignorarlo…

-¡Deja de mirarme!-Espeto Kiara enfadada, cansada de ignorar al chico

-Pero es que eres hermosa…-

-¡Dices eso ahora pero eres igual a todos los idiotas que conozco!-Dijo Kiara enfadada. Finalmente, Ecna llego con su balde repleto de mantequilla, y Kiara no espero dos segundos para alejarse de la escena junto con ella. Jessie solo la miro alejarse, mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jessie-**__¡No lo entiendo! He intentado todo para gustarle a Kiara, pero ella sigue rechazándome y rechazándome…¿Estaré haciendo algo mal? Ella dijo que yo era igual a todos los 'idiotas que conoce'…quizá deba probar otros métodos…_

* * *

Jessie camino deprimido hasta la estatua de mantequilla, antes de llenar su balde con ella, y ponerlo sin cuidado en el carrito, antes de alejarse empujándolo-Creo que…tal vez…estoy olvidando algo…-

…

No muy lejos de ahí, estaba Jim, que seguía siendo perseguido por Colmillo. El chico finalmente fue acorralado entre algunas rocas, mirando al mutante aterrado, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

-¡Espera!-Grito Jim, esperando a que el tiburón se detuviera, lo cual hizo-¡Yo se quien elimino a Melody! Podría…llevarte hacia el para que puedas vengarte apropiadamente…-

Colmillo se toco la barbilla, pensativo, mientras veía a Jim interesado. El delincuente sonrió al haber captado su atención, y prosiguió con su trato…

-Pero no lo hare si me comes. Así que necesito me dejes escapar, solo por esta vez, y así podrás darle su merecido a ese cretino. ¿Trato?-

Colmillo se quedo pensativo un rato, antes de darle la mano a Jim, el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Parece que, después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve…con pescado...(Mira nervioso a la cámara)…está bien, eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza…_

* * *

-¿Cómo pudiste cansarte tan rápido?-Pregunto Roxy incrédula, mientras un agotado Sebastián le seguía unos metros atrás…

-¡Corrimos por cuarenta y cinco minutos! ¿Y dijiste que este era el camino más rápido a la cueva?-

-Hay, no seas tan llorón-Se burlo Roxy, mientras miraba la cueva con una sonrisa aventurera-¿Listo para entrar?-

-¿A una cueva llena de murciélagos sedientos de mi sangre, osos que podrían devorarme en un minuto y cientos de rocas que podías aplastarme en cualquier momento? Claro, ¿Porque no?-

Roxy sonrió ante su respuesta, antes de tomar el brazo del chico, y arrastrarlo al interior de la cueva, a pesar de sus intentos de escapar…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sebastián-**__Roxy es…intensa, por así decirlo. Y no se si pueda ser lo suficientemente 'arriesgado' para ella…O, en otras palabras, demente…pero en el buen sentido..._

_**Roxy-**__Sebastián es genial…algo reservado, pero genial de todos modos. Pero creo que no necesita pensar tanto las cosas, y, ya saben…lanzarse a ellas…_

* * *

-¡Vamos Sebastián, sigue corriendo, Hahahaha!-Reía Roxy frenéticamente, mientras ella y Sebastián eran perseguidos por un oso. El chico estaba sudando, intentando seguirle el paso a la pelinegra, que parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo...

¿Enserio? ¡Porque yo pensaba invitarlo a tomar te!-Respondió Sebastián sarcástico. Ambos chicos siguieron corriendo, hasta que Roxy pudo ver una roca floja colgando del techo de la cueva, y se le ocurrió una idea…

-Necesito que te quedes aquí-Dijo Roxy al chico, que la miro como si estuviera loca-Y no te muevas-

-¿P-pero…-

-¡No te muevas!-Repitió Roxy, mientras se alejaba del músico. Sebastián miro con terror como el oso se le iba acercando cada vez más, hasta el punto de que Sebastián ya estaba dando sus últimas palabras…hasta que vio al oso inconsciente en el suelo…

-¿Q-que…c-c-como es que…?-

-¡Sorpresa!-Dijo Roxy, jugando con una roca. Sebastián rodo los ojos-Creí que te ibas a desmayar allá…-

-¡Haha, muy graciosa! Porque no luego, ya sabes… ¿Me tiras por un precipicio, ah? Eso sería mucho menos doloroso que todo lo que me ha pasado hoy-

-Hay ya Seba, no seas llorón-Dijo Roxy, sin tomarse en serio al uruguayo. Ambos chicos notaron que había un pequeño estanque café en la cueva, el cual, al menos para Roxy, pareció ser el indicado…

-Hmm…creo que este es el chocolate-Dijo Roxy, dándole una probada al estanque. La chica se detuvo al ver que Sebastián se estaba riendo incesantemente-¿Qué?-

-¡Hahaha, pues si con chocolate quisiste decir popo de murciélago pues…si, es chocolate!-Dijo Sebastián, sin aguantar la risa. Roxy inmediatamente escupió todo lo que había comido, totalmente asqueada…

-¡Ugh! ¡Seb! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de…ugh, p-probarlo?-Pregunto Roxy, soportando las nauseas…

-Creí que sería divertido…y lo fue-Dijo Sebastián riendo. Roxy esbozo una sonrisa divertida al chico, antes de tomarle la mano. Sebastián la observo confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer…-Roxy…no te atrevas…-

La roquera no escucho, y empujo al chico en el apestoso estanque, manchándolo totalmente de excremento de murciélago…

-¡ROXY! ¿Qué…ugh, que diablos te pasa?-

-¡HAHAHAHA, tienes razón Seba, ESTO SI QUE ES DIVERTIDO!-Se burlo la pelinegra, hasta que el músico la halo a ella al estanque, aunque a ella no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo…

-Sabes, algunas chicas se enfadarían si alguien las empujara a un estanque de popo, ¿Sabes?-Pregunto Sebastián, algo decepcionado de que Roxy siguiera riéndose…

-Si, pues…yo no soy como 'algunas' chicas-Respondió Roxy riéndose. Ambos chicos salieron del estanque, mirando asqueados sus ropas…

-Bien…supongo que tendré que darme otro baño hoy-Dijo Sebastián, rodando los ojos…-Y bien, ¿Ahora que, regresamos?

-¡Allá esta!-Dijo Roxy, corriendo hacia una esquina de la cueva, en la cual habían varias cajas de chocolates-¡Lo encontramos! Ahora solo hay que volver…-

-Espera, ¿Debemos caminar TODO el camino hasta el campamento?-Pregunto Sebastián incrédulo. Roxy asintió con una sonrisa-Genial. Simplemente genial…-

-Ay ya, no seas tan llorón-Dijo Roxy, dándole un golpe en el hombro-¿Una carrera al campamento?-

-Claro, ¿Porque no?-Pregunto Sebastián sarcástico. Roxy sonrió desafiante, corriendo ágilmente por el camino hacia el exterior de la cueva, con Sebastián pisándole los talones…

…

-¿Porque están tardando tanto?-Preguntaba Chris, impaciente en su asiento de juez. El Chef se encogió de hombros-¡Lo he dicho cientos de veces! ¡MEDIA HORA! ¿Por qué esos chicos son tan lentos buscando?-

-Tal vez se perdieron-Opino Lowell, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya la mayoría había traído todos los ingredientes necesarios. Kira, Lucas y Shiny habían traído la harina y leche para su equipo, mientras que Eiran y Leaf lo hicieron para el suyo. Solo faltaban Sebastián, Roxy, Kiara y Ecna, los cuales todavía no se habían presentado, por alguna razón…

-¡Te dije que ese no era el camino!-Gritaba Kiara enfadada. Ecna solo reía alegre, mientras empujaba el carrito con algunas fresas en ella

-¡Lo sé! ¿Pero no crees que fue divertido?-

Kiara solo rodo los ojos, enfadada

-¡Ya…llegamos…finalmente!-Decía Sebastián, arrastrándose a la cocina. Roxy lo seguía, caminando sin problemas al interior del comedor…

-¿Dónde estaban? ¡Los hemos estado esperando por HORAS!-Pregunto Lucas, algo enfadado

-Uh, ¿Y porque apestan tanto?-Pregunto esta vez Eiran, cubriéndose la nariz asqueado

-Digamos que caímos en algo que nunca, nunca me volvería volver a caer…-Dijo Sebastián, aun recordando asqueado lo que había pasado…

-Como sea-Corto Chris-¡Gansos Asesinos, Castores Chillones, es hora del desafío de cocina! Deberán crear un pastel lo suficientemente no aborrecible para que podamos juzgarlos, y el que tenga la puntuación mas alta, gana. ¿Fácil, uh?-

-Excepto por el hecho de que no tenemos ni idea de cómo cocinar, pues…si, fácil-Dijo Sebastián sarcástico

-Pues…mi padre tiene una pizzería en Nápoles. Supongo que cocinar esta en mi sangre…-Dijo Lucas, sonriente. Su equipo no pareció tenerle suficiente confianza, ya que todos (A excepción de Shiny y Jessie) le lanzaron una mirada de incredulidad-¡Oh vamos chicos! ¿Por qué no confían en mi?-

-Me haces la vida imposible-

-Expulsaste a Melody

-Saboteaste a nuestro equipo en el desafío pasado-

-Yo simplemente amo dar miradas-Dijo Roxy riendo. Kira, Jim y Sebastián le dirigieron una mirada rara-¿Qué? ¡Es divertido!-

-¿Entonces, ustedes genios de la cocina tienen alguna idea?-Pregunto el moreno sarcástico al grupo, que se miraban unos entre otros, hasta que parecía que tenían una idea…

…

-¿Alguno tiene idea de cómo usar esta cosa?-Pregunto Lowell, alzando una batidora eléctrica. Ecna inmediatamente se la quito de las manos, sonriendo de manera maniática…

-¡Oh, esto es un explorador de oídos! Los doctores los usan para ver dentro de los oídos de las personas. ¿Quieren ver?-Pregunto la chica, acercándose peligrosamente a la oreja de Leaf, que la empujo algo nervioso…

-¿Esto servirá de algo?-Pregunto Eiran, poniendo un tenedor gigante en frente de Kiara

-¡Oh, oh, eso lo usaba el dios Neptuno para mover las olas para así anclar su yate cerca de la sombra!-Dijo Ecna emocionada, quitándole el tenedor a Eiran, y corriendo frenéticamente al exterior de la playa-¡Si me necesitan, voy a mover un par de olas!-

-Aja-Dijo Kiara, completamente ignorando a la chica-¿Qué diablos haremos? No tengo idea de cómo cocinar, y aparentemente ustedes tampoco…

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hornear un pastel, uh?-

….

(Media hora después)

…

-¡Esto es un desastre!-Grito Kiara en pánico. Todo su equipo estaba lleno de harina, además de que el horno estaba encendido en llamas, y ni hablar del 'pastel', que parecía más una mezcla de vomito y chocolate que otra cosa. Los Castores no estaban mejor, ya que toda su mesa estaba repleta de ingredientes tirados, su ropa estaba totalmente manchada, y la masa de su pastel estaba tan dura como una roca…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Leaf-**__Tal vez…no debí preguntar eso…_

* * *

-¿Cómo pueden llamarle pastel a eso? ¡Es un asco!-Se quejo Chris

-¡Oye! No digas eso…lastima mi autoestima-Dijo Jessie sensible

-Hacemos lo que podemos, viejo-Dijo Jim al presentador, que se encogía de hombros

-Me da igual, ¡Pero el tiempo se está acabando!-Dijo Chris impaciente, señalando su reloj

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que se vea menos…repulsivo, uh?-Pregunto Kiara algo desesperada

-¡Oh diablos!-Maldijo Eiran, recordando algo

-¿Qué?-

-¡Melody sabia cocinar, y la expulsamos ayer! Ella pudo habernos ayudado con el desafío…-

-Si Kiara, ella _pudo _ayudarnos-Señalo Leaf a la chica, que lo miraba algo enfadada

-¿Recuerdas que tanto tu como yo votamos por ella, no?-Pregunto Kiara enfadada-Pero no importa. Tenemos…quince minutos para hacer a esta bola de engrudo en el pastel más hermoso que haya visto la humanidad…-

-Bueno tampoco así-Corto Eiran pesimista

-¿¡Así que quien está conmigo y me ayudara al máximo con esta monstruosidad, eh!?-Pregunto Kiara al grupo, poniendo su mano en el centro de la mesa. El grupo se miro entre si algo indeciso, pero decidieron unírsele luego…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__¿Vieron eso? Se llama motivación, y es lo único que le faltaba a mi equipo…_

* * *

-Eso se ve…asqueroso-Opino Lucas, al ver que Roxy intentaba amasar su pastel, el cual no parecía ablandarse. Cansada de eso, la chica busco un martillo, y comenzó a golpearla incesantemente-Se supone que las masas son blandas, ¿Sabes? Y debían hornearlo antes de ponerle la capa interior de chocolate, porque si no…-

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!-Dijo Roxy algo enfadada

-Oye no me grites a mí, ¿Ok? Yo solo intento ayudar, pero ustedes rechazaron mi ayuda así que…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…¿Alguna idea, 'Lucas Ramsay'?-

-Si…solo dame espacio…y hare que este montón de porquería se convierta en una obra de arte-Dijo Lucas sonriente. Roxy solo se encogió de hombros, y camino hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo. Lucas sonrió a sus adentros, mientras abría una bolsa con algunas hojas dentro, y mezclo dichas hojas con la masa, sonriendo malicioso…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__(Mostrando la bolsa vacía)-Por alguna razón…compre una bolsa de hiedra venenosa antes de venir aquí. Creí que sería genial para embromar a Chris o a alguien que no me agradara. Pero ahora lo usare para asegurarme de que mi equipo pierda esta semana, y así poder sacarme a Jim de encima. Lo siento viejo, nada personal…_

* * *

-¡Tiempo fuera!-Grito Chris, mientras los dos equipos terminaban de dar los toques finales a sus biscochos. El de los Gansos no se veía muy bien, debido a que parecía estar medio crudo. Las fresas que Ecna y Kiara encontraron por lo menos lo hacían ver más apetecibles. El chocolate era todo lo contrario, ya que no se veía apetecible en lo más mínimo, y tenía varios trozos de rama en el. Kiara pareció notarlo, ya que miro sospechosa a Eiran y Leaf…

-¿Están seguros que eso es chocolate? Porque se ve…patético-Dijo Kiara rudamente. Eiran y Leaf se miraron nerviosamente…

-Pues…no pudimos encontrar chocolate, así que digamos que le pusimos un 'sustituto'-Dijo Eiran nervioso

-¿El cual era…?-Pregunto Kiara, nerviosa de lo que podría ser

-Pues digamos que era algo de color 'similar' al chocolate-Termino Leaf, cortando a Eiran…

Cuando los Castores sacaron, parecía un muy diferente panorama. El pastel parecía casi perfecto, a pesar de estar algo quemado y reseco, la cubierta achocolatada lo disimulaba perfectamente. Chris sonrió hambriento al verlo, pero decidió contenerse hasta que llegaran el juez invitado

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Como todo desafío de cocinar, ¿Cómo podríamos olvidar a nuestro cocinero favorito de Total Drama? ¡Denle una bienvenida a…DJ!-Presento el presentador, mientras el chico jamaiquino caminaba tímido a la mesa de jueces, sonriendo ante los nuevos concursantes…

-Asombrosos pasteles-Dijo DJ sonriendo al verlos, a pesar de que el de los Gansos no se viera para nada así…

-Gracias-Dijeron Eiran y Kira al unisonó. El resto permaneció callado

-Bien, hora de juzgarlos…Chef, primero el de los Gansos-

El Chef tomo el pastel de los gansos, y corto un trozo. Después de darle un mordisco, el cocinero comenzó a saborearlo lentamente…hasta escupirlo al suelo, asqueado…

-¡Cero!-Grito el Chef enfadado, mientras se limpiaba la boca asqueado-¿A eso le llaman pastel? ¡Sabe a tierra!-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Ecna emocionada-¡Déjame probarlo, déjame probarlo!-

La chica se abalanzo a el biscocho, devorándolo rápidamente. Sus compañeros la observaron asqueada, pero sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a detener la hermosa relación entre una psicótica y su pastel…

-¡Castores!-Dijo Chris, mientras Roxy llevaba su pastel al frente del DJ. El joven tomo una porción, de la cual mordió un pedazo…pero sencillamente paro al ver que sus labios se inflamaban, y se ponían rojizos…

-¡Q-que i-ingredientes u-usaron!-Decía DJ tosiendo, con sus labios completamente rojos. Tanto Chris como el Chef decidieron ignorarlos, continuando su juicio…

-Tomare tu tos incesante y tus nauseas como un siete-Dijo Chris riendo-Pero como no me voy a arriesgar a contraer una enfermedad estomacal comiendo sus endemoniados platos del infierno, ¡Ustedes lo harán!-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todos al unisonó

-¿Creen que arriesgaría mis hermosos labios o mi hermoso colon con sus lo-que-sea-que-hayan-cocinado? ¡Pues por supuesto que no! Cada equipo deberá escoger a un miembro para que intente comer su pastel en el menor tiempo posible. El primer concursante en terminar, ganara el desafío…-

-¡Oh, oh, yo lo hare, vamos, ELIJANME, lo hare bien, vamos, vamos!-

-¡Esta bien!-Grito Kiara, irritada por la constante platica de Ecna

-Supongo que lo hare yo, ¿No? Tengo un estomago fuerte para estas cosas…-Dijo Roxy, dando un paso al frente

-¿Enserio? No me gustaría que te diera una indigestión o algo-Mintió Lucas, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica

-Meh, estaré bien. Solía comer cosas peores que estas en casa así que no será problema-

Ambas chicas caminaron a las mesas, donde estaban los dos pasteles de los equipos servidos. Al lado había una pequeña cuchara de plástico, pero era obvio que no iba a servirles de mucho…

-En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a comer lo más rápido posible, con sus respectivos equipos apoyándolas. Ecna iba a la delantera, mientras que Roxy le seguía por poco, aunque la comezón en sus labios ya se estaba haciendo presente…

-¿Qué diablos le pusieron a esta cosa?-Pregunto Roxy, rascándose la garganta desesperada

-¡N-no lo sé! Que yo sepa Jim fue el encargado de mezclar los ingredientes-Mintió Lucas nuevamente. Roxy lo miro sospechosa, pero decidió olvidarlo y seguir comiendo-¡Tus labios están muy inflamados Roxy, mejor retírate antes de que necesites ir al doctor!-

-¡No!-Grito Roxy, con su boca llena de comida-¡Ni pienses que lo hare, debo…ganar…esto!-

-Hmm…tienes razón Chef, esto sabe a tierra-Dijo Ecna sonriente, mientras saboreaba el pastel lentamente

-¡Ecna date prisa!-Grito Lowell, desesperándose por la loca chica, que seguía saboreando cada pedazo del pastel. Al final, Roxy levanto su plato en alto, el cual estaba totalmente vacío, mientras Ecna seguía comiendo del suyo…

-¡Y los Castores Chillones ganan!…de nuevo-Dijo Chris al grupo. Los Castores Chillones comenzaron a festejar, mientras que los Gansos soltaron un sonoro quejido de frustración, decepcionados por su derrota

-¡Estuviste asombrosa!-Dijo Sebastián emocionado

-Bien hecho Rox-Exclamo Kira

-¡Eso fue increíble!-Grito Jim impresionado

-Meh-Murmuro Lucas, no muy feliz con la victoria de la chica. Roxy siguió festejando con el grupo, hasta que sintió como el platillo se devolvía por donde vino, y corrió rápidamente al Confesionario a vomitar…

-Ehm…estaremos en la mansión esperándote, ¿Okey?-Aviso Sebastián, algo incomodo por los ruidos de vomito de la roquera…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__¡No puedo creerlo yo…(Vomita nuevamente en el inodoro)…G-gane! ¡Esto es asombroso! Sabía que años con la comida asquerosa de mama me harían bien. ¡Gracias Ma! No sabes cuánto te…(Vomita otra vez)…a-amo…_

* * *

Luego del desafío, la mayoría de los concursantes regresaron a sus respectivas cabañas/habitaciones. Todos a excepción de Kiara, que estaba caminando cautelosa hacia la orilla de la playa. La chica se sentó en la arena, esperando pacientemente a su aliado…que finalmente llego, con una sonrisa arrogante…

-Recuérdame que nunca te pondré a cocinar, ¿Si?-Bromeo Lucas. Kiara simplemente rodo los ojos

-Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí. Pero tendrás que soportarme hasta que lleguemos a las finales, o por lo menos hasta que uno de los dos sea eliminado…-

-Dirás hasta que tú seas eliminado-Murmuro Kiara, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucas pudo oír claramente lo que dijo, pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto

-¿Y…para que me llamaste, uh?-

-Pues…te tengo una tarea especial-Dijo Kiara sonriente-Necesito que robes algo por mí-

-¿Robar? Uh…espero no sea a Chris, ¿Por qué recuerdas como el expulso a ese sujeto la temporada pasada por dañar su mansión? No quiero que me expulse por robar una de sus…-

-Calma, calma, no es a Chris. Necesito que le robes algo a uno de mis compañeros y me lo traigas a mi. Es muy valioso, y creo que sabes que es…-

Lucas se quedo en silencio, pensativo. Kiara lo miro algo interesada, sonriendo ante la idea de quitarle el ídolo de inmunidad al chico, pero Lucas no parecía peculiarmente contento…

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Robar? ¿Para eso me llamaste?-Pregunto Lucas algo decepcionado

-Si-Respondió Kiara. Lucas rodo los ojos

-De acuerdo…-

-Perfecto Lucas, sabía que no dirías que no-Dijo Kiara con algo de indiferencia. El moreno se fue alejando lentamente, con una expresión de odio que aumentaba cada vez que se alejaba de la pelinegra…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__Eso es lo que me gusta de Lucas….siempre tan leal…_

_**Lucas-**__¿Eso es todo? ¿Robar una estúpida estatuilla y darse a ella? ¡Eso es todo! ¡AGH! Lo peor es que ella ni siquiera se tuvo que esforzar en ir a esa estúpida Zona de Dolor en ningún momento y tan fácil quiere tenerla…-Dijo enfadado, antes de dar un par de respiros hondos, mirando a la cámara con rabia-…Pero debo calmarme…la necesito para deshacerme de mis enemigos en los Gansos. A pesar de que mi plan para sacar a Jim no hayan funcionado muy bien…supongo que debo seguir intentando. Pero tendré que conseguir el voto de dos personas más si quiero que resulte…y creo que se de quienes…_

* * *

El sol ya había caído, y los Gansos ya se habían reunido alrededor de la fogata. Ecna jugueteaba con su cabello, Max jugaba con su consola portátil, Eiran estaba en internet con su teléfono, Lowell se estaba peinando el cabello, Leaf estaba escribiendo en su libreta, mientras que Kiara solo estaba sentada aburrida, mirando con odio a Leaf, el cual no podía notarlo. Finalmente, Chris apareció, centrando la atención en el...

-Gansos. Otra vez perdieron el desafío, lo cual, por alguna razón, no me sorprende. Sus votos ya fueron contados, así que es hora de eliminación. Pero antes…¿Castores? ¿Quién será el que tome un paseo a su muer…err…la Zona de Juegos?-

-Yo lo hare-Dijo Lucas, levantándose nuevamente

-¿Enserio? Casi te devoran la última vez. Y aunque no me agrades en lo absoluto…me daría pena si te devoraran ahí adentro…-

-¡Tiene razón Lucas!-Dijo Shiny nerviosa-¿Por qué no te quedas? Es muy peligroso ahí dentro…-

-Meh, si soporte un día, ¿Por qué no dos?-Dijo Lucas encogiéndose de hombros, mientras entraba al Jeep del Chef sin problema alguno…

-De acuerdo…pero para que no estés solo, hemos decidido que alguien muy especial te acompañara a la Zona de Juegos-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras Colmillo aparecía de la nada, mirando hambriento a Lucas

-¿Qué? ¿Q-que hace ese fenómeno aquí?-Pregunto Lucas aterrado, al ver que Colmillo se montaba en el Jeep con el

-¿Te gusta? Fue idea de Jim. Digamos que Colmillo no está muy feliz después de lo que le hiciste a Melody, y supongo que un tiempo a solas ayudaría a resolver las cosas…-

-¿¡Estás loco!?-Pregunto Lucas, intentando escapar del Jeep, pero Colmillo se lo impidió, y se sentó junto a el en el Jeep…

-Meh, yo lo llamaría karma viejo-Dijo Jim riendo. Lucas se limito a mirar al delincuente con odio, mientras el Jeep marchaba de la fogata hacia la Zona de Juegos…

-¡TE OOOOOOOOODIOOO!-Grito Lucas desde el Jeep. Jim se limito a reír ante el dolor del moreno, aunque Chris rápidamente dirigió su atención nuevamente a la fogata…

-¡Ejem!...Como saben ustedes, el que no reciba un Hot Dog hecho con las mas finas carnes de pezuñas y tripas de cerdo…

-Ugh-Dijo Max asqueado

-¿Listos para saber quien se irá a casa? ¡Pues ese no será Eiran!-

El rubio atrapo su Hot Dog, mientras sonreía aliviado

-Lowell, también estas a salvo-Dijo Chris, pasándole el Hot Dog al castaño, que lo atrapaba sin problemas

-…Max y Leaf también están a salvo-Aclaro Chris, lanzándole los Hot Dogs a ambos chicos. Leaf lo atrapo en el aire, mientras que Max –siguiendo la tradición- no pudo hacerlo y el Hot Dog termino aterrizando en su pie

-Oh viejo…son mis zapatos favoritos-Se quejo el peliazul. En la fogata solo quedaban Kiara y Ecna sin un Hot Dogs. La primera estaba sentada indiferente, mientras que la ultima estaba de cabeza en el tronco, en una posición india

-Ecna, Kiara, ustedes tuvieron la mayor cantidad de votos, así que, consecuentemente, tendré que eliminar a una de ustedes, la cual será la que no tenga un Hot Dog. Y, el ultimo Hot Dog es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kiara-

La chica atrapo su Hot Dog con indiferencia, mirando a Ecna con una sonrisa

-Lo siento Ecna, pero es hora de que te vayas…-

-¿Gane un viaje?-Pregunto Ecna emocionada, Chris solo se golpeo la frente, frustrado

-No…-

-¿Un auto?-

-No…-

-¿Un…helicóptero?-

-¡Internos!-

Un par de internos caminaron hacia la chica, e intentaron meterla al cañón a pesar de sus intentos de escapar. Chris apretó el botón, mirando como la maniática chica salía volando por los aires…

-¡WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba Ecna, alejándose por los cielos nocturnos. Su equipo la miraba algo aliviados, aunque Kiara miraba a Leaf con una sonrisa maliciosa…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Eiran-**__Lo siento Ecna, pero creo que lo más justo sería votar por ti…_

_**Leaf-**__(Votando por Kiara)-Esto es por Mariana…_

_**Lowell-**__Hmm…Kiara es odiosa…pero Ecna está loca…pero Kiara es bastante sexy…así que lo lamento Ecna…bueno, en realidad no mucho…(Escribe en nombre de Ecna)_

_**Kiara-**__(Votando por Ecna)-Adiós psicótica…_

_**Max-**__Hmm…¿Por quién podría votar? Kiara es algo mandona a veces…pero supongo que Ecna nos hizo perder así que…_

_**Ecna-**__(Votando por el Cerdo)-¡VAS A CAER CERDO! ¡VAAAAAAS AAAA CAAAAAER!_

* * *

-Y aquí termina otro episodio-Anuncio Chris, mientras miraba a la cámara-¿Podrán los Gansos ganar un desafío de nuevo? ¿Podrá Lucas sobrevivir a la Zona de Juegos ahora que Colmillo lo acompaña? ¿Y qué tensión nos aguardara entre él y Jim? ¿Y quién será el siguiente en tomar el Cañón de la Vergüenza? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!

…

…

**Equipos**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Eiran; Leaf; Lowell; Kiara; Max**

…

**Castores Chillones**

**Jessie; Jim; Kira; Lucas; Roxy; Sebastián; Shiny,**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Austin (Gansos Asesinos); Mariana (Gansos Asesinos); Melody (Gansos Asesinos); Ecna (Gansos Asesinos)**

…

…

**¡AL FIN! ¡Finalmente pude terminar el cap! No tienen la menor idea de lo difícil que se me hizo este cap, ademas de que tuve que eliminar varias escenas porque se me hizo demasiado largo el cap. Por alguna razón fue bastante pesado, además de que ya comencé clases, y se me hizo difícil encontrar inspiración para el cap…hasta que escribí esto. Espero no les haya dolido la eliminación de Ecna. Tenia potencial…pero le llego la hora. ¿No se han dado cuenta que los cuatro eliminados, TODOS han sido Gansos? Parece que tenemos un nuevo 'Equipo Victoria' aquí…¿O acaso los Castores finalmente eliminaran a alguien?**

**¿Es idea mía o el Titulo esta Increíblemente largo? Meh, supongo que está bien. Este cap se me hizo algo forzado (No tanto como 'En el Bosque…' pero aun así fue algo forzado) pero aun así espero les haya gustado…Ahora, mi parte favorita, ¡Responder Reviews!**

**AlexLopezGua: Me alegra te haya gustado el cap. Y en tanto al titulo…pues, te aseguro que habrán bastantes títulos raros a medida de que avance el fic. Es como una tradición (?)**

**GothicgirlGXD: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! (Atrasado, pero aun cuenta, ¿No?) Me alegra te haya gustado el cap, a pesar de que Melody se haya ido…(Se seca una lagrima) Era un personaje asombroso, pero supongo que todos deben irse alguna vez, ¿No? Y en tanto a lo de la secuela…me lamento que no tendrá secuela. Simplemente, las secuelas no son mi fuerte, y me eran muy difíciles de escribir en DTJM (Además de que no contribuían mucho en la historia) Pero si habrá un episodio especial con todos los concursantes eliminados, afortunadamente, que será el 17. Solo faltan…diez epis. Y en tanto a la petición que me pediste epis atrás…no te preocupes, no lo he olvidado, pero planee para el siguiente cap. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, ¡Nos vemos!**

**Kia000: Que genial que te haya encantado el cap. En cuanto a Melody…parece que no muchos se tomaron bien su partida. Y entre Lucas y Kiara…¿Quién atacara primero si ambos son igual de malvados? Pues eso es obvio, lo hará…oh, spoilers, mejor sigamos. ¿Quién estaría dispuesta a ser la Lindsay de Kiara en un equipo en donde ella es la única chica restante? Pues, diría Lowell pero…si, diría Lowell, pero solo por su amor a la ropa**

**ShadowCat-Riot: ¿Una hamburguesa picante? ¿¡Donde!? Jaja. Tienes razón en cuanto a la partida de Melody, pero ahora que Ecna también se fue tal vez no enloquezcan totalmente. Pero algo si es seguro, si Leaf fuera el siguiente en irse, el equipo quedaría totalmente a merced de Kiara. Me gusto que te sorprendiera la amistad Lucas-Shiny…quería que fuera así de inesperada. Y como todavía no sabemos si la amistad es real o no, es aun más inesperada. En cuanto a Lowell…pues supongo que no le gusta que la atención no se centre en el. Parece que también te sorprendiste por la eliminación de Melody, espero tampoco te haya hecho sentir mal la de Ecna. En cuanto a Melody, realmente no lo merecía…¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez regrese…pero no prometeré nada…aun…**

**PD: Ame los diseños de Kira y Max, no estan nada mal para ser tu primera vez. Sigue asi!**

**ScaleneCandy: ¡Feliz cumple! (Aparentemente, Enero es un mes popular para los cumpleaños…incluyendo el mío) ¡Espero te haya gustado este cap! Tómalo como regalo…o mejor te mando un pastel virtual (?) Tienes razón, el cap anterior fue bastante intenso. Supongo que hubieron varios conflictos, peleas, y romance…ahora pon todo en nueve mil palabras y ¡BAM! Eso pasa. ¿Quién podría gustarle la comida del Chef? Pues, aparentemente, Roxy la adora…y también pudo comer el pastel de hiedra venenosa así que, aparentemente, Roxy tiene un estomago de acero…o no tiene papilas gustativas. En cuanto al ídolo de Leaf…dejare que hagan sus apuestas. La escena de las peleas era algo mas larga…pero –como siempre- tuve que acortarla por ser demasiado larga y luego hubiera sido algo tediosa de leer. En tanto a la alianza de Kiara…¿Quién crees que sea el primero en atacar? Lo mismo con la amistad de Lucas con Shiny…¿Será real o una farsa? O lo mismo con Kira…¿Tendrá celos como Lowell o no? Jaja…**

**Narushizu4Ever: Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No? Parece que debo abrir un buzón de quejas, así podre recibir las quejas del porque se fue Melody. Eliminar a una de las mas queridas del Fic fue…duro, así que hice que su eliminación no fuera 'por que si', sino darle un toque dramático que la hiciera memorable (Por cierto, ame la referencia a RS, y no te preocupes, ¡Ya tengo el teclado de vuelta!) Jaja, aquí pudimos ver el apetito de Roxy de vuelta…y aparentemente, Roxy puede comer lo que sea que se le atraviese…siempre y cuando no este hecho en un restaurant cinco estrellas. Bueno, me alegra te haya gustado el cap, ¡Nos vemos!**

**Fakiucreeper: Me alegra te haya gustado el cap. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo 'intenso', el cap se enfoco bastante en el drama, también llamado 'Kiara'. En cuanto a la actualización…bueno, aquí'ta, ¿No? Eso cuenta como pronto.**

**P.D.: Parece que Colmillo no se tomo la expulsión de Mel. ¿Me pregunto como se vengara de Lucas en la Z.d.J.?**

**P.D.2: ¿Un intro? Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo al comenzar el Fic. De hecho, ya estoy planeando en hacer uno, y probablemente lo ponga en un episodio. Muy probablemente, en la final…**

**P.D.3: Kiara besando a Max…no lo creo…pero Lucas besando a Kira…eso habrá que verlo…**

**The Hazel-Eyed Bookworm: Me alegra te haya gustado el cap. ¿Y aquí'ta el próximo, no? Intentare tardar menos en las actualizaciones…o por lo menos hare el intento…**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. ¡Dejen Reviews! Siempre me motivan a actualizar mas rápido. Nos vemos!**


	8. Mas Riesgos: Mas Ratings

**Total Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 8: Más Riesgos: Más Ratings**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores…**

En episodios anteriores de Total Drama, Boney Island…

Nuestros trece chicos restantes tuvieron un delicioso desafío. ¿Qué les tenía preparado? Una competencia de pasteles bastante peculiar. Primero, debían buscar los ingredientes que el Chef escondió alrededor de la Isla, y traerlos de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando llegaran, debían poner manos a la obra. Al principio, todos tuvieron un comienzo difícil…

…Que empeoro aun mas cuando vimos los pasteles al final. El de los Gansos hizo vomitar al Chef, mientras que el de los Castores…hizo que DJ tuviera que ser llevado a urgencias. Por supuesto, no pude permitir que mi sexy colon sufriera, así que di un giro inesperado en el que un miembro de cada equipo debía comer su pastel, y el primero en terminar ganaba el desafío.

Al final, el estomago de hierro de Roxy dio la victoria a su equipo, y Ecna fue disparada por el Cañón de la Vergüenza. Cuatro jugadores se han ido ya, y doce quedan, ¿Quién será el siguiente en ser disparado? Descúbranlo, aquí y ahora en el capitulo más extremo hasta ahora de Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!...

* * *

…

…

La mañana había amanecido normal en la mansión, a pesar de que una lluvia torrencial caía afuera de la mansión. Jim se levanto somnoliento, miro a sus lados pero no encontró a nadie ahí. El chico se rasco la cabeza confundido, pero decidió que iba a beber algo de agua. El delincuente camino hasta el comedor, esperando calmar su sed, pero al encender la luz encontró a Kira, Sebastián y a Roxy con un gran pastel de cumpleaños…

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron todos al unisonó. Jim sonrió al ver esto-¡Feliz cumpleaños Jim!

-Creí que no lo recordarían…-Dijo Jim, algo incomodo al ver al trió con varios gorritos de fiesta-¿Y de dónde sacaron el pastel?

-Pues…digamos que lo robamos del Chef-Dijo Roxy encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque te sugiero que no comas del tope ya que se me cayó un poco en el suelo antes de venir-

-Pero da igual-Dijo Sebastián encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Kira le pasaba el pastel con varias velas al delincuente

-¿Un deseo?-

El chico sonrió nuevamente, antes de cerrar los ojos, y soplar las velas…

El trió festejo alrededor del chico, que no parecía muy cómodo con el grupo alrededor de el…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__No me malentiendan…me alegra que a mi equipo le caiga bien…pero simplemente es…raro, ¿Saben? En mi reformatorio todo lo que me daban de regalo de cumpleaños era dormir junto al gran Bill toda una noche…así que es raro…pero en cierta forma, me agrada. A pesar de que Melody se haya ido…creo que, en cierta forma, seguir en el juego no es tan malo…_

* * *

-Otro día…otra jaqueca-Se quejo Lowell, despertándose adolorido de la dura litera, y mirando por la ventana al empapado exterior. La lluvia ya había estado cayendo por más de cuatro horas, y no parecía querer detenerse. Aun así, la cabeza de Lowell parecía pensar en otras cosas…-¿Tienen idea de hace cuanto no he tomado un baño en jacuzzi?-

-Hmmm…¿Ayer?-Pregunto Eiran al chico, que simplemente rodo los ojos

-¡AÑOS! Además, este lugar es aburrido. No hay revistas, no hay música, y la única chica restante es Kiara, ¡Kiara!-

El oji-avellana se dejo caer dramáticamente al suelo, con sus tres compañeros de equipo mirándolo extrañados…

-¿Estás bien, viejo?-Pregunto Max, quitando sus ojos de su DS. Eiran también lo ignoro, ya que estaba bastante ocupado con su laptop para notarlo

-¡NO! He estado en esta pocilga por demasiado tiempo, comiendo la porquería del Chef, bañándome en baños comunales, ¡Y durmiendo debajo de tu apestosa cama!-

-¡Hey! No tienes que ser así de rudo viejo…-Exclamo Max, algo molesto por el chico, que sencillamente se quedo en el suelo, sollozando sonoramente, algo que obviamente irrito a sus compañeros, aunque estos intentaron ignorarlos. Lowell los miro algo confundidos, al ver que no le prestaban mucha atención

-¿No van a quejarse? ¿O decirme que pare? ¿O cargarme y arrullarme hasta que me sienta mejor mientras me cantan una canción de cuna?-Pregunto el chico, haciéndole ojitos al grupo

-No, no, y ni en un millón de años…-Dijo Leaf con sarcasmo. Lowell rodo los ojos…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lowell-**__¡Este equipo apesta! Por lo menos en los Castores me trataban como rey, y siempre teníamos la mansión cuando queríamos. Ahora, tengo tres compañeros odiosos, una compañera que no te dirige la palabra, y una cabaña apestosa donde duermo rodeado de calzones. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero…me gustaría volver a los Castores, incluso si con eso tengo que soportar a Shiny de nuevo. Además, un poco de atención no está mal, ¿No?_

* * *

-Ahh…algo de tranquilidad…finalmente-Dijo Kiara, acostándose en su sucia litera. La chica odiaba la apestosa cabaña, odiaba que no pudiera salir por la torrencial lluvia, pero…la soledad absoluta de su cabaña la tenía bastante calmada. Simplemente, cada eliminación que enfrentaron después de Austin había sido como un regalo para ella. Mariana era mandona, además de ser una rival potencial. Melody había traicionado su alianza al irse con Jim a la mansión. Y Ecna…bueno, era Ecna. Aunque cualquier otro se hubiera asustado al estar en una solitaria cabaña en un día lluvioso…a ella le parecía fantástico…

-Si tan solo mi viejo piano estuviera aquí…-Se lamento la chica, levantándose de su litera, y caminando hacia sus maletas. La chica reviso varios de sus trofeos de artes marciales, algunas fotos de su familia, hasta llegar a una pequeña libreta. La chica la saco, y comenzó a tachar el nombre de Ecna de ella, la cual tenía los nombres de Mariana y Melody ya previamente tachados. El siguiente nombre que seguía era el de Leaf, el cual la chica observo pensativa…mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__Mi plan está yendo tal y como lo imagine…ahora con Melody y Ecna fuera, soy la única chica en el equipo, así que seguramente ninguno de los chicos querrá eliminarme. Pero necesito tener mi lugar asegurado, así que tal vez sea hora de comenzar a meter mis dedos en los chicos…¿Pero con quien puedo comenzar?_

* * *

-¡Atención campistas, hora de su desafío! Diríjanse ahora mismo a la playa…les tenemos un desafío muy especial preparado-Dijo Chris por el altavoz. Los Gansos notaron que la lluvia comenzaba a cesar, y que no sería problema caminar hasta allá, así que los cuatro chicos salieron de su cabaña, caminando hacia allá…

…

-¿Con que mas podrían torturarnos?-Pregunto Lowell algo pesimista, caminando junto a los otros diez concursantes

-Tal vez nos metan a un estanque con pirañas…o a una jaula con un oso…¡O nos podría obligar a comer…!-

-Estaba siendo retorico, Eiran-Se quejo el de ojos avellanas. El rubio solo soltó un 'ahhh' de entendimiento

Lowell volteo a mirar a Shiny, la cual estaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque –y por caminando tranquilamente, me refiero a dar hiperactivos saltitos de emoción por el bosque- y sonrió arrogante. El castaño camino hacia donde estaba, intentando acercarse lo más posible, y la miro con una sonrisa arrogante…

-¡Hey Shiny! No sabes lo tedioso que es estar en los Gansos. Primero, estaba comiendo ayer un sándwich, y cuando descubrí que no había pepperoni en el, ¡Nadie fue a traerme otro! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

Shiny solo decidió ignorar al chico, continuando su caminata a la playa. Lowell no quiso rendirse, así que siguió intentando…

-¿PUEDES CREERLO? ¡No. Tenía. PEPPERONI!-Repitió el chico, aun sin obtener respuesta-Tu…solías hacerme sándwiches. Ya sabes, antes de que me acostara a dormir, e intentaras entrar a la fuerza a mi habitación…podría dejarte hacerme uno si quieres-

-¿Podrías parar?-Pregunto Shiny, algo harta del chico

-¿Huh?-

-¡Con esto! ¡Estas volviéndome loca!-Grito Shiny desesperada, mientras Lowell la miraba confundido

-…Aun no entiendo-

-¡Tu no me extrañas, solo extrañas MI atención!-Dijo la stalker enfadada. Lowell solo parpadeo, aun sin entender

-¿Qué…acaso no es lo mismo?-

-¡AGH, NO! ¡Solo me prestas atención ahora porque te estoy ignorando, PERO CUANDO EMPIECE A ACOSARTE OTRA VEZ ME IGNORARAS OTRA VEZ!-Grito la chica desesperada-Y…sinceramente me canse de esto. Lucas me dijo ayer que no debía estar con alguien si ese alguien no valoraba mi compañía-

-¿Qué no ves que EL es el problema?-Pregunto el castaño enfadado. Shiny solo soltó un bufido, ignorando completamente al chico-¡El solo te manipula para alejarte de mí, cuando no le seas útil se deshará de ti!-

La del fleco rubio siguió caminando, dejando al de ojos avellanas atrás. Lowell se quedo estático, mirando con brazos cruzados como la de ojos celestes se alejaba. Shiny siguió caminando hasta Roxy, la cual se sintió algo incomoda ante su presencia…

-Ehm…¿Necesitas algo, hermana?-Pregunto Roxy incomoda

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? ¿Ropa? ¿Chicos? ¿Lugares? ¿Chicos? ¿Cachorritos? ¿Chicos?-Pregunto Shiny hiperactiva. Roxy puso cara de asco, antes de alejarse de la oji-celeste. Shiny luego camino hacia donde estaba Sebastián, que no dudo en alejarse también de la del fleco rubio. La chica solo suspiro algo triste, y decidió seguir el resto del camino por su cuenta…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Shiny-**__Por más que quiera olvidar a Lowell…sigue siendo difícil. No tengo muchos amigos aquí a excepción de Lucky, y el sigue en la Zona de Juegos. Espero no este muy cansado, oh peor, que Colmillo lo haya devorado. Si Jim no lo hubiera hecho viajar con él estaría más tranquila. El si es mi amigo…¿Cierto? E-el no me está utilizando…¿C-cierto?...(Mira a la cámara nerviosa)-…Nooo, solo es Lowell metiéndose en mi cabeza. Lucas es mi mejor amigo, y dudo que piense en hacer algo así…_

* * *

-¡Agh! Mis pies me están matando…-Se quejo Max

-Solo hemos caminado un par de minutos, ¿Acaso extrañas que tu mama te lleve en tu cochecito?-Se burlo Jessie, haciendo que el gamer se enfadara un poco, pero decidió no hablar debido a que Jessie no era precisamente la persona más débil del mundo

-¿Quién podría creerlo? Parece que ya enseñan a los cerdos a hablar…-Se burlo Kira, intentando defender a Max, y sacándole una sonrisa al friki y a Kiara. Jessie frunció el seño ante la broma, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Kira

-Como digas, pies de mantequilla…-

-¡No tengo pies de mantequilla!-Se quejo Kira, golpeando su pie contra el piso. Desgraciadamente, ahí había un charco, lo que hizo que Kira resbalara al suelo…

-Como digas…pies de mantequilla-Dijo Jessie, sonriendo un poco ante el dolor de la chica

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kira-**__¿Enserio? ¿Acaso todos los chicos de mi equipo son ASÍ? Digo, Sebastián y Jim son agradables…¡Pero Lucas y Jessie son totalmente insoportables!_

* * *

Finalmente, los concursantes llegaron a la playa, sudando agotados por la larga caminata. Ahí estaban Chris y el Chef, y anclados a la playa había un par de botes, cada uno con una tabla de surf del color de cada equipo

-¡Bienvenidos a…-

-Su desafío-Completo Sebastián rodando los ojos, haciendo que Chris se enfadara un poco

-Ehm…yo iba a decir…-

-Eso-Completo Sebastián de nuevo, sonriendo esta vez al ver que irritaba un poco al presentador. Chris solo frunció el seño enfadado, mientras volteaba a ver al Chef…

-Deberíamos conseguir concursantes más agradables, ¿No crees?-Dijo Chris al cocinero, que solo se encogió de hombros-Antes de empezar, Chef, ¿Por qué no traes al exiliado?-

El Chef hizo una señal de 'en un momento', y llevo su Jeep hacia donde estaba el presentador. Pero, en vez de bajarse Lucas, se bajo Colmillo de el, con un estomago bastante hinchado, el cual Chris noto rápidamente…

-¡Colmillo! ¿Qué te dije de comértelo ahora?-Pregunto el presentador enfadado. Colmillo solo se encogió de hombros-¡Escúpelo! Sabes que no quiero un montón de abogados en mi espalda. Cuando sea expulsado ahí si, pero hasta entonces…-

El tiburón mutante soltó un gruñido, antes de vomitar al moreno, que cayó al suelo rodeado de saliva, y temblando en una posición fetal. Colmillo solo lo miro con odio, antes de caminar enfadado hacia el agua…

-¿Disfrutaste tu segunda visita, Lucas?-Pregunto Chris sonriendo. Lucas no respondió, solo seguía temblando en el suelo, lo cual no preocupo a Chris en lo más mínimo. Los concursantes tampoco parecían estar preocupados, Jim, incluso, estaba bastante feliz con ver al chico en ese estado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__Parece que acabo de recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo…ver a Lucas ser devorado por mi peor fobia, ¡Asombroso!_

* * *

-Oh bueno, continuemos-Dijo Chris, ignorando al inconsciente Lucas-Como dije antes, Chef y yo les tenemos un desafío muy especial. Y es que, debido a la increíblemente-larga-racha de derrotas de los Gansos, los equipos están muy disparejos, así que hemos decidido que los desafíos de hoy serán en parejas, y seré yo quien las escoja, así que ahí se van sus esperanzas. Segundo, los desafíos de hoy tendrán algo en común: Serán los más extremos, dementes y peligrosos que han visto hasta ahora, así que más les vale a sus familias que ustedes tengan un seguro de vida…-

La mayoría se miro entre si, bastante asustados por el desafío. Roxy, sin embargo…

-¡Whoohooo! ¡Asombroso!-Dijo Roxy sonriendo emocionada

-Me gusta tu emoción, Roxy-Dijo Chris contento-El primer desafío será Wakeboard extremo. Un miembro de cada equipo deberá conducir la lancha, detrás de la cual estará su compañero en una tabla de surf, el cual intentara atrapar los banderines que están en el agua. Por supuesto, el agua estará infestada de tiburones, además de una que otra mina marina escondida por ahí. El primer equipo con tres banderines ganara el desafío…-

-¿Y quiénes serán los idiotas que irán ahí?-Pregunto Jim arrogante, intentando disimular su miedo a los tiburones

-Serán Leaf y Max, y Roxy Y JIM-Dijo Chris al delincuente, que abrió los ojos como platos al tener que entrar nuevamente al agua. Roxy, nuevamente, no estaba precisamente enfadada por eso…

-¡Asombroso!-Dijo Roxy emocionada-Finalmente un desafío de surf, lo estaba esperando hacia bastante tiempo…-

-Tienen cinco minutos para cambiarse a sus trajes de baño, además para decidir quién maneja el bote-Indico Chris, dejando a los cuatro caminar a los vestidores…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy -**__¡Esto es asombroso! Quiero decir, llevo esperando un desafío así desde hace tiempo. ¡Finalmente un momento para probarle a mi equipo lo que tengo! Estoy segura que ganare este desafío, y derrotare a Leaf y a Max como los perdedores que son…bueno, no tanto con Max. No me gustaría que luego Kira se enfadara conmigo por molestara su no-novio…_

_**Jim-**__(En posición fetal)-N-no te preocupes J-Jim…Roxy dijo que ELLA estaría surfeando, así que no hay de que preocuparse, ¿No? N-n-ninguno de los tiburones me hará daño en ese pequeño e indefenso bote…¿N-No?..._

* * *

Los cuatro chicos salieron de los vestidores. Roxy con su bañador de una pieza morado, Max con sus shorts negros, Jim con sus bóxers azules, y Leaf con sus shorts de boxeador verdes, además de el collar que Mariana le había regalado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Leaf-**__(Mostrando el collar a la cámara)-Tal vez nos sea muy bueno surfeando. Pero tengo confianza…además, estoy seguro que usando el collar de Mariana tendré algo de suerte extra…(Dijo confiado, aunque su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de tristeza)…Mariana…no te preocupes bebe, ¡Ganare esto por nosotros dos, lo prometo!..._

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que sabes manejar esa cosa?-Pregunto Leaf ya montado en la tabla de surf, con Max al volante

-Claro viejo, he jugado 'Grand Thief Jet-Sky' desde que tenia cuatro años, ¡Será casi igual! Aunque claro, sin los surfistas descuartizados, o la sangre por todos lados…-Dijo Max confiado, mientras encendía el motor, al igual que Jim, el cual temblaba incesantemente…

-¡En sus marcas…listos…FUERA!-Anuncio Chris, mientras disparaba al aire. Segundos después, una gaviota cayó al suelo-Ups-

Jim y Max arrancaron inmediatamente, con el ultimo tomando la delantera. Max conducía sin problemas, evitando las minas marinas y ayudando a Leaf a esquivar a los tiburones. Jim, sin embargo, seguía aterrado, e intentaba a toda costa cualquier tiburón, incluso intento esquivar a un pez payaso que estaba en el camino, lo cual estaba impacientando a Roxy…

-¡Jim! Date prisa, ¡Nos están dejando atrás!-Protesto Roxy. Jim seguía mirando el mar aterrado, así que cuando Roxy vio que Leaf había atrapado la primera bandera, se le ocurrió una idea…-¡Oh no Jim, Colmillo nos esta persiguiendo, ACELERA!-

-¿Uh? ¡OH NO!-Grito Jim aterrado, mientras presionaba el acelerador a fondo, y el bote comenzaba a tomar velocidad. Roxy logro atrapar su bandera, esquivando en el camino un par de minas marinas

Leaf tampoco iba mal, ya que todavía le llevaba ventaja a Roxy. El chico miro con horror como un par de tiburones se acercaban a el, pero logro esquivarlos justo cuando iban a atacarlo…

-¿Todo bien allá atrás, viejo?-Pregunto Max al chico, que solo le dio una señal de 'Ok' con su mano. Max miro hacia atrás, y noto que Jim lo estaba alcanzando, así que comenzó a acelerar más. Leaf tomo impulso en una ola, y logro atrapar su segunda bandera en el aire, momentos antes de que Roxy alcanzara la suya…

-¡Y Max y Leaf siguen en la delantera! ¡Mas y Leaf tienen dos banderas! ¡Max y Leaf van GANANDO!-Anuncio Chris, con el único propósito de impacientar a Roxy, y de hecho estaba funcionando…

-¡Jim!-Protesto nuevamente Roxy

-Lo intento, lo intento-Se excuso Jim, aun nervioso en caso de que Colmillo apareciera de nuevo. Dicho pensamiento se hizo realidad cuando Jim encontró al tiburón mutante nadando algunos metros adelante…-Oh no, oh no, no, no…-

-¡Sigue adelante!-

-P-pero…el va a…-

-No importa, acelera…tengo un plan-Dijo Roxy asertiva. Jim trago saliva nervioso, y comenzó a acelerar aun mas, acercándose al tiburón que ya se lamia los labios hambriento…pero freno de golpe antes de llegar a el. Roxy soltó la cuerda, y se impulso hacia Colmillo, golpeando al tiburón en el hocico, y tomando aun mas impulso hacia la siguiente bandera. Finalmente, Leaf iba llegando hacia su ultima bandera…pero Roxy cayo sobre ella, tomando la suya antes de que el castaño tuviera oportunidad…

-¡Y en una espectacular acrobacia, Roxy gana el primer reto!-Anuncio Chris emocionado, mientras una empapada Roxy salía del agua…

-Estuviste asombrosa-La felicito Sebastián, mientras Roxy sonreía confiada

-Lo sea. Tal vez aprendas un poco de mi asombrosidad-Respondió la chica arrogante. La roquera miro a Max y a Leaf con una sonrisa, antes de sacar un diente de tiburón de su traje de baño, y lanzárselos a ambos chicos-Premio de consolación-

Ambos chicos atraparon el diente confundidos, pero luego miraron a Colmillo salir del agua, el cual ahora le faltaba un diente, y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido…

-Oh…he-heh, bonito pescadito…-Dijo Max aterrado, antes de salir corriendo junto con Leaf, con Colmillo persiguiéndolos a ambos…

-Ahora síganme temerarios, su siguiente desafío nos está esperando…-Dijo Chris al grupo, que comenzaba a seguirlo hacia el comedor, perdiéndose entre el bosque…

…

-¡Hey! Sigo aquí…¡En el bote!-Reclamo Jim, que en efecto seguía en el bote, el cual estaba rodeado de tiburones. El chico intento encender el bote, pero la llave se rompió tan pronto lo intento. Jim simplemente se sentó ahí, mirando como los tiburones seguían llegando y llegando-No…es justo dejar a alguien varado en el mar en su cumpleaños, ¿Saben?...¿¡HOLA!?...

…

Los concursantes –menos Jim, que seguía en el bote, y Max y Leaf, que seguían siendo perseguidos por Colmillo- fueron llevados hasta el pie de la Montaña de la Calavera. El Chef estaba ahí, y tenía dos arneses con dos cinturones cada uno. La mayoría observo confundidos dichos arneses, hasta que Chris comenzó a explicar…

-Bienvenido a su segundo reto…¡Alpinismo Extremo!-Anuncio Chris-Igual que antes, dos miembros de cada equipo deberán ponerse el arnés y comenzar a escalar la montaña. La primera pareja en llegar al tope ganara el desafío…-

-¿Y quienes irán?-Pregunto Lowell con indiferencia, aunque con ciertas ganas de que le tocara competir contra Lucas y Shiny…

-Pues serán…Lowell y Kiara contra Jessie y Kira…-Anuncio Chris. Lowell observo con cierto miedo a Kiara, mientras que Kira miro con rabia a Jessie, el cual miraba seductor a Kiara, la cual lo observaba con puro odio…

-Genial-Dijo Kira sarcástica

-¿Qué pasa Kira?-Pregunto Jessie sonriente-¿Te pone nerviosa que estemos unidos por la cintura?-

-Cállate-Espeto Kira. Jessie solo rodo los ojos, mientras el Chef le ponía los arneses a ambos, al igual que a Kiara y Lowell…

-Si alguien va a darme un abrazo de buena suerte, le aconsejo que sea en este momento-Dijo Lowell mirando hacia Shiny, la cual estaba bastante ocupada metiendo al aun inconsciente Lucas dentro de una mochila, y luego cargándola consigo-¡Dije que si ALGUIEN va a darme un abrazo de buena suerte, le aconsejo que sea en ESTE MOMENTO!-

-Pues si tu lo dices…-Dijo Eiran, dándole un abrazo al chico, que rápidamente lo empujo de vuelta…

-¡Pero no tu!-Protesto Lowell enfadado. Eiran solo retrocedió lentamente, mirando a Lowell algo decepcionado…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lowell-**__¡Agh! ¡No puede ser enserio! ¿Cómo es que Shiny sigue con ese…ese idiota? Ya esta, debo hallar una manera de hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes. No dejare que ese idiota de Lucas se quede con Sh…err, la atención, ¡Si, la atención!..._

_**Kiara-**__Hmmm…así que Lowell realmente quiero algo con la obsesiva del otro equipo, ¿Huh? Tal vez sea hora de comenzar a cocinar un plan…_

* * *

-¡En sus marcas…listos…FUERA!-Anuncio Chris, disparando nuevamente al aire. De nuevo, un pájaro cayo al suelo-¿Es enserio?-

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Jessie comenzando a escalar, mientras Kira comenzaba a agarrarle el ritmo. Kiara miro a Jessie desafiante, y comenzó a escalar también, aunque Lowell se había quedado atrás, obligando a Kiara a quedarse también…

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Kiara, intentando mantener la paciencia

-Yo…no creo que esto de escalar le haga bien a mis manos-Dijo Lowell mirando sus manos preocupado. Kiara rodo los ojos

-¿Te digo que le haría bien a tus manos? Una semana en el spa del hotel, ¡Así que más vale que muevas tu trasero hasta la cima!-Dijo Kiara amenazante. Lowell obedeció algo asustado, y comenzó a escalar cautelosamente por la montaña…

…

-¿Podrías darte prisa?-Pregunto Jessie, enfadado

-¡Te dije que debías ir adelante!-Reclamo Kira, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

-Ni hablar, siempre he ido detrás y esta vez no será la excepción-Respondió Jessie algo impaciente, mientras Kira intentaba escalar una resbaladiza roca-…Por lo menos tengo una buena vista desde aquí-

Kira solo siguió escalando, intentando disimular un sonrojo que estaba causándole el pervertido comentario del mecánico…

…

-¿Podrías darte prisa?-Apuro Kiara a Lowell, que había sido arrastrado por la pelinegra prácticamente por toda la montaña. El chico hizo su mayor impulso, hasta poder mover su cuerpo adelante-Al fin. ¿Porque diablos estas tan distraído?-

-Digamos que tengo ciertos problemas…-Dijo Lowell enfadado. Kiara sonrió al oír esto, y decidió seguirle el juego

-¿Shiny, no?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es Shiny…es que nadie aquí me da la atención que merezco, además de que estoy cansado de dormir en esas apestosas cabañas y…-

-Es Shiny, ¿Cierto?-

-Está bien, si lo es, ¿Feliz?-Dijo Lowell rendido. Kiara sonrió aun mas, y decidió avanzar más lentamente-Es que no se que diablos le ve a Lucas, y estoy seguro de que el la está utilizando, además de que…-

-Tienes razón-Corto Kiara al chico, que la observo confundido-¿Qué? Digamos que…le he puesto un ojo encima. Y de hecho, creo que deberíamos buscar una manera de separar a esos dos…ya sabes, no debemos dejar que Lucas la siga utilizando, ¿Y cuál es la mejor manera de romper una relación falsa?-

-¡Oh, oh, no me lo digas!-Dijo Lowell emocionado, concentrándose en responder la pregunta. Sin embargo, después de un par de minutos, Kiara comenzó a impacientarse-…Ya se me olvido-

-¡Agh! Celos…-Dijo Kiara al chico, que esbozo una sonrisa

-Oohh celos…¿Celos de quien?-

-¡Shiny! Agh, ¿Qué no ves? Si tu coqueteas con alguien…Shiny caerá justo a tus pies…la pregunta es, ¿Quién? Digo, Roxy parece estar interesada en Sebastián, y Kira con Max…así que solo nos queda…-

-…¿Jessie?-Pregunto Lowell algo dudoso. Kiara lo volvió a observar fijamente, usando cada neurona de su cerebro para concentrarse en no ahorcar al chico en ese momento, antes de responder…

-No…yo-Dijo Kiara lentamente. Lowell soltó otro 'Ahhh' antes de sonreír malicioso

-¿Y así crees que vuelva?-

-No lo creo, lo se. Pero debes prometer que mantendremos una alianza hasta la fusión en cambio, ¿Si?-

-Como digas, bebe-Dijo Lowell riendo. Kiara no pareció agradarle el chiste, ya que solo miro a Lowell con una expresión de enfado-¿Qué?-

-Y tampoco haremos el acto si ELLA no nos esta mirando, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Como digas be…err, Kiara-Respondió Lowell nervioso. Kiara asintió, y comenzó a escalar nuevamente, intentando seguirle el ritmo a Kira y a Jessie…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__¡Esto es fantástico! Ahora con Lowell de mi lado, solo me falta otro aliado y dominare totalmente a mi equipo, y con mi plan de poner celosa a Shiny, dejare a Lucas indefenso contra su equipo. ¡Es perfecto! Solo espero que Lowell no lo arruine, a menos que quiera ser el siguiente disparado en el Cañón de la Vergüenza…aunque bueno, igual me desharé de el tarde o temprano…_

* * *

-¡Date prisa, Jess!-Reclamo Kira, intentando llamar la atención del pelinegro

-¿Uh? O nada, solo quería ver que hacían Kiara y Lowell…-Dijo Jessie confundido, mientras comenzaba a escalar-No se si fui solo yo, pero creí haberlo oído decirle 'bebe' a mi Kiara…-

-Oh claro, a 'tu' Kiara-Se burlo Kira, mientras seguía escalando

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto Jessie enfadado-Oh claro, porque tú y Max son el ejemplo de pareja, ¿No?-

-Por lo menos el si me gusta, y no lo acoso solo por estar fuera de mi alcance-Respondió la castaña algo enfadada. Jessie soltó un bufido, lo que hizo que Kira volteara a mirarlo con rabia

-Como digas pastosita, no sé qué diablos pensaba al coquetear contigo en el dirigible, pues me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres una aburrida y fastidiosa nerd que solo…-

-¡Por lo menos no soy un mujeriego que se cree lo máximo solo por…!-

-¡Podrían callarse ustedes dos y seguir escalando, los van a alcanzar!-Grito Sebastián desesperado, llamando la atención de ambos chicos, que voltearon a ver a Lowell y a Kiara, los cuales ya casi llegaban a la cima. Ambos comenzaron a escalar aun más rápido…

…pero desgraciadamente, un resbalo de Kira hizo que ambos cayeran de la montaña…

Afortunadamente, ambos cayeron en un árbol, colgando de la cadena que los unía a ambos

-¡Primeros!-Grito Lowell emocionado, al llegar finalmente a la cima. El chico miro nervioso a Kiara, que asintió con la cabeza al notar que todos los observaban, y le dio un abrazo al chico. Shiny miro la escena, intentando parecer indiferente, aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de celos al verlos a ambos…

-¡Y los Gansos Asesinos ganan esta ronda!-Anuncio Chris por el megáfono, aturdiendo un poco a los competidores

-¿M-me perdí de algo?-Pregunto Lucas, recién despertándose-¡Hey! ¿Qué hago en esta mochila?...¿Y quién diablos me puso un pañal?-

-No Lucky, no te perdiste de nada…-Respondió Shiny algo triste, mientras sacaba al chico de la mochila. El moreno miro a ver a Lowell en la cima, y luego volteo a ver de nuevo a Shiny

-¿Vaya idiota, no? No te preocupes, seguramente esta desesperándose por dentro ahora que no te tiene…-Dijo Lucas a Shiny, intentando darle algunos ánimos. La chica esbozo una sonrisa débil, mientras bajaba al chico de su mochila

-Oh, y lamento por lo del pañal…creo que me deje llevar-Dijo Shiny sonriendo torpemente. Lucas solo se encogió de hombros, e intento ponerse de pie…pero nuevamente cayó al suelo…

-Sabes, no me molestaría si me dejaras ahí dentro un rato mas-Dijo Lucas a Shiny, debido a que seguía bastante cansado por la noche que había pasado en la Zona de Juegos. Shiny solo sonrió otra vez, y metió al chico en la mochila nuevamente…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Shiny-**__Se que Lowell solo intenta darme celos, es decir, ¡Es el truco más viejo del mundo!...Pero fue algo doloroso saber que puede caer tan bajo solo por algo de atención. Por lo menos sé que tengo a alguien de mi lado…es raro, ¿Saben? Lucas es la última persona con la que pensé que sería amigo en este programa…_

_**Lucas -**__¿Shiny? Es extraño…odio a casi todos en este programa…pero ella, en realidad, me cae…no tan mal. Digamos que se lo que se siente que te guste alguien…y que ese alguien te deteste a muerte…¿Acabo de decir eso al aire?_

* * *

-¡Hora de ir a nuestro siguiente desafío!-Anuncio Chris nuevamente, mientras se subía al Jeep del Chef, y comenzaba a manejar por el bosque, con los concursantes siguiéndolo cansinamente…

-¡Hey!-Llamo Jessie desde el árbol, aun colgando junto con Kira-¿Podrían bajarnos de aquí?-

-¡Max! ¿Estás ahí?-Pregunto Kira, algo mareada por estar colgando tanto tiempo

-Fantástico, bien hecho Kira, ¿Ahora que más nos podría pasar?-Se quejo Jessie. Y, precisamente, ese 'mas' llego, ya que cientos de hormigas comenzaron a salir del árbol, y comenzaron a picar a ambos Castores que seguían colgando de la rama, haciendo lo posible por salir del agarre del cinturón…

…

-Estuviste increíble en el desafío acuático, ¿Sabes?-Dijo Sebastián algo nervioso, mirando a Roxy con una sonrisa. La roquera volteo a verlo, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante

-Lo sé Seba, soy increíble, nunca olvides eso-Dijo Roxy arrogante, mientras se secaba un poco su cabello-Tal vez, si tienes suerte, el siguiente desafío te toque a ti, oh mi gran carnada de osos-

-Haha, muy cómica-Dijo Sebastián sarcástico, recordando el incidente de hace dos días. El chico volteo a observar a Lucas, el cual seguía durmiendo en la mochila de Shiny, y camino aun más cerca de Roxy-Tengo que decirte algo…-

-¿Uh?-

-Hay alguien aquí…en nuestro equipo, del cual no podemos confiar, y creo que planea algo contra nosotros…-

-¿Quién? ¿El cerdo? Porque oí la advertencia de Ecna acerca de…-

-¡El cerdo no! Es…Lucas-Dijo Sebastián dramático, esperando un suspiro de sorpresa de Roxy. Sin embargo, lo único que escucho fue una fuerte carcajada, y lo que vio después fue a Roxy en el suelo, sujetando su estomago mientras reía incesantemente-¡Hey!-

-¿Es enserio? ¿¡Hahaha, Lucas!? ¿Estás hablando el gusano que está en la mochila de Shy?-Pregunto Roxy entre risas, sin tomarse en serio la advertencia de Sebastián. El músico se cruzo de brazos algo enfadado, mientras veía a la roquera con seriedad

-¡Hablo en serio!-

-Oh, cierto…sabes que Seb, yo también tengo algo que advertirte. Esta mañana vi una mariposa en mi ventana…y creo que planea…¡ASESINARNOS, HAHAHA!-Se burlo Roxy, partiéndose en risas nuevamente. Sebastián solo siguió caminando algo frustrado, dejando a la roquera atrás. El músico no se pudo dar cuenta que Lucas abrió los ojos tan pronto el músico se perdió de su vista, y miro a Roxy con una sonrisa maliciosa…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Lucas-**__Parece que Sebastián no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, ¿Uh? Lástima que Roxy no le haya creído…espero que la señorita Simmons no extrañe mucho a su novio…_

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a su tercer reto!-Anuncio Chris por el megáfono nuevamente, ensordeciendo otra vez a los concursantes-¡Bici-Cross Extremo!-

-Sabes, llamar a todos los desafíos "Extremos" no los hace más extremos-Comento Sebastián sarcástico. Chris solo rodo los ojos

-¿Y ahora que tortura nos espera?-Pregunto Lowell pesimista

-Su desafío será sencillo: Deberán montarse en una bicicleta doble e intentar completar un circuito de obstáculos, repleto de pozos de lodo, alambrado de púas, gatitos, y minas explosivas…-Explico Chris, mientras el Chef sacaba un sombrero con varios papelitos. Chris saco cuatro, y comenzó a leerlos en voz alta-Y en esta ronda van…Lucas y Shiny versus Eiran y Kiara…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lucas despertándose nuevamente

-Suerte en el circuito de obstáculos-Dijo Sebastián sarcástico

-No necesito tu suerte…tengo a Shiny-Dijo Lucas confiado

-Awww, ¡Eres muy tiernito!-Dijo Shiny abrazando al chico fuertemente, casi asfixiándolo-Y no te preocupes, los circuitos de obstáculos son lo mío-

-¿Qué sabes de circuitos de obstáculos?-Pregunto Kiara a Eiran, que se encogió de hombros

-Ahora móntense en sus bicicletas, ¡Y que comience la carrera!-Dijo Chris emocionado, mientras los cuatro chicos caminaban hacia las bicicletas…

…

-Ehm…¿Estas cosas son seguras?-Pregunto Eiran dudoso, señalando al manubrio de la bicicleta, que estaba más que oxidado y parecía que podría romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento…

-Meh, no tengo idea hermano, pero tampoco me importa, después de todo, yo no seré el que maneje esas cosas-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras el Chef se preparaba para dar la señal

-En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!-

-¡Arranca Eiran!-Dijo Kiara al rubio, que comenzó a pedalear todo lo que podía, al igual que Kiara. Ambos tomaron la delantera, dejando a Lucas y Shiny detrás en un instante…

-¡Nos quedamos atrás!-Dijo Shiny algo enfadada, lo que era extraño en ella

-Es que…estoy algo cansado, ¿Sabes?-Se excuso Lucas, intentando pedalear todo lo que podía-Deberíamos rendirnos, ¿Sabes? Seria mejor que perder…-

-¡No! ¡Debemos seguir! ¡Los ganadores no se hacen rindiéndose, se hacen intentando!-

-En realidad se hacen ganando-Dijo Lucas sarcástico-Además, ya nos llevan bastante ventaja y…-

Shiny respondió con pedalear con mucha más fuerza, hasta el punto que Lucas tuvo que sujetarse de su asiento para evitar caer del asiento…

-¡Whoa, c-calma Shy o vas a tirarnos a los dos!-

-¿Los ves allá atrás?-Pregunto Kiara, que estaba concentrada en el manubrio. Eiran miro nervioso hacia atrás, y noto que la bicicleta de Shiny acercándose cada vez más, hasta el punto de que parecía estar a puntos de rebasarlos…

-¡ACELERA, ACELERA AHORA!-Grito Eiran en pánico, intentando perder de vista a una determinada Shiny. La chica seguía pedaleando incesantemente, esquivando varios explosivos que habían detonado a pocos metros de ella…

-¡Oh dios, vamos a matarnos aquí, Shiny!-Grito Lucas en pánico, mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de la del fleco rubio, que seguía acelerando a fondo, mirando a Kiara con ira pura…

-¿Alguna idea?-Pregunto Kiara a Eiran, que solo miro a la chica pensativo…

-Pues...nop-Dijo Eiran sin nada en la cabeza, mirando nervioso como Shiny rebasaba a ambos chicos, y tomaba la delantera de la carrera

-¡Shiny y el parasito van de primeros!-

-¡Hey!-Dijo Lucas ofendido-¡No soy un parasito!-

-No…no dejare que esos dos ganen-Dijo Kiara seria, mientras dirigía su bicicleta hacia un montículo, antes de acelerar a fondo

-K-Kiara…¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Asegurándome de ganar este desafío-Dijo Kiara concentrada, tomando impulso del montículo y saltando por los aires, hasta aterrizar sobre la bicicleta de Shiny y Lucas, derribándolos a ambos, al igual que a ellos mismos…

-¡Uh, parece que tenemos un choque aquí…y dudo que esas bicicletas funcionen después ese accidente!-Rio Chris, al ver a los cuatro chicos en el suelo, con sus bicicletas totalmente destrozadas-¡Así que parece que iremos directamente a nuestro cuarto y último evento! ¡Asombroso!-

-Oh cállate-Espeto Lucas, acostado en el sucio suelo bastante adolorido por el choque…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__Esta bien…tal vez exagere un poco…pero mejor un empate que perder, ¿No? Pero no importa, ya tengo el siguiente desafío asegurado…y no dejare que mi equipo pierda otra vez…hay demasiado en juego…_

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos al desafío final: El desafío de Alas Delta Extremo!-Dijo Chris al borde del precipicio, con dos alas delta a su lado

-Sabes, el extremo comienza a cansar-Dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos

-Su desafío es complicado. Uno de sus miembros deberá maniobrar el ala delta, dirigiéndolo hacia los globos del color de su equipo. Mientras tanto, el otro miembro tendrá que reventar los globos con su tirachinas. El primer equipo con tres globos reventados gana el desafío…-

-Asombroso. ¿Así que quien va al desafío?-Pregunto Roxy emocionada

-Sabes, el asombroso comienza a cansar…-Opino Jessie, que recién llegaba a escena junto con Max, Leaf y Kira

-Que bien que llegaran ustedes, ya que Leaf y Lowell van para los Gansos y Jessie y Sebastián para los Castores…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lowell algo asustado-¿T-tengo q-que t-tirarme en un ala delta?-

-Solo si no quieres perder-Dijo Jessie riendo. Lowell solo rodo los ojos

-Suerte allá arriba-Dijo Kiara dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño, sorprendiendo al chico al igual que a Jessie y a Shiny, pero esta última decidió disimularlo…

-Ehm…¿Gracias?-Pregunto Lowell algo dudoso, mientras Leaf lo ayudaba a ponerse el arnés para el ala delta…

-Bien, bien, suficientes demostraciones de afecto-Dijo Chris algo fastidiado por ambos Gansos-¡Ahora dense prisa que este programa dura media hora!-

-Si, si, como digas-Dijo Sebastián rodando los ojos, acomodándose el arnés junto con Jessie

-¿Podrás manejarlo, bebito?-Pregunto Roxy en forma burlona, haciendo que Sebastián rodara los ojos

-Meh, supongo que no debe ser tan difícil usar esta cosa-Dijo Sebastián jugando con su tirachinas, hasta que lanzo una piedra por accidente, y se oía un grito fuera de pantalla-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Suficiente!-Dijo Chris, empujando a Jessie y a Sebastián, y preparandosse para disparar la salida-En sus marcas...listos…¡Fuera!-

Ambas parejas corrieron hacia el borde del precipicio, hasta lanzarse al vacío, dejándose volar por su ala delta. Lowell abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado por el terror de lanzarse, y vio el paisaje aéreo, sonriendo emocionado

-¡Eso es bastante cool, viejo! ¿Quieres tomarme una foto?-

-Recuerda que estamos aquí para el desafío, así que concéntrate en disparar-Dijo Leaf algo cansado por la inmadurez del chico. Lowell saco su tirachinas del bolsillo, y comenzó a apuntar hacia uno de los globos purpura, hasta reventarlos de un disparo

-¡Hey! Lo hice…de un solo disparo, ¿Quién es el desconcentrado ahora, eh?-Dijo Lowell arrogantemente. Leaf solo rodo los ojos

-Un poco más a la izquierda-Dirigió Sebastián a Jessie, que inclino el ala delta a esa dirección, dejando que Sebastián disparara hacia uno de los globos naranjas, y reventándolo al instante…

-¡Y van 1-1! ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto mas interesante?-Pregunto Chris retóricamente. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si confundidos, al menos hasta que oyeron el sonido de una catapulta, e intentaron esquivar una bola de bolos que era disparada hacia ellos…

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Chris! ¿Estás demente?-Pregunto Sebastián aterrado. Chris solo respondió con una carcajada

-¿Qué? Sería muy aburrido verlos a ustedes volar por ahí reventando globos-Dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el Chef disparaba una bola al aire, una que casi golpeaba a Leaf y a Lowell…

-¡Uff, eso estuvo cerca!-Dijo Lowell suspirando

-¡Por allá!-Grito Leaf al chico, que rápidamente disparo hacia otro globo, reventándolo y sumando otro punto

-¡Sebastián, date prisa, te están dejando atrás!-Grito Roxy algo desesperada, al ver que Sebastián era dejado atrás por los dos miembros de los Gansos. El músico respondió lanzando otra piedra a el segundo globo, casi fallando pero afortunadamente pudo reventarlo…¡Si, sigue así Seb!-

-¡Vamos Leaf, date prisa!-Dijo Lowell desesperado, al ver que Leaf volaba cada vez más lento, hasta el punto que parecían estar cayendo. El chico miro hacia su ala, y descubrió para su horror que la tela se estaba desgarrando por completo

-Oh oh…viejo, creo que tenemos problemas-Dijo Leaf algo asustado, al ver que la tela se había roto en dos. Antes de que pudieran disparar a su último globo, la ala delta se rompió por completo, y ambos chicos cayeron hacia la playa…

-¡Y Sebastián y Jess son los únicos que quedan! Si logran reventar su globo, ganaran el desafío-

-Asombroso…-Dijo Kiara sarcástica, mirando con rabia como Sebastián y Jessie se acercaban a su globo. La chica saco un espejo de su bolsillo, y comenzó a enfocarlo con la luz del sol, sonriendo al sentir que una idea cruzaba su mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kiara enfoco la luz hasta los ojos de Sebastián, cegándolo totalmente…

-¡Viejo, dispara ahora!-Dijo Jessie algo desesperado, intentando maniobrar hasta el globo. Sebastián ya estaba listo para disparar, pero simplemente una luz brillante no se lo permitía

-Viejo…es que…no puedo-Dijo Sebastián, intentando bloquear la potente luz. Sebastián finalmente pudo ver algo parecido a un globo, y apunto dudoso hacia el-Vamos Seba…puedes hacerlo…puedes hacerlo…-

El chico disparo hacia el globo, y la piedra salió volando directamente hacia el, reventándolo y consiguiendo la victoria…

…

…Para los Gansos, ya que reventó un globo purpura, perteneciente al equipo contrario

-¡Y los Gansos ganan el desafío!-Anuncio Chris por el altavoz, confundiendo por completo a Sebastián

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos…?-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Jessie enfadado, dirigiendo el ala delta de vuelta al acantilado. Apenas aterrizaron, Sebastián fue rápidamente atacado por las miradas de sus compañeros…

-Yo…ehm...una l-luz…-Tartamudeaba Sebastián, sin saber realmente que decir. Finalmente, se le ocurrió la única explicación posible-¡Lucas! ¡El intento sabotearme allá arriba!-

-¿Te refieres al Lucas que sigue dormido?-Pregunto Jessie sarcástico, señalando al moreno que dormía plácidamente en la mochila de Shiny…

-Pues…-

-Parece que tenemos algo de drama aquí, ¿Eh?-Dijo Chris sarcástico-Gansos, como ganaron el desafío, tienen acceso a el hotel, mientras que los Castores Chillones deberán enfrentarse a la eliminación. Como premio adicional, tendrán toda una semana gratis de masajes suecos…-

El equipo entero de los Gansos comenzó a festejar. Max se detuvo un momento al ver que Kira se había sentado en una roca algo enfadada por su derrota, y aprovecho el momento para hablar con ella…

-Lamento…ya sabes, que haya perdido y eso-Dijo Max algo nervioso. Kira le sonrió de lado al gamer, pero decidió rechazar tu oferta…

-Mejor no…recuerdas a Melody y Jim…no soportaría que te echaran por mi culpa-Respondió la chica mientras se rascaba su nuca apenada. Max solo suspiro un poco, y se sentó con la castaña en la roca

-Pues…siempre podemos vernos en otro lado. ¿Qué te parece esta noche en el muelle, eh?-

-Ahí estaré-Respondió Kira sonriente, antes de ser llamada por su equipo para ir a las cabañas, al igual que Max…

…

En la cabaña de los Castores, el equipo se había separado en varias partes: Jim y Sebastián estaban en su habitación, mientras que Roxy y Kira estaban comiendo en las escaleras. Jessie y Shiny, en cambio, no estaban ahí, sino que estaban sentados en la playa, esperando a que alguien llegara allí…

-Al fin llegas-Dijo Jessie impaciente, al ver que Lucas acababa de llegar a la playa, y se sentaba junto con los otros-¿Por qué demonios nos reúnes aquí? Sería mejor estar en la cabaña, ya sabes, más comodidad-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a ser oídos, viejo-Dijo Lucas serio, captando la atención de ambos chicos-Necesito pedirles un favor, chicos…deben votar por Sebastián hoy-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shiny sorprendida

-Es que no confió en ese chico, ¿Saben?-

-Yo estoy de tu lado-Dijo Jessie firme, sorprendiendo un poco a Lucas

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro viejo, además, creo que el sujeto arruino nuestro desafío de hoy…¿Puedes creerlo? Alguien que sabotea a su propio equipo-

-Si, vaya cretino…-Dijo Lucas riendo ante la ironía-Entonces…¿Es un trato?-

-Bueno…si dices que no es de fiar…-Dijo Shiny dudosa, mientras juntaba las manos junto con Jessie y Lucas, el último que sonreía de manera maliciosa…

...

-¿Están ocupadas?-Pregunto Kiara, caminando hacia el exterior de la cabaña de los Castores. Kira y Roxy la miraron confundidas

-Ehm…no, ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Kira algo sorprendida, pero evitando sonar descortés…

-Pues, se que no me interesa pero…quería advertirles sobre Jessie-

-¿Jessie?-Pregunto Roxy confundida-¿Qué tiene Jessie?-

-Pues…digamos que está tramando algo contra tu novio, y de mujer a mujer, es mi deber advertiste-Dijo Kiara seria, llamando la atención de Roxy-Digamos que no tomo muy bien la derrota de hoy-

-El no es mi…novio, ¿Sabes? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?-Dijo Roxy algo indecisa

-Tengo contactos. Mas de los que tú crees-

-¿Y como sabemos si estas en lo cierto?-Pregunto Kira, no dejándose llevar por las palabras de la fría estratega

-Cree lo que quieras, querida, ya yo hice mi parte…es su decisión si me escuchan o no…-Dijo Kiara indiferente, mientras se alejaba de la cabaña, caminando de vuelta a su mansión. Kira y Roxy se miraron entre si, indecisas de creerle o no…

-¿Qué hacías allá?-Pregunto Leaf curioso. Kiara solo se detuvo en seco, observándolo confiada

-Oh, ¿Yo? Nada que te incumba-Respondió con indiferencia. El chico solo se cruzo de brazos, antes de caminar hacia el interior de la mansión…

-Como sea, yo me largo-

-¡Espera! Creo que…olvidaste algo-Dijo Kiara con una sonrisa. Leaf volteo confundido

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues…de tu 'ídolo' de inmunidad-Dijo Kiara sonriendo maliciosa, mientras sacaba una roca de su bolsillo. Leaf miro a la roca fijamente, aun sin entender que era lo que quería decir-Lucas busco entre tus cosas hace unos días, y digamos que tu truco ya se termino…-

Leaf se quedo estático, mirando a la roca con algo de nerviosismo, pero intentando disimularlo

-Así que de ahora en adelante…más vale que sigas mis órdenes, a no ser que quieras irte a ver a tu noviecita por el Cañón de los Perdedores-Dijo Kiara amenazantemente. Leaf solo se cruzo de brazos, intentando parecer estoico ante las amenazas de la estratega

-Que no tenga el ídolo no significa que puedas eliminarme tan fácilmente…-

-Eso veremos Leaf…eso veremos…-Dijo Kiara sonriente, mientras se alejaba poco a poco del chico, entrando al interior de la mansión, y dejando a un preocupado Leaf totalmente solo…

…

-Bienvenidos a su segunda ceremonia de eliminación, Castores. Como sabemos, uno de ustedes metió la pata, cofcofSebastiancofcof…así que el que no reciba un Hot Dog, deberá irse por el Cañón de la Vergüenza, y no podrá volver…¡Jamás!-

-Asombroso, porque ya sé quien se irá hoy-Dijo Jim sonriente, mirando hacia Lucas. Tanto el oji-verde como Shiny le devolvieron una mirada de odio al delincuente

-…Los siguientes jugadores están a salvo…Kira, Jim, Shiny y Roxy-Dijo lanzándoles los Hot Dogs a los correspondientes jugadores, los cuales atraparon en el aire. Jim sonrió al ver que su Hot Dog tenía una velita de cumpleaños, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que la vela se había derretido y había llenado de cera a su salchicha…

-…El siguiente a salvo es…Lucas-

El chico solo agarro el Hot Dog en el aire, sonriendo malicioso hacia donde estaban Jim y Sebastián. Este ultimo estaba bastante nervioso, al igual que Jessie, y miraban al último Hot Dog ansiosos de que ellos fueran los que estuvieran a salvo…

-…Jessie, Sebastián, ambos tuvieron bastantes votos…pero solo uno está a salvo…y ese es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-…¡Jessie!-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron Sebastián y Roxy al unisonó, mientras Jessie atrapaba su Hot Dog en el aire

-Sebastián, es hora de que tomes el Cañón de la Vergüenza-Dijo Chris al chico, que seguía shockeado por lo que acababa de pasar

-P-pero…no puede ser…¡Es injusto! Chicos, yo no sabotee el desafío, ¡Tienen que creerme! ¡El que lo hizo fue…-

-Si, si, ya sabemos, ¡Chef!-Llamo Chris al cocinero, que le puso un casco al músico, antes de meterlo a la fuerza dentro del cañón, y con la mecha ya a punto de ser encendida-¿Ultimas palabras?-

-Si…Roxy, recuerda lo que te dije, tienes que cuidarte las espaldas, y no confíes en…¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Uh, lamento que nunca lo sabremos-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras veía como el músico volaba por los aires-Y antes de que se me olvide…Gansos, ¿Quién ira a turistear por la Zona de Juegos?-

-Yo iré-Dijo Lowell levantándose del asiento. El chico volteo a mirar a Kiara, con una sonrisa seductora-Espero…que no me extrañes mientras este allá-

-Pero cuídate, ¿Si?-Dijo Kiara, haciendo todo lo posible para disimular una sonrisa, mientras el Chef cargaba a Lowell hasta el Jeep, y conducía hasta la Zona de Juegos…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jessie-**__(Votando por Sebastián)-Todo según el plan…_

_**Jim-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Es hora de pagar, viejo…_

_**Kira-**__(Votando por Jessie)-Roxy me convenció de hacerlo, pero por lo menos es alguien que lo merece…_

_**Lucas -**__(Votando por Sebastián)-Iba a ser Jim, ¿Sabes? Pero esto te pasar por abrir la boca cuando no debías…_

_**Roxy-**__(Mirando indecisa al papel)-¡AGH! ¿Por qué es tan difícil decidirse? Por un lado, Sebastián me dijo que votara por Lucas, pero Kiara puede estar en lo correcto así que…(Vota por Jessie) _

_**Sebastián-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Espero que esta vez se vaya…o por lo menos me quede un día más…_

_**Shiny**__-(Votando por Sebastián)-Pues…supongo que si Lucas lo dice debe haber una razón, ¿No?_

* * *

…

-Y parece que alguien mas ha sido lanzado, ¿Eh? No me imagino lo furiosa que estará Roxy…¡Asombroso!-Dijo Chris alegre, mientras el Chef rodaba los ojos-¿Qué drama nos espera en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Podrán los Gansos obtener una segunda gloria? ¿O regresaran a su racha de derrotas? ¿Y quien será el siguiente en ser disparado por el Cañón de la Vergüenza? Descúbranlo en el siguiente emocionante episodio de Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!...

…

…

**-Equipos-**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Eiran; Kiara; Leaf; Lowell; Max**

** Castores Chillones **

**Jessie; Jim; Kira; Lucas; Roxy; Shiny,**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Austin (Gansos Asesinos); Mariana (Gansos Asesinos); Melody (Gansos Asesinos); Ecna (Gansos Asesinos); Sebastián (Castores Chillones)**

…

**¡Y aquí acaba el octavo episodio! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, terrible, emocionante? Debo decir que este capítulo también fue difícil de escribir, y por eso la tardanza, aunque me gusto el resultado final. La eliminación de Sebastián también me dolió, pero, como dije antes, los regresos siempre son posibles, así que tal vez veamos a Melody, Mariana, Austin, Ecna o Sebastián en un futuro cap, así que no pierdan esperanzas…**

**Ahora, ¡A responder reviews!**

**AlexLopezGua: Me alegra que te haya gustado el epi! Y, aunque Ecna no se merece su expulsión, siempre podemos esperar a que el Cerdo reciba su karma (?) Por cierto…no lo hemos visto últimamente…¿Tramara algo mas?**

**Maite453: Jeje, que bien que de haya gustado el fic, y lamento la pronta partida de Ecna. Peero no te preocupes, te avisare cuando haga la secuela de este fic…pero antes, hare lo posible por terminar este. Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumple (atrasado)!**

**The Hazel-Eyed Bookworm: Pues, aparentemente, Shiny no ha superado 'del todo' su obsesión con Lowell…solo falta ver como resulta el plan de Lowell y Kira. En cuanto a Lucas…solo digamos que el karma aun no lo ha golpeado como merece…aunque Colmillo enserio parece tenerle rencor con lo de Melody. ¿Será Lucas el nuevo Scott?. Lamento no haber podido subir el Cap el 16 (Y que lo haya hecho diez días después) Pero es que tuve un fuerte bloqueo, y el colegio tampoco ayuda mucho. Lamento además la partida de Sebastián, tenía bastante potencial…pero supongo que fue la siguiente victima de Kiara y Lucas…¿Quién será el próximo? En fin, espero te haya gustado el epi**

**P.D.: ¡Feliz Cumple atrasado!**

**Kia000: Pues parece que Ecna era demasiado para Kiara, ¿No? Ahora supongo que puede respirar tranquila…**

**¿Y Jessie…cambiar? Hmm…tal vez…tal vez no…¿Quién sabe? Pero estar en el equipo contrario no ayuda mucho. Me gusto haberte asustado con la eliminación, pero creo que por ahora Kiara está a salvo. Espero te haya gustado este cap también**

**Tommiboy: Parece que no hubo un Twist después de todo…aunque quien sabe si en el siguiente lo hay. Aunque por lo menos están mas parejos los equipos (Era doloroso ver a los Gansos perder tanto). Y en tanto si Lucas es realmente un villano o no…diría que es mas un anti-heroe…por lo menos en este momento. En fin, me alegra te haya encantado el cap anterior, y espero que este no te haya decepcionado**

**ScaleneCandy: Cinco Gansos…y ahora que Kiara tiene a Leaf controlado, creo que será hora de que comience a tomar ventaja de los demás chicos. ¿Enserio creías que perderían en el cap anterior? ¿Y quién pensabas que era eliminado? (Realmente quiero saber). Ehem, bueno, sigamos…**

**Kiara vs Lucas…supongo que no sabremos quien atacara a quien hasta la fusión…si es que llegan así de lejos. ¿Shiny y Lucas? Pues parecen llevarse bien, aunque no dudo que Lucas pueda estar usando a Shiny solo para cuidarse las espaldas…aunque tal vez sea sincero...como sea, lo dejare para que lo piensen ustedes. Y en tanto a Kira y Max…tal vez...pero mejor lo descubres en el siguiente cap, que podría decir que será uno de los mas dramaticos hasta ahora…**

**¿Y JessieXLucas? Quien sabe que otra pareja nos trae Eiran luego (Aunque en este cap apenas hablo el pobre)…**

**P.D.: ¿El Cupcake podría ser de Fresa? Es que en estos días probe uno con relleno de fresa y estuvo genial**

**ShadowCat-Riot: Enserio, parece que lo de Lucas y Shiny esta llamando BASTANTE la atención…pero, como dije antes, las cosas se aclararan en episodios futuros…no me gustaría spoilearles una sorpresa que tengo preparada. No creo que Jim este muy contento ahora que Kiara y Lucas expulsaron a Sebastián también…quien sabe que otra venganza le tiene preparado. Y en cuanto a Kira…¿Enserio querías que fuera a la Zona de Juegos? Eso es un poquitín sádico…pero tal vez vaya algún día…**

**Y en cuanto a las abominaciones de platillos que prepararon…pues, Melody SI sabia cocinar, lástima que la hayan expulsado un epi antes del desafío. Pero por lo menos Roxy pudo sacar adelante a los Castores. También lamento que Ecna se haya ido, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme del formato de "Una eliminación por episodio", pero por lo menos voy a buen ritmo, así podre completar mas rápido el fic. Y tenias razón, los Gansos ganaron el desafío…tres derrotas seguidas hubieran sido bastante patético. En fin, que bien que te haya gustado el cap, y espero este también te haya gustado, nos vemos!**

**P.D.: ¿Luna Azul? Posiblemente…**

**Narushizu4Ever: Estatua de un Chris desnudo de mantequilla...se siente bien perturbar permanentemente a las personas (?)…**

**Lastima que Ecna haya sido eliminada, pero por lo menos no ha sido en vano: ¡Deben descubrir al cerdo! Y en cuanto a Lucas como el nuevo Scott…parece que el sujeto no puede romper un plato porque el karma le da una paliza un segundo después…aunque tal vez nos sorprenda rebelándose contra Kiara…meh, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que eso pase?**

**Y en cuanto a la canción…pues sip, era la misma. Que bien que te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos!**

**GothicGirlGXD: Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No? Espero te mejores, y, ya sabes lo que dicen, una actualización es la mejor medicina (?) Parece que Jim aun no se ha vengado lo suficiente de Lucas, al igual que Colmillo. ¿Qué le tendrán preparado esos dos a Lucas en el siguiente cap? Cosas…cosas terribles…(¡MUAHAHAHA!) ¿Pero al punto de terminar como Scott? Pues…**

**Espero te haya gustado este cap también, nos vemos!**


	9. Erase Una Vez, Once Venados

**T****otal Drama: Boney Island**

**Capitulo 9: Erase Una Vez, Once Venados...**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo con los autores de los OC's**

Previamente de Total Drama: Boney Island…

Nuestros doce concursantes restantes se enfrentaron a los desafíos más riesgosos, más peligrosos, y más extremos hasta ahora, porque, después de todo, ¡Mas Riesgos es igual a Mas Ratings!

Roxy y Jim se enfrentaron contra Max y Leaf en un desafío de Jet-Sky, el cual fue dominado por la roquera…

Mientras que Lowell y Kiara dejaron atrás a Jessie y a Kira en un reto de alpinismo…y tal vez hayan planeado otras cosas más…

Shiny y el parasit…err, Lucas, se enfrentaron contra Kiara y Eiran en un desafío de bici-cross extremo, pero al final, ambos equipos empataron, dando paso para nuestro evento final…

¡El extremo reto de Ala Delta extremadamente extremo! En el cual, Sebastián y Jessie compitieron en contra de Leaf y Lowell para lograr reventar tres globos en pleno vuelo…

Los Gansos llevaban la delantera, al menos hasta que su ala delta fuera desgarrada por uno de los disparos del Chef, dándoles a los Castores otra segura y sencilla victoria…

PERO afortunadamente no fue así, ya que gracias a la chica sin una pizca de remordimiento, o como algunos la llaman, Kiara, saboteo a los Castores para hacer que Sebastián reventara el globo de los Gansos, dándoles a ellos la victoria…

Al final, Sebastián fue expulsado en un cerrado 3-2-2, salvando a Lucas y a Jessie en su lugar, y dejando a una devastada Roxy en la isla…¿Me pregunto que drama nos tendrá prepara la roquera ahora que su no-se-quedo-lo-suficiente-para-ser-su-novio ha sido expulsado?

Pues descubran la respuesta a esta y muchas otras interrogantes en este dramático episodio de Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!

…

…

Los Castores recién habían desempacado en sus cabañas, y habían ido directamente al comedor, en el cual el Chef ya les estaba cocinando sus cenas. Habían pasado un par de horas desde la expulsión de Sebastián, y la mayoría estaban desanimados, ya sea por haber perdido a un compañero, haber perdido un desafío, o haber perdido la lujosa mansión. En el caso de Lucas y Jessie, era lo último…

-¡Agh, esto apesta!-Se quejo Jessie, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa-¡No puedo creer que hayamos vuelto a estas estúpidas cabañas!-

-Tal vez si no hubieras arruinado el desafío anterior, no tendríamos que lidiar con esto-Dijo Roxy agriamente, mientras revolvía su sopa incesantemente, esperando a que esta se enfriara un poco

-¡Hey! No me vengas con esto, Roxy, fue culpa de tu estúpido novio por habernos saboteado el desafío-Dijo Jessie cruzado de brazos, mirando con rabia a la roquera. Roxy respondió con levantarse de la mesa, caminar hasta donde estaba el mecánico, y tirarle la hirviente sopa en el regazo del chico, el cual se tiro al suelo gritando de dolor…

-Ni pienses en repetir lo que acabas de decir, ¿Oíste?-Pregunto Roxy amenazante, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla. Jessie solo soltó un agudo 'aja' desde el suelo…

-Calma Roxy, se que extrañas a Seb, pero no tienes porque enfadarte así-Dijo Shiny comprensiva, sonriéndole a la roquera, que solo rodo los ojos-Además, ¡Tal vez cuando termine el show, puedan volver a verse y así poder estar juntos!-

-Yo…no lo extraño. N-nosotros nunca tuvimos nada después de todo, y no sé porque piensas eso-Dijo Roxy algo triste, mientras seguía revolviendo el –ahora vacio- plato de sopa, sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Roxy-**__Agh…me siento ridícula por decir esto pero…tal vez si extrañe un poquito a Sebastián. Es decir, era el único chico cool por aquí, y tal vez, solo tal vez me gus…¡Agh, odio cuando me siento tan femenina!_

* * *

-¿Enserio? Porque andaban juntos toooodo el tiempo-Dijo Lucas riendo, al ver que lograba molestar a la roquera-Además, solían pasar mucho tiempo escuchando música en la mansión, y mirando películas, y…-

-Solo. Somos. Amigos-Dijo Roxy lentamente, mientras Lucas se encogía de hombros

-Como digas Rix Vicious-Dijo Lucas restándole importancia. El Chef apareció en el comedor, con varios platos de una especie de puré verde en sus manos, y los puso en frente de cada uno de los Castores, los cuales miraron asqueados la comida…

-Agh…¿Qué demonios es esto?-Pregunto Jim asqueado

-Oh, ¿Acaso el cumpleañero quiere un pastel de chocolate?-Dijo el Chef sarcástico, mientras le servía mas puré al delincuente, que solo rodo los ojos

-Gracias-Dijo Jim sarcástico, esperando a que el Chef le diera la espalda. Tan pronto lo hizo, el chico lanzo el plato entero a la cabeza del Chef, llenándolo a él del asqueroso puré-Ups…-

-Argh, no me pagan lo suficiente por soportar a estos niñitos malcriados…-Murmuro el Chef, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo hizo, mientras se oía el ruido de una explosión salir de ella, y un Chef cubierto de harina salía corriendo de ella…

-Parece que yo rio al último…-Dijo Jim sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Hmm…¿No han visto a dedos de mantequilla?-Pregunto Lucas curioso, al ver que Kira no estaba por ningún lado

-Está en el muelle desde hace un rato, ¿Porque?-Respondió Shiny al oji-esmeralda, que sonrió diabólicamente al oír esto, antes de salir corriendo de la cocina. Los cuatro restantes solo se miraron los rostros confundidos, pero decidieron seguir comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado…

…

-Sabes, escogiste un buen lugar...el muelle es más bonito de noche-Dijo Kira sonriente, mientras veía la playa algo temerosa, debido a su terror a nadar…

-Pensé que te gustaría…y tuve razón-Dijo Max con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras Kira le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro-¡Hey!-

-Podrías por lo menos tener algo de modestia-Dijo Kira riendo

-¿Y tu un poco menos de fuerza?-

-Digamos que el Roller Derby es mejor ejercicio de lo que parece-Bromeo Kira, mientras se acostaba en el muelle para mirar al cielo nocturno, lo que luego Max imito, algo nervioso…

-Y…ehm, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el dinero del concurso?-Pregunto Max, intentando hallar un tema de conversación

-Dirás si llego a ganarlo…-Dijo Kira algo pesimista, sorprendiendo algo a Max-No es por ser pesimista, pero este concurso no se destaca porque sus jugadores jueguen limpio. Además de que tiene personas como Jessie y Lucas, los cuales son más que un dolor de cabeza en las mañanas…-

-Pero siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, y tal vez darle una lección a esos dos, ya sabes, al estilo 'Mortal Fighter'-Dijo Max mostrando sus músculos, haciendo reír a Kira…

-¡Oh vamos, si tuve que salvarte de ellos dos en el desafío del rompecabezas!-

-¡Solo fue una vez!-Se excuso Max, haciendo reír aun mas a Kira. Max frunció el seño al no poder parar la carcajada de Kira, y simplemente se sentó en silencio. Kira finalmente paro, y se sentó junto con el a la orilla del muelle, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. Max se sobresalto un poco ante esto, pero simplemente le siguió el juego, observando cómo las olas pasaban en el océano…

-Ustedes dos son tan dulces que me dan asco…-Dijo una voz detrás de ambos. Tanto Kira como Max se levantaron al instante, y voltearon a ver a un enfadado Lucas cruzado de brazos, y mirando a ambos con desprecio-Sabes Kira, tal vez tengas que salvar a ese perdedor una SEGUNDA vez a menos que se largue de aquí ahora…-

-¿No tienes otro lugar a cual molestar?-Pregunto Kira enfadada, caminando sin temor hacia el moreno, el cual seguía cruzado de brazos

-Pues sí, pero decidí visitar a la fábrica de diabetes que son ustedes dos, y divertirme un poco. Sabes que él está en el OTRO equipo, ¿No?-Pregunto Lucas enfadado. Max solo trago saliva nervioso, pero Kira no dio ni un paso atrás-Y te sugeriría que Max volviera a SU equipo antes de que alguien lo alimente a los tiburones…-

-¿Y quién te da el…?-

-Está bien-Dijo Max rendido, tomando sus cosas para caminar hacia la mansión

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Kira sorprendida

-Será mejor ahorrarnos problemas, créeme-Dijo Max a Kira, la cual seguía observando con odio a Lucas-¿Tal vez…otro día?-

-Si tu lo dices-Dijo Kira algo triste, mientras Max se alejaba algo nervioso del muelle, con un impaciente Lucas esperando a que el gamer se fuera…

Finalmente, cuando este estaba fuera de vista, ambos Castores se miraron entre sí histéricos, hasta que Kira decidió hablar…

-¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre interrumpirme ahora? ¡Eres todo un…-

-Blah blah blah, ahora entra a la cabaña antes de que te un resfriado aquí afuera-Dijo Lucas ignorando la ira de Kira, mientras se apoyaba sobre un tronco-Luego hablaremos de este asunto…y créeme que _todos_ nuestros compañeros querrán saber que hacías con Max a las once de la noche….aunque tal vez le ponga un par de detalles para hacerla más interesante, claro-

Kira solo rodo los ojos, y decidió quedarse en el muelle, mirando a Lucas con desprecio, el cual le devolvía la mirada. La castaña no se movió un centímetro, esperando a que Lucas se cansara y se fuera. Desgraciadamente, el moreno no se movió tampoco se fue a ningún lado, y de hecho se estaba sentando en el tronco, esperándola…

-Estoy esperando…-

-¡Agh!-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kira-**__¿Cómo es que el puede ser tan…? ¡AGH! Ya es suficiente que me haga la vida imposible en la cabaña, ¿Ahora ni puedo ver a Max sin que el venga y estropee todo? A veces me gustaría que Max y yo estuviéramos en el mismo equipo, tal vez así todo seria mas fácil…_

_**Lucas-**__Molestar a Kira es muuuuuy divertido…pero no soporto cuando esta con ese idiota de Max. Me hace sentir…raro. Y odio sentirme raro…al igual que odio a Max…así que, en pocas palabras, el nerd tiene que irse…_

* * *

-Oh, esto _sí _es vida…-Dijo Kiara con un suspiro, mientras era masajeada por un interno de cabello rubio…

-Increíble, ¿No crees? Seria asombroso tener todo esto por otra semana…-Dijo Eiran, que era masajeado igual que Kiara, pero también escribía incesantemente en su Smartphone

-Y lo tendremos, Eiran…solo debemos concentrarnos…-Dijo Kiara con una sonrisa. La chica miro curiosa el Smartphone del chico, intentando averiguar que tanto hacia con el-¿Si que te gusta tu teléfono, no Eiran?-

-¿Gustarme? Moriría sin él. Desde que el Chef me confisco mi laptop hace una semana, mi teléfono es mi última esperanza…MORIRÍA si algo le llegara a pasar…-

-Ya veo…-Dijo Kiara pensativa. Ambos chicos oyeron como la puerta se abría lentamente, y se dieron cuenta que Max intentaba entrar a la mansión sin que lo notaran…no lo logro

-¿Qué hacías afuera, Max?-Pregunto Eiran curioso

-Yo…ehm…quería caminar un rato-Mintió Max. Eiran solo se encogió de hombros, pero Kiara sabía que el chico estaba mintiendo, aunque, aun así, decidió seguirle el juego…

-Oh…que bien, porque la noche está muy bonita en este momento…-Mintió Kiara, poniéndose una toalla para poder caminar hacia el gamer-...Bastante bonita diría yo…ya sabes, como para una…cita…-

-Heh, ¿D-de que hablas Kiara? ¿Crees que yo estaba con alguien haya afuera? E-eres muy graciosa…-Dijo Max forzando una carcajada. Kiara solo frunció el seño, y camino nuevamente a la cama de masajes, mirando con sospecha como el gamer entraba a su habitación…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__Max es bastante patético, ¿Intentar mentirme a MI para que no sepa que estaba saliendo con la patinadora esa del otro equipo? ¡Ha! Como si no lo notara…pero da igual, me encargare de el luego. Por ahora lo importante…por ahora, mi alianza con Lowell y Lucas van bien, pero necesito a alguien más…y ese alguien puede ser Eiran…piénsenlo, el perdedor rara vez habla con alguien además de mi, y si lo convenzo de unirse a mi alianza, finalmente me podre deshacer de Leaf…_

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue con Kira?-Pregunto Leaf sin despegar los ojos de su libreta, mientras estaba acostado en su cama

-¿Qué? ¿C-como sabias que estaba con…-

-Ahora lo sé-Dijo Leaf sonriéndole al gamer, el cual soltó un suspiro

-Terrible…-Contesto Max, tirándose a su cama-Todo iba bien, hasta que vino ese chico, Lucas…-

-¿Acaso el tiene algo con Kira?-

-No…-

-¿Acaso el tiene algo contigo?...-

-¿Qué? ¡NO!-

-¿Entonces porque te afecta?-Pregunto Leaf algo sorprendido-Si esa chica en verdad te gusta, no dejes que el sujeto te trate así, y exígele algo de respeto, ¿No crees? No creo que a Kira le agrade que Lucas y Jessie te traten como basura todo el tiempo…-

-No es todo el tiempo…-Dijo Max en voz baja, mientras Leaf lo miraba con una cara de 'Por supuesto que si'-Esta bien…tal vez si sea todo el tiempo…-

Max se quedo en silencio un momento, mirando al techo de la habitación mientras jugaba nervioso con sus dedos. El peliazul volteo a ver a Leaf, y decidió aceptar su consejo…

-Sabes viejo, tienes razón…no debería dejar que Lucas me siga molestando, al igual que Jessie. Ya sabes lo que dicen, perro que ladra no muerte, ¿No?-Dijo Max convencido, mientras Leaf sonreía ante la confianza del chico-Solo debo tener algo de confianza…y si Lucas o Jessie vuelven a molestarme a mi o a Kira, tal vez sea momento de que saque a mi ninja interior…-

Max comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos de karate, al menos hasta que cayó al suelo torpemente, mientras Leaf soltaba una pequeña risa…

-Calma viejo, o vas a romperte un hueso-Dijo Leaf relajado. El chico volteo a ver a Max, que se había acostado nuevamente a la cama, y lo miro serio-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Lo que sea, hermano-

-Necesito que formes una alianza conmigo...-Dijo Leaf al gamer, que se le quedo mirando fijamente

-¿Alianza? Uh, viejo…no lo sé…-

-Enserio, realmente la necesito. No quiero sonar sospechoso, pero Kiara realmente me quiere fuera del juego, y necesito a alguien de mi lado…¿Qué dices?-

El gamer se quedo en silencio un par de minutos, poniendo a Leaf en duda. Finalmente, el peliazul estrecho la mano del castaño, que sonrió tranquilo, relajándose al saber que probablemente duraría en el juego un par de días mas

-Gracias viejo…-

-De nada hermano-Dijo Max al chico, mientras apagaba las luces, preparándose para dormir. Leaf saco el collar que Mariana le regalo de su bolsillo, y lo abrazo con fuerza, antes de cerrar sus ojos para prepararse para dormir…

…

-Atención Concursantes, ya amaneció, es hora del desafío-Anuncio Chris por el altavoz, despertando súbitamente a los concursantes que aun estaban en la cama. La mayoría soltó varios quejidos, y decidieron salir de las camas antes de que Chris siguiera molestando por los altavoces…

Finalmente, los once restantes caminaron hacia el área común, en donde estaban Chris y el Chef, ambos con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus rostros, y al lado de ellos se encontraba una pistola de paintball, además de unos lentes, y unas astas y colas de venados. Los concursantes se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero no tardaron mucho tiempo en adivinar de que se trataba el desafío

-Oh no…esto nos va a doler-Dijo Lucas pesimista

-¡Bienvenidos a su desafío de hoy!-Dijo Chris entusiasta-Su desafío de hoy será el más salvaje hasta ahora…pero antes debemos darle la bienvenida de vuelta a nuestro exiliado: Lowell…-

El Chef asintió, y camino hasta adentro del comedor, y trajo arrastrado al cansado Lowell, que apenas se podía poner de pie. El chico camino cansinamente a su equipo, donde Kiara lo recibió con un beso, ganando una mirada de celos de parte de Jessie…

-¡Ehem! ¿Qué nos decías del desafío, Chris?-Pregunto Jessie alterado. El dúo se separo a ver al mecánico, Kiara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Lowell tenía una expresión indiferente

-Ahora que estamos todos aquí, les explicare el desafío-Comenzó Chris, captando la atención de los once adolescentes-Su desafío es simple: Será la lucha mas antigua de la historia: Hombre vs Animal, aunque claro, el animal serán ustedes. Deberán usar estas astas y cola de venado, y correr hacia el bosque, intentando no ser disparados por el Chef. El Chef los estará buscando, y disparara a cualquier venado que encuentre, eliminándolo del juego. El equipo con el ultimo venado en pie, gana el desafío. ¿Preguntas?-

-Pues…-

-Entonces no hay preguntas-Corto Chris, con una sonrisa. El presentador chasqueo los dedos, lo que hizo que varios internos aparecieran, y comenzaran a ponerle los disfraces de venado a los concursantes-El Chef les dará quince minutos de ventaja, aprovéchenlos…En sus marcas, listos…¡FUERA!-

Ambos equipos comenzaron a correr, perdiéndose en el bosque, mientras el Chef se quedaba atrás, con su rifle de paintball en mano y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro…

-Esto será divertido…-

**Castores Chillones**

Los Castores ya habían parado de correr, y se habían detenido a descansar en el medio del bosque, sentándose en algunos troncos caídos para poder recuperar el aliento. Roxy, a diferencia del resto de su equipo, no quería quedarse atrás, en cambio, quería seguir corriendo para poder perder al Chef…

-Oh vamos, nenas, ¿Por qué se detuvieron?-Pregunto Roxy enfadada

-¿Será porque estamos cansados?-Respondió Jim sarcástico

-Si Rox, relájate. ¿Por qué no simplemente nos escondemos aquí?-Sugirió Jessie, recostándose sobre una roca

-¡Porque aquí el Chef nos atraparía, inútil!-Respondió Roxy, sobresaltando al mecánico-Así que utiliza esas patéticas piernas que tienes para seguir corriendo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Que genio…-Murmuro Jessie para sí mismo, ganándose una mirada de odio de Roxy

-Por lo menos YO si soy útil-Dijo Roxy enfadada

-Oh claro, porque quejarte y mandar siempre es bastante útil, ¿No?-

-¡Agh, eres un idiota!-

-¿Oye qué diablos te pasa, porque estas tan loca conmigo así de repente?-Pregunto Jessie a la roquera, la cual se cruzo de brazos-Oh déjame adivinar…¿Es porque tu noviecito se fue ayer, no? Pues que pena, pero así es el juego, querida, acostúmbrate-

Esto fue el límite para Roxy, ya que la chica salió corriendo hacia Jessie, hasta tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, y levantarlo un par de centímetros. La chica ya estaba preparada para golpear al chico, pero afortunadamente Shiny logro separarlos, sujetando a una iracunda Roxy…

-¡Ya deténganse! Debemos mantenernos unidos si queremos ganar, y pelear no resolverá nada, ¡Así que más le vale que se calmen los dos!-Les decía Shiny a ambos, que se cruzaron de brazos, mirándose con odio entre si-¿De acuerdo?-

-…De acuerdo-Dijeron ambos entre dientes. Shiny esbozo una sonrisa al oír esto, y los abrazo a ambos…

-¡Yay!-Celebro Shiny, dando pequeños aplausos, y caminando por el bosque. Tanto Jessie como Roxy siguieron caminando, aun sin rendirse en el concurso de miradas que habían comenzado hace rato…

Al menos hasta que Roxy sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano, y la llevaba hacia atrás del grupo…

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Kira a Roxy, sobresaltando a la roquera un poco. Roxy desvió la mirada, evitando mirar a la patinadora a los ojos

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-Pues…ya sabes, Sebastián…-

-Ya entendí, pero por favor no comiences, ¿Quieres?-Corto Roxy a la castaña, evitando continuar la conversación…

-Vamos Roxy, no tiene nada de malo que lo extrañes, después de todo, ustedes se veían tan lindos juntos, y estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido por…-

-Jessie-Corto Roxy, pronunciando el nombre con veneno en su voz

-…Jessie…¡Ustedes hubieran sido tan…-

-Está bien, cállate, ¿Si?-Corto nuevamente Roxy-Estoy bien…no, ¡Estoy muy bien! Y no necesito ayuda, ¿De acuerdo?, Porque yo esoty bien, ¿Así que por qué no vas a ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, eh?-

Finalmente, Roxy se zafo del agarre de Kira, y siguió caminando por el bosque, dejando a la castaña atrás. Kira simplemente dio un suspiro, y siguió cansinamente al resto del equipo…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kira-**__(Suspirando)-…Roxy OBVIAMENTE extraña a Sebastián. Y bastante. Pero ella es tan dura por fuera que seguramente nunca lo admita…debe haber una manera de ayudarla. Pero la pregunta es…¿Cómo?..._

* * *

No muy lejos de los Castores, los Gansos Asesinos estaban buscando un lugar para esconderse. Ya se estaban acabando los quince minutos, y aun no habían logrado encontrar un sitio adecuado…

-¡Agh! ¡Ya faltan solo dos minutos y aun no encontramos nada!-Se quejo Lowell, desesperado

-¿Saben qué? El problema es que estamos todos juntos-Observo Leaf, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros-¡Somos un grupo demasiado grande! Si queremos que el Chef no nos encuentre, debemos separarnos…

-¿Sabes Leaf? Esa no es una mala idea…-Opino Kiara, sorprendida por la actitud estratégica del chico

-Gracias…supongo-Dijo Leaf, inseguro de si el cumplido que Kiara le había dado era sincero

-Ya oyeron chicos, es hora de separarnos-Dijo Kiara al grupo, mientras arrastraba a Eiran consigo. Lowell fue por un lado, Max por otro, y Leaf por otro, y siguieron corriendo hasta que se perdieron uno de otro de vista…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kiara-**__¿Porque acepte el consejo de Leaf tan rápido? Sencillo: Si su idea funciona, ganaremos inmunidad, pero si falla, tendré una excusa para poder sacarlo del juego sin sacar sospechas de mis compañeros…además, me gustaría un rato a solas con Eiran. El niño tiene potencial…mucho potencial…_

* * *

-¿Y dime…uh, porque quisiste venir conmigo?-Pregunto Eiran, algo incomodo…

-Pues…solo quería conocerte mejor, ¿Sabes? Por alguna razón, creo que tenemos mucho en común…-

-¿En qué?-Pregunto Eiran incrédulo. Kiara se quedo pensando un rato, pero no se le ocurría nada…

-Está bien, vayamos al grano, ¿Quieres?-Se rindió Kiara, mirando al rubio a los ojos-¿Te gustaría llegar a los tres finalistas?-

-¿Tres finalistas? Whoa, ¿No crees que sea algo pronto? Digo, seria asombroso, pero aun somos once y bueno…-

-¿Sí o no?-

-Pues…no lo se…-Respondió Eiran, no muy cómodo por el interrogatorio de la pelinegra

-Vamos Eiran, tu serias perfecto para mi alianza. Solo debemos mantenernos Lowell, tu y yo hasta la fusión, unimos a Lucas a la alianza y, ¡BAM! Cuatro finales…-

-¿Lucas? ¿Qué no es el sociópata del otro equipo?-Pregunto Eiran algo confundido

-Si…y digamos que es el que me ayuda con el trabajo sucio en los Castores Chillones…entonces, ¿Qué dices?-

El rubio se quedo pensativo un rato, no muy seguro de si sería buena idea aceptar. Finalmente, decidió arriesgarse y le dio la mano a la estratega, que esbozo una ligera sonrisa…

-Así me gusta…ahora, ¿Por qué no buscamos un buen lugar para escondernos, eh?-Sugirió la pelinegra, mientras el oji-celeste y ella comenzaban a buscar algún lugar decente para esconderse, justo cuando oyeron varias campanadas, lo que pensaron era una señal de que el Chef ya había salido a 'cazar' a los concursantes…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Eiran-**__No puedo creerlo, ¡Mi primera alianza! ¡Esto es absolutamente genial! Pero debo tener bastante cuidado…es decir, si alguno de los demás se entera, podrían pensar que soy una amenaza…debería escribir sobre esto en mi blog…(Dijo buscando en su bolsillo, en busca de su teléfono, pero no podía encontrar nada)…Oh no…¡OH NO, MI TELEFONO! No p-pude haberlo dejado e-en la mansión…d-debe estar por algún lado, así que no entres en pánico Eiran, no entres en…¡AHHHHHH!..._

* * *

-¿Oíste eso?-Pregunto Kira a Roxy, que volteo indiferentemente hacia la dirección del sonido

-¿Campanas?-

-Seguramente el Chef ya comenzó a buscarnos…-Dijo Kira pensativa

-Por lo menos le será más difícil encontrarnos ahora que dejamos a los demás atrás…-Decía Roxy con una sonrisa. Kira, sin embargo, no le parecía tan gracioso…

-Fue algo cruel dejarlos atrás en el bosque, ¿Sabes?-

-Da igual, porque necesito decirte algo importante…-Dijo Roxy acercándose a la castaña, que esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿Déjame adivinar? Finalmente admitirás que te gustaba Sebastián, y por eso has estado tan acida últimamente, ¿No?-

-Nop, porque esto si va enserio-Respondió Roxy, rodando los ojos-Necesito que me digas quien voto por Sebastián ayer-

-¿Pero cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Pudo ser cualquiera! ¿Qué no recuerdas que los votos son anónimos?-Protesto Kira. Roxy frunció el seño, frustrada

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero necesito información. Y estoy segura de que tanto Jessie como Lucas votaron por el…pero necesito saber quien fue el tercero…-

-¿Pero como podre saber q…-La chica fue rápidamente callada por Roxy, al oír el ruido de varios pasos caminando hacia ellos. Roxy se escondió en la rama de un árbol, mientras que Kira decidió esconderse dentro de un tronco hueco. El Chef camino hacia el lugar, mirando con determinación en cualquier rincón en donde pudieran esconderse ambas chicas…

-Se que están ahí…huele a…puré de calabazas…-

'_Sabía que no debía robarme ese puré en la madrugada'_ Se maldijo a si misma Roxy_ '¡Pero estaba taaaaan delicioso, y como cuando estoy triste!'_

El Chef siguió caminando, pasando por alto ambas chicas. Kira dio un suspiro de alivio, pero, desafortunadamente dicho suspiro hizo que algo de polvo se esparciera en el aire, dándole ganas de estornudar…

Kira hizo lo posible para contenerlo, pero desgraciadamente, un sonoro estornudo salió de su nariz…

-¡AJA!-

-Oh oh…-Murmuro Kira, mientras comenzaba a salir corriendo. El Chef comenzó a perseguirla, hasta que logro atinarle a la patinadora por la espalda, derribándola en el suelo, y llenándola de pintura azul…

-Una menos…queda una…-Se dijo a si mismo Chef, mientras volteaba súbitamente, descubriendo a Roxy que estaba bajando de su escondite. Roxy pudo esquivar un par de disparos, y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible, pero el Chef pudo dispararle en sus piernas, haciéndola caer…

Roxy simplemente soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo. El Chef camino hacia el, con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de dispararle a la chica de nuevo, esta vez, llenándola totalmente de pintura verde…

-¡Oh por favor!-

-Nada personal Roxy, es mi trabajo-Dijo el Chef encogiéndose de hombros, y desapareciendo en el bosque…

…

-Vamos Jess, concéntrate…esto es sencillo. Solo debes encontrar un lugar para esconderte…¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-Se preguntaba Jessie, caminando a través del denso bosque. El mecánico finalmente encontró unos arbustos, y decidió esconderse dentro de ellos…aunque cierta pelinegra no se lo permitió

-¡Consigue tu propio escondite!-Se quejo Kiara, empujando al chico fuera del arbusto

-Oh vamos Kiara, ¿Qué te cuesta compartir ese arbusto? Además, tal vez podremos divertirnos un poco ahí dentro, ¿Sabes?-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa pervertida. Kiara solo rodo los ojos

-Eiran está aquí conmigo, ¿Sabes?-Corto Kiara al chico, mientras Eiran saludaba al mecánico con una sonrisa…

-Uh…¿Quieres incluirlo a el también? Sería algo raro, pero si tu quieres, está bien…-

-¡Lo que quiero es que consigas tu propio escondite!-Grito Kiara enfadada. El mecánico solo sonrió, y abrazo a la cintura de la estratega…

-¿Sabes? Seria asombroso que estuviera en tu equipo…podríamos ser aliados…aliados cercanos…-

-¡Ha! Como si Chris te dejara entrar a mi equipo. Los Gansos Asesinos son un equipo de ganadores, y no aceptaría a un monumental imbécil como tú en el, ¿Sabes?-Dijo Kiara fríamente

-Como sea, si no te agradaran los imbéciles, no estarías con Lowell en este momento…-Se burlo Jessie, mientras se recostaba sobre un tronco-Enserio, digo, ¿Qué no viste sus piercings? Son tan reales como una camioneta de cinco ruedas-

-Oh, ¿El perdedor esta celoso?-Pregunto Kiara con una sonrisa. Jessie solo desvió la mirada, evitando mirar a la chica a los ojos

-Por supuesto que no…digo, podría conseguirme otra chica cuando quisiera, ¿Sabes? Así que no te creas tan única…-

-Porque supongo que Shiny, Kira y Roxy se derriten por ti, ¿No?-Pregunto Kiara sarcástica

-¡Cállate!-Grito Jessie a la chica, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Relájate Elvis-Dijo Kiara riendo. Jessie solo se cruzo de brazos, intentando ignorarla, y se alejo poco a poco de la estratega…a menos hasta que un disparo que le rozo el cabello lo hizo detenerse en seco…

-Oh no…-Se dijo a si mismo Jessie, volteando para ver al Chef, apuntándolos a los tres con su rifle de paintball…

-Y…¡Aquí está el Chef!-Grito el Chef maniáticamente, mientras apuntaba a Kiara, para luego apretar el gatillo. Kiara cerró los ojos, preparándose para el disparo, pero este nunca llego, ya que Jessie se había lanzado enfrente de ella, salvándola de ser disparada…

-Eso…fue conmovedor, ¿No crees?-Dijo Eiran sorprendido

-Si…pero es hora de irnos-Dijo Kiara encogiéndose de hombros, mientras comenzaba a correr, al igual que Eiran. El Chef no se movió, ya que solo con disparar un par de veces hacia ambos chicos, logro llenarlos totalmente de pintura…

-…Solo quedan seis…-Se dijo a si mismo el Chef, mientras veía con una sonrisa su 'Obra maestra', y se perdía nuevamente en el bosque…

…

Mientras tanto, Jim ya se había separado del grupo, al igual que Jessie. El delincuente logro encontrar un tranquilo prado, en el cual se recostó en el césped para poder descansar un poco. El descanso del rebelde paso imperturbable por unos minutos, al menos hasta que oyó unos gruñidos que se le hacían bastante familiares…

-Oh no…tu otra vez no-

El chico se levanto, y volteo a ver de dónde salía el ruido. El chico logro ver que Colmillo estaba ahí, mirándolo con su expresión hambrienta que usualmente tenia al estar con él…

Sin pensarlo, Jim comenzó a correr, pero, desgraciadamente, en el camino se encontró con el Chef, el cual tenía su pistola de paintball en mano y listo para disparar…

-Hora de vengarme por lo de esta mañana, ¿No crees imbécil?…-Dijo el Chef sonriendo, mientras intentaba dispararle a Jim, sin embargo, su disparo fallo. El chico comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, con el Chef siguiéndolo y disparando mayormente al azar. El oji-azul freno de golpe cuando vio a Colmillo nuevamente, y se le ocurrió un plan…

-¡Hey Chef! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes con un blanco en movimiento?-Se burlo Jim, mientras comenzaba a bailar enfrente del cocinero. El Chef frunció el seño enfadado, e intento atinarle al castaño, pero este esquivo el disparo, el cual termino golpeando a Colmillo en la nariz. El tiburón mutante miro con rabia al cocinero, y comenzó a perseguirlo a través de la isla. Jim se quedo atrás, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que su plan había resultado…

-¿Quién es el imbécil ahora?-Pregunto Jim con una sonrisa arrogante, y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta de la cual había ido el Chef…

…

-¿Tienes idea de a dónde vamos?-Le pregunto Max a Leaf, que simplemente negó con la cabeza. El chico suspiro cansado, mientras seguía al pelinegro…

-Solo debemos alejarnos lo suficiente del Chef, y, si tenemos suerte, el eliminara a todos los Castores antes de encontrarnos…-Dijo Leaf, intentando animar al gamer, que solo dio otro suspiro…

-Por lo menos puedo avanzar un poco más en 'The Rims: Naufragos' mientras tanto-Dijo Max con una sonrisa, buscando su consola en su bolsillo, pero este estaba vacío-¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde está mi…-

-¡Agh, como odio al Chef!-Dijo una voz femenina desde algunos metros de donde estaba Max. El chico la reconoció de inmediato, y camino hacia donde se encontraba. Ahí estaba Kira, cubierta de pintura azul, y caminando desganada hacia el campamento…

-¡Max! ¿Q-que haces tú aquí?-Pregunto Kira, mirando al chico algo nerviosa

-Pues…estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderme. Parece que el Chef te atrapo, ¿No?-Señalo el peli-azul el tinte azul que tenia la chica en su camisa

-Algo así. Digamos que mi nariz me traiciono en un momento crucial…-Bromeo Kira. Max soltó una risa algo forzada, intentando disimular el nerviosismo…

-Oye Kira…lamento lo de anoche…ya sabes, que dejara que Lucas…-

-No es tu culpa. No deberías sentirte mal solo porque mi compañero de equipo es un cretino de proporciones épicas-Dijo Kira con algo de enfado. Max sonrió al oír eso, alegre de que, después de todo, las cosas no habían salido tan mal…

-Asombroso. ¿Nos vemos esta noche en el muelle otra vez?-Pregunto Max emocionado-¡Podría traer sándwiches en caso de que ganemos!-

-Ahí estaré-Respondió Kira, caminando al campamento. Max soltó otro suspiro, y decidió caminar de vuelta hacia donde estaba Leaf. Desgraciadamente para él, lo había perdido de vista…

Max intento buscar el rastro de su compañero, pero, por desgracia, el Chef no estaba muy lejos, y antes de que el gamer reaccionara, ya el Chef lo había acribillado con pintura…

-¡Oh, VAMOS!-Grito Max frustrado, al ver que estaba lleno de pintura amarilla. El Chef solo rio, y decidió buscar al resto de los concursantes…

…

-Y…ya esta…-Dijo Lucas sonriente, mientras acomodaba una red en el suelo, y la cubría con algunas hojas secas para que no se pudiera notar. El chico se levanto de inmediato al oír una voz femenina diciendo su nombre, y se alejo de inmediato de la trampa…

-¿Lucky, que estabas haciendo? Creí que te habías perdido en el bosque…-Dijo Shiny preocupada

-Yo…estaba buscando una cueva o algo así. Ya sabes, algo que sirva para esconderse…-Mintió el moreno, mientras fingía que revisaba un árbol, en busca de que estuviera hueco por dentro…

-Oh, eso es muy sencillo-Dijo Shiny sonriente, mientras subía a un árbol sin dificultad alguna-¡Por allá hay cueva, hehe! ¡ATRAPAME!-

-¿Qué? ¡N-no espera!-Grito el chico en pánico, aunque ya Shiny había saltado, y cayó encima del chico, que también cayó al suelo por no ser capaz de soportar su peso. Ambos gimieron adoloridos, intentando levantarse del suelo…

-¿Qué hacen ahí ustedes dos?-Pregunto Lowell con desprecio, llegando al lugar en donde estaban ambos chicos. Shiny rápidamente se levanto del suelo, dejando a un aplastado Lucas allí…

-Nosotros…uh, nada, no hacíamos nada-Dijo Shiny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lowell arqueo una ceja, incrédulo, y le dio una mano a Lucas para ayudarlo a levantarse. El moreno la acepto, pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, Lowell lo soltó, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo…

-Gracias por la ayuda-Dijo Lucas sarcástico

-De nada-Respondió Lowell con una sonrisa-¿Y qué hacen por aquí, eh?-

-Nada de que te importe, solo buscamos un lugar para escondernos…-Respondió Shiny algo enfadada, mientras intentaba meterse en una madriguera de conejos-¡Pero no hay muchas opciones, así que será mejor que vayas a buscar por otra parte!-

-Hey, ¿Por qué tanta agresividad, eh?-Pregunto Lowell relajado, mientras se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Lucas, el cual lo empujo algo asqueado-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a dos de mis viejos amigos un rato? Ya sabes, antes de volver a charlar con Kiara un rato, antes de volver al campamento después de que gane este desafío…-

Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos, y decidieron alejarse del castaño y buscar por otra parte. Lowell se harto de eso y agarro a Lucas de la camisa, jalándolo hasta detrás de un árbol

-¿Oye que te pasa?-

-¿Podrías dejar de fingir? Empieza a molestar…-Dijo Lowell, mirando al chico con rabia. Lucas no parecía inmutarse

-¿Fingir que?-

-¡Que te agrada Shiny! ¡Ella está loca!-

-No está loca…solo se apasiona mucho con las cosas…-

-Se que solo estas con ella para salvar tu trasero de la eliminación, así que más vale que dejes el acto, a menos que quieras mi puño en tu cara, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Lowell amenazante. Lucas soltó una ligera carcajada, mientras quitaba las manos de Lowell de su camiseta roja

-Como digas, Lowell, como digas…pero, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Porque Shiny podría agradarme realmente, y tu, siendo el idiota que eres, no podrías notarlo…-

-Pues…uh...es obvio que tu…¡Agh, esta bien, solo porque no tenga pruebas en este momento, no significa que…!-

Un crujido de unas ramas alerto a ambos chicos, que voltearon temerosos solo para ver al Chef, que estaba listo para disparar. El Chef intento dispararle a ambos, pero solo logro acertarle a Lowell. Lucas rápidamente se oculto detrás del peli-café, y comenzó a usarlo como escudo, empujándolo para ocultarse de los disparos del Chef, manteniéndose totalmente limpio…

-¡AUCH! ¿¡Podrías dejar de ser tan…AUCH, y irte por tu cuent…AHHHH!-Gritaba Lowell, adolorido por los cientos de disparos que recibía. Finalmente, Lucas empujo a Lowell hacia el Chef, ganando tiempo para salir corriendo. El chico rápidamente alcanzo a Shiny, la cual comenzó a correr también cuando vio que el Chef los seguía no muy detrás…

-¿Dónde vamos? ¡No hemos encontrado un escondite aparte del árbol de hace un rato! ¡Y ni siquiera podemos entrar porque unas ardillas me echaron!-Grito Shiny en pánico, esquivando todas las balas de pintura que eran disparadas. Shiny había tomado la delantera, dejando a Lucas atrás, que intentaba –sin mucho éxito- seguirle el paso a la stalker…

-¿P-podrías esperarme? ¡Tengo piernitas cortas!-Se quejo Lucas, que era dejado atrás por Shiny. La oji-celeste se detuvo en seco, y cargo al moreno en su espalda, para luego salir corriendo nuevamente. Shiny logro encontrar un árbol bastante alto, y comenzó a trepar por el hasta estar lo suficientemente alto como para no poder ser visto por el Chef…

-¡Uff, estuvo cerca!-Dijo Shiny sonriente, mientras se acomodaba en una rama. Lucas se bajo de su espalda algo temeroso, sujetándose nervioso a la rama, con miedo de caer de ella…

-Sí que eres buena trepando arboles…-Dijo Lucas sorprendido, mientras se sentaba en la rama

-Pues…algo de entrenamiento militar de mi padre me enseño algo-Respondió Shiny con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Qué paso con Lowell?-

-Pues…digamos que no es bueno esquivando-Dijo Lucas, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar lo que le había hecho al castaño hace un par de minutos-¿Y porque preguntas por él? Ha sido todo un cretino contigo desde que llego al campamento-

-Pues si…pero sería muy cruel dejarlo solo en el bosque, ¿No crees?-

-Como sea, para eso está Kiara, si quiere que alguien lo salve de un oso que lo haga ella-Dijo Lucas con desprecio, mientras el rostro de Shiny cambiaba a uno de ira tan solo al oír su nombre-Creo que el Chef ya se fue…¿Qué te parece si bajamos? Las alturas me dan…terror…-

-De acuerdo Lucky, ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?-

-Meh, yo lo hago por mi cuenta-Dijo Lucas arrogante. Shiny asintió, y dio un salto hacia una rama cercana, hasta deslizarse por el tronco, para luego saltar dando una voltereta hasta caer limpiamente al suelo. Lucas miro la escena boquiabierto…

-¡Tu turno!-

-Uh…e-está bien…a-allá voy…-Dijo el chico aterrado, mientras bajaba lentamente hacia la rama que tenia debajo. Desgraciadamente, el chico resbalo de ella, por lo que cayó de cara en la rama que venía luego de esa, y se golpeo con la otra, y luego con la otra, y luego con la otra…

Finalmente, el chico golpeo el suelo, aunque estaba tan aturdido que apenas lo noto…

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Shiny preocupada. El chico levanto su pulgar, aunque era obvio que estaba bastante adolorido…

-Por lo menos ya acabo…-Se dijo el chico a si mismo, esbozando una sonrisa al sentirse finalmente a salvo. Desgraciadamente, una rama cayo del árbol, y golpeo al chico en la cabeza-¡Ouch! ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener un respiro?-

-Pues tal vez, si llegamos al campa…¡AHHHHH!-Grito Shiny adolorida, mientras caía al suelo sujetando su espalda, solo para notar que tenia una mancha de pintura purpura en ella. Ambos miraron con horror al Chef, que había estado escondido en un arbusto todo el tiempo, y que estaba preparado para dispararle a Lucas…

-Un venado menos…queda uno…-

-¡Corre Lucky, CORRE!-Grito Shiny al pelinegro, que, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, intentando esquivar los disparos del Chef. Finalmente, el chico logro perder al cocinero de vista, pero se tropezó con otra persona bastante familiar…

-¡Hey! ¿Pero que…?-

-¡Agh, eres tu!-Dijo Jim enfadado, al ver que era Lucas con quien se había tropezado. Jim miro a su alrededor, y noto que el chico no estaba acompañado de Shiny –como era usual- y, tan pronto se dio cuenta de eso, una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro-¿Qué paso con la señorita acosadora? ¿No te acompaño hoy?-

-Oh pues…ella…ella volverá pronto…-Dijo Lucas nervioso, al ver que estaba totalmente indefenso ante el delincuente. El chico intento retroceder, pero Jim lo había acorralado contra un árbol, negándole toda oportunidad de escape-Sabes, creo que Jess me está llamando, así que…-

-Tú no iras a ninguna parte, flacucho-Dijo Jim, tomando al chico de su suéter-Me has molestado mucho tiempo, 'Lucky', y creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor…ya sabes, al estilo del reformatorio…-

Lucas trago saliva, totalmente aterrado, mientras pataleaba para poder zafarse del agarre del castaño, pero Jim era lo bastante fuerte para evitar que el chico pudiera escapar así como así

-Escucha, Jim, si te hice algo malo, no fue nada personal…-

-¡No comiences con eso! He querido vengarme por mucho tiempo, y creo que ahora que estamos solos sería un buen momento…-Dijo Jim con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…-¿Listo para un poco de diversión?

-Pues…si no hay mas opción…-Dijo Lucas con sarcasmo, ya totalmente rendido. El chico cerró los ojos, preparado para lo que venía, pero justo antes de que el puño de Jim tocara su rostro, un grito llamo su atención…

Y el grito era de Leaf, que corría frenéticamente, con el Chef pisándole los talones. Lucas aprovecho la distracción para zafarse del agarre del delincuente, y comenzó nuevamente a correr…

Jim, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que paso, comenzó a seguir nuevamente al oji-verde, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos chicos oyeron un 'clic' debajo de ellos, y una red los atrapaba dentro de ella, colgándolos de un árbol…

-¿Pero que…? ¿¡Que diablos es esto!?-Maldijo Jim, enfadado

-Si, que raro, ¿No? ¿Quién pondría una red en el medio del bosque?-Pregunto Lucas nervioso. Desafortunadamente para ambos, Leaf no estaba muy lejos, y detrás del estaba el Chef. Leaf aprovecho la situación de ambos para ocultarse detrás del árbol, mientras que el Chef, al no encontrar a Leaf, concentro su atención en ambos Castores que estaban colgando en la red…

-Pero miren quienes están aquí…el bromista de la cocina acompañado del crítico de comida…-Dijo el Chef sarcástico, riendo al ver a ambos jóvenes intentar escapar de la trampa, sin éxito. El cocinero dio varios disparos a los chicos, llenándolos a ambos de pintura…

-¡Y parece que los dos últimos Castores han caído!-Anuncio Chris, llegando a escena en su Jeep-Eso significa que la victoria de hoy va para los…¡Gansos Asesinos!-

-Oh fantástico…-Dijo Jim sarcástico-¿Podrías sacarnos de aquí?-

-Ehm…mi contrato me impide ayudar a los concursantes así que…no. Suerte, y nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación…Leaf, parece que le diste la victoria a tu equipo. ¿Por qué no les das la noticia, eh?-

El castaño esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa, y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, emocionado por su victoria…

-Espera…¿Nos van a bajar o que?-Se quejo Lucas, al ver que tanto el Chef, como Chris y Leaf los habían dejado a ambos colgados…

…

-¿Ganamos? ¿¡Enserio!?-Pregunto Eiran incrédulo, mientras Chris asintió con la cabeza

-Como siempre, tienen tres días en la mansión, además de la preciada inmunidad. Castores, eso significa que deberán ir a eliminación esta noche…pero, por el momento, les sugiero que se den una ducha, ya sabes, para que se quiten toda esa pintura de encima…-

-Eres tan considerado-Dijo Kiara sarcástico, caminando hacia la mansión para poder quitarse finalmente toda la pintura de encima, acompañada de Lowell y Eiran…

Los Castores se quedaron en el exterior de la cabaña, mirando derrotados como los cinco Gansos caminaban hacia su mansión, antes de dar un suspiro al unisonó…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Kira-**__¡No puedo creer que hayamos perdido por segunda vez! Enserio, ¿Qué nos está pasando últimamente?_

_**Leaf-**__¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hice! ¡Gane el desafío! Quizá algo de suerte que tuve, es decir, si Jim y Lucas no hubieran caído en esa trampa estaría muerto…¡Pero lo hice! Supongo que no todo fue de mi parte…el collar de Mariana realmente me…un momento…(Paro el chico nervioso, revisándose el cuello y descubriendo para su horror que no tenia el collar puesto)…¡O-Oh no! No pude…no pude haberlo perdido…¡Seguramente está en la mansión…si eso es! ¡En la mansión!..._

* * *

-Esto apesta…-Dijo Roxy, mientras revisaba sus maletas, sacando una guitarra eléctrica color roja de ella, y tirarse en la cama con una expresión de molestia-¡Estoy cansada de perder! No tanto por la comida, o por la cabaña, ya que no están nada mal, ¡Sino porque tendremos que expulsar a alguien otra vez!-

-Pues mi voto va para Lucas…-Dijo Kira, saliendo de la ducha aun envuelta en una toalla, mientras revisaba su maleta para sacar su ropa usual-…Y te sugiero que votes por él, sencillamente algo en el no me cuadra….-

-¿Porque dices eso?-Pregunto Shiny, algo molesta por lo que la castaña había dicho-¡El es un buen chico! Solo tiene…algunos problemas, nada más-

-Shiny, el sujeto es un creti…-

-¡Lalalala, no te escucho, lalalala!-Grito Shiny, tapándose ambos oídos, y corriendo hacia las afueras de la cabaña, evitando escuchar lo que decía Kira. La castaña solo suspiro derrotada, y se acomodo en su cama, buscando algo de sueño…

-Así es mejor...podre concentrarme…-Dijo Roxy satisfecha, mientras comenzaba a tocar la guitarra. Sin embargo, la chica se detuvo, al notar que algo le faltaba-Un momento…¿Dónde está mi…?-

-¿Tu qué?-

-Mi cuña, recuerdo haberla dejado debajo de mi almohada…-Dijo Roxy, buscando desesperada en toda su cama, desordenándola totalmente y tirando las sabanas al suelo, sin éxito-¡Agh, cuando encuentre a quien la haya robado le voy a dar una buena patada en…-

-¡Hey chicas!-Dijo Eiran algo tímido, mientras entraba a la habitación, y comenzaba a revisar las maletas de las chicas. Tanto Kira como Roxy se miraron entre si confundidas por el comportamiento del rubio

-Uh, Eiran…¿Porque revisas nuestras cosas?-Pregunto Kira, no muy cómoda con la situación

-No encuentro mi teléfono en ninguna parte, y creí que ustedes…ya saben, lo tenían o algo así…-

-Pues no…pero tengo una idea de quien la tiene…-Dijo Roxy con desprecio en su voz, mientras salía de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Eiran y Kira se miraron entre sí nerviosos, la ultima algo incomoda porque solo tenía una toalla puesta…

-Uh, Eiran…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podrías…ya sabes, salir?-

-Uh, ¡Oh, por supuesto!-Dijo Eiran saliendo de golpe por la puerta, caminando hacia donde estaba Roxy…

La roquera camino hacia la cabaña de los chicos, y, pateando la puerta con fuerza, fue a la litera en donde estaban Jessie y Lucas, mirándolos a ambos con rabia…

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa?-Pregunto Jessie, sin temerle ni un poco a la roquera, que solo le dio una mirada asesina

-¡Dame mi cuña!-

-¿Uh?-

-¡La cuña de mi guitarra, se que la tienen, AHORA DAMELA!-

-¿Porque tendríamos una estúpida cuña de guitarra?-Pregunto Lucas encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y mi teléfono?-Pregunto Eiran, entrando también en la habitación, acompañado de Leaf y Max…

-Ugh, ¿Qué hace el perdedor ese aquí?-Pregunto Lucas, no muy feliz de ver a Max, que compartía la emoción

-Por supuesto, porque no tengo nada mejor que venir a ver a un…ehm…MAYOR perdedor que yo…-Dijo Max, intentando parecer rudo, aunque Lucas no pareció inmutarse ante eso

-Enserio hermano, ¿Dónde pusiste el collar que me regalo Mariana?-Pregunto Leaf, enfadado

-¿Y mi consola?-Pregunto Max esta vez. Ambos chicos solo se encogieron de hombros, sin importarle realmente donde estaban dichos objetos…

-¿Por qué robaría esos objetos tan…patéticos?-Pregunto Lucas, mientras intentaba recostarse en su vieja cama-¡Son estúpidos!-

-¿Tanto como tu collar?-Pregunto Roxy entre dientes

-Mi collar no es…hey, ¿Dónde esta mi…? Oh no…¡Jessie, mas te vale que me des mi collar de serpiente si no quieres que…!-

-Viejo, enserio, no tengo idea de lo que hablas-Dijo Jessie caminando al exterior de la cabaña, pero justo cuando iba a salir, fue interrumpido por Jim, que entro a la cabaña mientras tallaba un trozo de madera con su cuchillo…

-Hey, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí dentro?-Pregunto Jim, sorprendido de ver a Roxy, Eiran, Leaf y Max dentro de su habitación

-Estamos buscando nuestras cosas…-Le respondió Eiran al delincuente, que estaba recostándose en su litera, aun sin soltar su tallado…

-Ya que uno de ustedes lo robo…y mi voto va para Jessie…-Dijo Roxy, mirando con desprecio al mecánico, que intentaba salir de la cabaña, pero la roquera no se lo permitió

-¿Ah sí? Pues el mío va para el…-Dijo señalando a Lucas-…Les aseguro que él lo robo, es una rata después de todo…-

-¿Por qué robaría mi propio collar?-Pregunto Lucas al delincuente, que solo se encogió de hombros-¿Y como sabemos si no fuiste TU quien lo robo? Es decir, si fuiste al reformatorio fue por algo, ¿No?-

-Pff, claro, porque supongo que yo…-

-¿¡Chicos, han visto la camiseta que Max me regalo!? ¡He estado buscándola por horas!-Grito Kira, mientras entraba a la habitación, para luego sorprenderse al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba dentro-Yo…¿Dije eso en voz alta?-

-¿Duermes con la camisa de este perdedor?-Pregunto Lucas, señalando a Max con su pulgar, el cual le dio una mirada fulminante

-Pues…uh…¡No es de tu incumbencia!-Respondió Kira con un ligero sonrojo. Lucas solo rodo los ojos, mientras volteaba nuevamente a ver a Jim…

-¿Entonces? ¿Dirán finalmente quien fue?-Pregunto Leaf, cruzado de brazos, y algo desesperado por la espera…

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar así que…adelante-Dijo Lucas con una sonrisa confiada. Roxy lo empujo a un lado, y comenzó a buscar en sus maletas, pero sin ningún resultado…-¿Lo ven? ¡Inocente!-

-Uh…tal vez en las de Jessie…-Dijo Roxy algo nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a revisar las maletas del mujeriego, pero tampoco encontró nada. La roquera volteo a ver a Jim, algo indecisa de si realmente estarían ahí…-¿Jim?

-¡Yo no robe nada!-Dijo Jim, enfadado por ser acusado por dichos hurtos. Lucas empujo a Roxy a un lado, y tomo la maleta de Jim, volteándola para así vaciar su contenido en el suelo, de la cual salieron una cuña, una camiseta, un par de collares, una consola de videojuegos, y un teléfono. Jim estaba boquiabierto, al igual que las otras ocho personas que lo acompañaban-Chicos…yo no…-

-¿Jim…porque robaste todo eso?-Pregunto Roxy, incrédula por lo que acababa de ver

-¡Yo no lo hice! ¡He estado afuera todo este tiempo, yo no pude…!-

-Pues la evidencia habla por sí misma, Jim…-Dijo Lucas encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia el exterior de la cabaña, hasta poder alejarse de la tensión que había en ella. Apenas salió, logro ver a una pelinegra que estaba espiando por una ventana, la cual sonrió impresionada al verlo salir del a cabaña…

-Impresionante…-Dijo Kiara, genuinamente asombrada-…Muy impresionante, Lucas. Parece que no eres tan inútil después de todo…-

-Meh, no fue tan difícil. Inculpar a ese idiota fue bastante fácil, además de que muy satisfactorio. Ahora solo queda la eliminación…aunque ambos sabemos cómo terminara…-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-Pero necesito que saques a Lowell lo más rápido posible. El sujeto me está estropeando mis planes con Shiny…-

-Suena justo…aunque por los momentos, me debo encargar de Leaf-Dijo Kiara al chico, que se cruzo de brazos-Ahora lárgate, no quiero que alguien me vea conversando contigo…

-El sentimiento es mutuo-Dijo Lucas con sarcasmo, mirando a la pelinegra con asco. Ambos se dieron una sonrisa hipócrita, antes de despedirse y caminar cada uno por su lado, donde la sonrisa de antes se convertía poco a poco en una expresión de molestia…

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habían sido observados por una silueta escondida en uno de los arbustos, la cual estaba boquiabierta ante lo que había visto. La silueta salió del arbusto, demostrando que se trataba de Lowell, e intento caminar lo mas silenciosamente posible hacia la mansión, mirando con sospecha a Kiara…

-Parece que Kiara tiene un par de cosas que explicarme…-

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jim-**__¡No puedo creerlo! Todo este tiempo me he llevado bien con mi equipo, ¡Y todo se va en un segundo! Yo no robe nada de eso, y estoy seguro que la rata de Lucas lo hizo solo para salvarse el trasero de la eliminación, ¡OTRA VEZ! ¿Qué acaso no tiene ni un poquito de dignidad? Solo espero que mi equipo no le haya creído, porque si lo hicieron…tal vez este en graves problemas…_

* * *

En la ceremonia de eliminación, los seis Castores Chillones restantes ya estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, bastante deprimidos por su segunda derrota consecutiva. Mientras tanto, los Gansos Asesinos se encontraban en las gradas, todos con su bebida favorita en mano, mirando silenciosamente la ceremonia de eliminación. Max y Lowell estaban particularmente nerviosos, cada uno por razones propias…

-Bienvenidos a su tercera ceremonia de eliminación. Como ya saben, el miembro de su equipo que tenga más votos deberá tomar el Cañón de la Vergüenza, y no podrá volver…¡Jamás! ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Por ninguna circunstancia…-

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos-Dijo Jessie rodando los ojos

-¡Ehem!...Bueno, como iba diciendo. Pero aquel que reciba un Hot Dog, estará a salvo de la eliminación, y tendrá otra chance de ganar un millón de dólares…y una de ellos es…¡Kira!-

Tanto Kira como Max suspiraron aliviados, mientras Chris le lanzaba el Hot Dog a la castaña, que lo atrapo en el aire…

-¡Shiny y Roxy también están a salvo!-Dijo Chris, lanzándole un Hot Dog a cada una. Chris volteo a ver a los tres chicos restantes. Jessie tenía una mirada de arrogancia, como si creyera que no iba a ser eliminado esa noche, mientras que Jim y Lucas tenían una batalla de miradas, observando a su enemigo con odio…

-Jessie también está a salvo-Dijo Chris neutro, lanzándole el Hot Dog al mecánico. Jim y Lucas le dedicaron una mirada de molestia al mujeriego, antes de mirarse nuevamente entre sí con rabia, aunque ahora estaban algo nerviosos, al ser los últimos en la eliminación…

-Jim…Lucas…ustedes tuvieron la mayor cantidad de votos…y uno, y solo uno de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad de quedarse en el juego, y será que el que tenga el ultimo Hot Dog, el cual será para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Lucas!-Anuncio Chris, lanzándole el Hot Dog al chico, que tenia una sonrisa de malicia pura en su rostro

-No…¡No! ¡No pueden echarme! ¡Chicos, se que piensan que yo robe sus cosas, pero no fue así! ¡Yo soy la victima aquí, alguien me inculpo!-

-Vaya, que melodrama…-Dijo Lucas rodando los ojos-Deberías aprender a ser un buen perdedor, ¿No crees?-

El delincuente solo gruño con rabia, e intento poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del moreno, pero el Chef no se lo permitió, ya que lo tomo con ambos brazos, metiéndolo a la fuerza al cañón, mientras un interno le ponía un casco a la fuerza…

-¿Ultimas palabras, James?-Pregunto Chris con una sonrisa

-¡Lucas, más vale que te cuides, porque cuando nos veamos de nuevo, te juro que te voy a…¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Lo siento, se nos acababa el tiempo-Dijo Chris riendo, al ver al chico volar por los aires. Los cinco Castores Chillones miraron la escena, algunos culpables, mientras que otros satisfechos. Lucas, simplemente veía la escena con una sonrisa diabólica, al menos hasta que Shiny se le acerco para poder hablar con él, entonces cambio a un rostro neutral…

* * *

**-Confesionario-**

_**Jessie-**__(Votando por Jim)-Roxy casi mata por tu culpa, viejo. Además, ¿Robar las pertenencias de otros?...Cool, pero no muy apropiado. Lo siento…_

_**Jim-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Solo espero que este voto no sea en vano…_

_**Kira-**__(Votando por Lucas)-Algo no me huele muy bien aquí…y sé que Lucas tiene algo que ver…_

_**Lucas-**__(Votando por Jim)-¿Quién ríe al último, eh Jim?_

_**Roxy-**__(Mirando indecisa el papel, que ya tenia una 'J' escrita, hasta que decidió votar por Jim)-Yo…estoy tan confundida…pensé que Jim no podría robar esas cosas…pero la evidencia dice lo contrario así que…lo siento…_

_**Shiny-**__(La chica simplemente estaba jugando con una pequeña ardilla, mientras escribía el nombre de Jim en el papel sin siquiera darle importancia)-¿Quién es la ardillita más linda, eh? ¡Tú la eres! ¡Tú la eres!..._

* * *

El presentador volteo a ver a los Gansos, mientras el Chef acercaba su Jeep a la fogata-¿Y bien? ¿Alguno de ustedes está listo para ir a la divertidísima Zona de Juegos?-

-Yo iré-Dijo Kiara levantándose de su asiento, y sorprendiendo a todos al hacerlo

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Chris sorprendido

-Sí, ¿Enserio?-Pregunto esta vez Jessie-¿No tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a una dama como tú en un peligroso bosque?-

-Yo sé cuidarme sola-Dijo Kiara rodando los ojos. La pelinegra se acerco a Lowell, y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, para el disgusto de Shiny y Jessie-Prométeme que me extrañaras…-

-Lo hare…-Dijo Lowell, intentando fingir tristeza. La chica se montón en el Jeep, y el Chef comenzó a conducir, alejándose de la fogata…

-Y otro dramático episodio ha acabado. ¿Podrán los Castores reconocer la inocencia de Jim? ¿Lowell podrá advertir a alguien sobre los planes de Kiara y Lucas? ¿O se mantendrá callado si sabe lo que le conviene? ¿Qué peleas, romance, y sobre todas las cosas, drama nos esperara en el siguiente capítulo? Pues, tendrán que ver para saberlo, aquí en Total…Drama…¡Boney Island!...

…

…

**-Equipos-**

**Gansos Asesinos**

**Eiran; Kiara; Leaf; Lowell; Max**

…

**Castores Chillones**

**Jessie; Kira; Lucas; Roxy; Shiny,**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Austin (Gansos Asesinos); Mariana (Gansos Asesinos); Melody (Gansos Asesinos); Ecna (Gansos Asesinos); Sebastián (Castores Chillones); Jim (Castores Chillones)**

…

…

**¡REALMENTE LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! Pero es que entre tantas cosas que he tenido estas semanas, entre mi cumpleaños, y las clases (Además de que mi pececito murió hace poco, **_**snif snif**_**) se me hizo difícil hacer espacio para escribir el capitulo. Pero finalmente lo hice (Y es que ni loco dejare de escribir este Fic, lo terminare cueste lo que cueste) y supongo que quedo bien (a pesar de que Jim se haya ido), de hecho, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**No puedo creerlo, ¡Ya solo quedan diez! Y pensar que en el siguiente capi solo restaran nueve…la competencia se está yendo muuuuuuuuy rápido.**

**Y Ahora viene lo que todos esperaban…¡A RESPONDER REVIEWS!:**

**ScaleneCandy: ¿Enserio esperabas que Sebastián se fuera en vez de Ecna? Si así fuera, hubiera sido MUCHO más inesperado. Por lo visto, Kiara no odia taaaanto a Lucas. Bueno, por lo menos lo necesita por ahora, ya que si Kiara no hubiera saboteado a Sebastián, si o si Lucas hubiera sido eliminado. Y por lo visto hoy, esos dos mantendrán su alianza unos epis mas…**

**Tengo que admitir que los desafíos fueron algo complicados de escribir, pero intente hacer retos reales en vez de romperme la cabeza inventando algunos. Por cierto, ¿Lucas ternura? Pues, Shiny saca lo mejor de el de vez en cuando, pero tendremos que ver si será suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de bando.**

**En cuanto a Max y Kira, pues, mejor que mantengan su relación en bajo perfil, especialmente por el hecho de que tienen a un antagonista en cada equipo**

**Espero que el cap no te haya decepcionado, y que esperes pacientemente el siguiente. Nos vemos!**

**Kia000: Kiara tiene bastante en común con Heather, aunque ahora que tiene a Leaf y Lowell en su contra, creo que deberá cuidarse las espaldas…y bastante…**

**En tanto a Jessie y Shiny…Shiny sabe que Lowell esta fingiendo, aunque aun así no parece agradarle mucho. Jessie, en cambio, quiere arrancarle la cabeza a Lowell…Que suerte que estén en equipos diferentes, ¿No?**

**Los Gansos anotaron otra victoria, y, por primera vez desde el capitulo seis, ambos equipos están parejos. Sencillamente era demasiado cruel dejarlos perder TANTAS veces…**

**Bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap**

**AlexLopezGua: Me alegra te haya gustado el cap**

**Fakiucreeper: Realmente lamento tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones, es que cada vez se me hace más difícil hallar tiempo para escribir. Pero no te preocupes, estoy casi seguro que no pasare más de tres semanas sin actualizar, y por lo menos creo que el cap diez tardara menos que este.**

**En fin, que bien que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que este tampoco haya quedado mal.**

**Shadowcat-Riot: La escena del cumple de Jim fue bastante tierna, aunque lástima que se haya tenido que ir al día siguiente. A Lowell no le agradan mucho los Gansos, simplemente porque en los Castores tenia mas atención (Bueno, en comparación). Y en cuanto a la victoria de los Gansos…¿Como supiste que ganarían de nuevo? Bueno, cinco eliminaciones seguidas hubiera sido demasiado, pero, enserio, ya van dos de dos (Te desafío a adivinar quién gana el siguiente desafío). En realidad, pienso que la rivalidad Kira/Jessie viene desde el cap seis, ya sabes, la escenita que tuvo el chico con Max no le agrado mucho. Y como dije antes, Shiny es bastante maternal con Lucas, hasta el punto de no querer oír que digan nada malo sobre el…lástima que Lucas no sea precisamente un ángel…**

**Si la expulsión de Sebastián te agarro por sorpresa, no creo que esta haya sido de tu agrado…y menos aun las que se acercan…**

**Me alegro te haya gustado el momento Kira/Max que añadí al final. Además, pudimos ver algo de la conversación de ambos en el muelle. Lástima que Lucas haya arruinado el momento…**

**En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos!**

**Narushitzu4Ever: Si el capitulo anterior te pareció que hubo bastante manipulación…pues no creerás lo que te espera. En cuanto a las parejas, sip, tengo esa costumbre. ¡Pero, hey! No todo puede ser romance, ¿No? Siempre se necesita un toque de drama…Aunque Roxy probablemente le arranque la cabeza a Jessie por votar por Sebastián…**

**En cuanto a Kiara y Lowell…tal vez no duren mucho ahora que Lowell sabe de su alianza con Lucas. Aunque tal vez deba quedarse callado…si no quiere ser el nuevo Mariana/Melody/Sebastián/Jim…**

**En fin, espero te haya gustado el cap al igual que el anterior**

**GothicGirlGXD: No te preocupes por la tardanza, con tal de que llegue el review. Qué bien que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que este tampoco haya estado mal (A pesar de que se fue Jim, snif) Pero bueno, Au Revoir…**

**Bueno, esto fue todo. Dejen Reviews, y prometo no tardarme TANTO en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos!**


End file.
